Fate:Zero Sense
by The Infamous Man
Summary: In the beginning of the Fourth Holy Grail War, seven Masters summoned their Servants to fight. However with the exception of one, six Masters... didn't quite get the Servants they were expecting.
1. The Summoning of Heroes?

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

The spirit of Angra Mainyu, Persian God of Darkness, source of all evil in the world, former Avenger class of the Third Holy Grail War, and now the corrupted conscious of the Holy Grail was for lack of a better term _bored_. It had been stuck within the magical wish-granting device for sixty years with nothing to entertain itself with. Oh sure, corrupting the Grail to get back at the bastard Saber and his Master for killing it was a great idea originally. Not to mention the fact that now, whatever wish _was_ made on the Grail would fuck the world up and the wisher royally. But it never knew life within the Grail would be so… _dull_.

Not to mention the Servants that were scheduled to participate in the Fourth Holy Grail War. There was no… uniqueness about them. Sure, the Rider was an interesting fellow but someone choosing Alexander the Great was a bit predictable. Not to mention that even it found the planned Caster a bit creepy and the Archer? Angra Mainyu was supposed to be the source of all evil and he found the guy's arrogant attitude on the annoying side. The Lancer was a chivalrous idiot and Berserker being simply a growling lunatic who was unable to say a complete sentence was beginning to loose its luster. It wanted to shake the next war up a bit. Throw in some unique heroes to spice things up. But whom should it choose?

After all, the Throne of Heroes had no shortage of… well… _heroes_.

After some searching, it found the perfect replacements for each class besides Saber. After all, it would be amusing to see the King of Knights fight against _these_ opponents.

That, and it still held a grudge against the Saber class. Old habits die hard…

It sensed that the Master of Assassin that it had chosen, Kotomine Kirei, was attempting to summon his Servant. Surprising, he was the first to do so. Just what was the man who derives pleasure from sorrow up to?

No use thinking about that now. It was time for the Grail's 'entertainment' to begin…

**_Within An Abandoned Warehouse In Fuyuki City:_**

Kirei coughed and swiped away at the smoke that encased the entire warehouse. As planned by his 'master' Tohsaka Tokiomi, he had put up a show that he had escaped his tutelage after the Command Seals appeared and summoned a Servant. When in reality, he was working together with Tokiomi to have him win the Holy Grail War. Kirei had no real desire to win the war anyways. He simply wished for an answer to what can fill the emptiness within him. He had tried once to fill that emptiness with love by marrying a beautiful woman within a hospital, who was most likely to die within a few years. He had tried to be happy with her, and he did care for her in a sense. Going so far as to have a daughter with the woman in order to solidify his contentment. However, the emptiness within him just grew, and sometimes he considered performing the greatest sin to release him from such torture. He confessed his feelings to his wife, telling her that no matter what he could not truly love her and he felt no compassion for anyone, not even himself. She performed suicide later that night, dying with a peaceful smile on her face. On the note by her body, she wrote down that she wanted to prove he could feel compassion for others through her own death. So that he can know he feels just like anyone else does. She wanted him to be happy by helping him find his answer through her own death. And indeed, he did feel sadness, but not because she died.

It was because he was not able to see her die. And that horrified Kirei to no end.

After this shocking revelation, he instantly gave his daughter to her mother's relatives. He could not and would not raise her. Not after learning this…

Sure, he hoped to find some type of answer as to why he was like this through the war, but otherwise he did not desire the Grail. Which brought up one question…

Why was he chosen as a participant, if he did not desire the prize?

As the smoke cleared, Kirei saw his servant clearly. He had used the remnants of the skull mask used by Hassan-i-Sabah, the 'Old Man of the Mountain, as the catalyst of the summoning. What he got… definitely was not the Assassin he was expecting. The person in front of him was a slim, yet muscular man, wearing a red and black form fitting rubber costume. On his belt was an array of weapons, ranging from grenades to shuriken. Attached to each of his red combat boots was a fully loaded .9MM Glock. And on his back were two large Katana swords.

The man looked around the room before saying, "Todoh, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." He then turned his attention to Kirei before commenting. "Okay, one question. Are we in the visual novel or the anime?"

"W-what?" Kirei asked, honestly confused at this turn of events.

"I mean sure, there is not really any huge difference in them, not like Fate/Stay night. I mean, the visual novel actually had _porn_ in it! You never saw _that_ in the anime! Unless of coarse, some prepubescent nerd looked up some hentai porn." The man commented wistfully while walking forward. "And they have some freaky shit there. And the tentacles…" He then turned his full attention to Kirei before asking, "So, are you my Master? You know, in the non-homo S&M way?"

Kirei pondered the answer for a bit, after all this was definitely _not_ what he was expecting. "…Yes?"

"Okay, cool. The contract is complete then, I guess." The man said before sighing. "It's going to totally suck without my little yellow and white boxes…"

It seemed that his 'Servant' was bit…. _not well_ in the head.

"So anyway, I'm the Assassin of this Crusade!" The man, Assassin, said with joy in his tone. "But you might better know me as the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool! Or maybe not. I don't think American comics are popular in Japan. But wait until the X-Men movie comes out in a few years! You will go all ga-ga on those guys!"

Kirei ignored Assassin's ramblings, mentally reminding himself to research the name 'Deadpool' later. This was a fluke, another mistake the Grail has made to further confuse him. It was an isolated incident, nothing more. Kirei just hoped that this would not affect the plan…

A week later, four other Masters summonings, besides one Emiya Kiritsugu, did not go… quite as planned.

**_One Week Later (Basement of the Tohsaka Manor):_**

Tokiomi blinked in surprise at the servant in front of him. It was a spikey-haired blonde man that looked like he was in his twenties. He wore yellow-tinted circle-shaped sunglasses whose frame was made of metal and had a zig-zag pattern on the sides. He also wore a long crimson-red coat that had only the right sleeve that seemed to flutter with the little wind in the room. His left arm was covered in brown-colored leather and buckles keeping it in place. On his right hand was a glove that was also a brownish-leather but had the thumb, index, and pinky finger not covered. He also wore brown leather pants with brown-colored armor on his knees. On his brown shoes were silver spikes, likely to keep his footing on the ground.

When Kirei summoned a Servant that he was not expecting, Tokiomi shrugged it off as another mystery of the Grail. And besides, when the Servant revealed one of his Noble Phantasms was a 'Healing Factor', it allowed them to continue using the original plan. All Tokiomi had to do was summon the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, using the fossilized shed skin of the first snake as a catalyst.

And Tokiomi could tell that the man in front of him, especially with the silver revolver strapped to his side, was _not_ the legendary King of Uruk.

"Uh, hey there. I'm the Servant Archer." The man, Archer, said with a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. "Are you my Master?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Tokiomi said dryly to Archer. This… changed things.

"Well that's great! I hope we get along!" Archer said cheerfully. "Say, I'm pretty hungry. Do you have any doughnuts?"

**_Elsewhere (Hotel Room):_**

Kayneth Archibald scowled at the Servant in front of him while his fiancé, Sola-Ui, put her hand over her mouth in shock. His original catalyst, a cape remnant of the legendary conqueror Alexander the Great, was stolen. Leaving him without his originally intended Servant. Luckily, Kayneth considered the possibility that his catalyst might be stolen by one of his family's _many_ political rivals within Clock Tower and prepared a back up. The remnants of the mystical swords Moralltach and Beagalltach to summon Diarmuid Ua Dauibhne, or Diarmuid of the Love Spot. He performed the summoning ritual exactly to the letter. And he knew that the catalyst he used was legitimate. So why the _Hell_ did he summon a fourteen year-old oriental _brat_?

The oriental is clad in a form fitting suit of grey-white light armor with blue highlights on the arms and legs, and the number _'01'_ was emblazoned on the part covering his collarbone. In his right hand was a spear of considerable length, longer than he was tall. The helical shaft twisted and split into bident points, and was as red as blood.

"I'm sorry if I am not the Servant you were expecting." The oriental said in a pitiful, apologizing tone. He had obviously seen the expression on Kayneth's face. "But I am the Servant Lancer. Are you my Master?"

"Where is Diarmuid you brat?" Kayneth growled out in fury. "Answer me!"

"Kayneth! Enough!" Sola-Ui shouted, silencing Kayneth before looking at Lancer with an apologizing smile on her face. "Yes, he is in fact your Master and I will be supplying you additional Prana for the war. Can you please tell us why you were brought here and not the Servant we initially set out for?"

"I-I cannot…" Lancer said, turning his head with a small blush on his face. "All I know is that you called, and I was brought here…"

"I did not join this War for unexpected occurrences like this!" Kayneth roared out, mildly contemplating bringing out Volumen Hydragyrum to display his 'displeasure'. "The War might as well be lost to us now!"

"We have a Servant Kayneth!" Sola-Ui snapped back at him, shocking Kayneth to some degree. "And if this boy was brought forth from the Throne of Heroes, then he has done great deeds in whatever life he has lead. He might not be Diarmuid, but he is obviously skilled enough to be one of the Lancer Class!"

"Tch. Very well." Kayneth sneered before stomping off to their shared room.

Sola-Ui looked at Kayneth's retreating form for a minute before turning back to Lancer. "Do you need anything?"

"N-no thank you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have brought here." Lancer said apologetically while Sola-Ui smiled to him.

"It is no trouble. However, I expect you to fight to the fullest in the coming war." Sola-Ui told him, and when seeing Lancer nod she left thinking, _"What a polite boy. How can someone like that become a legendary hero?"_

Oh, if only she knew…

**_Elsewhere (Matou Manor):_**

Matou Kariya felt the insects within him crawl about in response to his confusion. When his 'father', that disgusting decrepit vampire Matou Zouken, gave him a piece of rusted armor as a catalyst and told him to add two additional lines to the mantra he did not give it much thought. All that mattered was that he was summoning a Servant to fight in the Holy Grail War. He was getting his one best, desperate, and final shot at rescuing Sakura from this horrid Magus family. He knew the type of training the Matou mages had to go through. He had almost experienced it to the fullest himself if he had not severed his ties to the family. And after seeing Sakura, the daughter of the woman he loved but could never have, being _violated_ by those worms in the horrid 'training'… He knew he had to rescue her from this. Before the sweet and kind girl's soul was forever destroyed. All he had to do was win the damned Grail. Then he could help her recover. And she, him, Rin, and Aoi could play in the park like they used to and forget this horrid chapter.

Even if he was not going to last a month after this War, if he could just rescue Sakura and see her smile again, then he would have no regrets.

The Servant, supposedly Berserker Class, had light blue spikey hair and light blue eyes, which had green lines under them. He wore a white hakama with a black sash, an opened, white jacket with the sleeves rolled up a ragged and upturned collar whose inner lining was black, black socks, and white sandals. His chest was muscular, and through his abdomen was a single _hole_ of all things. And judging from Berserker's savage grin it did not bother him the slightest. A mask fragment, which looked like part of a jaw, rested on the right jawbone.

"So…" Berserker drawled out, surprising Kariya and Zouken, who was behind him. "I guess you are my Master."

"Yes." Kariya wheezed out before coughing. Damn his now ailing health… "I am…"

"Tch. Figures I got a weakling for a Master." Berserker sneered out before glaring at Kariya. "Don't think being my Master means you are better than me. Give me some good fights, and I will follow you around. You got that?"

"Yeah." Was Kariya's response before Zouken spoke his mind.

"Well Kariya." Zouken spoke, amusement in his tone. "Looks like you summoned an… interesting Servant. Just remember, if you give me the Grail you can have Sakura-chan. But I won't put too much faith on a failure like you."

Zouken then stalked out, leaving Master and Servant alone. Finally, Berserker spoke his mind.

"Can I kill the old fucker?"

Kariya pondered this for a second before saying, "Not yet, maybe later."

Perhaps they had something in common after all…

**_Elsewhere (Woods):_**

Waver Velvet fell on his ass as smoke billowed out from the summoning array. When he had first discovered the existence of the Holy Grail War after taking his teacher's, Kayneth Archibald, catalyst to get back at the man for embarrassing him in front of the whole class he was ecstatic. A war, where only strength mattered and not titles and nobility, was the perfect place for him. All his life, ever since he first arrived in Clock Tower, he had been looked down on because his family was a third generation Magus family. Even though he studied hard, checking and re-checking his thesis on how bloodlines do not matter as long as one understands the spell. He knew it was correct. He knew that if his thesis was put into practice, anyone could become as great as the higher generation families. But his thesis was rejected and _mocked_ by that bigot _idiot_ of a teacher! Waver had enough. He would win this war, and finally get the recognition he _deserved_!

Mostly, Waver simply wanted to be accepted and be at the same level of his peers.

And so, he studied and practiced his Magic before and after arriving to Fuyuki City. The Japanese culture of the place was… interesting to say the least, but simply not his style. He preferred the Western culture.

Although, he really enjoyed the cartoons the Japanese called 'anime'.

And when he woke up that morning to find the Command Seals on his right hand, he was overjoyed. The _Holy Grail_ recognized his strength when others pushed him to the side! That meant he was worthy enough to participate in the war! So that night, he had used chicken blood (A gruesome thing in his opinion, especially because of how difficult it was to catch those chickens) to draw the array. And after stating the mantra, it glowed and smoke billowed out of the array.

Waver smiled as a man stepped out from the smoke. The man was in his late teens from appearances. He had light blue, short spikey hair with dark orange sunglasses that had no frame. He wore no shirt, but on his chest and arms were blue tribal tattoos. He wore ragged brown pants with a white belt and simple sandals on his feet. Strapped to his left hip was a Nodachi (If Waver recalled correctly) with a purple sheath. On his shoulders was a billowing and torn red cape.

This man simply _radiated_ confidence.

"Guess you are my Master huh?" The man spoke, eying Waver through his glasses making the Magus gulp.

"Y-yes I am!" Waver squeaked out. He was still in shock from the summoning, so he would kick himself for sounding so fearful in front of his Servant later.

"Alright!" The man shouted, startling Waver before he pulled out his Nodachi and pointed it to the moon. "I am the man who has defeated dozens upon thousands of beastmen! I have journeyed the world from coast to coast, leaving grateful villages within my wake! Women swoon in my presence while men bow down to my awesomeness! I am the badass leader of Team Dai-Gurren and the Rider of this war! I am the one and only mighty Kamina!"

"…huh?" Waver asked in confusion.

"And you!" Rider shouted, pointing at Waver with his sword. "You are now officially a member of Team Dai-Gurren! Now lets go! Time's a-wasting and I want to get some steak to eat! A man's stomach knows no limits!"

"B-but Rider…!" Waver began, only for Rider to grab Waver by his wrist and _drag_ Waver with him. Waver felt like crying a bit.

Just what the Hell was going on?

**_The Infamous Man Presents…_**

**_Fate/Zero Sense_**

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:**** Now here is an idea of craziness that I just had to turn into an actual story! The first Fate/Zero crossover where everyone but Kiritsugu gets a different Servant than intended! For those of you who are well-versed Otakus know who Tokiomi and Kayneth got. And for those of you who don't know who the Servants are… good luck researching!**

**I would also like to thank InsertRandomUsernameHere and cerokun for helping to inspire me with this story. Also I want to give special thanks to Highvalour, Jlargent, and all the others in my forum for helping me plan out this crazy ass idea. **

** I ask that my fans review this truthfully. I need reviews to improve my writing, the more reviews the better! Plus, reviews help boost my muse for the next chapter, so start reviewing bitches!**

**…Please?**


	2. Read My Bullets

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

Waver barely touched his Fillet Mignon as he watched Rider utterly devour plate after plate in a glutinous manner. After convincing his Servant that he did not need to be dragged like an unwilling child, he decided that the best way of calming down Rider's enthusiasm was to actually bring him to one of the few restaurants still open at this late hour. They had been in the restaurant for only _one hour_, and Rider had eaten about five servings. He chugged down his soft drink immediately after filling his mouth with rice before proceeding to swallow the whole thing. He then proceeded to utterly demolish the meat without using his knife; he just picked it up with the fork and tore a large portion off with his teeth. Rinse and repeat with each serving, and it looked like Rider was not going to stop anytime soon.

"Wooh! That was some good meat!" Rider shouted while patting his amazingly not bloated stomach. "Not as good as pig-mole steaks, but _almost_ just as great! Hey babe!" The, admittedly cute waitress squeaked in fright and rushed to Kamina's side. Apparently, everyone within the restaurant mistook Rider for one of those Japanese criminals, the Yakuza if Waver recalled. "Get me and my partner here some more food!"

"Y-yes sir!" The waitress stammered out while shaking before running away to the kitchen, making Waver groan. Now he was going to be marked as a member of the Yakuza just because of his Servant's appearance. This shouldn't be happening! Rider was his Servant! Although Waver hated to do it, he needed to reassert his role as Master.

"Rider, enough!" Waver shouted while slamming his hands on the table. "You have had more than enough food to satiate whatever appetite you had, and I can tell you do not need Prana! And besides, you are supposed to be following _my_ lead!" Waver then lowered his voice so that only Rider could hear him. "I am your Master…" Rider then seemed to give him a short glare, silencing Waver from continuing. Rider seemed to contemplate something before getting out of his seat.

"I'll be waiting outside, pay for our meals and we can talk out there." Rider spoke before leaving the restaurant.

The waitress then returned, giving Waver the bill with a shaking hand. Waver then looked at the bill for a second before he felt his mouth drop.

There goes the extra money he brought for this little trip….

After five minutes, Waver left the restaurant with a depressed expression on his face. There, leaning on the lamppost was Rider, with the same amused expression on his face. As if what had happened before did not bother him in the slightest.

"Look, I know you are my 'Master', we made a contract on the whole thing remember?" Rider asked, while Waver nodded in response. "But, I just wanna enjoy myself a bit before the fighting starts. Never got to mess around like this for a _long_ time. Last time I was able to was in a hot spring with my blood brother, checking out all the babes…." Rider then got a dopey expression on his face, confusing Waver. What was the big deal with a hot spring? "Anyway, I gotta ask, since we are going to be _partners_ in this." Rider seemed to emphasize on the 'partners' part, confusing Waver. Weren't the Servant supposed to actually respect the Masters to a greater degree than what Rider demonstrated? That's what all his research agreed on. "What are ya going to use the Grail on?"

"W-why do you want to know?" Waver asked, honestly confused as to why Rider would want to know his motivations.

"Well, I just want to know! If we wanna trust in each-other, we got to know each-others dreams!" Rider shouted with a grin on his face. "I want to get the over-sized cup to… go back to my blood brother and help him out in his fight." Rider's grin faltered a bit, making Waver wonder just what happened in the man's life. "Okay, now it's your turn! So, what do you want to get the Grail for? To get a babe or two?"

"D-don't be an idiot! Women? I wouldn't waste the Grail's power on something like that!" Waver shouted with a blush on his face. Admittedly, he was never truly popular with the ladies in Clock Tower. And he would have to probably rely on whatever political marriage his family set up to even get into a decent conversation with a woman. A bit depressing in his opinion, but he was not desperate enough to go to war for _that_. Waver took a deep breath before whispering out, "I just want people to treat me fairly. I want to make all those at the Clock Tower who never gave me a chance to acknowledge their error."

"You dumbass!" Rider shouted before flicking Waver on the forehead, making Waver cry out in shock and start rubbing the sore spot with his right hand while Rider stood over him imposingly. "You don't need the Grail to get acceptance! You just stand your ground with who you are, and shout your ideals at the top of your lungs until they have no choice but to perk up and listen! That wish you want to make is retarded!"

"You idiot!" Waver shouted at the top of his lungs. "The world does not work that way!"

"Don't give me that crap! The world doesn't work that way? So what?" Rider then pointed at Waver, surprising him. "You are a member of Team Dai-Gurren! We kick logic out and do the impossible! That is the way we roll!" Rider then turned around, staring at the moon.

_"H-how can he speak to me like that? Saying that I have never done enough to try and be accepted!"_ Waver thought in anger, his fists shaking. _"I've tried damn it! But all I do is get mocked because of my family, ignored as if I was nothing but dust in the wind! And he has the _gall_ to say I have not tried enough?" _He then lifted his right arm, his Command Seals glowing red on his hand as he thought, _"By the power of this Command Seal, I order that this man, Kamina…."_ Waver then stopped himself from completing his dangerous line of thought. This man, his Servant, actually believed he could get acceptance on his own. That he did not need some all-powerful wish-seeking device to get it. He actually _believed_ in him.

No one believed in him like that besides his own parents.

_"Besides…" _Waver thought as he lowered his arm, the Command Seals loosing their glow. _"A Master can only use the seals to compel their Servant three times. If I loose them all, I won't be able to control him…."_

Although Waver could not see it, Rider gained a tiny grin on his face.

Waver then walked beside Rider and looked at the moon before asking, "Why…?"

"Because…" Rider started, cutting Waver off from finishing his question. "I always wanted to go up there, ever since crawling up onto the surface." Rider then chuckled a bit, but Waver could tell it was humorless. "But I bit the dust before I could."

Waver looked at the man in wonder for a bit before huffing out, "Well, as long as I get the Grail, I guess it does not matter that you want to mess around a bit. But we have to make plans for the other Servants and Masters…"

"Oh please, just who the Hell do you think I am?" Rider asked with a grin. "If you wanted to witness my awesomeness, you could have just asked." He then brought out his Nodachi and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Come out and pierce the world with your drill, _Lagann_!" He then swung his sword forward for no apparent reason, confusing Waver. The streetlights then seemed to flicker for a moment before all the power within the area went out. Then, something literally _drilled_ itself out of the Earth in a burst of green energy, obscuring Waver's vision and making him fall on his back while Rider stood his ground, his grin seeming to get bigger by the second. When the energy dissipated, Waver got a good look at what was in front of him and gasped in shock. It was a big, red-colored mechanical _head_ with stubby legs and arms at each side. Its eyes were yellow and its face was gunmetal grey.

"W-wha…?" Waver stammered in shock while Rider stepped forward with the widest grin Waver had ever seen.

"This is my blood-brother's Gunmen, and the ride we will use for now. After all, if I brought out my Gunmen, Gurren, things might get kinda… difficult for us." Rider explained before hopping onto 'Lagann' and grabbing the controls. Rider then had Lagann's right arm pick up the shocked Waver by the back of his shirt and dumped him into the cockpit as well, albeit with his legs hanging off the edge. "Well, lets go!" Rider shouted before thrusters popped out the back of Lagann and spewed out green energy, launching them into the sky like a rocket.

"RIDERRR!" Waver shouted in fear while hanging on for dear life.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kariya blinked as a green streak of light went across the sky and heard the shrill, frightened scream of what was probably a teenage girl before shaking his head thinking, _"Probably just my imagination…"_ Kariya then continued to limp down the practically abandoned streets before coming across an alleyway behind a mattress store.

And as luck would have it, one was almost clean and about to be thrown away.

"Perfect." Kariya muttered to himself before stalking over to the mattress and laying down on it, deciding that the place was safe enough to rest in.

"Why the Hell are you letting yourself sleep with the garbage again?" Berserker asked while materializing, a sneer on his face.

"Because I will not rest under Zouken's roof. And the landlord of my old apartment probably won't recognize me anymore." Kariya responded while turning over. Damn thing was lumpy as Hell… "I also don't know how to do hypnotism, so I'm out of luck trying to rest in another person's house. Besides, with me doing this, the other Masters cannot pinpoint my exact location. Especially when I go from place to place all the time."

"All this sneaking around crap is retarded. We should be searching for the other Servants to fight!" Berserker ranted out, making Kariya sigh at his Servant's battle-lust. "Especially those three Knight classes, I want to go after those guys first!"

"Knowing Tokiomi, he got the best hero his money could buy." Kariya said with disdain in his tone. "Wouldn't be surprised if we had to face Hercules as one of the Knight classes."

"Then what the Hell are we waiting for?" Berserker growled out while Kariya glanced at him.

"I have an insect familiar watching over the Tohsaka manor. If we could just see the Servant, we would know what we were in for. After that, _then_ you can fight." Kariya explained slowly, only making Berserker sneer even more.

"Tch. Your just as cautious as that bastard Aizen." Berserker spoke while he dissipated from view. "You better have me fight soon, because acting all careful and shit bit Aizen on the ass later."

When Berserker was fully gone, Kariya let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he could go to sleep in relative peace…

If only Berserker had been a growling lunatic who just responded to the words 'kill' and 'him'. That would have been _so_ much easier to deal with…

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Fill, fill, fill'er up, fill…. Repeat four times…" Uryuu Ryuunosuke muttered to himself as he painted the symbol he had seen in his ancestors' book on the floor with his bare feet and the blood of the family he just murdered. Honestly, he had no real reason for continuing to try his ancestors' ritual in summoning demons. Or at least he thought it was for summoning demons, their notes were a bit vague. It said something about summoning the 'source of all evil' into the world, so it has to be demons! Honestly, he just preferred killing his victims. But their faces were so damn _priceless _when he told them that they were going to die so that he could summon a demon, he just kept continuing.

On second thought, he would just keep doing this. It never gets old!

"Or was it five times?" Uryuu asked himself in confusion. "Um, destroy each when filled…" He then re-read his ancestors' book before counting on his fingers, "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill… yes! Exactly five times! Okay!" The still-on TV and news played its report on the three other family killings he had performed, the headless corpses of the mother and father still sitting on the couch. "…maybe I just had a _little _to much fun…." Uryuu admitted to himself before shutting off the TV. After all, the police would never catch him. While he had fun with each killing, he made sure to be extra careful in 'cleaning up' after himself. He then heard a whimpering noise and looked to see the youngest, still alive, and scared shitless son still hogtied right where Uryuu left him.

"Do you think demons exist kiddo?" Uryuu began, already liking the kid's expression. "The news keeps calling me a demon, but I think that's a little rude if demons actually do exist, don't you think so?" Uryuu then walked in front of the kid, whose eyes widened with each step. He then quickly kneeled down, surprising the kid saying, "Sup! I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I'm a demon! But I don't know if that's how I should be introducing myself…" He then waved his ancestors' notes at the kid. "You know, I found this old book while digging around my storehouse! It looks like my ancestors were trying to summon demons. So like, I gotta see if demons actually do exist!" Oh man, the kid was now crying and pissing himself some more! "But if one actually does pop out, I'd have to be pretty dumb to not offer it something. So kid…" He then patted the boy's shivering head and asked, "If a demon actually comes, do you mind if we let it kill you?"

"MMMMRRRRRPPPHHHHH!" The boy cried into his gags and began thrashing around in a desperate attempt to get free.

"AHahahaha!" Uryuu laughed while jumping up and down. "I wonder what it's like being killed by a demon! I bet it would be pretty coo-ow!" Uryuu then grimaced as his right hand felt like it was on fire, and looked down to see three scythe-like red crimson markings appear on it. The circle then began to glow before billowing out smoke.

A figure then appeared, shocking Uryuu. He was around sixteen if Uryuu had to guess and had slicked back dark spikey hair with onyx eyes. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt that was open to the torso with a crest of a fan on the collar. He also wore dark-blue pants with a blue cloth hanging halfway up his stomach to his knees, black arm-guards, and a giant purple rope tied in a bow around his waist as a belt with a sword strapped to his back.

He eyed Uryu for a second before asking, "You summoned me, who are you?"

"Um…" Uryuu began, rubbing the back of his head. He honestly did not expect this… "I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm currently unemployed and I like killing people pretty much. Especially women and children."

The teenager stayed quiet for a minute before saying, "Fine, the contract is complete. I am the Servant Caster for the Holy Grail War."

"Okay…" Uryuu drawled out. Honestly, he did not get any of that. "Hey, you wanna kill this kid?"

The child looked at Caster with utterly terrified eyes while Caster looked at him coldly. Slowly, Caster drew his sword and made some rapid movements before sheathing it again. Before Uryuu could ask what he did, the child split onto a million pieces, literally becoming nothing but a bloody smear on the floor.

"I only did that to satisfy your murderous tendencies _Master_." Caster spoke, disdain in his tone. "But we must now focus on the Holy Grail W…"

"That was so COOL!" Uryuu cheered while jumping for joy. He then grabbed Caster's hand and shook it. "You are so freaking awesome man! I don't know about this Grail crap, but I will be following you around! Let's go! Show me cooler and cooler ways to kill people!"

Cater stayed silent for a moment, disgust literally in his eyes before muttering, "As you wish _Master_."

**_Tohsaka Manor:_**

"The final Servant has been summoned, it is time." Kirei muttered, while Assassin walked out of the woods behind him.

"Fina-freaking-ly!" Assassin shouted while throwing his hands in their air. "God, you have the most boring freaking life I have ever seen! Seriously, how can you _not_ have a TV? Everyone else does! I had to be away from my sweet Bea Arthur for so long. I'm just glad that TIM decided to just go straight to this rather than giving a boring-ass filler chapter!"

"I have no use for a television Assassin, so please drop the subject." Kirei muttered under his breath while ignoring the comment about the 'TIM' person Assassin mentioned several times before. He had to deal with his Servant for literally a week now, he even attempted to use a Command Seal to make him shut up.

No such luck, because Assassin just stitched together his lips before cutting the off and allowing them to grow back from scratch, creating a loophole to the 'absolute' command.

Since then, he stopped trying.

"Oh right, because you can just jerk off the body count of a war or an underage boy rather than look up real porn…" Assassin said wistfully, making Kirei growl.

"I am not like those heretic priests!" Kirei shouted at Assassin, who seemed to smirk under his mask.

"Then prove it, buy me a TV when this is over and watch 'Lesbian Sex Slaves from Outer Space 4' with me." Assassin said with 'raised' eyebrows. Kirei glared at his Servant before giving a sigh of defeat.

"Very well Assassin, complete this mission and we shall go purchase a TV." Kirei muttered out, making Assassin smile before jumping off the railing behind the Tohsaka manor with a 'Tallyho!'. "But I have full control of the remote." Kirei said with a smug grin.

Assassin then grabbed onto a tree branch just before he hit the ground and swung to the next one singing, "George, George, George of the Jungle! Friend to you and me…!" He then jumped into the sky over the Tohsaka manor's courtyard and fired three gunshots with a handgun that had a silencer to the red rubies on each of the pedestals. He then landed inside of the flower-patch and walked towards the strange ornament in the center of the courtyard that had a jewel inside of it.

"I swear, this Tokiomi guy is a complete fag. I mean, what kind of self-respecting wizard uses _jewelry_ of all things for their magic? When that Tsundere daughter of his used it, I could understand. Hell the fanboys loved her for it! But a grown man playing around with jewelry? Come on, one would think that Rin and Sakura were Kariya's daughters with how much attention the guy gives his wife…" Assassin said out-lout to himself before throwing a bowie knife at the ornament, which bounced off and revealed a barrier. Assassin then walked forward, avoiding the practically invisible moving lines and circles.

"This place is practically like a rave!" Assassin said apparently to himself while avoiding the 'alarms'. "All I need are some glow-sticks and a crappy techno beat! Where the hell is the OST in this fic? Ah well, I'll make my own beat! Unce! Unce! Unce!" He then took out his pistol which had the silencer attached and fired at the ornament, slowing down the 'alarms' to a great deal and allowing him to come within arms reach of the jewel. "Now come to papa…" A gunshot then rang out, piercing Assassin's right hand and destroying the jewel. "Ow! Not the jerk arm!"

"Sorry." Archer spoke on the roof, his silver revolver aimed at Assassin and his sunglasses reflecting the moonlight. "I can't let you murder my Master."

"Parley?" Assassin asked weakly, only to be shot twice in the chest, one in his left arm, one bullet through the head, and finally one bullet into the grenade Assassin had strapped onto his hip.

The explosion rocked the whole manor, creating a huge crater within the courtyard with Assassin's bloody, bullet-ridden, and burnt corpse at the center. Archer then calmly re-loaded his revolver before firing several shots nearby familiars of other Mages, scaring them away and finally shooting a camera that was recording the whole event nearby.

After re-loading and making sure the coast was clear, Archer called down, "It's okay man! Their gone!"

"Oh damn it! You went freaking overkill there!" Assassin called back while sitting up and allowing his wounds to heal. "I mean, it's an honor of Otakus everywhere to actually get shot by you, but what happened to your 'no killing' rule?"

"Well…" Archer said with a smile while rubbing the back of his head. "Since you can never die, I was actually able to go through with shooting you like that. If you hadn't been who you are, then there was no way I could have gone through with it!"

"Just hope the readers accept this little re-hash of the 'deceiving dead Assassin' scene." Assassin muttered to himself. "Say, does that Tokiomi guy have booze in there?"

"Just wine!" Archer called back, jumping down to help Assassin up.

The next morning, Tokiomi would receive a massive headache from the sight of a shit-faced drunk Assassin and Archer in his kitchen.

And they used up all of his good wine too!

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Yosh! We are finally in the fic!" Fujimura Taiga cheered out loud while swinging her Bouken in the air. "How can the author not include me, the sexy Fujimura Taiga and main star of the Fate series in this fic from the start?"

"Um, sensei…." Illyasviel von Einzbern whispered while walking beside Taiga in her gym clothes. "You weren't really in Fate/Zero at all…"

"NONSENSE!" Taiga yelled at full volume. "We shouldn't let a minor detail like that stop us my student! We must resist and force the author to acknowledge our importance! Now lets go!" Taiga then ran to the door and attempted to open it, only for it to remain shut. "T-this won't stop me…!" Taiga gritted out while using all her strength for the task.

Illya giggled a bit before turning to the readers and saying, "Trust me, the author isn't stupid enough to let her out. Now stay tuned for the next chapter 'In The City!'!"

"Check it out!" Taiga yelled while using a crowbar she somehow found for the doors.

**End Omake.**

**Note-**** Yosh! Another chapter bites the dust! I am astounded at all the reviews this story has gotten, and they all praised me for my work! This chapter is your guy's reward! Now, I would really love lots of reviews giving your opinion on this chapter. I tried to keep both Kamina and Waver's personalities like they were in canon because honestly, Alexander was like an ancient version of Kamina. So while Kamina's relationship will be similar to Alexander's, it will also be different in it's own little way. Also, I will be using Ryuunosuke's last name to refer to him because typing up his first is way too long. So review this chap bitches!**

**…Please?**


	3. In The City!

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

Tohsaka Tokiomi sat inside of his study while looking out the window to his ruined courtyard with a pleased expression on his face. Despite not getting the Servant he set out for, his initial plan for making Assassin fake his death using Archer had gone perfectly. What makes it even better is that Archer had taken the familiars and other spying devices around the estate before the other Masters realized that Assassin could heal from such grievous injuries rather than dying. _"Everything is going according to plan. With all the Masters thinking that Assassin is no more, Assassin can move around freely and discover the strengths and weaknesses of the other Servants and Masters. It's all going so perfectly…"_

"Hello?" Archer's voice called from behind the door while he knocked on it. Apparently, the Servant could recover quickly from alcohol and become sober again within a few moments. Strange, but Tokiomi wasn't going to complain. "Master? Can I come in?"

"You may enter." Tokiomi stated with a half-groan. Archer then entered his study with his sunglasses removed and a box of those godforsaken pastries in his right hand while his left held one half-finished. Honestly, the Servant was troublesome out of battle. The man was foolish, glutinous when it came to that accursed food, and before Tokiomi informed Archer that Aoi was his wife the Servant openly admired her picture and asked him where he could meet her. Not to mention that his Servant used firearms, something that he as a Tohsaka hated with a passion. However it narrowed Tokiomi's search for the identity of his mysterious Servant considerably. There were very few legendary heroes that have used firearms. Most of them being in the American West like William Henry McCarty Jr., also known as Billy the Kid or Jesse Evans. However Archer's choice of clothing contradicted that theory, for there was no record of the clothing existing in the American Wild West or in the time after that.

"Well…" Archer began before taking another bite of his doughnut and swallowing it. "Assassin just left. He was healed enough to leave undetected and I have made sure no familiars were watching over the manor."

"Good, good." Tokiomi muttered to himself while glancing out the window. The courtyard was going to cost a pretty penny to repair… "And as for Kirei-kun?"

"Oh, he headed over to the church like you asked him too." Archer replied before finishing his doughnut and digging for another one. "But this is going to be hard for Assassin you know. He's not really the 'stealthy' type…"

"His invisibility to the other Masters will be sufficient until the other Servants are revealed." Tokiomi told Archer while picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip. "If things go well, then the other Servants shall begin fighting tomorrow."

Archer's brows furrowed at the mention of 'fighting' before his face returned to it's usual dopey expression. "Alright, well I guess I will be going out for a bit."

This surprised Tokiomi, Archer seemed content in staying within the manor until now. "Why?"

"Well, I just want to check out the sights and stuff." Archer said with a laugh. "Plus, it would be good if I did a bit of reconnaissance before the war really begins."

"Very well, you may leave." Tokiomi consented, ignoring the sight of Archer pumping his fist into the air with a cheer before de-materializing. When Tokiomi was sure Archer was no longer within the room he sighed and said, "Honestly, what a troublesome Servant…"

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Yes!" Waver cheered within his room while Rider laid on the floor watching the television. Ever since that mentally-scarring ride through the air, Waver made it clear to Rider to never do something like that again unless he gives Waver prior warning. Since then, the two returned to the house that Waver was currently taking residence in. The elderly couple who Waver hypnotized into believing he was their grandson was currently sound asleep, which was good considering Waver did not wish to hypnotize them_again_ to explain Rider's presence within the house. At least not yet, Waver wanted to get a good night's sleep before he did anything else magic-related. However Rider was making that hard considering he had the TV in Waver's room turned on to that 'MTV' station.

Admittedly that one band, Nirvana, was pretty good.

"Huh? What's up?" Rider asked, turning down the volume a bit and looking curiously at Waver.

"Assassin's dead!" Waver shouted with joy in his tone. "It's been not even a day, and the first of the seven is down!"

"Ah, damn it!" Rider shouted while slapping his forehead, confusing Waver. "I wanted to beat him!"

"W-why would you be upset over something like that? This is a good thing!" Waver shouted in confusion while pointing at Rider. "You are of the Rider class! You face your enemies head-on, so the guy who attacks from the shadows being taken out this early is a huge stroke of luck!"

"You dumbass!" Rider shouted before flicking Waver in the forehead once again. "I wanted to fight them all at once! I mean, this war brings seven kick-ass people over to duke it out. And I cannot think of more worthy opponents to face me, the mighty Kamina!" Waver rubbed his forehead while Rider continued his rant. "So yeah, it's a big deal that one of them died before I fought them. Because now I'll never get the chance! Anyway, who's the guy who took out Assassin?"

"I-I don't know…" Waver admitted, he had only gotten a brief glance at the Servant before he shot at his mouse familiar. "It was Tohsaka's Servant. He was in a long red coat, had blonde hair, and used a silver handgun. He only used six bullets to take out Assassin, and he spotted my familiar in a second…"

"Hm. So I guess that was Archer…" Rider muttered to himself while placing his hand on his chin.

"Probably." Waver admitted with a sigh. "I don't know any legendary hero that used a gun before…" _"But then again, I never heard of a hero named Kamina who rode around in moving metal death traps…"_

"Well then, who gives a crap if we don't know his identity!" Rider asked out-loud while standing up. "I can still take him on!"

"B-but we need to find more information first!" Waver protested, only to flinch as Rider prepared to flick his head again before he lowered his hand.

"Please, all the information in the world means jack squat in a fight between men." Rider shot at Waver with a grin. "And I don't need any information to kick Archer's ass!"

Waver sighed at this. It was almost impossible to argue with Rider. "Fine, but I want to go to sleep now. Its been a long day, and I want my Mana to be replenished for tomorrow."

"Alright, alright." Rider told Waver while turning the TV off. Rider then laid on the floor using a couch pillow he swiped from the living room as his own pillow and his cape as a pseudo-blanket, resting his sunglasses on the small table the room had in it. "By the way, can we get one of those 'electric guitars' tomorrow? I saw a kick-ass one I really liked in a Green Day video."

Waver truly felt like crying for his quickly depleting savings…

**_Elsewhere:_**

"My Servant has been lost. I have forfeited my rights as a Master, and cannot continue in the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the treaty I, Kotomine Kirei, ask the Church to shelter and protect me." Kirei recited the rehearsed request to his biological father at the entrance of Fuyuki City's only Christian Church.

"Your request is accepted. In my role as judge I, Kotomine Risei, shall guarantee your safety." Risei told his son and motioned him to enter. Kirei nodded his head before stepping into the church. It was a fairly simple church and although the lighting was a bit dark no one would suspect anything out of the ordinary.

Especially that this specific church watched over a secret war between magicians.

"Father…" Kirei began as Risei closed the doors, the sound echoing across the otherwise empty church. "Is anyone watching this church?"

"Of coarse not." Risei responded in a confident tone. "This place has been declared as a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies this decree. Also…" Risei then began to sneer in disgust. "Your Servant was able to enter here undetected and without my knowledge for a good half-hour."

Kirei mentally smirked. It seemed that his father truly knew what he had to deal with for a week. "Of coarse." Kirei told Risei with a nod. "Although he may not act like his class, he _is_ Assassin."

"Oh, did someone call my name?" Assassin's voice asked and walked out of the back still wearing his mask however he also wore a pair of boxers with hearts on them and a sleeveless shirt that said 'I Love Bea Arthur'. Allowing Kirei to see the numerous scars, blisters, and other marks that marred Assassin's skin.

It made Kirei curious as to what Assassin looked like under his mask.

"Yes, your relaxation time is over Assassin." Kirei told the Servant, who cocked his head. "You will leave the church undetected and spy on the other Masters. Remain undetected at all costs."

"Geeze, you would think the Church would be against killing and yet here we are discussing possible murder plans." Assassin moaned while walking to the back room once more. "And also, can't you do anything else to your Servants _besides_ turning them into glorified spies? You did it with the real Assassin in canon Fate/Zero and did the same thing with Lancer in Fate/Stay night after killing his totally hot Master…."

"Your Servant is not well Kirei." Risei told his son, who simply sighed.

"I know father, I know…" Kirei responded before Assassin walked out, dressed in his completely repaired costume.

"Now then, let's get this little rehash scene over with!" Assassin called out before pressing on his belt buckle. "Now, body-slide by two…" Assassin then seemed to blur before disappearing in a flash of light. Leaving two extremely confused priests.

"Well…" Kirei spoke after a moment of silence. "That was new…"

**_The Next Morning (Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel):_**

Sola-Ui stepped out of her hotel bathroom with steam still rising from her form after taking a shower. She was dressed in her usual long-sleeved white covered blouse with a red ribbon tie, black pants, and red high heels. She preferred to wake up early in the morning, unlike Kayneth who slept until ten in the morning. It gave her an opportunity to have a bit of 'alone time'. Catch up with her reading, look at the modern-day attires that are popular, and finally explore that wonderful device called television. _"Well, with Kayneth going off into this war and skulking in the shadows like a coward I guess I will have much more alone time than usual…"_

Sola-Ui then sniffed the air as a delicious scent of eggs, bacon, and toast reached her nose. _"Huh? But I haven't even started making food yet!"_ Sola-Ui thought while walking to the small kitchen area the room provided (Thank God for Kayneth's money) and saw Lancer, clad in a small cooking apron over the strange attire he was in when summoned last night. He was over the stove with scrambled eggs cooking in one pan, the bacon strips in another, and golden brown toast pieces were already in two separate plates on the table. _"L-Lancer made breakfast? A western-style breakfast?"_ Sola-Ui thought to herself in shock before Lancer looked at her direction.

"Ah! Sola-san, you are awake!" Lancer cried out in surprise before hurriedly placing the finished eggs on both the plates. "Y-you and Master were still asleep, so I just cleaned the room a bit and prepared breakfast. You two are from England, so I thought you would like a western-style breakfast.

_"Cleaned it a bit? The place is spotless!"_ Sola-Ui thought to herself while looking around. Indeed, everything was back in it's exact place and the windows seemed to have been wiped clean. And…. Was the floor _sparkling_? _"Did he actually polish the floor while we were asleep?"_

"T-thank you Lancer…" Sola-Ui stammered in shock while sitting down with her plate in front of her. Lancer then placed two strips of bacon neatly by the toast and eggs. "But you didn't have to do all this…"

"Well, I just wanted to be helpful Sola-san." Lancer told her with a nervous smile. "The tea will be ready in a moment, so please be patient."

"Take your time…" She told Lancer before picking a piece of the eggs with her fork and biting into it before freezing in shock. _"T-this is delicious!" _"L-Lancer…"

"Yes?" Lancer asked while pouring tea into two small cups.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sola-Ui asked while taking another bite of her eggs. Damn, it did not have too much salt or too much pepper! It was just _perfect_!

"Well, my guardian did not know how to cook." Lancer explained while placing a teacup in front of her. "So I had no choice but to learn."

"You're an orphan?" She asked in shock, only to regret it when Lancer flinched.

"M-my mother died when I was young…" Lancer explained while fidgeting a bit. "And my father… he… didn't have much use for me until later in my life…."

_"How horrible…"_ Sola-Ui thought to herself while picking up her cup. _"Mother dead and his father abandoned him. Does this mean Lancer is a tragic hero?"_ Lancer being a tragic hero from Japanese culture was not out of the question, due to his obvious oriental descent. Now the question was which one. Sola's eyes widened as she took the first sip. _"This has to be the best tea I have ever tasted!"_

"Good morning Sola-Ui." Kayneth's voice spoke, shocking Sola-Ui to some degree. He was up fairly early and completely dressed as well!

"K-Kayneth!" She shouted out in shock. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"Hm. The smell of breakfast awoke me, of coarse." Kayneth responded while sitting down and began to eat, not even acknowledging Lancer's presence. "Hm. Not bad. At least the oriental is good at something."

Sola-Ui then glared at Kayneth and said, "I don't think it is wise to insult the one who will battle to the death for you."

"Please, he is mearly a Servant." Kayneth scoffed out while sipping his tea. "It is his purpose to protect me. Lancer is hardly a person at this point. Mearly a spirit given form, and he only got that much out of chance."

Sola-Ui spotted Lancer looking down in shame and growled out, "_Kayneth,_ I would appreciate it if you would stop _belittling_ our Servant."

"Hm." Kayneth grunted as he continued to eat, barely paying attention to her anger. "It is unwise of you to keep coddling that Servant. He is simply a tool, nothing more and nothing less."

Breakfast continued in silence.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Hisau Maiya, assistant and 'lover' of Emiya Kiritsugu, walked down the streets of Fuyuki City in silence while carrying a brown suitcase in her right hand containing several guns, which Kiritsugu requested. Kiritsugu's wife, Irisviel von Einbern, arrived in Fuyuki City this morning along with Kiritsugu's Servant Saber who was actually Arturia Pendragon a.k.a King Arthur. Irisviel would pose as Saber's Master while she and Kiritsugu assassinated the other Masters from the shadows. Protecting the woman Kiritsugu truly loved with his heart and bore his child left a…. sour taste in Maiya's mouth. But, this was the job given to her by the man who saved her from that Hell which was once her home and the man who she felt the closest thing to 'love', even if he did not love her back. It was not her place to let such emotions cloud her judgment, and she was even trained to block out such things.

_"Thus, this should not be a problem."_ Maiya thought to herself while passing a nearby children's park. Not noticing a tall spikey-haired blond man with blue eyes wearing a long-sleeve red shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and brown boots playing with a few kids before noticing her and gaining a sparkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, Maiya noticed someone following her, and her eye glanced to see the blond-haired man walking in step with her pace with a warm smile plastered on his face. "Hi there!" He said enthusiastically.

"Greetings." She responded plainly while continuing to walk. This seemed to shock the man but did nothing to deter him.

"Oh come on, let's chat a bit!" The man told Maiya in a pleading tone. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Why do you continue to follow me?" Maiya asked while the man hurried his pace to walk by her side, making her stiffen a bit. Was this man an agent of the Mage's Association?

"Because I feel like our meeting was nothing short of destiny." The man told her in a pseudo-husky tone. Making Maiya wonder one thing.

_"Am I being hit on?"_

"There is no such thing as destiny, let me be." Maiya spoke, making the man put a hand on his chest in pseud-agony.

"T-that is just cold!" The man cried out before returning to his usual cheerful demeanor. "I just would really like to get to know you! Where are you from?"

The man was truly following her around like a lost dog. They were only a block away from the hotel room she had set up shop in, and it would be only a matter of minutes before Kiritsugu arrived for his equipment. She had to loose this man as soon as possible. "If I were to give you an answer, would you leave me be?"

"Perhaps, but the arms of fate cannot keep us apart forever…" The man told her in a half-hearted attempt of a dreamy look on his face. Maiya literally had to bite back a groan towards the man's attempt to grab her romantic attention.

"… My name is Hisau Maiya" She told the man while fully facing him. The man just rubbed the back of his head while laughing a bit.

"I'm Vash Wolfwood, tourist from America." 'Vash' told her, to which Maiya acknowledged with a nod before entering the hotel, leaving Vash alone on the sidewalk.

_"…She's hiding something…"_ Vash thought to himself before turning on a heel and leaving.

**_Later That Night (Docks):_**

Saber walked down the road that was in between two separate crate stacks with Irisviel behind her. The two had sensed the presence of a hostile Servant not even a few minutes ago, and Saber could already tell this was an attempt by the Servant to determine the battlefield.

A smart move, Saber had to admit.

Saber then stopped in her tracks and motioned for Irisviel to do the same. "I know you are here Servant." Saber said out loud to the otherwise empty docks. "Cease hiding in the shadows like Assassin and face me!"

Footsteps then echoed out from the end of the street, and Saber could not help but gasp at the enemy Servant. _"A child?"_ Indeed, in front of her was a young brown-haired teenager, clad in strange armor and wielding a huge spear with the helical shaft twisted and separated into two bident points. _"I see. This child is Lancer…"_

"You were the first to arrive." Lancer stated while Irisviel gasped at how young he looked and sounded. "I'm sorry, but I now have to kill you."

"You can try Lancer, however…" Saber told Lancer before her suit disappeared in a flash of light and in it's place came her battle dress and armor, Excalibur safely hidden in her technique Invisible Air. "You will find that I am not so easy to defeat, nor will I show you any mercy for being a child." Saber then readied her stance, while Lancer gave a small sad smile.

"I see, so you are Saber." Lancer said while spinning his spear in his right hand before holding it with both hands, aiming the points towards Saber and his feet shifted, ready to sprint towards her at a moment's notice. "I'm actually glad that you are my first opponent…"

The Holy Grail War was about to begin…

**_Elsewhere:_**

Berserker grinned in delight as he felt the power of two Servants in the same area, most likely ready to begin their battle.

"It's about fucking time!" Berserker shouted while walking beside the limping Kariya. "I was startin' to think that the fighting would _never_ start!"

"We will wait for a few moments to see if Tokiomi's Servant arrives." Kariya told his Servant while making sure they stayed in the shadows. It would not do for them to be spotted just yet. "If he does not appear, you have my full permission to take those two out."

Berserker gave his Master a savage grin and said, "You know Master, I'm starting to like the way you think…"

**_Elsewhere (Rooftops of Fuyuki):_**

Archer jumped from rooftop to rooftop in a hurried pace towards the docks. His Master had ordered him to survey the battle, and to take out the weakened Servant who won. Or both, should the two be unable to continue or they attempt to form an alliance.

However, Archer had other plans.

_"I hope I can get there in time…"_ Archer thought to himself while leaping off the ledge of a building and to the next one, the bridge passing by to his left side. _"Before anyone gets killed…."_

**_Elsewhere (Sewers of Fuyuki):_**

Caster looked towards the exit of the sewers while he felt the presence of two Servants preparing for battle, and several others zeroing in on the pair. Behind him was his 'Master', dissecting the corpse of an eight year old girl with gleeful interest. It disgusted Caster that his 'Master' was this _monster_, and that he helped said monster in his murders. However, the faster he helped his 'Master' with his… _hobby_ the faster the two could get involved with the war.

It was just a good thing that 'Master' allowed him to do anything he wanted when they were not killing.

"Master…" Caster spoke, making Uryuu look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I wish to… take a walk. May I?"

"Oh, sure, sure." Uryuu told Caster while turning back to his growing 'masterpiece'. "You know, I wish you could join me in my work sometimes. Art is always much cooler with your company."

Caster bit back a sneer before speeding out of the sewers and moving to the general direction of the docks.

With luck, he could eliminate all the Servants at once. And the sooner he left his 'Master', the better.

**_Elsewhere (Skies of Fuyuki):_**

"R-Rider…!" Waver whined while hanging onto the Lagann with all of his might as the machine flew over the city, which was a considerable distance from the ground. They had left the house only a few minutes ago when Rider told him that a 'fight was about to go down!'. And began to fly over the city in insane speeds much to Waver's displeasure. "L-lets go back to the nice, safe ground! _RIGHT NOW!"_

Waver never liked heights. He would have been having a panic attack on the plane had his mind not been preoccupied with getting back at Kayneth. And Rider's constant flights over the city were not helping his phobia.

"Why? We are not going to fight yet!" Rider told Waver, his hands on the controls, his cape billowing in the wind, and the moonlight reflecting off of his sunglasses. "We're going to wait until everyone gets there, and then we will make our kickass entrance!"

"I-I wanna go home!" Waver cried out in freight, some tears coming out of his eyes. "I want to go back to England!"

"You dumbass!" Rider yelled with a cocky grin on his face. "We aren't giving up yet! Take that fear and throw it away! You are a member of Team Dai-Gurren, so act like it! And besides…" Rider then smirked at Waver, giving him his full attention. "With me around, nothing will happen to you."

Waver didn't know why, but a part of him felt hope with Rider's words…

**_Elsewhere (On Top of Dock Crane):_**

Assassin looked through his sniper scope to the two Servants preparing for battle and said to himself, "Man, this spying crap is so freaking boring. How did the real Assassin actually go through with all of it? Then again, his and/or _their_ character development was as rich as that thing Bob kept at the back of the fridge and told me never to eat…"

A smirk then formed under Assassin's mask before he said, "At least the author is going to start shaking things up now. Last thing the readers want is a rehash of the Saber versus Lancer fight." His eyes then widened before he shouted, "Oh no you don't! Don't cut us off here you son of a…!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Yo! I'm glad you have returned!" Taiga shouted while pumping her fist into the air in victory. "I just knew you could not get enough of me!"

"Uh Sensei, they just came for the preview of the next chapter…" Illyasviel spoke, before Taiga placed her hand on her mouth.

"And we have a special guest! Straight out of this fic is the one and only Assassin!" Taiga shouted while Assassin walked in, his mask a bit up so that he could eat from the bag of potatoes chips in hand.

"Hiya you Otaku nerds out there!" Assassin grinned while waving his hand at the readers. "Thank you ADD teacher lady and Lolicon-bait!"

"L-LOLI!" Illyasviel shouted at the top of her lungs while Assassin waved his finger at her.

"You constantly keep calling that retarded superhero wannabe 'Onii-chan' in a slightly cutesy and sexual tone. I can't tell whether half the time you want to kill him or strap him down and bang him!" Assassin responded while Taiga got between the two.

"So, what can we expect from the next chapter?" Taiga asked while Assassin lowered his mask.

"Well, you can expect some things to go _way _out of canon, as the Caster everyone loves to hate goes into the fight!" Assassin responded while pointing to a picture of Caster with a sharpie-drawn mustache and the balloon quote 'Haha! I'm a douche!'.

"Stay tuned for the next chapter is 'Shit goes Down!'." Illyasviel told the readers while glaring at Assassin.

"Check it out!" Taiga cheered nervously as Berserker stomped into the room.

**Note-**** I am on a freaking role with this story! Three chapters down in less than a week! And it is all thanks to those who reviewed! I know some of you think that I am rehashing Cannon, but that is for my fans who are not too familiar with the Fate series. Things start changing from here on out. You want chapter four soon? Then start reviewing bitches!**

**…Please?**


	4. Shit Goes Down!

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

The two Servants stared at each other, neither of the two moving a muscle. Irisviel did not even attempt to breath as the two legendary heroes stared each other down. While it was a shock that the supposed 'Lancer' of the war looked no older than fourteen, it did not change the fact that the youth had done _something_ in his life to be placed on the Throne of Heroes.

_"But still…"_ Irisviel thought nervously as she glanced at Lancer's weapon and then to Lancer's features. _"I know little about the Japanese tales, so it's almost impossible for me to even try to guess his identity. The spear is unique, perhaps that is his Noble Phantasm? If it is, then what does it do?"_ Her foot then moved an inch, making a small crunching noise with the gravel on the road.

This was apparently the signal that the two heroes were waiting for.

Saber charged forward, her hidden sword brought up to strike while Lancer raised his spear with both hands to block the blow. The ground beneath Lancer cracked at the strength of the bow with Lancer visibly grimacing. Lancer then pushed upwards before kicking Saber in her abdomen, making her take a few steps back. Lancer then thrusted the point of his spear forward, ready to pierce Saber's head if she had not tilted to the right to avoid the blow.

However, this did not stop Lancer as he simply brought back his spear and thrusted once more and this time with greater speed. Saber then dodged once more, this time with some of her hair being sliced off. Again and again Lancer stabbed forward, the strikes becoming faster than the one before. Saber began to both dodge and parry the blows with her hidden sword, her cloth getting cut but her skin remaining unmarred with each blow that went slightly past her defenses. With a shout, she swung her sword to push the spear to the side before stabbing forward, only for her hidden sword to be caught in between the spear's points and pushed to the side as well. Lancer then continuously swung his spear with renewed fervor, making Saber take several steps backwards but also to the side so Irisviel would not be involved. Saber then ducked a particularly powerful swing that Lancer made, which tore a wide gash into several crates. Its content spilling out onto the two combatants. Apparently, it was flour as white stuff clouded the two Servants' vision making the two leap back in order to gain a clear view of each other. Once their eyes met once more, they charged once more. Making the air become filled with the sound of clanging metal.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Emiya Kiritsugu spied on the fight with his assistant Maiya behind several crates in the shadows. Apparently despite his youth, Lancer was able to match Saber's swordsmanship and then some. However Kiritsugu could tell that Lancer's moves were improvised. He only reacted depending on what Saber did and worked from there. Lancer had no type of military training, however that was only a small comfort for Kiritsugu. Lancer's strange attire _slightly_ suggested that he was not from Japan's past, but perhaps its future. However that was a ridiculous thought. The spear, or any spear in general, could only be used in pre-modern times, for guns and other firearms have long replaced weapons like that. What was troubling was that said strange spear was probably Lancer's Noble Phantasm. Which could cause problems should the Servant use it.

And those were just Kiritsugu's concerns with _Lancer_, his Master was another matter entirely.

"Someone's put up a barrier…" Kiritsugu stated to Maiya, who looked at him expectantly. "Probably the Master of the Servant."

"From up there, we can survey the entire battlefield." Maiya told Kiritsugu while inclining her head towards the crane.

"Indeed, it would be the best vantage point." Kiritsugu responded while looking at the crane. "However from what we can gather from Archer's firearm skills, should he arrive here, that would be the first area he would go to."

Indeed, another object of Kiritsugu's concerns was Tohsaka's Servant, Archer. The Servant wielded his weapon, a six-shot revolver if Kiritsugu could guess, with deadly accuracy. He had used all his bullets except for the last two to prevent Assassin from escaping, and the last two shots made sure Assassin died then and there. The Servant then stopped to reload, and fired his shots to scare away any familiars who were spying on the fight and then the well-placed camera Kiritsugu had set up to spy at the Tohsaka Manor. But the manner how Archer killed Assassin… concerned Kiritsugu. One shot through the head would have been sufficient to kill Assassin, and yet he shot Assassin's grenade. As if to make it clear to all those spying that Assassin was _truly_ dead.

"You suspect Archer will arrive?" Maiya asked, while Kiritsugu gave her a grim smile.

"Saber was probably not the only Servant who sensed Lancer's 'challenge'." Kiritsugu responded before looking back at the battle. "You will approach from the eastern wharf and I will take the west so that we may survey the battle and the crane at the same time."

Maiya nodded her head and stated, "Understood." Before going to get into position.

Kiritsugu then smirked as the sounds of the battle rang through the air and said to himself, "Show me what you can do, my adorable King of Knights…"

**_Elsewhere:_**

Caster watched from behind his invisibility spell, or Genjutsu as he preferred calling it, as Saber's _true_ Master went off to perform his plan. That man truly know how to strike from the shadows, and Caster had to silently admire that. The Masters usually hid behind their Servants, and Saber's Master took advantage of that by bringing the fight to _them_ when they least expect it. Caster was not going to interfere. Hell, if he actually found and eliminated Lancer's Master it would just make Caster's job much more easier.

_"Now then…"_ Caster thought to himself while looking at the battle with growing interest. _"Which one will fall first?"_

**_Back To The Battle:_**

Saber jumped back as Lancer took a chunk of the asphalt out with his spear and flung it at Saber. Saber quickly slashed the makeshift projectile down the middle, making both pieces fly harmlessly past her. She saw Lancer panting a bit with a few beads of sweat streaming down his face. Apparently, the battle was taking its toll on him.

"You are skilled Lancer, even if you use dishonorable tactics to land blows." Saber stated, making Lancer clench his spear harder. "However, you are undertrained in combat. I have the advantage here."

Lancer stayed quiet, however his mind was in a frenzy. _"Whoever Saber was, she is cautious. She has been mostly defending from my attacks, but that is probably because she does not know what my Noble Phantasm is. I won't be able to win without it, so…"_

"Your right Saber. But…" Lancer's spear then began to glow a dull red and held it with both hands once more. "…I will be going all out now."

Lancer then charged forward and was in front of Saber by ten feet in less than a second. Saber's eyes widened and she attempted to avoid the lance while preparing to strike when the spear was outstretched. However, Lancer muttered one thing that made Saber's face widen in shock.

"_A.T Field_."

Suddenly, a pillar of multi-colored hexagons _slammed_ into Saber and made her crash into several crates. She then slumped onto the ground and attempted to rise, only to feel something pierce her side. She looked down and stared in shock as Lancer's spear imbedded into her side, piercing her magically woven armor as if it was little more than paper. Lancer's face was unreadable as he removed the spear from her body and prepared to strike again, only for Saber to swat his spear aside and jump to the side. Her hand covered her still bleeding wounds as she stood, her eyes never leaving Lancer.

"Saber!" Irisviel shouted, the shock finally leaving her before she glowed in white-colored energy. Saber felt her wounds slowly heal and when she felt the bleeding stopped, she removed her hand. The wound was completely healed.

However her armor still had the hole where Lancer struck.

_"I see. So those were his Noble Phantasms."_ Saber thought to herself while thanking Irisviel for her assistance. _"The ability to generate almost invisible 'shields' to attack or defend himself, and a spear that can pierce any substance even if they are magically reinforced. This does not help me with Lancer's identity, but it gives me an idea of what to expect. Defeating Lancer will be more difficult than I had imagined…"_

**_With Kiritsugu:_**

Kiritsugu peered out of his scope to the two Servants. Lancer's recently revealed abilities were truly troubling. He had to find Lancer's Master as soon as possible, if only to get rid of a big threat. He then turned his attention to his wife, who was standing where she was originally.

_"She is still safe. Good."_ Kiritsugu allowed himself to think with a mental sigh of relief before looking back at the Servants battling. It appears that Lancer was turning up on his offensive, while Saber struggled with her defense. She could not even land a single blow, as each was blocked by that annoying 'A.T Field'. He then looked around and saw a figure standing on top of the warehouse. It seemed that Lancer's Master in the area after all…

_"Perfect."_ Kiritsugu thought while aiming for the Master's head only to stop as he saw something large and shiny wobble near the Master. Most likely a defensive spell, which meant his attack would most likely be ineffective. And it was too far for him to use the Origin Shot effectively… _"Damn…"_

"…ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer…." An unfamiliar voice reached Kiritsugu's ears, making him look towards the origin. He spotted a figure on top of the crane, making him look through his scope. His eyes then widened when he saw a fairly familiar figure.

_"Assassin?"_

Indeed, the red bodysuit-clad Servant was spying on the battle as well, using a sniper-rifle and appeared to be muttering to himself.

"Maiya, on the crane. Do you see Assassin as well?" Kiritsugu asked, hoping he was not just seeing things.

_"I do, but Assassin should be dead. Why is he here?" _Maiya responded through the radio after a moment, making Kiritsugu click his tongue in annoyance.

"I knew something was wrong." Kiritsugu told to Maiya before turning his attention back to the fight. "Keep watch over Assassin, I'll…"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Kiritsugu's gun flew from his hands clattering onto the ground. He then quickly took out his spare and looked at Assassin through the scope. Assassin was 'hiding' his rifle behind his back and appeared to be… whistling innocently to himself.

Assassin knew they were there.

"Damn…" Kiritsugu muttered to himself with a sneer. Assassin had not killed him or Maiya even though he knew of their presence. Which meant that they served a purpose for continuing to operate. Kiritsugu definitely did not like playing by someone's 'script'.

Right now, he just had to ride it out.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Rider smirked as Lagann circled around the dock safely in the sky. "Heh! That Lancer guy's pretty good! And Saber, she's not half bad for a chick!"

"T-then can we go down?" Waver asked fearfully while hanging on.

"Hell yeah we will!" Rider shouted out while looking at the docks. "Everyone's all there now, and if the fight keeps going on one of them will kill the other before I get a chance to fight them!" Rider then gripped the controls, and something horrible happened. (At least in Waver's opinion)

The thrusters stopped working.

"Let's go!" Rider shouted as they plummeted straight down.

"AIIIIEEEEE!" Waver shouted, his voice going up by several octaves while crying with his hands literally imbedding into Lagann.

**_Back To The Fight:_**

Saber clenched the hidden Excalibur within her hands as Lancer prepared to strike again. The fight has not been going well for her. Lancer's tactics had totally changed after revealing his Noble Phantasms, both of which caused her many problems during their battle. Each strike she had almost managed to get on Lancer was blocked by the 'A.T Field', and she had to parry the spear more before it even got close to piercing her armor. And each strike targeted either her heart or the center of her abdomen, most likely to eliminate all her important organs at once.

_"What's worse is that Lancer's Master still has not revealed himself." _Saber thought to herself before she heard a shrill noise slowly getting louder and louder.

"What the…?" Lancer muttered to himself while looking upwards, only for his eyes to widen in surprise and jump back. Suddenly, an object impacted the ground between the Servants, obscuring everything in dust and dirt.

Saber and Irisviel coughed while Lancer swiped the dirt cloud with his lance to clear his view. In a few moments, the air cleared and Saber felt her eyes widen in shock.

In front of her, riding in a strange head-like metal contraption was a man in his late teens with spikey light-blue hair, dark blue tribal tattoos on his chest to his back, dark orange sunglasses with no frame that shined in the moonlight, a billowing red cape, and a Nodachi in a purple sheath. There was only one class that this man could possibly be in.

_"Rider!"_

"Yo! Both of you, look and be amazed! Hear and be astounded! I have traveled to the surface from the dark underground, facing many challenges with my blood brother and friends! I am known throughout the land as the slayer of beastmen and the paragon of masculinity! You have the honor and privilege of facing the Rider of this war, the mighty Kamina!" Rider shouted out with a wide, cocky grin. A soft sobbing sound could be heard, making Rider blink and turn around before picking up a crying teenager by the back of his collar.

"W-we are finally back on the ground!" Waver sobbed out while wiping his eyes. "T-thank you God!"

"Oi, you going to be okay?" Rider asked Waver, who simply continued to sob.

Saber and Lancer gaped at the sight.

Irisviel could not help but giggle at the scene.

Kiritsugu and Maiya simply blinked while looking through their scopes.

Assassin simply rolled his eyes from behind his mask and muttered, "Oh _real_ original TIM."

Suddenly, a new voice echoed out. "So, Waver Velvet, you were the one who stole my catalyst."

Waver's eyes widened and he muttered, "N-no way… It can't be _him!"_

Kayneth's sneer seemed to be audible as his voice echoed out, "I wonder what _madness_ possessed you to steal my relic. I never imagined that _you_ of all people planned to enter the Holy Grail War, Waver Velvet."

Saber's eyes narrowed at the voice of what she assumed was Lancer's Master. She looked towards Lancer, whose eyes were turned to the ground out of shame.

Waver's eyes widened even more and his hands actually began to grip Rider's cape, who was strangely silent.

"How would you like to _privately_ school you?" Waver then broke out into cold sweat while Kayneth continued. "The lesson will be how Mages really kill one another. I will teach you all the pain and fear involved…"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rider shouted, breaking Waver's original fear into a million pieces. "So, you were the guy my partner stole the catalyst from? Well then, I gotta thank him later tonight, because I was able to miss out on having to deal with a cowardly, asshole, weak-ass excuse of a Master like you!" Rider then turned to Waver and grinned. "And you getting back at that bastard like this? That takes some manly guts! You truly deserve being a member of Team Dai-Gurren!"

"Tch." Kayneth sneered from his hiding spot. "And it seems I was fortunate in not getting a fool like you as a Servant. Now then…" Kayneth then smirked. "Lancer, make the fool die with his pathetic excuse of a Master and Saber."

"Yes, Master." Lancer muttered before shifting into a throwing stance. "I'm sorry. _Lance of Longinus_!" The spear then flew from Lancer's hands and flew in supersonic speeds towards the three.

"Shit!" Rider shouted while leaning backwards and shoving Waver's head down. The flying spear nicked Rider's chin, drawing a thin line of blood and continuing onwards…

…Right to the shell-shocked Saber's head.

Saber's eyes widened as the spear came closer and closer to ending her life, and her one chance in righting all the wrongs in her life before two gunshots rang out into the air. Sparks then flew on the spear, making it fly off coarse and imbed itself only a few inches from Saber's head and into the crates behind her. The three Servants then looked to the right to see a blonde spikey-haired man clad in a red coat with a silver handgun in his right hand standing next to the shocked Irisviel.

"Uh, hey!" The man said with a dopey expression on his face, waving his left hand in greeting. "I'm Archer, and I would _really_ appreciate it if you would just leave here right now without hurting anyone."

"H-how did you get here?" Irisviel asked, making Archer look at her with sparkles in his eyes. He then bent down on one knee and kissed her hand.

"I walked here to meet you, my snow flower…" Archer told Irisviel in a semi-husky tone making her blush in embarrassment and Saber's cheeks flush with anger. Rider simply laughed out loud while Lancer turned his crimson red face to the side.

Kiritsugu blinked from his now not-so-secret hiding spot and thought, _"…Is my wife getting hit on by a Servant?"_

"S-stop that you fool!" Saber shouted at the top of her lungs before pointing at Rider. "First this fool interrupts my duel with Lancer to shout out his _ridiculous _boasts…!"

"Oi! Oi!" Rider shouted out with indignation while Waver shakily got to his feet. "Don't talk down on my awesomeness!"

"…And now you tell us to cease our duel altogether and _leave_?"

"Does this duel involve one of you dying?" Archer asked while getting onto his feet, his gun not leaving the three of them for a second.

"Of course." Saber confirmed with a nod. "Such is the Holy Grail War."

"Then no! I can't let any of you kill each other!" Archer shouted out in horror. Making Saber growl in anger.

"H-how dare you besmirch my honor as…!" Saber began, only for Rider to interrupt her.

"Okay you bozo! I know you are here! Come out and show yourself to the might Kamina!" Rider shouted, making everyone look at him with confusion. The only exception being Lancer who was attempting to remove his spear from the crate.

A moment of silence passed before a new voice said, "…I'm impressed. You were able to see past my Genjutsu." The air in front of a crate then shimmered, revealing a black spikey-haired teenager with strange eastern clothing and a sword strapped to his back.

"Heh, I'm just badass like that." Rider responded with a grin before his eyes narrowed. "I'm guessing you are Caster."

"Correct." Caster confirmed with a nod. He then began to unsheathe his sword as he said, "And I am glad that I can eliminate four Servants at once."

All the Servants then stiffened at this. Saber and Lancer positioned themselves to be ready to attack, Rider became grim-faced as he gripped the controls of Lagann, and Archer's face became serious as he put on circular sunglasses on his face using his left hand.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Berserker grinned before he turned to Kariya and said, "Looks like someone who was supposed to be dead didn't stay in the ground where he belonged. Can I…"

"Do it." Kariya ordered with a grin. "And when you are done, take care of Tokiomi's Servant."

"With pleasure." Berserker replied before _shooting_ off the ground towards the crane, which Assassin set up shop on.

**_On Said Crane:_**

Assassin giggled to himself as he watched the scene below him. "Well, I guess when the fans demand the author responds. Now, how is TIM going to get me in…!" Assassin then felt a bone-crushing hand grip his neck and turned around to see the grinning face of Berserker. "…Mommy?"

The two then shot into the ground, with Assassin screaming the whole way.

**_On The Battlefield:_**

Another blast then rocked the street several feet away from where Archer and Irisviel were, diverting the Servant's attention. The smoke cleared to reveal a blue-haired man wearing white and black attire with a savage grin having his foot on top of an all-too familiar and not-dead form.

"I-Impossible! That's Assassin!" Waver shouted in shock, making Saber's eyes narrow.

"Then that means he is..." Saber began while the man looked straight at Archer, his grin seeming to get even wider. "Berserker!"

"S-SCARY!" Archer shouted in fear while Berserker shot straight at him with his fist cocked back. Archer then ducked in an impressive feat of speed before shooting Berserker in the right shoulder, only for the bullet to bounce off like it was nothing.

"Hah! That the best you can do?" Berserker laughed out loud manically while continuing to punch and kick at Archer who seemed to dodge every one. "Grr, hold still you bastard!"

"No way!" Archer shouted while dodging every strike, which went at the speed of what was probably a bullet. "If I did that, you would kill me!"

"That's the fucking point!" Berserker shouted in anger before Archer brought out his gun once more and fired, this time the bullet hitting Berserker in the right eye. Making the supposedly 'mad' Servant howl in pain. Giving Archer plenty of time to scurry away like a crab. "Y-you fucking bastard!" Berserker shouted while throwing away a crushed bullet which, surprisingly, had no blood on it. "That hurt goddamnit!"

_"That's really Berserker?"_ Saber thought to herself while Archer seemed to leap away and dissipated from view, most likely to keep out of Berserker's sight while keeping an eye on the battle. _"How can this be? He should be so mad that he cannot think, let alone complain about his pain!"_

"Where the Hell is that fucking blonde bastard?" Berserker shouted to the watching Servants, who seemed to jump at his question. "Tell me!"

"If you cannot tell that by yourself, then you are a fool." Caster spoke with his eyes closed. Berserker seemed to visibly tense at this before his eyes narrowed.

"Are you looking down on me you little shit?" Berserker asked, making Caster's eyes open. Berserker's pupils then seemed to shrink and he muttered, "Those eyes… they are just like _his_! You think you are better than me? I'll show you! I'LL NOT EVEN LEAVE YOUR CORPSE BEHIND!" Berserker then flew to Caster, drawing a Katana with a light blue handle and an 's' like guard. With the full attempt to skewer Caster, who parried with his own Katana. However, Caster flew back and crashed into the other end of the street, his Katana cracked where Berserker struck. Berserker did not even attempt to relent in his attack and shot at Caster again.

Caster sheathed his sword before performing several intricate hand signs and muttering, "Chidori Senbon" His hand then erupted in light-blue electricity making the distinct sound of birds before he swung the hand in an arc, making countless blue glowing Senbon which shot at Berserker.

Several imbedded into the Servant, who howled in pain before stopping. "You sneaky son of a bitch! That was an A-Rank Spell wasn't it?"

Caster said nothing, making Berserker scowl.

"But that won't save you when I rip that smug-ass face from your skull!"

**_Behind The Servants:_**

Assassin groaned in pain as his injuries healed. "Oh man, last time I felt like this is when I went against the fucking _Hulk_!" He then looked at the off-screen fight between Berserker and Caster, with Berserker definitely _trying_ to rip Caster a new one who countered with a well-placed and destructive Spell before muttering, "I'm probably a dick for interrupting a fight the fans would _love_ to see but…" He then took out both his Glocks and shouted, "In the name of a motivational poster the author once saw, eat blazing doorknobs of _death_ banana-face!"

His talking gave the three Servants ample time to counter. Rider raised the canopy of the Lagann, making the bullets bounce off harmlessly. Lancer raised his _A.T Field, _which did the same. However Saber was forced to spin her hidden sword to deflect the bullets, not noticing Assassin moving in. When she noticed the bullets stopped, she ceased swinger her sword only to receive a savage right hook in the face, her nose breaking loudly due to the strength of the blow.

"Evening govenah'!" Assassin shouted before jumping backwards when Saber raised her sword to strike her. Assassin then unsheathed his Katanas and asked, "Now then Artie, I got to ask you. How could the Knights of the Round Table get their ass kicked by a rabbit?"

"W-what?" Saber asked in shock as her snapped her bloody nose into place. She then glanced over to Irisviel, who had now moved far, _far_ away from where she originally was.

"I mean, I get that the rabbit was a badass who tore off the heads of whoever pissed it off, but you were King freaking Arthur! Or Arturia. Depends on whether Merlin gave you the magical Futanari spell yet or not." Assassin commented wistfully while rushing at Saber.

"Y-you…!" Saber shouted while parrying each of Assassin's strikes with her own.

**_With Rider, Lancer, and Waver:_**

"Ahahahha! This stuff is priceless!" Rider laughed while looking at the fight between Saber and Assassin. "Right man?"

Waver said nothing, choosing to try and remain hidden from the insanity going on around him.

Lancer however, had an entirely different conversation.

"Lancer, withdraw immediately." Kayneth's voice rang out, however Lancer was the only one who could hear him. "This situation has become… less than favorable."

"Yes Master." Lancer responded automatically before dissipating.

"Oi, oi! Don't leave before we…!" Rider shouted, only for Lancer to completely disappear. "Ah damn it!"

**_With Berserker And Caster:_**

"You…!" Berserker yelled before, in supersonic speed, he stabbed Caster whose face held a good amount of shock. "Hah! That'll…!" Caster's body then erupted into numerous snakes, which launched at Berserker. "Fuck!" Berserker then shook off the snaked, crushing some and flinging off others before looking on top of a stack of crates where Caster was, totally unharmed. "Bastard!" Berserker yelled, bringing out his right hand and pointing his palm at Caster. "Don't you ever…" A red ball of energy then formed, making Caster's eyes widen. "…Fuck with me!"

_"Berserker! You let Tokiomi's Servant get away!" _Kariya's voice shouted through their link, making Berserker growl.

"This fucker thinks he superior to _me_! Like hell I would let him get away with it! I'll deal with the weakling later!" Berserker yelled, the ball of energy seeming to get bigger.

_"No you won't. By the power of this Command Seal I order you, Berserker, to return to my side and cease fighting until I order you to do so!" _Kariya ordered, making Berserker freeze.

"God fucking damnit…" Berserker growled before clenching his hand, the ball of energy disappearing. He then glared at Caster before saying, "This isn't over you little punk…"

As Berserker's form dissipated, Caster looked over to Assassin and Saber fighting while Rider and his Master watched. It would be so easy to kill the two, however he was still unaware what Rider was capable of. Same could be said about Saber, and Assassin already demonstrated an annoying habit of just no staying _dead_.

"Besides…" Caster muttered to himself before leaving towards his 'Master's' hideout. "I now understand what three Servants are capable of…"

**_With Assassin And Saber:_**

The slicing of bone ripped through the air as Assassin's right arm flew and landed on the ground. Assassin looked at the now bleeding stump, which was just above what used to be his elbow before looking back at the panting Saber. "Tis' but a scratch." Assassin told Saber in a fake British accent.

"GAAAH!" Saber shouted as she attempted to cut Assassin again, only for him to parry with his Katana still held in his left hand.

"Ya know, if you don't like the historical accuracy of Monty Python you could have just said so." Assassin told Saber while blocking her blows. "You didn't need to chop off the jerk arm. That's the worst thing you can do to a guy, right next to chopping off his dick…"

"SHUT! UP!" Saber shouted in anger before swinging once again. However now Assassin jumped back and grabbed his right arm, re-attaching the severed limb to the stump. In a matter of seconds he was flexing the fingers of the right hand before looking at Saber.

"Anyways, that's all the time TIM has given us for this fight." Assassin told Saber before pressing the button on his belt. "Now be a good girl, wear boy clothes, and bang a red-haired idiot in ten years depending on what route is taken…"

"ASSASSIN!" Saber shouted while charging forward, only to go past a flash of light. Saber then blinked as she realized it was only her, Rider, his Master, and Irisviel on the docks.

"Aw man, can't believe I didn't fight anyone before they left…" Rider complained while rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted each fight to be a manly one on one battle between me and the Servant who wants to be first…" Rider then sighed before turning to his Master. "I mean, you understand right?" Waver just stared at the man with a 'are you fucking serious?' expression on his face. "Coarse you do. Anyways Saber, I hope we can have our battle soon! And you can bet your little ass that I'll win it!" The thrusters then opened behind Lagann, making the thing shoot up into the sky like a rocked before flying away, Waver's scream of terror following it for all to hear.

Saber gaped in shock at the completely destroyed docks with only one (Very un-King like) thought in mind

_"…What…the…hell…?"_

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Holy crap that battle was awesome!" Taiga shouted with a bag of popcorn in hand. "The author really knows how to outdo himself! I mean, an entire chapter centered around fighting?"

"Um, Sensei…" Illyasviel said out-loud with 3-D glasses still on her eyes. "Some fans might complain about the lack of originality in the fights…

"Nonsense my student!" Taiga shouted while throwing her popcorn into the wall. "The author has tried his hardest in doing an all-Servant smack-down, even when some Servants did nothing! Not to mention the completely original Saber Vs. Assassin and Berserker Vs. Caster fights!"

"Yes, I guess you are right Sensei!" Illyasviel beamed before shouting, "Stay tuned for the next chapter 'After Shit Goes Down!'"

"Check it out!" Taiga cheered while chomping on a twizler.

**Note-**** Yo! I hope you all liked the big-ass fight I just written down for you people! 95% of it was original material with only 5% being based on the two Cannon episodes of Fate/Zero. Comes with the whole scene. I hope I was able to mix comedy, seriousness, and awesomness well into the fights. However only your reviews will be the judge of that. So get reviewing bitches!**

**…Please?**


	5. After Shit Goes Down

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

Tohsaka Tokiomi was not a happy man.

To the people who knew him personally, they would say he only had two emotions: mildly amused and indifferent. However Tokiomi was just as human as they were, and felt the same emotions they did. He was just better at hiding them. After all, it would be beneath him as a Tohsaka to loose control of his emotions.

And right now, although visibly he held a small frown towards the Servant in front of him while holding a glass of wine in his study, he was absolutely _livid_ internally. Archer had interfered in the battle between Lancer and Saber. And when Rider and his Master had intervened, right when Lancer was just about to eliminate the biggest threat in the Holy Grail War, his Servant actually _saved_ Saber from certain death. Archer then demanded for all the Servants present to _leave_ without killing one-another. Not only that, but Archer was utterly helpless against the Servant Berserker.

If Tokiomi was another man with a totally different personality, he would have flipped his desk over before promptly destroying the entire room.

"So tell me _Archer_." Tokiomi said in a cold, crisp tone while staring into Archer's eyes. To his amazement, Archer didn't even flinch. Not that Tokiomi really expected him too. After all, having the personality of a child or not Archer _was_ a legendary hero who had probably seen worse. "Why did you intervene in Saber's near demise?"

Archer's face was dead serious as he said, "I will not allow anyone die, not if I can stop it from happening."

"Then how do you expect to win this war for me or yourself, Archer?" Tokiomi asked calmly while taking a sip of his wine. "All the other Servants and Masters _must_ be eliminated for us to attain the Holy Grail."

"They do not have to die." Archer shot back, his eyes narrowing in a mixture of anger and sorrow. "There is always another way, no one deserves to take another's life."

"You know the rules of this war Archer." Tokiomi stated, his hand slightly shaking in anger for his Servant's… stubbornness. "There is no other way to truly defeat a Servant unless the Master or the Servant itself dies. You should cease your foolish moral code and…"

"It's not foolish!" Archer yelled, making Tokiomi's eyes widen. Archer had _never_ spoken in fury before. "All life is precious, no matter who it is they do not deserve to be taken from this world by another! I absolutely _refuse_ to take a life, even if I am in this war I will _not_ go against my 'foolish moral code' _Master_!"

Tokiomi took a deep breath through his nostrils as he pondered Archer's words. It seems like this Servant was one of _those_ heroes. The ones who would never kill, but would fight for what they believe is right and just. This was _frustrating_ to no end. What use was a Servant who could not kill? Not to mention that it was very likely that Archer's Noble Phantasm was also non-lethal, so it would not make a difference if Archer used it in battle. Tokiomi then glanced at his Command Seals, idly debating whether or not to use them to make Archer be a bit more… _flexible_ with his moral code.

_"No."_ Tokiomi thought to himself while looking back at Archer. _"With Archer's stance on the subject, it would take two Command Seals to force him to kill another Servant. And if I ordered him with one to kill all Servants should he have the opportunity, Archer would refuse to leave the manor to fight. And I would have to use another Seal to force him into going on a mission. All in all, such commands against Archer would be counterproductive. I need to make a compromise…"_

"Very well." Tokiomi stated, making Archer look at him with shock. "You may keep your moral code. I only ask that you would be willing to defend me should I require assistance, and be willing to distract a Servant while I preform my… _duties_ as a Master." He then looked at Archer, a small smile gracing Tokiomi's lips as he spoke. "Unless you require me to use a Command Seal to make you agree to such an arrangement."

Archer remained silent for a moment before saying, "Fine Master, but I ask that you at least try to make the Masters surrender."

Tokiomi took a sip of his wine while mentally grinning. Such a hollow promise… "Very well, I shall request for each Master to relinquish his rights as a participant peacefully before doing battle with them." He then sat in his chair and turned to the courtyard. "You may leave not Archer, feel free to do as you wish.

Archer nodded before leaving the room thinking, _"He has no intention of keeping his promise…" _Archer's clothes then changed to his modern-day casual attire before leaving the manor and heading to the city. _"But, that does not mean I can't stop him in… subtle ways."_

Back in the Manor, Tokiomi looked at the moon in contemplation. With the other Masters discovering Assassin is not dead they will fortify their defenses. Assassin's reports on the Masters and Servants were unreliable, due to them being tainted with his madness-induced hallucinations. And Kirei absolutely _refused _to look through Assassin's eyes, saying that Tokiomi was better off not knowing what Assassin saw the world at large as. Although, Assassin was more than willing to kill should Kirei order him to do so, and with his 'healing factor', Assassin was able to fight on par with Saber in combat alone.

_"Which means, I will have to rely on Assassin to do the deeds that Archer cannot perform."_ Tokiomi thought to himself before sighing. _"While it is… unfortunate that the original plan cannot continue, it does not mean it was the only one I could use…"_

**_Elsewhere (Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel):_**

"You useless, incompetent, _fool_ of a Servant!" Kayneth yelled in fury towards Lancer, who flinched at his harsh words. "You had the Einzbern's Servant at your mercy! Her life should have ended right then and there! So tell me _why_ you failed to kill her!"

"A-Archer…" Lancer began to stammer, only for Kayneth to interrupt him.

"Do not use Tohsaka's Servant's intervention as your excuse! If you had not done your pathetic apologizing, there would have been one less Servant in this war!" Kayneth continued to rant, only for Sola-Ui's voice to stop him from continuing.

"KAYNETH!" Sola-Ui shouted, making the Archibald look at her while Lancer continued to look at the ground. "From what I can tell, if it had not been for Rider and Archer's appearance he _would _have taken care of Saber! You cannot blame Lancer for unforeseen circumstances! As a matter of fact…" Sola-Ui's eyes narrowed at Kayneth. "Why were you skulking in the shadows while your Servant fought, when you _should_ have been confronting the Einzbern?"

"Tch." Kayneth clicked his tongue in annoyance before responding. "If I had done that, the Einzbern would have most likely took her Servant out of the battle and make her face me. I did not join the war for such a battle."

"And yet your supposed _failure_ of a student was more than willing to _join_ his Servant in battle despite his fear." Sola-Ui mentioned, making Kayneth sneer.

"I will deal with Waver Velvet _personally_ when the time comes." Kayneth told her before turning on a heel. "I shall now retire for the night." He then walked to the bedroom, leaving Sola-Ui and Lancer alone.

"…I'm sorry…" Lancer apologized to Sola-Ui. "I-I messed up. Master shouldn't have had to tell me to k-kill Saber when Rider appeared…"

"It's not your fault." Sola-Ui told him while shaking her head. "If I had to guess, Archer was there the whole time to make sure neither of you killed the other. It would have not made much of a difference if you had struck earlier." Sola-Ui then sighed. "I should apologize for Kayneth's behavior…"

"N-no, it's alright." Lancer responded automatically while shaking his head. "I'm used to people pointing out my mistakes…"

"No." Sola-Ui said firmly, making Lancer look at her with wide eyes. "There was no mistake to point out. Kayneth simply wishes to vent the frustration of his own incompetence on you. You have done no wrong to deserve such a thing."

"S-Sola-san…" Lancer stammered out before bowing to her. "Thank you…"

Sola-Ui smiled as Lancer walked to the couch and sat down. Probably to watch that kitchen show he liked.

Sometimes, Sola-Ui wished that she was his Master rather than Kayneth…

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Master, I have returned." Caster spoke out loud while walking into the sewer system, where Uryuu was washing his 'tools'. The corpse of the girl he was dissecting earlier was now sitting against a pillar with her eyes closed, as if she was sleeping. However her entrails were spilling outwards with the blood seemingly 'painted' onto the pillar in the form of a grotesque butterfly.

"Oh! You're back man!" Uryuu shouted while washing his hands of the blood. "Well, I just finished my latest masterpiece! What do you think?"

"…_Charming_." Caster let out, a sneer on his lips as the word passed through his mouth. Saying a compliment like that to his 'Master' was like swallowing something fairly disgusting. Like eating the food a certain loud idiot that he knew liked.

Not like his Master bothered to pay attention to his tone..

"I know right!" Uryuu asked enthusiastically while looking at the corpse with his hand under his chin in thought. "But, something is _missing_. Like I could do something cooler…"He then looked at Caster with a sparkle in his eyes. "Hey, why don't we go out tonight? No one is awake at this hour, so it will be easy to get into a house! Show me one of those cool skills you have!"

Caster's eyes narrowed at the suggestion. It seemed like his Master was planning on taking another family from this world. If it weren't for his B-Ranked Independent Action skill, Caster would have killed the Master when he first appeared.

So for now, Caster just had to bite the bullet and comply with his Master's…hobby.

"So, anyways. About this Holy Grail thing." Uryuu spoke while they continued to walk. "You still doing that?"

"Yes, I am." Caster replied with a nod. "I have recently battled against the Servant Berserker."

"Cool…" Uryuu said in amazement. "You kill him?"

"Not yet." Caster told him while shaking his head. "However I have now gotten a 'feel' for his abilities, so next time I face him I shall be ready."

"Okay…" Uryuu said in an unsure tone. In reality, he did not really care for this 'war' thing. As long as he was able to kill people, he was fine.

Caster meanwhile, continued to plot his next encounters with the Servants.

Oh yes, next time he would be ready…

**_Elsewhere:_**

"You idiot!" Waver shouted at Rider, who continued to lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. "What were you thinking, dropping in on both Saber and Lancer like that without a plan? As a matter of fact…!" Waver then pointed at Rider with a seriously pissed off expression on his face. "HOW COULD YOU LET US DROP OUT OF THE AIR LIKE THAT!"

"You dumbass!" Rider shouted while flicking Waver's forehead. He then got onto his feet and shouted, "I have told you over and over again, that I don't need a plan to kick a Servant's ass! And I did that because I wanted to make our grand-debut badass!"

"Badass? Badass? I almost _died _when you did that!" Waver shouted in relative fury to his Servant. _"I also almost relieved myself in fear…" _Waver thought ashamedly to himself. It was true, the sudden drop had taken Waver's height phobia to a _whole_ new level. It had taken all he had to not piss his pants from the sudden drop and barf when they finally landed. After all, Waver had his pride as a member of the Velvet family. Even if everyone else did not think he had much as a member of a third-generation family.

"Hell yeah it was badass!" Rider said with a grin. "Did you see how they gaped at my awesomeness! Hell, I bet that chick who was Saber's Master was checking you out!" Rider's grin then became dopey as he muttered, "I _so_ wanna check out what's underneath that coat…"

"T-that's not the point!" Waver shouted with indignation as he jabbed his finger towards Rider. "They were not expecting you to enter their fight, so they were just surprised! Saber even thought you were and idiot for interrupting her duel!"

"Nah, I bet she is just jealous because she didn't have a badass entrance." Rider told Waver with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Not only that, but you revealed _me_, your Master to them all! Now all the Masters' will know who is _your_ Master and come after me! And that means…" Waver's body shuddered in horror at the thought. "_He_ will come for revenge against me!"

"You mean that bastard who was talking crap about you?" Rider asked, to which Waver nodded in confirmation.

"Y-yes…" Waver stammered while looking down. "Archibald was my teacher in Clock Tower. He always looked down at my and all the lower families just because we 'supposedly' have less power than he does since his is part of the higher families. I-I researched how the lower families could be just as great as _his_ should they truly understand the mechanics of spells, but he rejected it and humiliated me before insulting my family in front of everyone. I left and by stoke of luck, a helper came and gave me a package to deliver to Archibald, saying it was important." Waver then took a deep breath. "That package turned out to be a catalyst for the Holy Grail War. And I wanted to participate, just to prove that I am _not_ weak just because I come from a third-generation Magus family…"

"Heh." Rider let out a chuckle. "Awesome way of getting back at the bastard. Shows you have more balls than he does."

"W-what…? Waver asked in shock, only for Rider to grin back at him.

"Guy sulked in the shadows like a freaking coward while you joined me." Rider explained while leaning on the wall. "And all you had to do to make me _not_ bring you was use one of the Command Seals. Also the guy threatened you, only a coward would do something like that. Real men act, not just spout out a load of crap just to scare somebody. And also…" Rider's grin then got wider. "You came all the way here to participate in the war, when all you had to do to get back at the bastard was bury the catalyst. Instead you came and summoned me. Shows how much guts you have inside of you."

"B-but he will still come here…" Waver muttered, only for Rider to flick him in the forehead again.

"And I've told you already. No one will hurt you as long as I am here." Rider took off his sunglasses and said slowly. "I don't care if I have to face all the Servants and Masters at once. We are winning this thing. Just believe in me! Believe in the Kamina who believes in you!"

Waver didn't know why, but those words filled his frightened heart with hope.

"Anyway…!" Rider shouted while turning on the TV. "I wanna first fight Lancer, gotta pay the bastard back for not fighting me." Rider then rubbed his chin, which had a thin almost invisible scar where Lancer's spear cut him. "Then, I'll fight Saber. And after that, Berserker! I bet that fight will be crazy as hell!"

"B-but Archer _shot_ Berserker _twice_ and it did not hurt him!" Waver protested while pointing at Rider. "H-how are _you_ going to fight a Servant like that?"

"Oh please, just who the Hell do you think I am?" Rider asked while changing the channel. "I heard what Berserker said. Seems like only skills above B-Rank can hurt him." Rider then grinned. "And trust me, I have something that will definitely leave a mark on Berserker."

Waver sighed and laid down on his bed. The day had been long and Waver needed his rest for tomorrow. He just wished that the next day would not be as crazy.

Hey, a man can dream can't he?

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kirei sat alone in the church, looking at the crucifix at the end of the room. The war had taken a turn for the bizarre yesterday, with _all_ of the Servants appearing and doing battle with one-another. Each with extremely destructive and fantastic powers. Saber almost _died_ in the midst of the whole thing if it had not been for Archer's interference. Which confused Kirei.

Why would Archer, a contestant, not wish to comply with the rules of the game?

Although it was not his right to ask such a question, it bothered him. Tokiomi had ordered him to have Assassin fight battles with Servants should a situation require it as opposed to Archer. Something Kirei could understand, after all Assassin did not have the strict moral code Archer kept. And since Assassin can no longer spy on the other Masters due to them knowing he still survives, it was the only thing he _could_ do to be useful for Tokiomi.

But something deep within Kirei wished for him to be more involved in the war. To leave the church and seek out Kiritsugu on his own…

"Yo! I'm back!" Assassin yelled as he appeared in the church in a flash of light, holding a Mexican food called a 'chimichanga' with his mask partially pulled up. Revealing that his face was just as bad as the rest of his body. "Man, you would not _believe_ how hard it was to find a Taco Bell and to threaten the late-night shifter into making me a chimichanga with a Katana to his neck." Assassin then took another bite before muttering, "It's not even that good…" Assassin then threw a bag to Kirei, who caught it with ease. "Got ya a burrito, thought you might have the late night munchies."

"Hm." Kirei muttered while opening the bag and taking the greasy Mexican food out before taking a bite. It was true, he was a bit hungry. "Tell me, Assassin…"

"Yes?" Assassin asked while finishing his chimichanga.

"Why did you attack Saber first rather than focusing on Lancer or Rider? Or perhaps assisting Berserker in defeating Caster?" Kirei asked, which made Assassin pace back and forth.

"I did it because the author wanted me to." Assassin responded while looking upwards. "After all, the readers don't want a rehash of episodes four and five, which is why TIM brought in both Caster and me. Plus it is _way_ too soon for one of the new Servants to die, even if it is Caster. So, I just chose the only original Servant and messed with her. I mean the story got a _bunch_ of positive reviews for my Monty Python quotes toward Saber…"

"Who is this 'author' person?" Kirei asked, actually curious as to the person keeps mentioning and complaining too. "Is he our Lord?"

"Nah, he's just a guy on vacation doing writing for fun." Assassin replied dismissively before noticing Kirei's confused expression. "Sigh, forget about it. I'm going to watch some TV, heard they are having a Golden Girls marathon on Nick at Night. Sucks that plasmas have not been made yet, or the PS3…"

As Assassin left, Kirei returned to eating his burrito thinking, _"Writing… for fun? Assassin is obviously mentally troubled, but there is always a sense of truth in his rants. He even mentions things that he should have no knowledge about in the first place, such as my… confliction. So what does he mean that 'TIM' did this for the fans?"_

Meanwhile in the mind of Kirei, a wall labeled 'fourth' developed a microscopic crack.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"You son of a bitch!" Berserker yelled at Kariya's face while they were hidden in the shadows of an alley. "How could you take me out of a fight like that? I was about to show that arrogant ass of a Caster what happens when you look down on _me_!"

"He was not your target!" Kariya yelled back, while the 'veins' on his face rippled. The bugs were reacting to his anger, which was not good. Kariya needed to calm himself, before he reduced his already shortened time even more. Kariya took a deep breath and said, "You were supposed to target Archer, and it should have been _easy_ for you. Instead you focused all of your attention on Caster and let Tokiomi's Servant escape!"

"Tch, Archer does not have the power to take me out." Berserker snorted out while turning his head. "I can take him out anytime I want."

"He had not even revealed his Noble Phantasm during the fight." Kariya said in a controlled tone while leaning against a wall. "You could have killed him before the thought of using it next time ever reached his mind. Now when we encounter him again, there is no doubt he will bring it out to take you on."

"Did you become deaf in the ears to match your dead eye Master?" Berserker asked, confusing Kariya. "Archer said himself that he would not allow anyone to die in a fight, so he's not going to go out of his way to _try_ and kill me."

"We will see next time." Kariya muttered while plopping frown on a pile of garbage bags. "However, you are to focus _all_ your attention on Archer. Your rivalry with Caster will have to wait until he is dead."

"Yeah, yeah." Berserker grumbles while dissipating from view. Kariya then began to cough before throwing up blood on the floor, worms squirming about now that they have lost their original 'host'.

_"J-Just wait a bit more for me Sakura. I'll win this ridiculous War soon. Please, just hang on…"_

**_Elsewhere (Einzbern Manor):_**

Kiritsugu and Maiya looked at Saber and Irisviel across the dining table with professional expressions on their faces, like usual. After all, the topic being discussed was important for their future strategy.

"From what we can tell, Berserker is the most serious threat." Kiritsugu stated while holding a blurry photo of the 'mad' Servant and an outdated photo of his Master, Matou Kariya. "However, we cannot truly confirm his Master's location. He is constantly on the move."

"Then we cannot find him, instead we let him find us." Maiya suggested while Kiritsugu and Irisviel nodded in acceptance. Kiritsugu then took out a photo of Rider and his Master.

"Waver Velvet would the easiest to eliminate, however we still cannot tell what Rider can do." Kiritsugu then sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "And his identity is a mystery. It is apparent that he rides a mecha…"

"But he cannot possibly be from an Anime." Maiya spoke up. "It is impossible."

"Not really." Irisviel denied with a shake of her head. "A heroic spirit is a being that accomplished great feats to save the world, and the Throne of Heroes is outside of any parallel world or timeframe. So maybe…"

"Rider is from the future or perhaps from a world where humans could ride mechas?" Kiritsugu finished, and when Irisviel nodded he sighed. "It might be possible, but this means that we cannot possibly find out his origins or Noble Phantasms until he reveals them himself."

"Caster, Lancer, and Assassin are also huge threats." Maiya stated before producing photos of each Servant and their Master. "Assassin's Master is still protected within the church, so it is very likely that Kotomine Kirei allowed Assassin free reign to do what he wished while he took shelter…"

"Assassin may be a fool, but he is a clever fool." Saber muttered to herself while her hands tightened on the table. "He does not need to be tied down in order to become a dangerous opponent. And what is worse is that he discovered my identity without me revealing anything. I shall make sure that I will be the one who eliminates him." Saber then looked into Kiritsugu's eyes and shouted, "However Master, I protest against your plans in eliminating the Masters in such dishonorable tactics!"

Kiritsugu said nothing to Saber while collecting his things and leaving with Maiya following him. "I will see you soon Iri." Irisviel smiled at him, to which he gave her a sad smile before leaving the room.

"Saber, you became really upset at what Assassin said. Did you understand the references?" Irisviel asked, only for Saber to shake her head.

"No, I was simply frustrated at how he disrespected me and my fellow Knights by saying we took such ridiculous quests. I mean, my knights being killed by a simple rabbit? Foolish! This scholar named Python should be shamed for all time." Saber said with closed eyes.

Irisviel opened and closed her mouth several times in shock before grabbing Saber's hand and said, "Come with me, we are going to watch a movie." Irisviel then led Saber out of the room towards the Einzbern manor's private theatre.

And hour and some minutes later, Saber let out a hate-filled roar into the night for all to hear.

"ASSASSIN!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Ah, the good old aftermath chapter! An opportunity for characters to gain development while showing the repercussions of the crazy battle last chapter!" Taiga shouted while Illyasviel looked at her.

"But Sensei, won't the fans complain about the lack of comedy?" Illyasviel asked only for Taiga to shake her head.

"Ah my student, you have so much to learn. Fate/Zero's whole plotline was dark from the beginning, so you can expect serious chapters like this from time to time. Now however, we can diverge from canon, making totally original fights, and doing anything we want with the fans' support!" Taiga told her while patting Illyasviel's head.

"Oh, I understand." Illyasviel said before taking a deep breath. "Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Day In The Life'!"

"Check it out!" Taiga yelled before punching the screen, cracking it. "Oh shit! There goes our budget!"

**Note-**** Well, here is the aftermath chapter that I promised! I am so glad for all the attention this fic is getting, especially since this is my first Fate series fic. I am glad everyone likes all the craziness the new Servants are causing. And also I am willing to share the stats of the Servants should you request it for the next chapter. And I also wish to share a very simple equation for you guys to understand.**

**_Chapter + More Reviews = Happy Author = Faster Updates_**

**But seriously guys, review and share your opinion on how I am doing so far.**


	6. Day In The Life

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

"Come on Rin-chan!" Tohsaka Rin's one and only friend in school, Kotone, shouted while leading Rin by hand to the nearby park. "He's going to be here today!"

"W-who are you talking about Kotone?" Rin stammered out, slightly nervous at her friend's excitement. Rin had met Kotone when she was being bullied at lunch. Rin never liked bullies; they always thought they were so much _better_ than everyone else. And Rin, as a Tohsaka, couldn't just let those despicable bullies hurt Kotone. Afterwards, Kotone began to stick to her like glue and the two became good friends.

"He's _so_ much fun! He plays with everyone and acts so silly!" Kotone told Rin with a giggle as they ran past the sidewalks, making Rin look nervously around. Her mother might get worried if she didn't return in time…

Eventually, they reached the park, which was filled with children playing on playground or having a game of football, not the American version of coarse. Rin then turned to her friend, who gasped in delight before pointing and shouting, "There! There he is!"

Rin blinked before following Kotone's finger to see a man, definitely a foreigner, with spikey blonde hair wearing a long-sleeve red shirt, brown gloves, jeans, and sneakers sitting on a park bench. He seemed to be looking up into the clear blue sky with a small smile on his face. But…

_"Why do his eyes look sad?"_ Rin thought to herself as Kotone lead them to the man.

"Vash-san!" Kotone shouted, making the man named Vash blink and look at the two before smiling.

"Ah, Kotone! Great to see you! And who is your friend?" Vash asked while looking at Rin directly. Rin could not help but feel that Vash was actually _studying_ her.

"This is Rin-chan! She's my friend from school." Kotone told Vash enthusiastically, to which Vash flashed a big grin at her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rin! Say…" Vash was then hit in the head by a ball, which knocked him down much to both Kotone and Rin's shock. The boys who were playing with the ball quickly ran to Vash's still form with completely frightened expressions on their faces.

"A-are you alright?" The lead boy asked, and for a few seconds they did not receive and answer. Then suddenly, Vash's head lifted suddenly with a muffled scream making the boys scream and run. Vash followed, however with the ball attached to the mouth.

After a few seconds of chasing the boys Vash stopped and released the ball from his mouth and onto his hand saying, "This was the ball-head trick! All you have to do is apply high amounts of suction from the mouth!" He then flashed the boys a grin before stating, "Totally try this at home guys!"

_"I-Is he really an adult? He is acting like us!" _Rin thought to herself with a narrowing of her eyes as she watched the boys laugh. Vash then dropped the ball and began to kick it around with them much to Kotone's amazement.

"See Rin-chan? Vash-san is so much fun!" Kotone shouted while Rin simply huffed.

"Don't you think he is suspicious Kotone?" Rin asked, only for Kotone to shake her head.

"Well, he is always nice to everyone and plays with me whenever I come. He once even gave everyone ice cream!" Kotone said, praise evident in her tone. Rin just sighed at her friend's enthusiasm. She had to return home soon, and she _really_ wanted to practice her magic. Her father would without a doubt be impressed when she showed her improved skills to him.

Rin just_ knew_ her father would return home soon. Even if Kirei messed up in his job, her father was powerful. He could battle and defeat whatever his 'apprentice' failed to beat.

_"Still…"_ Rin thought to herself while looking down with a frown on her face. _"I wish he could return soon…"_ Suddenly, something small and soft impacted her head making her give out a surprised squeak.

Kotone blinked before looking at the ground and picking up a crumpled up paper ball. "This hit you Rin-chan." She said before handing it to Rin who snatched it from her hand.

"Honestly, they could do better than hitting me with paper!" Rin said with a huff while glaring at the playing boys. She then unraveled the paper and her eyes widened at the short message written on it.

_Rin, don't worry about your father. I'll protect him with all my strength._

Beneath the message was a small cartoon drawing of Vash giving a goofy grin with closed eyes and showing two crossed fingers that made a mini 'peace' sign. Rin then looked back at the still playing Vash, and for a split second Vash looked at her with a smile and gave her a thumbs up.

"What was it Rin-chan?" Kotone asked, only for Rin to shake her head and crumble the paper in her hand.

"Something stupid." Rin told Kotone before dropping the note on the ground. All she knew was that her father was participating in a tournament, and that Kotomine Kirei was supposed to both protect and assure his victory. But nothing else, and that worried Rin to no end as to what her father was getting himself into. But, despite not knowing Vash at all, she felt assured at his message. Knowing now that her father had another ally to assure that he will return home.

Rin just hoped Vash would protect her father more than Kirei will.

**_Elsewhere (Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel):_**

"Honestly Kayneth…" Sola-Ui muttered while looking at the contents of the fridge, which was _nothing_. "You could at _least_ go out and get the food rather making _me_ do it…"

"Hmph, it is not my place to do that Sola-Ui." Kayneth told her while leafing through a book.

"And it is _mine_?" Sola-Ui asked dangerously, making Kayneth's eyes widen. Even _he_ wasn't stupid enough to piss off a woman by insulting their pride.

"No, of course not. However, the other Masters know of my identity as Lancer's Master." Kayneth told her in the calmest voice he could muster. "You however, are unknown to them. They do not know that you supply Lancer with additional Prana. So they will not target you at all." Kayneth then looked back at his book, diverting his eyes from her. "If you are truly worried about your safety, bring the oriental with you. The defenses I have placed in this hotel will be sufficient enough to protect me."

Sola-Ui's eyes narrowed at Kayneth before she glanced at Lancer, who was setting down the pots and pans he would need for their dinner tonight. _"Kayneth, you truly take Lancer for granted…"_ Sola-Ui thought darkly. It was true, Kayneth did belittle Lancer whenever he did something wrong and was not afraid to insult his race when Lancer was in earshot. Kayneth also never thanked Lancer for making their food and tea, instead saying it was his duty as a Servant to do so.

It was _really_ beginning to piss her off.

"Do you want to go Lancer?" Sola-Ui asked, to which Lancer nodded with a smile.

"It would be good to get out for a bit…" Lancer told her before beginning to dematerialize, only to stop when Sola-Ui raised her hand.

"You do not need to be invisible Lancer." Sola-Ui informed him, much to Lancer's confusion. "I have heard that Servants could disguise themselves rather than disappear from view. Can you do that? I am sure you would prefer to interact with things rather than be invisible…"

"Ah!" Lancer gasped as if just remembering something before smiling. "Yes, I can." Lancer's attire then glowed for a minute before it was replaced with a white short-sleeve button up shirt tucked into black pants that had a black belt. His white socks were ankle-length and he wore black shoes. All in all, it looked like a common school uniform.

Sola-Ui smiled before turning to Kayneth saying, "I _do_ need money to purchase the food."

Kayneth then produced a credit card saying, "Do not take too long."

Sola-Ui nodded before snatching the card and walking out the door with Lancer, shutting the door behind her. Kayneth glanced at the door in a few moments with a small sneer on his face. Sola-Ui was getting close to that accidental Servant, and was beginning to talk back at him more than usual in Lancer's defense. Although it was troubling to Kayneth, it was not that big of a concern compared to the Holy Grail War. After all, Sola-Ui was not like_ that_.

Right?

**_Elsewhere (Mackenzie Residence):_**

Waver Velvet groaned as he poured himself a glass of water and put two tablets of Advil in hand before popping them into his mouth and washing them down with the water. The stress from last night had provided Waver with a _huge_ headache, and Rider's loud snoring keeping him up all night did nothing to help. But to be fair, Rider's snoring wasn't the only thing keeping him up. Despite Rider's assurances that he was in no danger, Waver could not help but be frightened at the prospect of Kayneth bursting into the house and killing him before Rider could even hope to react. Waver knew it was foolish of him to think a normal Magus could get the drop on a Servant, but still it worried him.

"Yo, Waver!" Rider shouted out while waving an empty milk container. "We're out of milk!"

"That's because you keep drinking it all!" Waver snapped back before sighing. "And you also pour God knows how much sugar in it…"

"Aw common! That 'sugar' stuff tastes awesome!" Rider protested while placing the container into the garbage. "Never had the stuff back at my old pit village. By the way, we are out of that too."

Waver gave out a long, drawn out sigh at this. He was now glad the elderly Mackenzie couple was visiting a few of their friends today and would not be back until later. He was able to hypnotize the two (again) into thinking that Rider was just a friend Waver had made while exploring the town, and that his tattoos were fake. That seemed to placate the couple enough once they were snapped out of their daze, so it left Waver with a few less problems. But now he had to clean up after his 'friend' who left messes almost _everywhere_

"Alright, I guess I'll head to town and…" Waver said, only for Rider to pound his fist into his hand with a grin.

"Alright! I'm coming with you, I'm _way_ too cooped up here!" Rider told Waver, who shook his head fervently at the suggestion.

"No! Absolutely not!" Waver shouted while pointing at Rider. "You never turn to your intangible form whenever you are not needed, and when you go out looking the way you do people think you are one of the Yakuza!"

"Oh? That's the only problem? My clothes?" Rider asked before his attire disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced with an open billowing red trench coat that revealed his still shirtless chest, scuffed jeans, and red striped black sneakers, which on the heel had the logo of a burning skull wearing sunglasses.

"B-But if you could do that the whole time why didn't you do it before?" Waver stammered out in shock, only for Rider to shrug.

"Meh, didn't feel like it." Rider told him before slipping on his sunglasses and grinning. "Now, let's go!"

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kariya ignored the disgusted stares he got as he limped down the street towards another alleyway, one nearby a fast food place. Kariya's now weakened stomach was currently running on fumes, and although Kariya was sleeping in the trash there was no way in _Hell_ he was actually eating it!

"Kaa-san, what's wrong with him?" Kariya heard a child ask his mother, who made the child turn his head away.

"Ignore him. He's just… very sick." The mother quickly answered before asking with a smile, "Do you want to get some ice cream?"

And like most of his age group, the child quickly agreed and completely forgot about what he was asking just a few minutes before. Kariya could not help but wince at this. He was now the 'thing' parents usually hoped to keep their children ignorant about. It truly hurt because he liked kids. He used to spend hours in the park with Rin, Sakura, and their friends because it allowed him to pretend to have something he knew he could never achieve.

A true, loving family.

Never in his life would he _ever_ consider the Matous even _close_ to his family. They were nothing but a dead family of Magus' with a head who just would not die. No matter how much the world would be better off without him. What's worse is the 'training' each Matou actually having working Circuits had to go through. It was disgusting and violating in the worst possible way. And knowing that Sakura had to go through that day in and day out just strengthened his resolve in winning this damn war as soon as possible.

_"Tch. How these people are acting is pissing me off."_ Berserker's voice said only to Kariya's ears.

Kariya simply sighed and muttered, "Better get used to it. I look like I should have been a _long _time ago." Kariya then limped into a new alley and leaned on a wall. "Besides, what do you care? They can't see you." Berserker then chose this time to materialize with a sneer on his face.

"Maybe, but it still pisses me off since I am always by you." Berserker told him, making Kariya sigh. He then dug into his hoodie's pocket and handed Berserker a few yen notes.

"Look, can you please just get me some food? I'm starving." Kariya asked as politely as he could. After all despite not being a growling lunatic his Servant was _Berserker_.

"Tch." Berserker clicked his tongue as his clothes disappeared in a flash of light before being replaced with an open black leather jacket, a green t-shirt with a big '06' on the front in yellow which effectively covered his hole, jeans with a small chain leading from his left pocket to his waist, and white sneakers. "Better be grateful for this, don't think I have forgotten that you took me out of my fight with the punk."

Berserker then swiped the notes from Kariya's hand and stomped out of the alley. Kariya could not help but likely smirk as the people _still_ gave Berserker a wide berth, no doubt because of Berserker's appearance which just _screamed_ 'American punk'.

Within a few minutes, Berserker returned with a burger in hand before tossing it to Kariya. Kariya caught it with both of his hands before opening the wrapping and utterly devouring the food while Berserker leaned against the wall.

Perhaps he _would_ let Berserker hunt down Caster, just to thank him for this…

**_Elsewhere (Fuyuki Bridge):_**

Caster meditated on top of the bridge, with both parts of the city to his sides. His Master had decided to sleep in for the day, giving Caster plenty of time to contemplate what he would do next.

Although Saber was supposedly the greatest class out of all the Servants, she _appeared_ to be much weaker than the others. However Caster knew, thanks to his past, that most appearances were deceiving. So it was very likely that most of Saber's strength lied in her Noble Phantasm. Archer was not that much of a concern, after all whatever attacks he _does_ perform they would not be lethal. But Caster knew Archer was not above defending himself should he be attacked. And Archer was able to _divert_ the path of a _Noble Phantasm_ with the use of only two bullets, thus he was _much_ more powerful than he made himself appear. Lancer's Noble Phantasms were troubling but Caster knew a few ways to get around them. And Lancer was _very_ inexperienced with combat; something that Caster could exploit a _lot_ when he faces the Servant. Rider was a troubling subject for Caster, for he knew almost _nothing_ about him. The Servant had stayed, unintentionally, out of the fighting thus never revealing anything other than his boastful personality and that he rides mechas. Not only that, but he was able to easily see through the Invisibility Genjutsu with ease.

_"Rider can wait."_ Caster thought to himself while breathing in and sensing the multiple energies of Servants in the city. Evidently everyone decided to go out today…_"Berserker however…"_

Yes, Berserker would have to be the first Servant to go. The Servant was nothing but raw brute strength and energy with an obsession of fighting. Not only that, but the Servant now had a personal vendetta against him. Thus, Berserker would be the only Servant seeking him out specifically.

_"But for now…"_ Caster thought before breathing out, opening his eyes to the city. _"I must think of my plan of attack…"_ A flash of memory from the other night went through Caster's mind making him smirk. _"So, A-Rank spells can harm him."_

_"That is… helpful…"_

**_Elsewhere (Fuyuki Church):_**

Assassin sat on top of the couch, clad in nothing but his heart covered boxer shorts and his mask with an open wine bottle in hand watching the TV. On it was a commercial for a new shampoo product, making Assassin groan. "Oh come _on_! You've been on commercials for five freaking minutes! Whatever happened to the Japanese super short commercials that made _so _many people ask 'What the fuck'?" Assassin then glanced over and asked, "What? You thought I'd actually go out today like everyone else on this cliché filler chapter? I've got to catch up on my Bea Arthur time."

Kirei then entered the room, and stared blankly at Assassin who stared back. Kirei then looked at what was on the television and slowly closed the door. Assassin sighed before hugging the TV whispering, "It's okay honey, he just doesn't understand. He doesn't understand the greatness of Bea Arthur…"

**_Elsewhere:_**

Irisviel looked nervously to Saber, who kept grumbling about things like 'dishonor', 'Excalibur'. 'Monty Python', and 'Kill Assassin'. Apparently Saber _really_ did not like the Monty Python movie. She said it was a dishonor to her life, quest, and her fellow knights. Irisviel did not even _dare_ to laugh at any part of the movie. Not with Saber gripping the seat handles so hard they cracked.

"Um, Saber?" Irisviel asked with a nervous laugh to the Servant, whose head snapped so hard in her direction she thought that she heard a crack. Saber's face had shifted into a scowl, which greatly troubled Irisviel. "A-are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine Irisviel." Saber said calmly while her face shifted into its usual expression. "I am simply thinking about the future of this war. I believe that Assassin should be the first Servant to be eliminated. His advanced healing would make him the most difficult to kill."

"A-are you still mad about what he said to you?" Irisviel asked, although she mentally kicked herself. Of _coarse_ Saber was still pissed at Assassin's references.

"No, I am simply stating that eliminating Assassin shall make the War go much more smoothly." Saber told Irisiviel before thinking, _"I still need to find what he meant by 'magical futanari spell'… Perhaps I shall ask Irisviel. Maybe it is a modern term." _"Irisviel, what is a fu…?"

"Saber look! _Puppies_!" Irisviel said with glee as she put her hands on the pet store glass looking at ten little puppies barking happily. While she did think puppies were _very_cute, the only reason she did it was to get Saber's mind off of Assassin.

And for some reason, Irisviel _really_ wanted to not answer Saber's next question.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Thank you! Come again!" The store clerk shouted as Rider and Waver left the music shop. Rider grinned as he held a closed black-colored guitar case in his right hand. The electric guitar he had purchased, after convincing Waver enough, was a Leo Fender. Mostly because he thought the classic look on it was pretty cool, and he liked the sound.

Waver groaned as he looked through his quickly emptying wallet. His funds were now practically dried up, and he did _not_ want to beg either his parents or the Mackenzies for money. The first because he wanted to show his family he could complete this on his own and the Mackenzies because using their money was fairly close to stealing. And _that _thought left a bad taste in Waver's mouth.

_"Why can't Rider have his own money to waste…?"_ Waver thought glumly to himself while walking beside his Servant. What started out as a milk and sugar run was quickly turning into a shopping spree.

"Alright! Glad we got the guitar." Rider told Waver with a grin before taking out a crumpled map from his pocket "Now lets just check out this 'Anime World'. I wanna see those new Gunmen from the TV up close and personal…"

"No!" Waver shouted, before his cheeks reddened in embarrassment when he noticed everyone was looking in their direction. He then harshly whispered, "Do you know how much that guitar cost me? I'm loosing money because of your hobbies! This needs to stop now! I will not help you purchase anymore useless jun…!"

"You dumbass!" Rider shouted before flicking Waver's forehead making the Magus cry out in shock. "Nothing in this world is useless. There is worth in everything you own, you just need to see that for yourself. This guitar is awesome, and you can make a Hell of a lot of songs with it. I mean, look at _every_ guitarist known on the Earth! And Anime? Tales of awesomness need to be told somehow!"

"B-but we still need money to get the milk and sugar for the Mackenzies before they return home, and I can't do that if you use up my money before we get to the store!" Waver shouted in defiance. Rider stared blankly at Waver for a few seconds before laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, right forgot about that…" Rider mumbled out with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE REASON WE CAME OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Waver shouted in shock and anger to which Rider just laughed. Rider then stopped for a minute and glanced behind Waver. "Rider, what are you…?" Waver began while turning around to see what his Servant was looking at.

In front of him was Lancer in civilian clothes, carrying grocery bags in both of his hands. And next to him was Kayneth's fiancée Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri who was also carrying grocery bags.

Lancer quickly got in front of Sola-Ui, glaring at Rider.

Sola-Ui blinked in surprise at the sight of Waver.

Waver began to shiver in fear at the sight of his teacher's Servant and fiancée.

Rider just grinned and said, "Well, well Lancer. Looks like you get to face the Mighty Kamina after all!"

If they were not in public, Waver would have broken down crying then and there.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Yo there boys and girls!" Taiga shouted while slamming her Boken on the ground. "Today we will be talking with a very special guest! Please welcome Berserker!"

Berserker then entered the room (Or thrown in by FSN Berserker depending on one's point of view) Before dusting himself off and yelling out, "I'll get you for this you son of a bitch!"

"So tell me Berserker, why have you almost done nothing yet?" Illyasviel asked as she entered the dojo, making Berserker's head snap in her direction.

"What the hell did you just say girl? I've fought that bastard Caster two chapters ago!" Berserker shouted, to which Illyasviel just smiled.

"That fight was incredibly short, and the author simply had you pull out before you could even finish it." Illyasviel said happily. "Not like my Berserker, he was the strongest Servant and almost killed Onii-chan!"

"Bring that fucker here, I'll show him whose the strongest!" Berserker shouted while unsheathing his Zanpakuto. FSN Berserker then tackled FZS Berserker to the back of the room, where they began to tear each other a new one.

"Go Berserker, beat Berserker!" Illyasviel cheered before saying to the readers, "Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Big Robot Rumble'!"

"Check it out…" Taiga mumbles as the dojo began to collapse from the two Servants battling.

**Omake-**** Different Servants: Lancer**

Kayneth glared at the Servant in front of him, who was definitely _not _Diarmuid of the Love Spot. Instead it was a long red-haired teenage girl with angry blue eyes wearing a formfitting red outfit with orange highlights that had the number '02' emblazoned on the part covering her collarbone. She was also wielding a blood-red spear much taller than herself with separated into two bident points.

"Where is Diarmuid you little bitch?" Kayneth growled out while stomping forward. "Answer m…!" Kayneth's foot was then caught by the rug of the apartment, making him cry out in shock and reach forward to grab something.

And that something was his 'Servant's', admittedly large for her age, breasts.

The Servant then shrieked in righteous female fury and _kicked_ Kayneth square in the jaw, making him fly backwards and land face first onto the floor.

"Y-you degenerate old pervert!" The Servant yelled while covering her breasts with her hands. "How dare you feel me up!"

Kayneth simply twitched on the ground while coughing up a glob of blood, saliva, and teeth.

Sola-Ui glanced back from Kayneth to the Servant before grabbing her hand and kneeling. Asking with sparkles in her eyes, "Can you teach me that?"

Lancer, known through life as Asuka Langley Soryu, and Sola-Ui soon became known as the "Pervert Extermination Duo of Fuyuki'.

Kayneth, still hospitalized, kept crying himself to sleep at night.

**Note-**** Yo! Due to mass demand (And my own original plans), I have answered. The next chapter will be a fight between Gainax's greats! Rider vs. Lancer. How will it go? You will find out next chapter! Also, Fate/Zero has ended, and by God it had an awesome final episode! An epic end to an epic series! And as the bearer of good new, I also bring the recently revealed release date for Evangelion 3.0! It is going to theatres on November 17th! And as of today, I will be providing at least one stat per Servant. Here is the First…**

Servant- Archer

Identity- Vash The Stampede

Series- Trigun

Theme Song- 'H.T' from 'Badland Rumble' by Tsuneo Imahori

Strength- B

Endurance- A

Agility- B

Magic- B

Luck- A+

Noble Phantasm:

_.45 Long Colt-_ B Rank. Archer's custom made six-shot revolver. Archer hardly misses his intended target using it. Has two second reload time and is necessary to unlock_Angel Arm_.

_Hidden Gun-_ C+ Rank. Hidden semi-automatic pistol concealed in left cybernetic arm. Good for catching enemies off-guard.

_Angel Arm_- A++ Rank. Anti-Fortress Type. True form of right arm. Power-wise it can rival or is perhaps even greater than Excalibur in sheer destructive force.

**Also remember, review! Your feedback helps fuel the insanity which is this fic!**

**…Please?**


	7. Big Robot Rumble!

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

As the two Servants stared each other down, Lancer glaring at Rider while Rider grinned at Lancer with amusement in his eyes, the air became tense. Waver gulped and felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as both Servants began to slowly put down their bags.

_"A-are they really going to fight here? In front of all these people?" _Waver thought to himself in shock before noticing Sola-Ui shifting nervously. Apparently, she was not expecting this to happen on her and Lancer's day out.

It looked like they had something in common. After all, Waver had absolutely no intention on actively seeking out Kayneth's Servant in the first place.

It also seemed that the people around them were noticing a fight was about to go down. They were staring at the two Servants with curiosity while standing a good distance from the two. After all, none of them wanted to be caught in the 'crossfire'…

Waver then snapped out of his shock before running in front of Rider and shouting, "You idiot! You can't fight here!"

"Why not? He's here, and he wants to fight just as much as I do!" Rider declared while pointing at Lancer.

"Not in front of these many witnesses! If we do, then we have to 'silence' them which I will NOT do!" Waver harshly whispered to his Servant. "And I cannot hypnotize this many people to make them forget!"

Sola-Ui then placed her hand on Lancer's shoulder and whispered, "Velvet is right. Now is not the time or place for a battle. We need to move this to a less…. public area."

"Hurry up and fight already!" Someone in the crowd shouted, and got several mutters of agreement.

"Oh shut up you bastards!" Rider shouted back at the 'audience', making them shrink back in fear. Rider then turned back to Sola-Ui and Lancer before sighing out, "Sucks that we can't do it here… I know! Meet us at the woods in ten minutes! Be there or I'm coming back to drag you there myself!"

"W-wha…?" Waver began, only for Rider to grab his shirt by the collar with his left hand while grabbing his guitar case with the right before running at almost insane speeds towards the general directions of the woods. "RIDER!" Waver wailed the whole entire way before the two disappeared from view.

The crowd groaned in disappointment before dispersing, leaving Lancer and Sola-Ui alone.

"Perhaps we were lucky that you were summoned Lancer…" Sola-UI sighed out before smiling at the Servant. "I don't think I could _stand_ being anywhere near Rider."

Lancer allowed a small blush onto his face before saying, "W-we need to drop off the groceries and inform Master about this…"

Sola-Ui contemplated this for a minute. They were about fifteen minutes away from the hotel, and it _would_ be wise to inform Kayneth about the coming battle. However Rider and Waver Velvet were expecting them in less than that. And if the two tracked them, they would know where Kayneth was holed up. While Kayneth put much faith in the hotel that he had transformed into a 'fortress', she was not as sure. After all, Kayneth was expecting a one-on-one battle of Magi. And although he would easily trounce Waver Velvet in that area, it would not stop Waver from using… dishonorable tactics to kill his former teacher.

Besides, that grocery store they had bought food at was a total rip-off.

"No." Sola-Ui declared, surprising Lancer. "We will return the groceries and head to the area that Rider picked. And also…" She then smiled at Lancer. "Kayneth will not see you as useless if you defend me while defeating an enemy Servant."

"Sola-san…" Lancer began before looking down with a small smile. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Sola-Ui told him before they began to walk in a fast pace towards the grocery story they had just gotten out of. "And also, I was thinking of shopping after the battle with Rider. There were these nice shoes that I like in a store…"

**_Elsewhere:_**

Waver leaned against a tree while Rider stood in the middle of a small clearing with a grin on his face. It was over for Waver. While Rider was facing Lancer, Kayneth was going to go to him and tear him into little pieces!

_"No, he won't just kill me…"_ Waver thought in freight as sweat began to drip down his face. _"He'll torture me first, make me scream and beg before killing me. Then, he'll use his influence to drag my family through the mud! All because I was so damn stupid!"_

"Oi! Stop worrying!" Rider shouted, making Waver snap out of his thoughts. "I told you before, with me around nothing will happen to you! I don't care if I have to face a_thousand_ Lancers! I'll keep that bastard from trying anything."

"Y-you idiot!" Waver shouted while calming himself down. "Waver won't be _that_ easy to defeat! Didn't you watch how he fought Saber? He has two extremely strong Noble Phantasms! A shield that can both attack and defend from attacks, and a lance that can pierce anything. How are you going to fight against something like that?"

"You dumbass!" Rider shouted while grinning and unsheathing his Nodachi. "I saw those attacks also, and I know just how to fight against them. Plus…" Rider then swung his Nodachi, bringing Lagann into the field. "I've got a few tricks of my own that you haven't seen yet." He then glanced at Waver. "Get in Lagann and stay in unless I tell you otherwise." Waver gulped before nodding and climbing into the mini mecha. Rider then stood still with his arm crossed, his face turning strangely serious as he waited.

_"H-how can he be so confident? Even when knowing the enemies he's going to face?" _Waver thought to himself while looking down. _"And he also keeps saying that no matter what, he will defend me. H-how could someone like me, get a Servant like him…"_

The two waited for about eleven minutes before Lancer walked into the clearing with Sola-Ui behind him. "Thank you for waiting for us." Lancer informed Rider before he returned to his normal Servant attire and spun the spear in his right hand.

"And thanks for not running away from me Lancer." Rider told Lancer before pointing his Nodachi at the Servant. "Finally, I can show my partner what happens when someone faces the mighty Kamina!"

"Sola-san, stay back. I don't want you to get hurt." Lancer spoke, to which Sola-Ui nodded before taking a few more steps back.

Both Servants stayed silent, neither making a sound before a leaf landed on the forest floor. Rider then launched himself to Lancer, appearing in front of the Servant within a second and swung his sword in an arc. Lancer ducked, avoiding the blow completely before thrusting the spear towards Rider's head. Rider quickly jumped to the side to avoid the blow and swung his blade downwards. Lancer jumped backwards and rushed forward to swing his spear at where Rider was.

"Woah!" Rider shouted while jumping, making the spear cut down a tree. To which Waver cried out in shock as it fell just a foot away from where he was. "Tricky bastard aren't you?" Rider then jumped upwards before swinging his blade down on Lancer, making the Servant block with his own spear. Rider then shouted, "Head Strike of Manliness!" and head-butting the Servant, Lancer's eyes bulging out in pain and surprise before he stumbled away clutching his head. With a shake of his head Rider grinned before launching forward, his Nodachi reared back and prepared to stab Lancer.

Lancer opened his eye and shouted, _"A.T Field!"_, stopping the sword from stabbing him with a multi-colored hexagon before he reared back his spear and thrust forward, only for Rider to grab the spear by the shaft with his left hand. Rider then grinned as he stabbed his Nodachi into the ground before rearing back his right hand and _punching _Lancer in the face, the sound of cartilage breaking echoed through the forest as Lancer shot off of his feet and _flew_ backwards.

"Lancer!" Sola-Ui cried out in shock as Lancer struggled to get up, using his spear to bring himself to his feet before, in a cry of pain and frustration, put his nose back into place.

"Gotta admit, your invisible shield trick looked difficult to break." Rider spoke, making the two look at him. "But I noticed something during your fight with Saber." Rider then grinned before pointing at Lancer. "You can't use your shield and your fancy stick at the same time. Every time you blocked Saber's attacks, you dropped that shield to attack her. Even though you could have used it to keep her in place so that you could kill her."

Lancer gaped at Rider in shock thinking, _"H-he figured that out from that one time?"_

_"Since was Rider this observant?"_ Waver thought to himself before thinking angrily, _"He remembered this, and yet he forgot how we needed money to get milk and sugar? What the Hell?"_

"So, you got two options Lancer!" Rider shouted out. "You either keep using the same old tricks against me and get your ass kicked, or surrender and allow yourself to be slain by the mighty Kamina!"

Lancer glanced at Rider and his spear in contemplation. Rider was fast, much faster than what his Class was supposed to be. And while they were both not very attuned to combat, after all Lancer could tell _all_ of Rider's attacks were improvised, they were also both equal in that area. Also, Rider knew the restrictions to his Noble Phantasms and could dodge his_ Lance of Longinus _with relative ease. Meaning that even with them, the battle would be hard to win. Not only that, but Rider _still_ had not brought out his Noble Phantasm.

Lancer let out a sigh, he _really_did not want to bring out his final Noble Phantasm but it was the only chance he had with winning. He raised his spear upwards, making it glow a bright crimson red. Sola-Ui and Waver shielded their eyes while Rider looked at the action curiously.

_"What the Hell is he doing?"_ Rider thought to himself before Lancer took a deep breath.

"Beast that I have once commandeered…" Lancer began to chant and he gripped his staff with both hands. "I ask of you, return to this world! Return, _Unit-01_!"

Lancer then _threw_ his spear into the air, and it continued in a brilliant streak of crimson before it his the blue sky. The sky then _absorbed_ the spear before a black hole opened. Then, floating down with a halo of light over its head, was a _massive_ looking robot. It was colored purple with green highlights along the middle 'v' section of its abdomen, its arms, the armor that came out of its ankles and covered a small part of its feet, the bottom of its chest plates, and on the front of its fairly large shoulder fins. Its appearance was disturbingly human-like, and its head had a horn and its 'mouth' was red colored, and seemed to be _wielded_ shut.

_"W-what the Hell!" _Waver and Sola-Ui thought in shock at the thing. This… was definetly _not_ going to be hidden from the Fuyuki populace…

_"So, he has a gunmen too…"_ Rider thought to himself while narrowing his eyes.

It then landed on the ground, creating a soft tremor. The halo disappeared while its 'back' opened to reveal a tube that opened, letting down small ladder. Lancer then ran to it before turning back to Sola-Ui and shouting, "Sola-san, get in! It's the only way you can be safe for what is happening next!"

Sola-Ui didn't need to be told twice as she ran towards the ladder and grabbed on.

"Oh no you don't!" Rider shouted while running towards the two, only for the ladder to retract in breakneck speeds back into the tube. Once the two were inside, the tube went back inside of the mecha…

And then the mecha opened its mouth, revealing numerous rectangular red teeth…

And _roared_.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Archer's ears perked as a bestial roar reached him. The Rin, Kotone, and the other kids he was playing with began to cry and shake in fear. Rin, while standing her ground in childish defiance, had her arms shaking in freight at the sound. Parents then rushed to their children in an attempt to calm them down.

_"What was that?" _Archer thought to himself before looking in the general direction of where the roar came from. His eyes widened at the sight of a monstrous form rising _high_ above the forest and even most of the skyscrapers between the two. _"A Servant?"_

Archer had sensed the energy of two Servants fighting earlier, and was going to be on the way to break up the fight before he saw this. Now he had to make a choice. Bring the civilians to safety, or try and stop the monstrous figure that one of the Servants summoned and would most likely wreck the town during the battle.

It was not a hard decision.

"RUN!" Archer shouted before grabbing Rin and Kotone in both of his arms and _sprinting_ at high speeds. The other parents followed suit with grabbing their own children and hoofing it out of there. _"I'll just bring these guys to safety…"_ Archer thought as crowds of more panicked people passed him. _"Then I'll go and make sure no one dies…"_

**_Elsewhere (Tohsaka Manor):_**

Tokiomi lifted his head as he heard the roar before sighing out, "Honestly, a battle in the morning? And one so vocal? The other Masters are surely amateurs to allow something so foolish to occur…"

While curious, Tokiomi did not look out of the window to investigate the noise. After all, the battle did not involve him. And a Tohsaka does not get involved in conflicts that do not concern him.

Oh, if only he knew….

**_Elsewhere:_**

"S-Saber?" Irisviel asked in fear while Saber glared towards the massive form that was rising over the buildings in the distance. It was obviously the work of a Servant, after all no mortal construct could move, roar, and tower over the skyscrapers of Fuyuki.

_"Whoever the Servant is, he is a fool."_ Saber thought bitterly to herself. _"Everyone can see it. The Holy Grail War might as well vocally shout out its existence now."_

"What do we do? Go to intercept the Servant?" Irisviel asked, gulping back her fear and looking seriously at Saber. Saber mulled this over for a second. She had been tasked by her Master to protect Irisviel. And although she was beginning to dislike the man, she would _never_ put his wife and the one she was supposed to stay beside.

"No, we will fall back. If we were to enter the battle your life in danger. And my honor as a knight forbids that from happening." Saber responded to Irisviel. Irisviel looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. Saber then grabbed Irisviel by the hand and leading her past the screaming crowd going the same direction.

**_Elsewhere:_**

_"Kiritsugu, are you seeing this?" _Maiya asked hesitantly through the radio as Kiritsugu peered through his binoculars towards the massive roaring form. Kiritsugu frowned, this went against all the 'secrecy' rules the Holy Grail War was _supposed_ to have. Kiritsugu mildly thought about how the association would_ attempt_ to contain the situation, which was going to be impossible since practically all of Fuyuki is seeing the same thing.

"I'm… still having trouble believing it Maiya." Kiritsugu finally admitted before turning around and walking away. "It is likely Rider piloting the creature, however it goes against the color scheme of the mecha he piloted the last time. And with luck, the populace will convince themselves that this is simply a test by the government and will not make a connection with magic. " It was an optimistic thought, one that went against what was more likely to happen. That the entire town would be purged and the War abandoned. "How is Kayneth reacting.

_"He appears to be… stressed. But has not moved. He appears to still be confident that the hotel defenses will be enough to keep him safe." _Maiya responded, making Kiritsugu nod. It seems that Kayneth's overconfidence and pride was still working in his favor. _"Permission to activate the bombs?"_

"Not yet." Kiritsugu told his assistant while calmly passing through the panicking crowds. "We will see how this plays out first."

Even though Kiritsugu said that, he knew what was going to happen. Lots and lots of destruction.

With luck, the ensuing battle would kill Kayneth for him.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Caster watched the massive Noble Phantasm from his hiding spot with disdain in his eyes. As much as he would _love _bring out his trump card to destroy the thing, a trump card only works once. And Caster did not want the other Servants to see its capabilities and be ready for it the next battle.

Although he would be sure to compliment the Servant who summoned the beast later. Because now he knew what to look out for.

_"Better go protect Master…"_ Caster thought to himself in disgust before running towards the direction of the sewers. Where it was very likely that Uryuu was having a party over how many people were likely to die…

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Oh come on!" Berserker yelled while pointing towards the thing that made everyone in the city freak out as if Godzilla had decided to waste their city (Although it was very likely Fuyuki had just gotten the next best thing.) "Why can't I go over there and kick its ass? Are you looking down on my skills Master?"

"No, but Tohsaka's Servant isn't there. So we will not get involved." Kariya informed Berserker while limping away. "Let the other Servants kill each other. Less trouble for us."

"Tch. This is supposed to be a war! Not a pussy fest!" Berserker growled out before disappearing from view. "I better get a fight soon, or I'll begin reevaluating our 'contract'…"

Kariya sighed to himself while limping away, bumping accidentally to people who were rushing away. Although each hit was slightly painful, the trip was much better without Berserker bitching anymore…

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kotomine Risei, his son, and Assassin looked at the rising Noble Phantasm with various reactions.

_"What part of 'secret' do these Servants and Masters not understand?"_ Risei thought to himself while mentally crying. The Grail War might as well be thrown in the trash now, and the Church had to pay for all the repairs in Fuyuki (Secretly of coarse).

So much for that hot tub in the church that he had always wanted…

_"Interesting…"_ Kirei thought to himself while rubbing his chin. _"The Servant and Master do not care if the population sees them. I guess the author will, after this, come up with a pathetic excuse as to why the association does not get in…"_ Kirei then blinked in surprise before rubbing his head. _"What did I just think?"_

"Sweet mother of Ryan Reynolds!" Assassin shouted while pointing at the Noble Phantasm. "Shinji's gonna go all 'berserker' on the place! I wonder if this ends up like 'Rebuild', where he shoots fucking laser beams out of his eyes and not 'End' where we all turn to orange jello…"

And of coarse, no one listened to him. Risei was now visibly crying at his lost hot tub while Kirei looked troubled at his most recent thought.

**_Inside Unit-01:_**

Sola-Ui gasped as the tube she had entered with Lancer filled with orange liquid. _"W-what is this?" _Sola-Ui thought to herself while holding her breath as the liquid encompassed her.

"Sola-san, do not worry. The LCL is breathable. Just breath like you normally do." Lancer told her in a sympathetic tone while climbing into the strange chair, which overlooked the now _tiny_ looking forest.

Hesitantly, Sola-Ui let out her breath and took a gulp of the liquid. It felt slimy, but it was true, she was breathing and not drowning. Sola-Ui grimaced as the taste registered into her mind. This 'LCL' tasted like blood. _"Did he have to taste this whenever he entered this… this…" _"What is this?" Sola-Ui asked, only to get a bitter smile from Lancer.

"My ultimate Noble Phantasm and a synthetic humanoid I once piloted in my… legend." Lancer informed her while looking down to see a surprised Rider and a fearful Waver Velvet. "And now, I will eliminate Rider so we can leave quickly."

Lancer then gripped the controls, making the mechanical beast he was piloting lift its massive foot.

**_Back With Waver and Rider:_**

Waver's hands shook in fear as the _thing_ in front of him and his Servant roared. This was it, they were going to die. And it wouldn't even be Kayneth himself doing the deed. He would die, and all he hoped to achieve through this would be for nothing…

_"I have to get away!"_ Waver thought to himself while running his hands roughly through his hair. _"I can't die here! Not like this! I have to run now!" _Waver then looked at Rider, who was now gripping his Nodachi with both of his hands. _"How can he just stand there like that? When we have to run? The idiot! Don't tell me I have to get him out of there myself!"_ Waver's eyes then widened as the beast lifted its foot and began to bring it down on Rider. "NO! RIDER!" Waver shouted in fear.

Without thinking, Waver grabbed the controls of Lagann.

"Oh crap…" Rider muttered to himself as the origin of the shadow got closer and closer. Then, something hard and metallic grabbed him and _jumped_ before the massive foot was brought down. Rider blinked in surprise and turned to look at his savior, only to find… "Waver?"

Waver kept gasping in and out while shakily gripping the controls of Lagann. Even as the miniature mecha landed with Rider in its hands, Waver did not let go. Instead, it kept running away from Unit-O1, which turned around and roared in anger.

Rider grinned in utter delight. Now what he had in mind to combat Lancer's Noble Phantasm could work! But first… "Hey, stop running! A man never retreats from his opponent!"

"You idiot!" Waver shouted as he felt the tremors on the ground. That thing was actually _following_ them! "If we stay then we both die!"

"How'd you pilot Lagann?" Rider suddenly asked, making Waver blink in surprise.

"I-I don't know! I was just…" Waver stopped as a shadow appeared over them. The two then yelled in shock as Unit 01's massive hand began to bring itself down.

"Close the canopy!" Rider shouted while scrambling into the cockpit and pressing a button. Then, a pinkish round canopy covered the two as the hand impacted the ground. Waver and Rider screamed in shock as Lagann spun in the air before Unit-01 punched Lagann, launching it to the now empty streets of Fuyuki before howling in triumph.

The canopy opened to reveal a sick-looking and dizzy Waver along with an grinning Rider. "Alright! Now I can bring _it_ out!" Rider shouted while unsheathing his Nodachi. "Come out, Gurren!" He then swung his Nodachi forward before an utterly _massive_ form dropped behind them. When the dust cleared, Waver got a good look at the mecha. It was red in color, and looked like a massive body without a head yet its face made up the front. It had beast-like teeth and black blade-like black shades shaped like the ones Kamina wore covered its yellow eyes. Its arms and legs were big, most likely to show its physical power, and each of the shoulder were covered by yellow guards that had the symbol that Rider wore on his cape.

_"What the Hell?"_ Waver thought in shock and would have vocally said it, but all that came out was, "Wha…? Buh….? Huh…?"

"This is my Gunmen, Gurren! Pretty sweet huh?" Rider asked with a grin before climbing quickly on the mech and knocking on its mouth, to which it opened revealing a cockpit. "Alright partner, we're going to do the you know what!"

"The wha…?" Waver stammered out while pointing at Rider.

The cockpit then closed and the loudspeakers asked, "You dumbass, what the Hell else do you think I'm talkin' about? WE'RE GONNA COMBINE!"

**_Inside Unit 01:_**

"They are going to combine?" Lancer asked himself in confusion. Could mechas actually do that?

Ah, the joys of a restricted and depressing childhood…

"They are going to combine…" Sola-Ui muttered while holding her cheeks. Not helping the blush slowly growing on her cheeks go down.

What? She had to have material to let go of… stress _somehow_!

And there was no way in Hell that she was going to Kayneth for that.

**_Back Outside:_**

"Don't worry! You can do it!" Rider shouted while picking up Lagann and _throwing _it into the air. Waver screamed in freight as he climbed several feet up into the air and grip the controls in an attempt to keep himself on the damn thing.

_"The idiot! How am I supposed to know how to work this thing?"_ Waver thought to himself with closed eyes and clenching the controls hard. _"Combine! Combine! Come on you God forsaken contraption! COMBINE DAMN IT!"_

Suddenly, the arms and legs retracted, and the canopy covered the top of Lagann. A massive drill then appeared on the bottom, spinning as it impacted the top of Gurren. Waver stared in shock as green energy glowed on the canopy. "What is happening?" Waver asked himself in shock.

Rider grinned from his cockpit, the tip of Lagann's drill just behind his head as green bars appeared on all the monitors. "Knew he could do it…"

Unit-01 seemed to roar in anger as Gurren and Lagann were enveloped by a cyclone of energy before sprinting forward, destroying many buildings in its charge. While rearing back its fist. As the fist flew forward and struck something, _another_ fist shot out of the cyclone and struck Unit-01 in its head with equal force. The cyclone then cleared to reveal a new mecha. It did look like Gurren and Lagann stuck together, but its limbs were now longer, reaching Unit-01 with equal height. Instead of looking like it was just sticking onto Gurren with a drill, and actual mechanical _neck_ connected the two. And over Lagann's head was a samurai-like helmet with an ornament in front that looked vaguely like a crescent moon.

The new mecha then _grabbed_ Unit-01's outstretched arm and threw the mecha a few blocks away onto its back. Gurren's mouth then seemed to move as the speakers shouted, "Alright you bastard, dig the wax out of ears and listen up 'cause I've got something to say!" The mecha then lifted the it's arm and pointed at the sky shouting, "This Gunmen is the symbol of our determination! It is the machine that will pierce the heavens and beyond! And the name of such an awesome mecha is _Gurren Lagann_!" Gurren Lagann then pointed at Unit-01. "You best remember that!"

Everyone stared at the showdown with varying degrees of shock and horror. This was an actual, honest to God, mecha battle. Not in Anime, but in real life. It was too much to bear for some people.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!"

Well, too much to bear if you weren't Fujimura Taiga.

Unit-01 howled in rage before jumping at Gurren Lagann in an attempt to drop kick it. However, Gurren Lagann grabbed its 'shades' before ripping them off and parrying the blow. As Unit-01 dropped to the ground on its feet Gurren Lagann jumped with Kamina shouting, "MAN'S WRATH…." Gurren Lagann then slashed downwards with its improvised blade, intent on slicing the offending mecha in half. "EXPLOSION SLASH!"

Unit-01 then lifted its hand, making the blade stop just before it hit with a very familiar multi-colored hexagon. "Aw crap! You can use that shield thing of yours with that thing? Cheating bastard!" Kamina yelled through the loudspeakers as Unit-01 kicked the mecha away…

Right towards the miraculously still standing Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel.

**_Inside:_**

Kayneth watched the battle with extreme distaste from his impregnable fortress. He could tell the giant mechanical monstrosity covered in red was Waver Velvet's Servant. It seems like his former student has just helped in revealing the Holy Grail War. Yes, he would deal with the Velvet heir very, _very_ soon and in a much more painful method than he had originally planned.

But Kayneth knew that it was not just Waver Velvet to blame, for he could sense that the one in the purple monstrosity was his Servant, Lancer.

_"And yet again, the oriental ruins everything!"_ Kayneth thought to himself in anger. _"I swear the moment he returns I will punish the little brat myself! He'll beg me to stop when…!"_ Kayneth's eyes then narrowed as he thought, _"Strange, that one looks like it is getting close…"_ Kayneth's eyes widened and his lips only uttered two words.

"Oh _shit_!"

As it turns out, Volumen Hydragyrum was not enough to completely stop millions of pounds of steel crashing through the window and hitting him.

It _did_, however, keep him from falling to his death.

**_Back To The Fight:_**

"Tch, alright you cocky bastard." Kamina's voice shouted as Gurren Lagann got back onto its feet and sprinted towards Unit-01 with its fist reared back. "Time to get serious!"

Unit-01 simply raised its hand again, blocking the fist with its _A.T Field_. However this time, something different happened. Small _drills_ popped out of the sides of the fist and began to drill into the shield. The shield then began to slowly crack before it shattered like glass. The fist then impacted on Unit-01's chest still drilling, the drills making a red blood-like substance spew everywhere. Unit-01 seemed to howl in pain as it attempted to get the drills off.

**_Inside Unit-01:_**

"GAAAAHHHH!" Lancer yelled in sheer and utter pain, making Sola's eyes widen in shock.

"LANCER!" Sola-Ui shouted in panic to the screaming boy. All throughout the fight, she had found it strange that Lancer kept wincing whenever the machine he was piloting was hit. But attempted to brush it to the side as Lancer reacting to the impacts and worrying about the machine. But now she could see the truth. That Lancer could actually_feel_ the pain of the machine as if it was his own.

A voice then echoed inside of the machine in a strained tone. _"L-Lancer… M-make yourself useful for once! By the power of this Command Seal, I order you to push aside that fool and come to my assistance!" _The tube then seemed to glow red along with Lancer's eyes before he made a savage shout. A hexagon-shaped force then _slammed_ into Gurren Lagann, launching the machine into the distance. As Sola-Ui heard Rider shout "Bastard!", Lancer's machine rushed over to the ruins of the hotel and scooped up a pile of rubble.

_"Kayneth!"_ Sola-Ui thought in shock, but not in any form of true concern of coarse. After all, it would be a shock to anyone if they saw the body of a man who looked like he had every bone in his body broken and a useless puddle of mercury right beside him.

Sola-Ui then saw as the construct Lancer had summoned begin to fade away and saw both her and Lancer begin to _float_ down. Sola-Ui then coughed out a huge amount of the accursed liquid she was 'breathing' before and saw Lancer do the same out of the corner of her eye. As they floated down Lancer grabbed Kayneth's bloody and broken body in his arms with extreme concern written all over his face.

_"If only the feeling was mutual if the situation was switched."_ Sola-Ui thought to herself bitterly as she softly landed on her feet onto the ground along with Lancer.

"W-we have to help Master Sola-san!" Lancer cried out in shock, shaking her out of her dark thoughts. She nodded in response, after all if Kayneth died Lancer would go too. And she was not willing to let that happen.

"Come with me. Me and Kayneth set up a backup base in case the hotel failed." Sola-Ui told the Servant who nodded frantically and followed her.

It sure was a great thing that most of the populace left their cars unlocked and the keys in the ignition…

**_Elsewhere:_**

Maiya spied on Lancer, his Master, and Kayneth's fiancée through her sniper lens from one of the only buildings left standing after the giant mecha fight. In all honesty, she was lucky to be alive right now…

_"Maiya, what is the situation with Kayneth?"_ Kiritsugu asked over the radio, making Maiya sigh.

"Kayneth is critically injured, and forced his Servant and fiancée into a strategic retreat. It would be safe to say that Lancer will be incapacitated for a while." Maiya then peered to where Gurren Lagann was getting back onto its feet. "Rider however…"

_"Will retreat as well. After all, his opponent has disappeared and there is no one in the immediate area to fight." _Kiritsugu announced, making Maiya blink. _"Despite all the damage, we have gained fairly important information on both Lancer and Rider. We will have to adjust our plans to these recent developments. Return to Einzbern Manor immediately. Try not to draw suspicion."_

"Roger." Maiya responded while going down the stairs. Making extra sure none of them would collapse on her.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Rider glared at the destroyed battlefield and shouted, "The coward! He ran away from our battle! How can he call himself a man if he retreats? Right Waver?" Rider blinked as he got no response and asked, "Oi, you okay?"

Visual feed from Lagann's cockpit then appeared in front of him, showing the passed out and twitching form of Waver Velvet. Rider sighed out, "Ah well, should have expected it. Waver's no Simon after all…" Rider then grinned as he spoke, "But, the kid has guts. Just as much as Simon did. And he can pilot Lagann to boot! I'll make him into a _true _member of Dai-Gurren in no time!"

If Waver was conscious, then he would have begun to bang his head against Lagann's controls.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!"**

"Hello students, thank you for coming!" Taiga said sultrily while sitting on a teacher's desk, wearing a sexy teacher's outfit, stockings, and high heels along with fake tiger ears on her head and a fake tail attached to the bottom back of her outfit. "Today, we have a special guest! The one and only Rider!"

Rider then walked into the room grinning with Illyasviel following behind him. "Hey babe! Nice place you got here!" Rider announced while Taiga stalked over to him.

"Um Sensei, are you okay?" Illya asked nervously as Taiga traced her finger on a surprisingly nervous Rider's chest.

"So what can you tell us about the next chapter Rider?" Taiga asked, grinning slightly as Rider gulped.

"W-well the next chap is going to be about what happened after Gurren Lagann's badass debut into the fic, and a shocking turn of events with Lancer's group…" Rider told Taiga, who suddenly pounced on him.

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" Taiga shouted while tackling the Servant to the ground. "Show me you are truly the paragon of masculinity you hottie!" Illya stared at the off-screen actions with wide-eyed shock while clothes flew _everywhere._

"Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Big Trouble in Little Fuyuki'." Illya muttered before a pair of tiger-striped panties landed on her face.

"Check it oOOUT!" Taiga's voice yelled in pleasure.

If one were to pay attention, they would hear muffled screams for help.

**Note-**** Yo and happy Fourth of July! Here's the long awaited Rider Vs. Lancer fight! I know it might be a little short with a lot of filler but I thought it was appropriate since they _are_ fighting in Fuyuki, where Lancer's Master was holed up and _was_ caught in the crossfire forcing Lancer to retreat. See? You don't need Kiritsugu to make an ass like Kayneth suffer! As for Unit-01 and Gurren Lagann's equal height, I wanted to keep things equal between the two. Besides, I don't think the Grail would hand over a weapon that could destroy the world before it did without putting on many, _many_ restraints on the thing. By the way, here is the stats for Lancer.**

Servant- Lancer

Identity- Shinji Ikari

Series- Neon Genesis Evangelion

Theme Song- A Cruel Angel's Theisis (2009 Edition) by Yoko Takahashi

Strength- B

Endurance- C+

Agility- A-

Magic- B-

Luck- E-

Noble Phantasm:

_A.T Field-_ B+ Rank. The physical representation of Lancer's 'soul'. Can be used to attack or block any attack for a limited amount of time however enough force can break it. Cannot be used at same time as _Lance of Longinus._

_Lance of Longinus- _A+ Rank. A relic from before the birth of man. Can pierce any substance, even if it is magically enhanced. Cannot be used at same time as _A.T Field_. Is necessary to summon Unit-01.

_Unit-01-_ A++ Rank, Anti-Fortress Type. A hollow shell made in the attempt of subjugating a God-like figure to humanity. Should Lancer wish it, he could wipe out an entire city and army in less than five minutes. Can only use _A.T Field _as a weapon alongside its own berserker-like strength. Lancer can feel all pain and damage caused to this Noble Phantasm.

**So, love it or hate it, tell me how I did in a review! Those help me out with the muse, so get writing bitches!**

**…Please?**


	8. Big Trouble In Little Fuyuki

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters and/or real people used here.**

"Ah… what a day…" Assassin muttered to himself as he plopped down on top of the couch. "I got to watch my sweet Bea Arthur once again, the fans got their giant mecha battle, and every Otaku in existence within the Nasuverse got a stroke during the whole thing." Assassin then let out a huge sigh as he picked up the remote. "At least none of the Evangelion fans went bitching just because Gurren Lagann kinda won. TIM would have been de-motivated from actually starting this chapter for about a week. Hm, I wonder if normal broadcasting is back on…"

It had been two hours since the huge 'mecha battle' between Rider and Lancer took place. People had slowly returned to their homes, or what was left of them, utterly shocked and confused about what had just happened. Risei had brought them back into the church, and spent a _lot_ of time in his room. Assassin had heard a woman scream for about a half hour before the room became silent again.

Assassin then pushed the power button on the remote, making the TV turn back on. On it was the news with a reporter speaking into her microphone.

_"For those of you just tuning in, the cause of the bizarre incident within Fuyuki City which many are calling the 'Big explicitly deleted Mecha Fight' has been explained. I am here now with the true cause of the entire incident, movie director James Cameron." _The reporter spoke before the camera zoomed out, showing a long haired greying man standing next to two Japanese people talking in English. _"James-san, can you please explain?"_

_"Certainly."_ James Cameron said with a smile. _"What has happened today was nothing more than a scene within a new movie project of mine titled 'Neo'. It is a multi-million movie project in the works. With me are my two partners in this ambitious new project are Hideaki Anno and Kazuki Nakashima."_

The man, Hideaki, then stated, _"This project originally came to me within a dream, a world in ruin and humanity struggling to pick up the pieces. It will be a story about human nature and its flaws, all the while attempting to unite against a single enemy titled the 'Angels'."_

Kazuki then smirked before saying, _"But it won't be all angst! There will be plenty of awesomeness, fanservice, and enjoyable characters! Lets not forget the big *Bleeping*****robots! What Fuyuki has seen today is just a sample for what the world has in store once this movie hits the theatres! It will be every Otaku's wet dream come true!"_

James Cameron nodded politely before speaking into his microphone once again, _"I apologize for the panic this has caused. However we needed true reactions of horror for the scenes within the movie. Our producers and the mayor of Fuyuki have agreed to compensate for the damages and homes lost today due to the special effects and controlled explosives."_

_"There you have it folks!"_ The reporter shouted suddenly while staring into the camera. _"The mayor of Fuyuki City has also confirmed his involvement in the film 'Neo'. I will now go to a citizen of Fuyuki for their reaction…"_

Assassin suddenly turned off the TV and began laughing like a loon. "GHAHAHAHAHA! Aw man, that is the excuse TIM used to keep the war 'secret'? Guess its good that reviewer of his gave the suggestion in the first place!"

"Assassin, what are you doing?" Kirei asked as he walked in. Honestly, he had a long and stressful day today. Not to mention that troubling thought about the 'author' he had earlier. And the throbbing headache he was having was not helping much in that regard.

"Aw nothing, nothing…" Assassin said with a sigh while turning back on the TV and switching through the channels. Seems like Kamen Rider was on one… "So, who were you and your pops talking to? She sounded smoking hot. Like the whole 'Yes Mistress' hot…"

Kirei felt his eye twitch at the memory….

**_Flashback (A Hour And A Half Ago):_**

_"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN KOTOMINE!" Barthomeloi Lorelei, Vice Director of the Mage's Association and the 'Queen' of Clock Tower, shouted in fury over the private line the Church in Fuyuki City had with her office after Risei gave his report over the recent development. Kirei could see his father wincing in pain at the volume of her shout. And who could blame him? Kirei was at the other end of the room and he could hear Lorelei. "The damn war and magecraft has been exposed to every damn oriental within that accursed city!"_

_"I had no knowledge something of this magnitude would occur." Risei said calmly, not letting any hint of frustration out of his voice or on his face. But Kirei could tell his father was stressed. After all, he was drumming his fingers on the table. "If I had, then I would have taken steps to prevent it from happening."_

_"Well that is just good to know!" Lorelei shouted in obvious sarcasm. "Now I can sleep a bit better when I send the Enforcers over there to clean up your mess! I truly hope you begin praying to God right now, because when they get there, you can be damn well sure that…!"_

_"The situation is still salvageable." Risei said quickly, almost desperately into the line. "The Holy Grail War can still continue."_

_"How? How the holy Hell can this be salvageable?" Lorelei asked in exasperation. "You said yourself that anyone with half a brain could see and hear those damn monstrosities those Servants summoned!"_

_"Yes however their appearances held nothing that could connect them to magic" Risei said slowly, and after a moment of silence he continued. "They looked like mechanical robots to the everyday Japanese citizen. Several 'experts' with Anime, Japanese Cartoons, would confirm this."_

_"What are you getting at with this?" Lorelei asked in a dangerous tone._

_"That there will be no need to purge Fuyuki City, not when all we need to do is hypnotize a few people to make it seem as if a movie was being made about Japanese robots." Risei explained, while the drumming of his fingers became more frantic. "We simply need an American Hollywood Director, some movie company heads, and maybe one or two Japanese citizens hypnotized in order to pull this off. In fact, the director James Cameron is within Fuyuki right now on vacation. My son can take care of that hypnotism and the Japanese citizens. I simply need the Mage's Association to hypnotize the movie company heads for the 'funds' of said 'movie'."_

_Silence followed, too much silence. Kirei could see his father letting out a bead of sweat on his face before Lorelei spoke, "Just make sure you do not screw up again Kotomine. Otherwise, you will suffer by my hand _personally._" Risei nodded before hanging up the phone, letting out a sigh of relief._

_"Please Kirei, do what needs to be done." Risei asked, to which Kirei nodded and left the room. However he heard his father open a cabinet and put on the table his 'special occasion' rum._

_After all, Kirei did not want his search for answers through Emiya Kiritsugu end so quickly._

_And maybe, just maybe when he got back he would join his father in that drink._

**_End Flashback:_**

"I suppose so. I do not pay attention to such frivolous details." Kirei informed Assassin who just snorted.

"How you actually got down and dirty with your wife, I'll never know." Assassin said out loud, which made Kirei twitch. "I mean, when you were 'impaling' her with your 'sword', I bet you got off with thinking you were _actually_ stabbing her!"

"Enough." Kirei said a little bit _too_ forcefully, making Assassin blink in surprise. "Do not talk about things you do not understand."

"Yeah, yeah." Assassin said in a disinterested tone while switching though the channels.

Kirei watched his Servant for a minute before he asked, "Assassin, earlier I had thought of this 'author' person you spoke of numerous times even though I did not originally wish to. What does this mean?"

Assassin froze for a moment before slowly turning to Kirei. "Oh. My. Bea. Arthur."

"What?" Kirei asked, only for Assassin to get right in his face,

"You're starting to break the fourth wall!" Assassin yelled before poking Kirei on the chest. "_That's_ what TIM has in store for you!"

"What?" Kirei asked in confusion to which Assassin sighed.

"So you are not that far ahead yet…" Assassin then plopped himself back onto the couch. "My advice, just go with the flow. In a few chapters, you will understand my apprentice…"

Kirei then left the room and closed the door. One thought going through his mind…

_"Fourth wall?"_

**_Elsewhere:_**

Tokiomi sighed in frustration as Archer finished his 'report' to him. Archer had arrived just a few moments and informed him that he had spent the morning playing with his daughter, and then taking her and one of her school friends away from the park. Apparently, the roar he had heard earlier was a Servant's very giant and visible Noble Phantasm, which battled another Servant's equally giant Noble Phantasm. He had promptly called Risei to explain to him what happened. But the man simply said 'Everything is under control' and left it at that.

"Do you know the identities of the Servants involved?" Tokiomi asked Archer. Perhaps he would _visit_ the Masters personally and punish them for almost revealing their existence to the world…

"No, I was more concerned with getting your daughter to safety." Archer replied automatically. It was not a _total_ lie. He was truly concerned about Rin's safety at the time. "After all, I don't think you would have wanted your daughter to be a casualty in the war."

"Hm, indeed I do not. She is the heir to the Tohsaka family." Tokiomi said while pouring himself another glass of wine. It was obvious that Archer was covering for the Servants, however Tokiomi was not going to waste a Command Seal to make him talk. "And it would be irritating to have to make a replacement should she die."

Archer clenched his hands into fists at that statement.

"Where did you leave her?" Tokiomi asked, to which Archer scratched the back of his head with a dopey grin.

"With your wife Aoi." Archer responded before looking out the window. "You are really lucky Master, to have someone like that as your wife…"

"Indeed I am." Tokiomi said quickly. "You may go Archer, do whatever it is you wish."

Archer nodded before walking out of the study and closing the door. "What a cold man…" Archer muttered to himself before walking away.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kiritsugu looked at both Saber and Irisviel at the other side of the table while Maiya laid out pictures of both Lancer's mecha and Rider's mecha. "As you can see, Lancer's machine has almost no weapons beside its own brute strength and _A.T Field._ From the information gathered, it is apparent that Lancer cannot use his spear during this state. And enough force can actually break the field. The machine also displays Berserker-like qualities, so it is safe to say that Lancer has little to no actual control. Rider meanwhile…" Maiya then laid out pictures of 'Gurren Lagann'. "…Has complete control of his machine. However, it requires both the mecha he usually travels in combined with a massive one that he himself summons. Forcing Waver Velvet to pilot the smaller one while he pilots the larger one. Should we eliminate the small mecha, the combining process should be impossible to perform."

"It would stop Rider from unleashing something that massive and powerful on Saber before she had a chance to fight back." Irisviel consented with a nod. Saber continued to scowl at the pictures in anger.

"To use such overkill Noble Phantasms on one another, and in the middle of the day as well! Don't they have any honor as Servants? They almost completely destroyed the entire war!" Saber ranted, however only Irisviel looked at her with concerned eyes. Maiya and Kiritsugu did not even so much as glance at her.

"Luckily, their battle resulted in Lancer's Master being critically wounded. Thus, Lancer will not be our immediate concern as he will be too worried about the health of his Master." Kiritsugu informed before glancing back at Gurren Lagann's picture. "And Rider will be busy attempting to recover Mana. What we _do_ need to be concerned about…" Maiya then placed down a picture of both Kirei and Assassin. "…is these two. Their lack of any action most likely means they are planning something."

"Couldn't we just order the church to release Kotomine Kirei from their protection?" Irisviel asked curiously, only for Kiritsugu to shake his head.

"The church still deems Kotomine under their protection, due to him not 'directly ordering his Servant during his time within the church'. Thus, he is still not an 'active participant'." Maiya informed Irisviel, to which Kiritsugu nodded his head.

"However, should he leave the church with his Servant we can eliminate both without any political repercussions from happening." Kiritsugu spoke while Maiya began to pick everything up. "The war is already in danger from what had happened earlier, and we can only thank those last minute hypnotisms that the Association performed for the war even continuing."

"You seem to be calm about this Kiritsugu." Irisviel stated, making Kiritsugu freeze. "I mean, shouldn't you be shocked at any of these developments? After all, we _just _witnessed a real life giant robot battle not in Anime."

"Iri, if there is anything that I have learned over the years it is this: When things get strange, and they _will_ with Magic involved, you just go with the flow and do not try to understand why it is happening." Kiritsugu then left the room with Maiya following behind him.

"Well, I guess we should pack up as well. Right Saber?" Irisviel asked with a smile, only for Saber to shake her head.

"First I wish to ask you a question that I was unable to before." Saber said before looking at Irisviel seriously. "Tell me Irisviel, what is a 'Futanari'?"

"S-Saber! Why would you w-wish to know something so… so…?" Irisviel asked frantically with her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Assassin used the term towards me as an insult, one that I have no knowledge about." Saber explained while staring at Irisviel. "I must know what he meant by it."

Irisviel flushed harder before leaning in and whispering in Saber's ear.

The Einzbern Manor became quiet for a good ten minutes before a furious voice roared out one word. A word that could be heard around the world…

_"ASSASSIN!"_

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Tch, damn this sucks…" Berserker muttered while Kariya sat against the wall of building in the shadows. They too had managed to escape the chaos that had occurred between the two mechas, and they also heard the 'news' that it was simply for a movie. It had to be the worst excuse in the world in Kariya's opinion. Why destroy a good portion of the town, without informing the citizens about it, for a _movie_ of all things? It was likely the Association half-hazardly trying to cover its own tracks created by the two Servants through good-old hypnotizing.

_"Oh well…"_ Kariya thought to himself while looking at the sky. _"It's a better excuse than gas leaks…"_

"I mean sure, I could have kicked their asses in a matter of seconds. They are _nothing_ compared to Menos Grandes after all, but it still sucks that I got pulled out of _another _fight!" Berserker complained while punching the wall, tiny cracks forming on it from the impact. "This sneaking around shit is pissing me off Master! I want a fight and I want it soon!"

"And you will get it." Kariya muttered while coughing a bit. "I promise you, the next Servant we spot you have my full permission to fight it. Until then, be patient."

"But I don't _want_ to be patient! I've been sitting on my ass since I fought that punk and it's really starting to piss me off! I want to find that fucking punk and rip him limb from limb! It will teach him to _never_ look down on me!" Berserker yelled out before letting out a huff. "I swear, how I got a Master like you I will never know. This sneaking shit is for Assassin, not me."

"But I am your Master, so you will just have to deal with it for now." Kariya growled out before coughing out a glob of blood, the insects crawling in his skin as well.

"…" Berserker said nothing but narrowed his eyes as he dissipated from view, leaving Kariya alone.

_"Finally, some peace and quiet…"_

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Aw man! That was so totally COOL!" Uryuu cheered as he jumped around their sewer 'hideout'. "I mean, I _totally_ saw this old hobo go _splat_ on the foot of one of those robots, but nobody noticed! I even took a little souvenir when nobody was looking…" Uryuu then showed an ear to Caster and smirked. "What do ya think man? Is it cool or what?"

"It is _very_ cool Master." Caster growled out before turning away. "I am glad that our base of operations was not damaged at all."

"No kidding!" Uryuu moaned out while looking at the slightly cracked pillars. "The place shook so much that I thought all my masterpieces were going to be lost forever! I mean, that would totally suck if that happened right?"

_"No, it would not you psycho."_ Caster thought to himself before saying outloud, "Perhaps, however I was more concerned that we would not be able to find an area as abandoned as this one should it go down."

"Hey man, out there was that part of your 'Holy Grail War' thing?" Uryuu asked, making Caster glance at him. "I mean if it is, then you have to be the coolist person I have ever met! That purple robot literally sprayed his guts _everywhere_ when the red one drilled him!"

"It was just a sample of it." Caster replied with a nod. "However there is much more to it than what you have just seen…"

"Alright, if you say so…" Uryuu drawled out. "Say, what happened today just gave me the _greatest_ inspiration!"

Uryuu them smiled happily as he walked to a young and hogtied brother and sister trying to squirm away.

Caster offered a small prayer for their souls mentally.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"YOU IDIOT!" Waver shouted in anger to his still grinning Servant as they walked, due to Waver's extreme protests of going in Lagann again, to the Mackenzie house. Rider held onto his, miraculously recovered and spotless, guitar case as he walked beside his furious Master. "You goaded Lancer into using his ultimate Noble Phantasm, and because of that you almost died! And then, you had me pilot that damn contraption and threw me into the air without warning! I almost _died_ up there!"

"Ah relax man!" Rider shouted while pumping his fist into the air. "We were total badasses back there! We almost beat Lancer! If the bastard hadn't run away from our fight, then there would be one less Servant in the war!"

"Yes, we almost won." Waver consented with a grimace. "But we still almost revealed the existence of Magi to the world because of the _size_ of your Noble Phantasm!"

"But we didn't, so everything is still good." Rider responded automatically, making Waver glare at him.

"How can you say that? How can you be so calm when we almost doomed this whole war and everyone in this town?" Waver asked, making Rider stop and turn around.

"You dumbass!" Rider shouted before flicking Waver on the forehead, making the boy cry out in shock. "I'm calm because no matter what, _everything_ works out in the end! You need to live in the moment, enjoy it before it ends! And if something horrible is happening, you stand up against it knowing that _you_ will be victorious in the end! A man always follows that philosophy no matter what!"

Waver sighed at his Servant's 'explanation' to his actions while rubbing his forehead. "And we still didn't get the milk and sugar…"

"Ah, damn. Knew I forgot something…" Rider muttered to himself while sighing. "Ah well, guess we can go out and get it tomorrow…" The two then continued their walk, as the house came into view Rider suddenly said, "Hey Waver, thanks for saving my ass."

"Huh?" Waver asked in surprise. _This_ was definitely new. Rider _never_ admitted if he was ever in trouble.

"I mean it kid, thanks." Rider told Waver while turning his head. A small smile on his face. "Whenever either of our asses are in trouble, the other is their to help them out. That is how partners work. It is how members of Team Dai-Gurren treat one another."

Waver looked to the side while saying, "W-well, I couldn't just let you die! I am your Master, and it is my obligation as such to make sure we _both_ win the Holy Grail."

"Heh." Rider chuckled out in amusement. "To tell you the truth, I was kinda surprised you were able to ride Lagann. Must mean you got a _lot_ of fighting spirit in you! Just as much as my blood brother Simon had! And with that, we can use Gurren Lagann whenever we want! It'll teach the others to never mess with us!" Rider then erupted into full blown laughter while an exasperated Waver followed him.

Waver just hoped he never had to help make the thing anytime soon.

At least, not for another week.

**_Elsewhere (Dreamscape):_**

_Kayneth Archibald felt his weightless body follow a small brown-haired boy who watched his mother step foot inside of a monstrosity, and never return from it. The sheer horror of the entire situation reverberated throughout Kayneth's entire being as technicians yelled, an old man frantically trying to get him outside of the room, and the boy's father scream his mother's name._

_Kayneth watched as, not a few days later, the father left his crying son on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle without a hint of remorse. The boy cried as the only connection he had to his one time true family left without turning back._

_Years passed by, the boy growing bigger bet never truly maturing. Becoming an outcast to his new 'home', his school, and everyone in general. The world shunning the boy, who shunned it back by closing his ears to it. The old music cassette player he used once belonging to the father who abandoned him to this lonely existence._

_Not even a year over fourteen, the boy is called by the father. Yearning for acceptance, the boy comes only to find himself dragged into a war between Heaven and Earth._

_The enemy being grotesque monsters called 'Angels', horrible parodies to their namesake._

_The boy fought them, time and time again. The wounds he received from each battle never truly healing. The fact he was defending humanity did not even truly register in the boy's mind. He just kept repeating one sentence over and over again._

_"I mustn't run away."_

_The boy made friends, and developed feeling for a ghostly beautiful albino girl and a fiery redhead. He found a mother figure through a guardian who had a past much similar to his own. The boy smiled, thinking that his broken life was finally being put together._

_It would not last._

_His friend becomes crippled by the very tool the boy uses to defend him and humanity. The beautiful albino girl is revealed to be made from his own mother and the very creatures they were fighting. The redhead so full of confidence breaks and falls silent to one of their enemies. A boy, one of their supposed enemies, tells the boy words he never heard from anyone else._

_"I love you."_

_And the boy repays him by crushing his body, shattering every hope he had of peace. The boy, in his broken mind state, does something horrible and disgusting in front of the silent body of the fiery redhead. Further pulling the boy into insanity. His fellow men die all around him afterwards, falling to fellow humans who are nothing but puppets to an evil cabal. His mother figure dies so that he could go and fight. However, he is helpless and simply listens to the dying screams of the fiery redhead._

_And then Kayneth heard the most horrifying and hopeless sounding scream of his life._

_The broken boy, without truly knowing what he was doing, said one thing._

_"…Everyone can just die."_

_And they did. Their souls along with his pulled into one being. There, the boy learns to accept the real world even if it hurts. He rejects staying in one conscience where he will not feel emotional pain, and the world becomes surrounded by a blood-red sea that was once humanity._

_The boy stares into the distance, where the giant and grotesque parody of the albino girl was smiling at the sky. Next to him was a decaying corpse of the fiery redhead. Behind him was a grave, where a cross was nailed to it. The grave might as well have represented all of humanity. The boy looked into the distance, at the blood red 'sea' and whispered with tears streaming down his cheeks,_

_"I wish… none of this had happened."_

**_End Dream:_**

Kayneth gasped in a huge breath of air, his eyes wild with freight and feeling sweat dripping down his body.

_"W-were those Lancer's memories?"_ Kayneth thought to himself while attempting to bring his right hand to his face, only to grimace in pain.

"Ah, your awake. Much quicker than I expected." Sola-Ui said as she walked to Kayneth's bed side.

"W-what happened Sola-Ui?" Kayneth rasped out while Sola-Ui smiled.

"You were an idiot of coarse. Staying in that hotel despite the fact two massive Servants were duking it out in the middle of the city." Sola-Ui said smoothly while racing her hand on Kayneth's bandaged body. "Lancer accidentally threw Waver Velvet and his Servant's contraption into the hotel, hitting you and breaking almost _every_ bone in your body. Honestly, if me and Lancer did not find you when we did you would have died."

"T-that little brat…!" Kayneth growled out in anger. "When I am fully healed, I'll make him and Waver Velvet pay fo-GHAAA!" Kayneth shouted in pain as Sola-Ui began clenching his right hand _hard_.

"No you will not. After all, you are in no condition to move from this bed for several months. You cannot even _hope_ to be Lancer's Master, let alone act with harmful intentions towards him." Sola-Ui gave him a sweet smile, however her eyes filled with dangerous intent. "So give me Lancer's Command Seals, I will act as his Master. And I can assure you, I will be a _much_ more competent and understanding Master than you."

"Sola!" Kayneth shouted, ignoring the pain. "D-Don't do this! That brat, Lancer, is psychotic! I've seen his memories, he killed everyone in the _world_ just because a few people died!"

"How can you say that?" Sola-Ui asked sweetly, however there was a sliver of anger in your voice. "Lancer is such a sweet boy, and if what you say about his past is true then he is nothing more but a victim of unfortunate circumstances. Now Kayneth, give me the Command Seals. I can only have them when you give me them willingly. My last resort, of coarse, is to simply amputate your arm."

Kayneth's eyes widened at this. His fiancée, the woman who he loved despite her hatred for him, was fully serious about this! Could he really do it? With what he had seen about Lancer's past, the Command Seals were his only 'leash' for the mad dog Lancer truly was. And if Lancer fully agreed that Sola-Ui was his one and only Master…

There was no telling _what_ Lancer would do to him.

And the only other option he had was to refuse, and Sola-Ui takes the Command Seals anyway by amputating his arm. So he only had two options, give them willingly or unwillingly.

"…very well Sola-Ui." Kayneth growled out. The Command Seals then glowed crimson red as Kayneth said, "As the Master of the Servant Lancer, I relinquish my Command Seals to you."

Sola-Ui's eyes widened with joy as the crimson markings disappeared from Kayneth's right hand and appeared on hers. "I-I did it…" Sola-Ui muttered to herself with happiness in her tone. "I am now Lancer's Master!"

"I hope you know what you are doing Sola-Ui." Kayneth muttered while looking back at the ruined ceiling. He then felt something pierce his neck, making his eyes widen in shock. He then looked to see Sola-Ui sticking in a hypodermic needle filled with a clear liquid before injecting its contents into him. "W-what…?

"Oh Kayneth…" Sola-Ui muttered with a neutral expression on her face. "You truly should have treated Lancer in the way he deserved to be treated. With respect and kindness…"

"S-Sola!" Kayneth gasped out, only to feel his throat go dry and his vision get blurry.

Sola-Ui extracted the needle and cleaned it muttering, "Like it? It was a special fast-acting poison made from a few Japanese herbs. I found the recipe from a book I was reading while you were sleeping like a sloth in the morning. Lancer never did see me buy the herbs at the supermarket earlier…"

"W-why…?" Kayneth whispered while Sola-Ui gave him a smile.

"Because you are a disgusting and cowardly man who cannot see past his supposed 'superiority'." Sola-Ui stated, making Kayneth's eyes widen. "I might actually _thank_ Waver Velvet for deciding to steal your first catalyst when he did. Without him, I would have never met Lancer." Sola-Ui then sighed as Kayneth's body went into convulsions. "I always wanted a son like Lancer. And _not_ one made from your genes Kayneth. Perhaps I shall use the Holy Grail to bring Lancer true life so that we may be a family together…"

"S-Sola…! N-No…!" Kayneth gasped out before he let out one final breath and laid still.

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi was dead.

Sola-Ui closed Kayneth's eyelids before walking away to inform Lancer of Kayneth's death and her new status as his Master. She would hate lying to Lancer like this…

But it was for the best.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Scandal, betrayal, and _murder_!" Taiga shouted while wriggling in excitement. "This chapter had it all!"

"Um Sensei, I didn't see _any_ scandal in here? Are you talking about Maiya-san and Papa?" Illyasviel asked, to which Taiga pointed her Boken at her.

"Scandal is _always_ in these things my student! In a few years, historians will somehow find _seven_ different meanings to this chapter! Some not even making a lick of sense!" Taiga then sighed as she said, "Just like my love for Rider and our impending marriage…"

"Where is he?" Waver Velvet shouted as he entered the Dojo. "Where did you take Rider you crazy b…!"

"Waver! Help me!" Rider's muffled voice shouted from somewhere. "The chocolate syrup is making everything sticky!"

"Why you…!" Taiga shouted while preparing to jump Waver, only for Illyasviel to knock her down.

"Go and find Rider-san! I'll hold her off!" Illyasviel shouted while wrestling with Taiga as Waver searched every nook and cranny for Rider. "Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Archer's Bogus Adventure'!"

"Check it out!" Taiga shouted before noticing Waver dragging a dehydrated-looking Rider out of the Dojo. "Hey! Get back here with my man!"

**Note-**** Yo! TIM here with the newest chap of this fic! Just so you guys know, I picked James Cameron to be the 'director' of the 'movie' because if anyone could pull off a movie about mechas and _not_ make it suck, it would be him. Also ****Hideaki Anno and Kazuki Nakashima are the creators of Evangelion and Gurren Lagann respectively, so this is just a little shout out to them. I would also like to thank Heaven Canceler, one of my _many_ fans and reviewers, for inspiring the first part of this chapter! Let this be a lesson to you guys! Keep reviewing and _maybe_ your suggestions might help me out in the future! So get reviewing!**

**…Please?**


	9. Archer's Bogus Adventure

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

Lancer sat on a broken column of concrete as he waited for Sola-Ui to bring him news of his Master's condition. He was truly concerned about his Master, he looked so broken and bloody just a few hours ago that he was surprised that the man was still living. Hell he probably would not have lived if he and Sola-Ui did not find him when he called.

_"This is all my fault." _Lancer thought to himself while gripping his spear. _"I messed up, I had Unit-01 throw Rider into the hotel without thinking about Master. Now he is in pain and bedridden, Sola-san is worried to death, and Rider is now prepared for the next time we fight. Why…" _Lancer then looked to the ground in sorrow. _"Why do I always fail the people who depend upon me? Even if I fight, all I do is hurt them…"_ Lancer then heard his Master scream in pain, making him stand up in shock and he prepared to leave only to stop himself at the last minute. _"No, Sola-san is taking care of him. I'll just get in the way…"_ Lancer then sat back down while gripping his spear. _"I-I'll make it up to them both somehow…"_

Lancer then heard footsteps and got up automatically. His feet shifting in case he had to attack or defend himself. Slowly, out of the shadows came Sola-Ui with a saddened expression on her face. Her left hand gripping onto the right. "Sola-san, what's wrong?" Lancer asked before his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't feel his Master's Prana anymore. "W-what happened to Master?"

"Lancer, I…" Sola-Ui began before gulping and taking a deep breath. "I couldn't save him. A rib shard punctured Kayneth's lung and I could not heal it in time." She looked at him dead in the eye with her own. "Kayneth is dead Lancer."

Lancer's eyes widened in shock and horror. Although his Master had constantly abused his position as a Servant and insulted him every chance he got, Lancer never wanted to have the man _die_. What made it worse was that… "This is all my fault…"

"What?" Sola-Ui asked in shock while Lancer turned his head.

"I said this is all my fault!" Lancer shouted in anger and sorrow. "I-If I hadn't thrown Rider at the hotel, Master would have lived and you would still have your fiancée! I have ruined _everything_! I…!" Lancer's eyes widened as Sola-Ui pulled him into a hug. "S-Sola-san?"

"It's not your fault Lancer. You were simply performing your duty as his Servant. I do not blame you, and neither did he." Sola-Ui muttered to Lancer while stroking his back in a soothing manner.

"B-But I still…" Lancer muttered, making Sola-Ui release the hug with a small smile on her face.

"Before he died, he gave me his Command Seals." Sola-Ui said before showing her right hand, making Lancer see the two remaining Command Seals on it. "He wanted us to continue, even though he is gone we will win this war. For him."

"S-Sola-san…" Lancer stuttered with wide eyes. His Master still wanted them to continue, even though he would no longer be in this world to watch over his fiancée? He entrusted Sola-Ui's safety… to him? _"I-I won't fail your last wish Kayneth-san…"_ Lancer thought to himself before saying with determination in his tone, "I-I won't fail you Master!"

"You do not need to say that Lancer." Sola-Ui told Lancer with a smile on her face. "And just call me Sola." Sola-Ui then hugged Lancer again, who hugged back in response. Sola-Ui smiled to herself. She had now gotten Lancer's undying trust, and she would not throw it away like Kayneth did. She winced at every lie she told Lancer internally, but it was for the best.

_"I give you my word Lancer, when this accursed war is over… I will bring you true happiness…"_

**_Later (The Next Morning):_**

Archer whistled to himself as he waited in line within the doughnut shop. He honestly had nothing to do today. All the kids that usually went to the park were in school at the moment, and would remain there for at least a few more hours. And also, he had explored the entire city thus he could not really occupy his time with that. So why not just get his favorite snack as he killed time?

"I just wished this line was not so long…" Archer groaned to himself before he heard the hushed whispers of two women.

"I heard Hinamori found the body of her daughter this morning. The monster just left the thing out in the park for all to see…" One women whispered, making the other gasp in shock.

"Oh, the poor thing…" The other woman muttered to herself. "First that murderer kills her husband in his own _house_ and steals her daughter away for two days, and now she saw the poor child dead…"

"The funeral will be today I heard." The first woman spoke while sipping her coffee with shaking hands. "I wish the police would hurry up and find this psycho…"

Archer's eyes narrowed at that piece of news, _"Another life, a child at that, taken away…"_ He heard about the string of murders and the children of the victims being taken away. Then a few days later, the police would find the children's' bodies out on _display_ across town. As if the murderer wanted people to _appreciate_ his work! That's another reason why he stayed with the children in the park as long as he could. To be sure none of them were taken away.

"Sir? Sir!" A new voice called out, making Archer snap out of his thoughts and blink in surprise as all the people in front of him were gone. The teenage cashier girl looking at him with an annoyed expression. "It is your turn to order sir."

"Right, sorry…" Archer muttered with a dopey grin on his face while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I truly apologize for being lost in thought, madam…" Archer said in his husky tone in an attempt to impress the girl with his dashing good looks.

She was definitely _not_ amused.

"Just order your damn doughnuts _sir_." The teenager growled, making Archer laugh nervously.

He was just so _sure_ it would work this time!

**_Outside:_**

Maiya blinked in surprise to see Archer, the Servant who hit on her a few days earlier with the identity 'Vash Wolfwood', buying a box of doughnuts from a doughnut shop. She had just stepped out of the Einzbern Manor to grab some supplies (a.k.a food for herself, since Saber seemingly ate it all last night in a fit of hate-filled hunger) and was on her way to an… acceptable Chinese restaurant that served a very good dish called 'Ma-poo Dou-fu' when she spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair through the window of a doughnut shop.

_"How do I proceed?" _Maiya thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes, cursing herself for not bringing her communicator. _"Should I return and inform Kiritsugu about this?"_Maiya then shook her head. _"No, if I do that then I shall loose track of Archer." _She then watched as Archer left the shop with a box of doughnuts in his right hand and a half-eaten doughnut in his left. _"..I will trail him, and should he stop anywhere I will use a pay line to contact Kiritsugu."_ She then began to slowly blend into the crowd while following Archer, who continued to munch on his doughnuts.

She was amazed that, with his choice of snack food, he was not five hundred pounds.

Then again, neither was Saber. And she beat Archer's appetite by leaps and bounds…

**_Back With Archer:_**

Archer visibly was munching on his doughnuts without a care in the world, oblivious to everything surrounding him. However internally he was thinking one thing…

_"Someone is following me."_

This had happened hundreds of thousands of times before in his life. Bounty hunters hoping to catch him by surprise and take his _very_ high bounty. But he had long since developed a 'sixth sense' when it comes to his surroundings. He could instantly tell when someone was tailing him, those being trained sufficiently enough could escape his notice. But they were few in number. The one following him today however, was not one of them. But they were _pretty_ good.

Archer then turned on a heel into an alleyway and walking a bit into it before saying out loud, "I don't feel like playing a game of hide and go seek right now. If you _really_want to play that badly, you can just go to the park in a few hours…"

A minute passed before Maiya stepped into view, making Archer smile. "Ah, Maiya-chan! It's just so good to see yo…!" A knife the flew by his head, hitting the doughnut he held in his hand and impaled it. The large piece then flew off and impacted onto the wall before clattering onto the ground. "GAH!" Archer shouted while gaping at the ruined pastry.

"Do not play games with me. I know your true identity _Archer_." Maiya spoke before taking ut a small circular gun and pointing it into the sky. "If you attempt to strike me, I shall launch a flair which will alert Saber of your location, and…"

"MY DOUGHNUT!" Archer cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he lifted the piece. "M-my poor doughnut…" He then showed Maiya the piece and shouted, "That's the meanest thing any girl has ever done to me! Why do you ruin other people's food? If you just wanted to talk to me you could have asked, you did not have to ruin my doughnut!"

_"I-I am threatening him, and all he is concerned about is his doughnut?"_ Maiya thought to herself while glaring at Archer. "Your food should be the least of your concerns."

"Look…" Archer sighed while getting onto his feet. "I have to now go and get a replacement doughnut, so please step aside."

Maiya flinched at this, she was no match for a Servant and Kiritsugu stated this on multiple occasions. And the threat of bringing Saber hardly fazed him.

"And just so you know…" Archer began while hold out his hand. "During this entire conversation I could have groped you at least six times." Maiya looked at Archer with a disbelieving expression on her face. "Okay, lets say maybe five times alright?"

Maiya's eyes widened as she each of her shirt buttons popped, revealing her lacy black bra to the world, and felt a hand _squeeze_ her breasts exactly five times.

"Well, its been a nice reunion but I've got to go now!" Archer said cheerfully while running past her and disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait!" Maiya shouted while running out of the alley, only to not find Archer anywhere and giving all the people walking an eyeful.

Maiya allowed her cheeks to redden while covering herself and sprinting towards the Einzbern Manor.

And perhaps keep what happened a secret from Kiritsugu and the others…

**_Later That Night:_**

Archer watched over the city wearing his usual battle attire. Although the police had placed a curfew on the entire city, Archer knew that it was not enough to stop someone like the murderer. He would get out into the city, skillfully avoid the police, and take a few more lives from the world. And Archer watched the news reports about the kidnappings and murders, he even went into spirit form and inspected one of the most recent crime scenes. He could tell that no killer could have pulled this off alone.

The sword strikes used to kill the victims were too neat and precise.

Not to mention with one victim, who attempted to use a gun, a sword imbedded itself through the gun, rendering it useless. It meant only one thing…

A Servant was helping the perpetrator of these crimes.

Only two Servants in this war used swords that could make the marks. Rider's Master did not have the stomach to perform such a crime, and Rider would _never_ perform anything like it. So, it only left Caster and his mysterious Master.

_"With how the crimes are being done Caster's Master should be out sometime soon."_ Archer thought to himself while pushing up his sunglasses. _"And Caster won't be too far behind. Caster is without a doubt powerful. I'll have to be ready when…" _Archer's eyes then narrowed before he muttered, "What is she doing here…?" Archer then leapt towards the thing that caught his eye.

**_Two Blocks Away:_**

Tohsaka Rin squeezed past several garbage bags in some Fuyuki alley with disgust from the smell literally _written_ on her face. She had sneaked out of bed earlier and went on a train to Fuyuki City. Her friend, Kotone, had been absent from school today. And all the talk about the kidnapper and how classes were getting canceled left and right made her really worried. But the straw that had broken the camel's back was the funeral of one of her classmates. A girl that had often gone to her for help on her homework.

Rin would _not_ attend a funeral for one of her friends.

So here she was, past curfew, sneaking past trash, and avoiding the cops to find her lost friend. Each and every moment that ticked away made her feel more and more hopeless. What if she did not find Kotone? What if she was already dead? What if… the kidnapper got her next? She was not skilled at all in offensive magic, not like her father was. And her father would not be there to defend her, he was far to busy with the Holy Grail War.

She was on her own here.

"Hiya Rin!" A voice said cheerfully, making the little girl clench her father's gift to her chest.

"EEEEK!" Rin screamed while whirling around to come face to face with a smiling Vash. "V-Vash-san!"

"Why are you out this late? Shouldn't little girls be asleep at this hour?" Vash asked curiously, making Rin stomp her foot with her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I know that!" Rin yelled defiantly before turning her head to the side. "I am trying to find Kotone! I haven't seen her all day and…" She then glared at Vash before pointing her finger at Vash. "What are _you_ doing here? And why are you wearing that ridiculous costume?"

"Ack! That hurt! This is my favorite jacket too!" Vash shouted with a hurt expression on his face. "To think I came to make sure you were oka…"

"KYYYYAAAAA!" A scream tore through the night, interrupting Vash and making Rin shiver with freight.

Vash pushed up his sunglasses before shouting to Rin, "Stay here!" Vash then ran out of the alley, drawing a silver gun from his side.

Rin clenched her fists while thinking, _"T-that was probably the kidnapper! If I go, then I'll find Kotone!"_ Rin then ran out of the alley as fast as she could and went to the end of the street, where Vash was aiming his gun at a black-haired teenager who was on the rooftop of a building.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay!" Vash yelled before firing his gun. The teenager then _dodged_ the bullet before disappearing from view. "Stay here!" Vash pointed at the ground before _jumping_ onto the rooftop. Making Rin gape in shock.

_"W-what?"_ Rin thought before a hand gripped her shoulder. She turned her head to see a orange short-haired man smiling at her.

"Sup! You look a little lost girl." The man commented before forcefully putting his left hand, covered by a cloth, over her mouth and nose.

Rin's eyes widened and she attempted to scream, but the funny smell was making her sleepy…

Rin's eyes then closed and her body went limp while Uryuu just smiled. "Whelp, that wraps up our day…" He then looked at Caster before saying, "Let's get going."

Caster glanced at Rin's body first before looking at Uryuu and nodding. He then placed his hand on Uyuu's shoulder and they disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

**_Back With Archer:_**

"Shit." Archer muttered to himself while looking around the rooftop. Caster was nowhere to be found, which meant that this had all been a trick… Archer's eyes then widened in horror. "RIN!" He then jumped down back onto the street, only to find Rin gone.

"Damn it…" Archer muttered to himself in sorrow before he heard the sound of metal clanging against metal and the faint burst of magical energy. Archer looked down to see a small compass-like device pointing to the left, with a burst of red electricity lighting up the device every second. "Wait, is this…?" Archer muttered to himself while picking up the compass. He held it in the palm of his left hand for a second before shouting, "I hope I'm right about this!"

Archer then ran for very close to twenty minutes, staring intently at the compass and changing his direction every time the hand on the compass changed. Avoiding any obstacle in his way (Except for a garbage can that he tripped on) and rushing onward. Eventually, five minutes later, he was at the entrance of Fuyuki City's sewers. And the compass was spinning around over and over again, meaning that he was at his destination.

"No wonder Caster and his Master were hidden for so long…" Archer muttered to himself while pocketing the magical compass and clenching his colt in his right hand. He quickly checked the chambers and placed a bullet into the empty one. With a flick of his hand, the gun was righted and he ran inside.

**_Inside:_**

"So, are you guys comfortable?" Uryuu asked the bound and gagged children in front of him while Caster leaned on a miraculously clean pillar with his eyes closed. "I mean if you are not all you have to do is speak up…" Despite hearing some muffled shouts of terror, Uryuu decided to play dumb and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not. So, anyway I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke and the guy behind me is my friend, Caster! Without a doubt you have seen or heard of our work on the news…"

As Uryuu continued, Rin regained consciousness and looked around with bleary eyes thinking, _"W-what happened? Where is Vash?"_ Her she struggled to get up, only to fall on the cold and damp ground again. _"Why am I tied up? Why can't I talk?" _Rin's vision then cleared, and here eyes widened in freight at what she saw. In front of her, not even a few feet away, were two brown-haired children, a boy and a girl, hugging with limp arms. However, the thing that truly frightened Rin was that their bellies were cut open and their entrails spilled out onto their kneeling forms. Rin attempted to scream through her gag and scooted away in freight, only to knock into another object. Slowly, Rin turned around to see a sobbing girl. The girl looked just like…

_"Kotone?"_ Rin thought to herself while Kotone continued to cry, not even knowing that she was there. _"Thank goodness, she was still alive…"_

"So! Down here in this wonderful workplace, I am making my _ultimate_ masterpiece!" Uryuu, the man who brought her down here shouted. "What I leave up in the city for everyone to find are just samples of what I am doing here! I just need a few more volunteers, you kids mostly, and my masterpiece will be complete! So…" Uryuu then knelt down with an overjoyed smile on his face. "You kids mind dying for me?"

Everyone screamed in freight at this, making Uryuu laugh. "Gahahaha! This is so cool! I mean, I'm shivering in excitement! You sure you don't want to join me man?"

"I'll pass." Caster replied coldly, making Uryuu shrug.

"Oh well, more fun for me…" Uryuu said in a whimsical tone, while moving to a tray filled with several sharp knives, not even noticing Caster open his eyes and walk away as if searching for something.

_"A-am I going to die here?"_ Rin thought to herself as Uryuu picked up a scalpel with a thoughtful expression on his face. _"F-father, save me!"_

Uryuu then put the scalpel down before picking up a kitchen knife.

_"Mother…"_

He then flipped the knife in his hand for a bit.

_"Kirei… Vash…"_

He then picked up a huge butcher's knife with a smile on his face.

_"Kariya-Ojisan! Someone, anyone! Please HELP ME!"_

Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the sewer. Rin looked to see the knife flying from Uryuu's hand while the man gaped in shock. Rin looked behind her to see Vash with his gun raised and the barrel smoking.

"So you are the one who has been killing those kids…" Vash muttered in anger before a knife came from his boot. A second later, Rin felt her restraints fall from her body and the bonds on all the other children fall as well. "Run to the exit!" Vash yelled while pointing to the large tunnel. "Keep going straight and do not come back! I'll cover you all!" Vash then fired several more gunshots as Rin and the other children ran. And looked back to see Caster deflecting all the bullets with his sword.

"So, you managed to track us down Archer." Caster muttered to himself, making Rin's eyes widen.

_"Archer? Wasn't that the Servant father wanted? Does that mean that Vash is…?"_ Rin thought to herself before feeling a tug on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a crying and frantic Kotone.

"R-Rin-chan we have to go! V-Vash-san said to go straight to leave!" Kotone yelled while pointing to the exit. Rin slowly nodded before running with Kotone.

_"Archer, win against Caster."_ Rin thought as she ran with her friend and several other classmates.

**_Back With Caster And Archer:_**

"Have you really been helping him kill people?" Archer asked while pointing his gun at Caster, who held his sword in a reverse grip.

A moment of silence passed before Caster replied, "…Yes." Uryuu quickly scurried away and took cover behind a pillar.

"WHY!" Archer yelled with fury in his tone.

"Because whether I like it or not he is my Master. And the faster I get him past his 'hobby', the more chances I get in becoming more active in the Grail War." Caster replied while staring Archer dead in the eye. "And through those deeds, I am able to consume their souls. Giving me the sufficient Mana boost I need for my spells. Although the acts are distasteful, they are beneficial in their own way."

"You have no right…!" Archer yelled before firing at Caster again, who then began to charge at him. "You had no right in taking their lives!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It is irrelevant in the end." Caster muttered while lightning flashed all over his right hand. _"Chidori_."

Archer's eyes widened as he heard bird's chirping from the lighting, but stayed still as Caster got only a foot in front of him. As the teenage Servant thrusted his hand forward, Archer jumped upwards with his left hand on Caster's head. He then landed behind Caster's back before turning and firing two bullets into Caster's back. Both non-vital, but they downed Caster in a blink of an eye.

Caster groaned in pain as Archer stepped on his back before aiming his gun behind his head. "Now you will come with me…" Archer then felt cold steel enter his body, making his eyes widen as a sword tip went through his back and out of his stomach.

"Foolish…" Caster's voice muttered before the 'Caster' in front to Archer disappeared like a mirage. The sword then pulled out of Archer's body, making the Servant stumble before aiming his gun at the unharmed Caster who was flicking Archer's blood off of his blade.

"How…?" Archer muttered in pain before noticing Caster's eyes. The pupils were three red intersecting ellipses with the rest of the eye colored black. "Is that…?"

"Yes, this is my Noble Phantasm _Mangekyo Sharingan_." Caster informed Archer who got onto his feet in a matter of seconds, ignoring the blood beginning to pour out of his wound. However Archer _did_ notice blood begin to drip out from Caster's eyes. "It allows me to cast life-like illusions onto my opponents. You could never tell what is real and what is fake. But do not worry, the kids escaping were not an illusion." Caster then flashed through several hand signs in a matter of seconds before breathing in a huge amount of air. _"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"_ A humongous fireball, much like the namesake, then came out of Caster's mouth towards Archer who rolled out of the way at the last minute.

Archer then moved his head to the side as the _real_ Caster attempted to impale his head, only to simply graze the Servant's cheek. Archer then turned his body around and fired a shot into Caster's right arm, only for him to shimmer out of view.

_"Chidori Senbon!"_ Caster yelled out before flinging the numerous blue-glowing needles at Archer.

"GAH!" Archer yelled while dodging each and every one by ducking, jumping, or twisting onto ridiculous poses. While back flipping, he fired his last bullet at Caster who simply moved his head to the side in order to dodge and ran forward. Archer quickly took out a six bullets and attempted to put them into the revolver, only for Caster to speed forward.

"I will not give you time to reload." Caster muttered while getting closer and closer to Archer, who then _threw_ the bullets at Caster. "What?"

The brown leather covering Archer's left arm then tore, revealing a mechanical arm. The hand then went under the arm, gripping a 'handle', which fired a storm of bullets out of the nozzle where the hand used to be. Caster's eyes then widened as each fired bullet impacted the thrown ones, causing mini explosions on and around Caster.

The 'Caster' in the dead center of the bullets faded, but a Caster appeared on the other end of the room. Panting and with several scratches on his body and face. "I see, you took a gamble with me being near the illusion…" Caster muttered, while Archer simply pushed up his sunglasses with the barrel of his empty silver gun. "It will not work twice." Caster then sprinted to the side and rushed at the still Archer thinking, _"The Genjutsu I placed him in makes him think I am attacking him from all sides with clones. He will be totally unable to predict where I will strike…"_ Caster then slashed with his sword, only for Archer to throw his silver gun upwards, dodge the strike completely, and grab the hand he was wielding the sword in while aiming his mechanical hand/gun at Caster's forehead.

"Checkmate." Archer said simply while his silver gun miraculously fell into its holder.

"How?" Caster asked simply while Archer just smiled.

"You _really _should not have told me you Noble Phantasm involved your eyes." Archer said simply. "That meant that it needed me to make eye contact with you for it to work. Took me a bit to figure that out though, a lot of trial and error, but I figured out your Noble Phantasm's weakness."

"Impressive." Caster commented. "However I am just a clone."

Archer's eyes widened as the 'Caster' in front of him vanished in a puff of smoke turning to see Caster with his hand on Uryuu's shoulder.

"Our time has to come to an end now Archer." Caster said while faint police sirens and barking dogs echoed through the sewers. "But we will meet again. I would however, be concerned about the Explosive Tags placed throughout this area." Caster and his Master then disappeared leaving slithering snakes in their place.

Archer then slowly turned around to see a piece of paper with several ink-marked seals sparkle like a bomb fuse. "WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!" Archer yelled while quickly turning into spirit form.

Explosions then rocked the sewer area, which held Uryuu's horrific 'art' and turned everything to nothing but rubble.

Surprisingly, none of the SWAT team or the police dogs sent down died.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Rin clutched the blanket draped over her shoulders while the police officers questioned them one by one with gentle and understanding tones. Rin was utterly helpless just a few moment before, the man Ryuunosuke and his Servant Caster were going kill not just her but Kotone and ten other children. If Archer had not rescued them when he did…

"I would have died…" Rin muttered to herself in despair while Kotone leaned her head on her shoulder.

"R-Rin-chan, d-do you think Vash-san is alright?" Kotone asked while wiping the tears from her eyes with the blanket.

Rin looked down. She wanted to assure Kotone that Archer would be fine. That he would beat the man Caster and bring Ryuunosuke to the police. But… "I'm not sure Kotone…"

"H-hey kids…" Archer's voice said from behind her, making the kids turn their heads to see Archer with a dopey expression on his face and clutching a growing wet spot on his stomach.

"VASH-SAN!" Kotone yelled before hugging him, the other children also joining in on gaining up on the poor Servant. Rin watched from the side as Archer laughed. "W-we were so worried that… that…!"

"It's alright, I'm fine." Archer assured Kotone while patting her head.

"FREEZE!" A policeman yelled while aiming his gun at Archer.

"Stop!" Rin yelled while getting in front of the policeman. "He was the one who saved us!"

The policeman tensed for a second before lowering his gun slightly. "Then sir, I'll need you to come with me for questioning."

"Well, the truth is…" Archer said while getting up from the dog pile. "Getting involved with the police causes more complications than I would be comfortable with…"

"I'm afraid I must _insist_ sir." The policeman repeated, this time with several others coming behind him. "We can treat that wound of yours…"

"Leave Vash-san alone you meanies!" Kotone yelled while running to the officer and kicking him in the shin. The other children then cheered while ganging up on the other, now shocked still, officers.

"Well, its been fun but now I've got to run!" Archer shouted while running into an alley, disappearing into the shadows.

Rin stared at where Archer disappeared to before looking back on the mob of children beating the snot out of the downed officers, the other policemen surrounding them looking at each other with unsure expressions on their faces. She thought one thing when the officers _finally_ decided to break off the one-sided fight.

_"Protect father Archer, you are probably the only one I can count on…"_

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Ah my student, love is such a troubling thing…" Taiga sighed out with her hand resting on her cheek. "Rider knows that we are soul mates, yet he is just too shy to admit it…"

"…you kept him here for _three days_ before Velvet rescued him Sensei." Illyasviel commented while glaring at Taiga. "With you _making_ me watch. Of coarse he is scared of you."

"Well, I've got to admit that it was good seeing the Archer Vs. Caster fight! We don't get a lot of action out of those two!" Taiga said suddenly, changing the topic completely. "And another non-canon fight is now up!"

"It was a bit short, but I did like the action." Illaysviel agreed before turning her head to the readers. "Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Drink Up Or Shut Up!'!" Illyasviel then noticed Taiga was attempting to open the Dojo doors again, but this time with a power saw.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU DARLING!" Taiga yelled out while Illyasviel just sighed. "Oh, and check it out. I guess…"

**Note-**** Just a this morning, this fic has broken the record for two hundred reviews in just eight chapters! To celebrate this occasion is this fic! I truly hoped you enjoyed the mostly Archer-centered chapter with him along with Caster getting some action! Speaking of Caster here are his stats…**

Servant- Caster

Identity- Sasuke Uchiha

Series- Naruto

Theme Song- Naruto Shippuden OST 3- Track 20

Strength- C+

Speed- A+

Endurance- B

Magic- B

Luck- D+

Noble Phantasm:

_Mangekyo Sharingan-_ A- Rank. An ancient doujutsu from Caster's clan. Can only be unlocked by going through extreme emotional pain, some examples being murdering a best friend or family member. Can fool victims into seeing life-like illusions through direct eye contact. Should victim not look into eyes, they will not be affected at unless they are already trapped. Caster will slowly loose eyesight should he continue to use the Mangekyo Sharingan. Is necessary to use Noble Phantasms _Susanoo _and _Amaterasu._

_Susanoo-_ A+ Rank, Anti-Army Type. A humanoid-like figure that surrounds Caster and protects him from most blows. Wields a massive sword and bow and arrow, making it ideal for destroying enemies in short range and long range. Uses much Mana to summon and fight in.

_Amaterasu-_ A Rank. Black flames that cannot be extinguished unless Caster wishes it. However should he not control the flames after summoning them, they will burn out of control.

_Curse_ _Seal_- B Rank. Grants Caster additional Mana should he wish it. However his body will go through radical changes and his physical strength will decrease.

**...So there you go. Remember kids, if you want to see more chapters in the future review! Your suggestions and helpful criticism are fuel for my muse! So review! Review bitches!**

**…Please?**


	10. Drink Up Or Shut Up!

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

"This is most troubling." Tokiomi said while looking out of the window to the courtyard, his wineglass held in his hand with a tightened grip. Archer had returned just a moment earlier to report his fight with Caster, and the recently discovered identity of his Master. It seems that Caster's Master was Uryuu Ryuunosuke, the perpetrator of the numerous murders occurring around Fuyuki City. Not only that, but he almost killed _Rin_ had Archer not arrived or discovered her sneaking around in the city early on. And Caster, through his Master's murderous tendencies, was growing stronger every day.

This could not go on.

"It will take a bit for Caster to find a new hideout." Archer told Tokiomi, while his sunglasses glinted in the sunlight and his mouth pulled to a thin frown. "But from what I have seen, it won't take his Master long to restart his actions."

"Indeed, should they be caught or recorded in the act by the city police the Holy Grail War will be put in danger. Even the Association will be unable to hide the incident from the populace." Tokiomi half-lied to Archer. He was completely sure that the Mage's Association would be able to cover up Caster's abilities as a 'mass-hallucination', and then they would eliminate Ryuunosuke in prison through his 'Death Sentence'. But those two had made things _personal._

You do not fuck with the Tohsaka family and get away with it.

"What will we do Master?" Archer asked seriously, making Tokiomi purse his lips for a bit. Apparently, Caster's actions have truly angered the usually childlike Servant. But even if he was angered by the recent developments, Archer would _never_ agree to any plan that involved killing the Servant and Master.

"I will discuss with Risei about these developments. Until then, you are allowed to attempt to track down Caster and his Master. Should you find them, report back to me." Tokiomi responded to his Servant before taking a sip of his wine. Archer nodded at this decision before he began to leave the room. "Wait Archer." Tokiomi suddenly said, making his Servant stop.

"Yes Master?" Archer asked curiously with his hand lightly gripping the doorknob.

"I would like to thank you for saving Rin from Caster and his Master's clutches." Tokiomi responded while looking at the moon. "She would have either been killed or worse, turned into a hostage should Caster have learned of her identity. Your actions have certainly saved me much grief."

"Ah, it's nothing Master." Archer told him with a sheepish grin. "I just hope we find Caster's Master soon and bring him to the police." Archer then left the room.

"Yes, to the police…" Tokiomi muttered to himself while allowing a small grin on his face. He then got up and walked to the phone he had inside of his study.

Right now, he had a _very_ important call to make.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"AW COMMON!" Uryuu cried out in disbelief and horror as he looked in the direction where his 'art' originally was. Caster had decided to set up shop in a remote cave in the woods, which was nearby a cliff that overlooked the entire city. And from it, Uryuu could see the smoke from the ruins of their original hideout.

It was not a pretty sight in his opinion.

"All that work, all the time and effort I put into it, all of it is gone!" Uryuu said with tears in his eyes. He had worked so hard for his cool 'art'! He was nearly finished with completing his masterpiece as well!

"Yes, truly sad Master." Caster spoke, however his tone did not even have a shed of sorrow.

"Why must God be so cruel to me?!" Uryuu cried while pounding on the ground. "Did I just have a bit too much fun and he decided to punish me?"

_"Now's my chance!"_ Caster thought to himself with a small smirk. _"I have more than enough Mana now to take on the other Servants, so there would be no gain in helping him kill anymore." _"Perhaps you did."

"Hmm, maybe you are right man." Uryuu said while wiping away his tears. "We'll wait for a day or two, give the big man some time to cool off, and then we will do something cool!"

"I might have something in mind." Caster told his Master while looking at Fuyuki City. "Tomorrow, I will challenge the other Servants and kill them all in one go. I have gathered more than enough information to face them all."

"That sounds AWESOME!" Uryuu cheered while pumping his fist into the air. "Maybe that Archer guy will come! Make him pay for ruining our art!" Uryuu then slammed his fist into his palm as he asked, "Say, can you make his death the coolest man?"

"I will see what I can do." Caster responded with a nod before leaning on the cave wall. Archer will definitely be the most difficult Servant to face. He knew the weakness to his _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Which meant he would prepare for their next fight.

Luckily, Caster had more tricks up his sleeve than Archer believed he had.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kirei sighed as he plopped himself next to Assassin and stared at the TV. Today had been… troublesome to say the least. Since his father had been suffering from a massive hangover from the events of yesterday, he had assigned Kirei to take care of the church's bills. Which were _numerous_. Apparently his father had not been kidding when the church covered all expenses in Fuyuki City. He had to sign numerous documents to allow money out of the church's bank accounts to repair all the buildings and streets ruined by Lancer and Rider. Worst yet, twenty five percent of the payment for repairs came out of his and his father's own private back accounts.

No wonder his father cried about the damages caused by the fights.

"Hey! Get your thought out of TIM's attempt at humor!" Assassin yelled while knocking on Kirei's head.

"Hmph, attempt at humor? He is simply basing this joke on the one in Carnival Phantasm where I was judge in the fif…" Kirei then blinked before covering his mouth in shock. Why did he say that? And what the Hell was he trying to _mean_?

"OH! You've begun to tap into the parody spinoffs of the Nasuverse!" Assassin said in surprise while patting Kirei on the back. "You are learning well my apprentice! That crack from chapter five is getting bigger I bet!"

"D-Don't you mean universe, Assassin?" Kirei asked shakily as he removed his hand from his mouth. "What is this 'Nasuverse' you are speaking of? Does it relate to the fourth wall?"

"…not that far ahead huh?" Assassin muttered to himself before turning up the volume of the TV. "You will learn soon enough. With how TIM is progressing things, I give it a few chapters. Maybe when Caster's dead."

"You heard my father and Tokiomi planning with one another?" Kirei asked in surprise. After all, even _he_ had not been in the room. And the only reason he knew of the planned 'one extra command seal'' reward for killing Caster was because his father _told_ him.

"Nah, its just something from canon that the author decided to add in order to keep things coherent. Like this chapter where the Servants drink, except it is without Broskander." Assassin said with a shrug before focusing all his attention on the TV. Kirei sighed at this before following suit.

Perhaps he would finally understand why Assassin liked Golden Girls so much…

**_Elsewhere:_**

Waver yawned as he flushed the toilet and went to the sink to splash water on his face. Today had been a relatively boring day. Other than _finally_ getting some milk and sugar from the grocery store, he and Rider had not done much other than lounge around in front of the TV. Oh, and Rider had begun to practice his new guitar but he was not even remotely good. The thing honestly sounded much like a dying cat when Rider strummed the strings. However Rider denied anything that remotely suggested that he sucked.

"Awesomness takes time" were his exact words.

"Ah, at least today was a calm day." Waver muttered to himself with a smile. "No fights and no riding around in metal contraptions. Just a good, calm, _normal_ da…"

"WAVER!" Rider shouted while pounding onto the bathroom door. "Hurry up and get out here! We've got to go to that 'liquor' store!"

_"….fuck my life…"_ Waver swore in his head before opening the door. Rider was dressed in his civilian attire and had a huge grin on his face.

"Why do we need to go get alcohol Rider? I've never seen you drink." Waver pointed out while giving his Servant a very blank stare.

"Alcohol is the drink of real men! Besides, it goes great with what I have planned for tonight!" Rider then pushed up his sunglasses and pointed at Waver. "We are going to get Saber and her Master to join Team Dai-Gurren!"

"…huh?" Waver asked disbelievingly while Rider just clenched his fist.

"Right now in this city, Team Dai-Gurren is just you and me! And for this war, we need Team Dai-Gurren at full strength! If we can get Saber to join Team Dai-Gurren, with me leading of coarse, this war will be a piece of cake!" Rider shouted out at the top of his lungs. "So tonight will be our recruitment pitch, and the alcohol will definitely sweeten the deal!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Waver shouted at the top of his lungs while stomping his foot with indignation. "If we go find Saber, she won't just sit down and let us talk! She will attack us right away! Saber is a Servant, and she will automatically treat us like enemies! This has to be the most idiotic plan you have ever…!"

"Dumbass!" Rider shouted while flicking Waver's forehead. "Did you forget who we are? We are Team Dai-Gurren! We _kick_ logic out and do the impossible! That is the way we roll! This may sound crazy, but we won't know if it will work or not unless we try!"

"B-but Rider…!" Waver shouted while rubbing his forehead before Rider grabbed his arm with a grin and dragged him away. "W-wait you idiot! Stop!"

"No way! Besides, if you show the chick who is Saber's Master that you have manly guts, you might get some!" Rider said with a grin as they headed to the door.

"Where do you two think you are going at this hour?" An elderly voice asked, making both stop and slowly turn around to see Glen Mackenzie inside of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"G-grandfather…" Waver stammered to the hypnotized Canadian man. His and his wife's hypnotism made them believe that Waver was their grandson, and Waver tried to act out the part whenever they attempted to talk with him. But he kept those occasions breif, because if they asked personal questions that he had no answer for they would realize something was wrong. And that he would have to hypnotize the two _again_.

It was difficult enough when they saw the Command Seals the first time. Since then, he hypnotized them into thinking they were airbrushed ones he had gotten to 'fit in' with Japanese teenagers. "N-no?"

"Don't lie to me Waver." Glen said with narrowed eyes. Waver then gulped while a bead of sweat dripped down Rider's brow. Glen then broke into a huge smile as he asked, "You were going to a party weren't you? And with the rich folk too!"

"Ah!" Waver let out with a sigh of relief. Looks like his 'grandfather' did not hear the full conversation he had with Rider. "Yes! Yes we are!"

"No need to be so nervous Waver!" Glen laughed out while patting his head. "Me and your father have done plenty of crazy stuff when we are young!" He then leaned in and put something in Waver's hand. "Just take this, just in case."

Waver blinked before looking into his hand. His mouth dropped in disbelief as he saw the thing Glen gave him.

A Trojan condom.

"Here is the money for the alcohol." Glen said while handing Rider a wad of bills. "My suggestion? Get a six pack, some soda, and rum."

"Wow! Thanks old man!" Rider shouted while dragging Waver outside, who was frozen in shock while continuing to stare at the packaged 'safety' item.

Was everyone around him insane or something?

**_Later:_**

Sola-Ui hummed happily as she and Lancer walked through town, intent on finding a good place to eat dinner at. While the abandoned factory she and Lancer had been staying in was good for hiding, it lacked in pretty basic things like a working kitchen. Thus, they had to go outside to get their food. Sola-Ui did not dislike the new situation at all. After yesterday night, when she killed Kayneth and took his Command Seals before lying to Lancer about it, she and Lancer had gotten closer. He looked so grateful to her when she removed Kayneth's Crest from his body to 'return it to his family' once they won the war. Most likely because he felt somewhat responsible for his death. She would fix that soon. Each and every day they spent would bring them closer and closer together. And when the war was won, they would be a family. She would take care of him like a mother would to her son. Hug him whenever he felt sad. Buy him new clothes rather than that school uniform he seemed to always wear. Spend their meals together while talking about their day, never bored with each other's company…

"M…Sola-san, are you okay?" Lancer asked while staring at her with a confused expression, breaking her out of her wandering thoughts.

"Y-yes… Shinji." Sola-Ui told her Servant with a smile. As a sign of trust, Lancer had given her his greatest secret as a Servant.

His real name: Shinji Ikari.

Although the name itself did not ring any bells in her mind considering Japanese folklore, it did not truly matter in the end.

"Ah, good. Because you seemed… distracted." Lancer said carefully before he stiffened. "A Servant is here."

Sola-Ui's eyes widened as Lancer got in front of her protectively. _"He is so brave."_ Sola-Ui thought with a smile. _"He is willing to do anything to defend ME!"_

"Yo! Fancy meeting you guys here!" A voice shouted through the crowd. Sola-Ui then blinked as Rider and Waver Velvet walked through the crowd carrying bags of alcohol in their arms. Well, Rider was carrying most of it. Waver was carrying a bag that contained soda with his arms and legs shaking in fear.

_"Of coarse."_ Sola-Ui thought to herself while rolling her eyes. _"He thinks I am going to report that I saw him to Kayneth."_ There was no way Waver could tell she was Lancer's Master. After all her hands were covered in white gloves, blocking the two Command Seals from view.

For all everyone else knows, _Kayneth_ was still Lancer's Master.

"Oi relax." Rider spoke up while glancing at Lancer. "I ain't going to fight you today."

That made Sola-Ui blink. Didn't Rider take the first chance he got at fighting Lancer the last time? She looked to Waver for answers, but all he did was sigh and hang his head.

"Then what are you here for?" Lancer asked carefully, to which Rider grinned.

"To invite ya of course!" Rider shouted while inclining his head to the bags of alcohol. "I'm going to Saber's place, Einzbern Manor, to drink with her and make her an offer too good to refuse! You are welcome to come of coarse! Even if you chickened out of our last fight you deserve a chance in hearing out what I got to offer!"

"Huh, really? So you guys are just going to drink and not fight?" A new voice spoke, making all four of them turn their heads. There was Archer, still wearing his sunglasses with a red long-sleeve shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "Please take me with you!" Archer shouted while running over and clinging onto Rider's trench coat with tears rolling down his face. "I forgot to ask Master to give me money, so I can't go to any of the bars and I have been having a really bad day!"

"Heh, sure!" Rider said before turning to his Master. "Now we got all three of the knight classes!"

Waver sighed while hanging his head and muttering, "Honestly…"

"Alright!" Archer cheered out before his face became scrunched up in an attempt to look serious. "Where to Rider?"

"Just follow me!" Rider shouted before walking away with Archer and Waver Velvet following him.

Lancer looked at Sola-Ui for her decision on what to do, to which she sighed out, "We'll listen to what Rider wants. Perhaps he and Velvet wish for an alliance. And if the Archer and Saber team up against us, I am more than confident that you and Rider could finish them off."

Lancer nodded before saying, "I understand Sola-san." The two then began to follow the other two Servants and one Master to their intended destination.

**_Einzbern Manor:_**

Irisviel walked beside Kiritsugu with a smile on her face to their shared room. She was truly happy that Kiritsugu had decided to make the manor their designated 'fortress'. Complete with numerous booby traps should anyone try to storm the place and the bounded field, which would tell her if a Servant was on their way for Saber to intercept. Even though Saber did not like her husband for his methods, Irisviel knew the man for who he truly was. A man who would sacrifice everything so that the world would become a peaceful place for everyone, including their daughter.

Maiya was in her own room within the manor, which also contained all the weapons. Irisviel knew of the younger woman's feelings for her husband. She was not as airheaded as she sometimes appeared to be, of coarse only Kiritsugu knew that. She just hoped Maiya could help make Kiritsugu happy, when she died to form the Holy Grail for her husband and grant his wish.

Saber was in her own room, most likely looking at the moon again. Saber had become increasingly aggravated ever since she finally understood Assassin's (Irisviel had the decency to blush at this) dirty joke, especially because of how deep it dug into Saber's actual past. Just how did Assassin know so much about Saber's past? Ever since she first saw Assassin, she got a feeling of deja vu. Like she had seen him from somewhere before…

Suddenly, her mind _lurched_ three times, making her stumble over. Kiritsugu caught her in his arms and asked, "Iri, what is it? What's wrong?"

"S-Servants…" Irisviel muttered while Kiritsugu helped her on her feet. "Three of them, heading for the main entrance…"

"An alliance?" Kiritsugu muttered to himself as Saber ran from her room to the two.

"Irisviel, Master, what is wrong?" Saber asked in concern while Kiritsugu turned away to the opposite direction.

"Three Servants have come…" Irisviel began before an explosion rocked the entire manor, making the lights flicker for a moment before they returned too normal. "They are now in the main hall."

Saber nodded before her clothes transformed into her normal battle dress. "Let us go meet them." Saber said seriously before running off with Irisviel following behind her. Within three minutes, they were in the main hall which looked like a war just went on. Scorch marks were on the sides, indicating all of the bombs have gone off, the expensive pottery was completely smashed, and the walls were scratched up by the metal ball ballistics. In the middle of all this chaos was Lagann, whose canopy looked huge and ready to burst.

_"Rider's here?"_ Saber thought to herself before the canopy opened, spilling out Rider, his Master, Lancer, a red haired woman, and finally Archer.

"GAH!" Archer gasped out before muttering out, "I thought I was going to suffocate for a moment there…"

"Could you have warned us you were going to do that Rider?" The woman yelled while Rider just shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't know that was going to happen, so don't blame me for saving your ass." Rider told the woman, ignoring Lancer's glare.

"R-Rider…" Waver Velvet, Rider's Master whimpered out while pointing at Saber and Irisviel, who looked confused and amused respectively at the mixed bunch.

"Huh? What is it?" Rider asked before looking at the two. "Hey, what was with the traps Saber? A real fight is between two men _without_ cheap tricks like that!"

"Explain yourself Rider!" Saber yelled out while pointing her invisible sword at Rider.

Rider grinned before showing a six-pack of beer. "I came with these guys to talk!"

"…what?" Saber asked blandly.

"What?" Kiritsugu asked while listening in through one of his devices to himself. Maiya just shrugged to show that she was just as clueless as he was.

"Fighting will start again tomorrow." Rider spoke while looking around the place. "But today you guys have the privilege of drinking with the mighty Kamina! So show me to the best spot around here where we can talk in peace!"

"Velvet, is your Servant always like this?" Sola-Ui asked Waver, who just sighed.

"Yes…" Was his hesitant response, to which Sola-Ui patted apologetically onto his back.

Saber looked at Rider with disbelief before looking at Archer and Lancer, who waved at her and looked away respectively. She then looked at Irisviel, who looked hesitantly to the courtyard filled with azure flowers that glowed in the moonlight. There were four walkways that met in a circle, a perfect place for all Servants to sit at.

"…Very well, follow us." Saber finally said before glaring at Rider. "But if you show any signs of treachery…"

"Same back at ya Saber." Rider replied without a beat before following Saber, the other four following him.

In a few moments, the four Servants were sitting together with their backs turned to the walkways. Across from Saber was Rider, who grinned at her while Waver shuffled his feet nervously on his walkway. Lancer was to Saber's left, with the red haired woman looking at him nervously. Archer was to Saber's right, thus being able to see all of the Einzbern Manor. If Saber had to guess, he chose his spot for the tactical reason. Irisviel was behind her, glancing at the red haired woman and Waver Velvet with some suspicion.

"Well, now that we are here I guess we can get started." Rider stated before opening a can of beer, sniffing it, and taking a small sip before spitting it out. "Yeesh! What the Hell?"

"Have you never had alcohol before Rider?" Saber asked curiously. Archer looked like he was about to burst out laughing while Lancer had a small grin on his face.

"N-No! I was just surprised about the taste is all!" Rider shouted in denial. "All real men have had alcohol!" With that, Rider downed the whole can in one go, but Saber could see the tears forming at the edge of his eyes. When he was done, Rider through the can to the side before stammering out, "S-see?"

"Get to the point of this discussion Rider." Saber said seriously while glaring at the Servant.

Rider grinned at this, now was the time! "I have come from my partner's humble abode in order to offer you the chance of joining Team Dai-Gurren!"

"…What?" All three Servants asked at once.

"Team Dai-Gurren is the most badass group in the whole world!" Rider boasted before pointing at the sky, his sunglasses shining in the moonlight. "We fight until we pierce the heavens, and even beyond that! Currently, the members so far here in Fuyuki are Waver and me but I want to change that! Join Team Dai-Gurren and help me get the Holy Grail! You will have the honor and privilege of me, the mighty Kamina, leading us to victory!"

"That is what you disturbed our peace for? This ridiculous offer?" Saber growled out before slamming her fist onto the ground while pointing at Rider with the other. "I absolutely refuse! I _must_ get the Grail for my Master's sake and my own! Nobody else's!"

"I'm sorry Rider-san, but I must decline." Lancer told Rider with an apologetic smile on his face. "I have my own reasons for winning the Grail, and I cannot just drop them."

"Yeah, that's the same here on my end." Archer spoke up before grinning and giving Rider a thumbs up. "But I really liked your speech!"

"Thanks!" Rider said with a grin to Archer before sighing. "Ah well, I had to try…"

"I told you this wouldn't work…" Waver muttered behind Rider, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just sucks that I brought all this booze and stuff for nothing…" Rider muttered to himself before cracking open another beer can and downing it in one go.

"Who says we can't just drink here?" Archer asked with a laugh before taking his own can and drinking it.

Saber eyed the two Servants wearily while reaching for her own can, opening it, and taking a dignified sip.

Lancer just poured himself a cup of soda and sipped it before putting it down.

All three Masters were stiff from the tense atmosphere the Servants made while they appeared to be fine. Irisviel looked at Archer for a moment and narrowed her eyes. It was like he was glancing at the roof and a room for a reason…

**_With Kiritsugu:_**

_"He knows we are here…"_ Kiritsugu thought to himself while looking at the gathered Servants, Rider's Master, and Kayneth Archibald's fiancée through his sniper scope. _"Not only that, but Archer is making sure we do not try anything…"_

_"I have Waver Velvet in my sight."_ Maiya said through the transmitter. _"Should I take the shot?"_

"No, while it would take care of Rider it will aggravate the other two Servants into attacking. And even if you tried I am sure that Archer would be able to stop the bullet." Kiritsugu informed her before grimacing. He truly hated how he was forced to 'wait and see' for most of this war. "We will simply have to watch for now."

**_Back With The Servants:_**

"So…" Archer began while looking at the other Servants. "Why do you guys want the Holy Grail?"

"Why would you ask such a question Archer?" Saber asked while glaring at the Servant. "You do not benefit from learning something like that."

"Just trying to start a conversation Saber, that is all." Archer responded while taking another sip of his beer. "By the way…" He leaned towards the Servant a bit with a grin on his face. "Your really cute when your angry, you know that?"

"Y-you…!" Saber stammered out while a blush formed on her cheeks.

"I wanna use the Grail…" Rider began with drooped eyes. "To go back to my blood brother and help him out in a fight he is in. He's up against a tough bastard called the Spiral King, and he could use my help." Rider then grinned as he threw away his now empty beer can. "Plus I get to see my girl again, so that's something extra."

"So you wish to use the Grail to bring yourself back to life, after your intended death?" Saber asked, to which Rider nodded.

"Yeah, kinda." Rider then sighed as he looked to the moon. "But I can't help but think that maybe they moved and are now handling themselves. I don't know because I can't see what happened after I died. The Throne didn't give me any clues when I was stuck there either."

"Heh, guess your kind of like me then." Archer gave a small laugh as he picked up another can. "Our legends have not happened yet."

"What?" Saber asked with shock while Lancer just drooped his head. "You mean that you are heroes from the future?"

"Yes and no." Archer replied while opening his can. "The Throne of Heroes goes across time and space for its occupants. So thinking that it is limited to just this timeframe is ridiculous." Archer then began to drink his beer before muttering, "Our legends, in the alternate timelines I mean, are often seen through other people's eyes that then write them down or animate them as fiction or cartoons. They may be fake to you, but there is a strong possibility that they are legends from other timeframes. And when they die, they are brought to the throne as well. I don't know if my legend happens in this future or in another timeframe, but I know it is real."

"Geeze, this complicated stuff is hurting my head." Rider groaned out. "Just say our badass legends aren't around yet and move on."

"Aw common!" Archer whined while looking at Rider. "I thought I sounded pretty smart by saying that!"

"My wish…" Lancer began, making the three stop and turn at him. "My wish is to have the events that brought my world to ruin never happen. I don't want the people I care about to die because of things that happened behind our backs."

"Lancer…" Sola-Ui muttered in sorrow, making both Waver and Irisviel glance at her.

"That's gotta suck." Rider commented while looking seriously at Lancer. "Your world getting destroyed by some bastards from the shadows. Did you try to fight back?"

Lancer looked away, and Saber could swear she saw _shame_ in his eyes. "I… don't want to talk about it."

Rider looked like he was about to say something but Archer suddenly stood up and asked, "Say, can you pass me some of that 'rum' stuff? I want to try it out." He then reached over and grabbed the bottle and a cup. "Thanks!" He then poured himself a glass before having a sip and grimacing. "Damn, that stuff is strong. So I guess it's my turn now right? Well…" Archer's eyes then drooped down as he spoke. "I want to use the Grail to stop my brother from doing something really horrible."

"You did not kill your brother after whatever he had done." Saber summarized before glaring at Archer. "Why? Why would you allow someone like that, even if it's your own sibling, to live? He did not stop after the incident, did he? He just kept on continuing until you stopped him, and by then it was too late."

Archer winced at each and every one of these accusations, but did not deny them. "_She_ taught me all life was precious. That no one deserves to take another's life. No matter what they had done." He then looked at Saber with dead serious eyes. "I know that if I leave people like that alive, they will bring only more sorrow. However, there is always the possibility that some good will come out of it. I know it is foolish and stupid, but it is the code I will always live by. Even if I am hated for it, I will _not_ betray my code."

"Spoken like a true man." Rider said with a grin while Saber just glared at Archer. Lancer seemed to look at Archer with amazement along with Irisviel, Waver, and Sola-Ui.

"So we spilled our guts to you Saber, now its your turn." Rider suddenly said while grinning at Saber. "What do you want the Grail for?"

Saber stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I wish for my homeland's salvation. With this omnipotent wish-granting device, I will avert Brittan's fate of destruction."

"Huh." Rider commented while looking at Saber, for some reason he was giving her his full attention. "Sounds like a tall order. Just how important were you in Brittan?"

"I was a leader." Saber replied, not willing to reveal too much about her past to these Servants. "And my leadership eventually brought its ruin. With the Holy Grail, I can surely avoid it from occurring."

"So what you are saying is that you would get rid of what made you into a hero in the first place." Rider summarized, his face becoming more and more serious by the minute.

"Why does that bother you?" Saber asked while standing up. "As a leader, I must be more than willing to do sacrifice anything for my country's prosperity!"

"Your wrong you dumbass." Rider spoke, however his voice was in a controlled calm. "The leader isn't the only one who should make sacrifices. It should be the leader and the people he leads together. Neither one should bear the burden of sacrifice without the other."

"Rider?" Waver asked in shock. He had never seen his Servant this serious before. He was always loudmouthed and goofy, never serious or even _angry_.

"What?" Saber asked in shock. "Those are the words of an…"

"Idiot idealist that has no idea what he is talking about?" Rider asked calmly, making Saber take a step back. "Saber, we are all heroes because we were idealists. We all wanted to do what was best for our people. But if someone like you regrets the life you lived and the struggles you faced for your people…" Rider then glared at Saber. "Then you sure as Hell have no right to call yourself a hero _or_ a leader!"

"You said yourself that you wish to return to your comrades after your own death, Rider." Saber stated, while Rider just waited patiently for her to finish. "Does that not mean that you too hold regrets?"

"I have no regrets on how I lived or died." Rider responded, making Saber take another step back. "Do I think that me dying sucked? Hell yes. But for me to regret everything that lead up to it would be an insult to my blood brother and all my friends and comrades! I do not regret a single _second_ of my life! Coming back to life because of the Grail is sweet and all, but it does not mean for a _second_ that I regret anything that I had done before!"

"How can you be a leader if you fail to protect the ones you lead? Rider, a just rule and just laws are the supreme duties any leader must follow!" Saber countered, only for Rider to shake his head.

"So, you just became a leader who limited yourself to these so called 'just rule and laws'." Rider asked before yelling out, "Wake the Hell up Saber! That is not how a person should live! If you limit yourself to 'rules' and 'laws', then you are nothing but a goddamn _puppet_! One should live their life by always following their gut, not by some bullshit code!"

"A leader must be a martyr for their ideals!" Saber yelled back at Rider. "We…!"

"Like Hell leaders should live like that!" Rider shouted while standing up as well. "If you become a 'martyr' to your ideals, then who the Hell would follow down your path?"

Saber took a step back as Rider stepped forward.

"A leader has got to shout their ideals and boast louder than anyone else. That way, the leader can instill those very same ideals to those he leads. And then, they can move on with his dream even if their leader dies. They will weep for him, and they will grieve, but it will _never_ stop them from continuing onwards with those very same ideals that he inspired them with!" He then stood just a foot before Saber, while Archer and Lancer just looked at the two with worried expressions. "I can tell you saved your people _once_. You wouldn't be a hero otherwise. But tell me, what happened to the people you lead once you were gone? Were they able to continue onwards? Or were they helpless without you to guide them?"

"I-I… my people…" Saber stuttered out only for Rider to glare at her.

He then said in a calm clear voice, "No, I can tell what happened just from that. You saved them, but you never truly showed them the ideals you lived by. You _failed_ at having them being able to move on without you! And when you were gone, they just lost all their damn hope and left! The only one who truly followed those ideals you set up was just _you_ and _yourself_!"

Saber just looked at him with horrified eyes as Rider turned around. "You aren't a leader, you're just a dumbass girl who set up an the idea of an impossible leader who follows their own ideals and expects everyone to understand them right away." He then began walking away while taking out his Nodachi. "Even an idiot like me can see that." He then swung his Nodachi forward, making Lagann appear. "We're going Waver."

"Rider…" Waver said softly, only for Rider to pat his shoulder.

"I'm alright kid, just get into Lagann." He told Waver, who nodded and complied. As he climbed in, Rider looked over his shoulder before saying, "Saber, after all this shit I no longer consider you a leader _or_ a hero." He then got into Lagann's cockpit before making the thing launch into the air and fly away.

Lancer glanced at Saber for a minute before saying, "Saber, if you changed the past what would happen to the people now?" He then looked at the still shocked Servant before saying, "My world died, nothing bad will happen if I make my wish other than my world living longer. But _you_, if _you_ made your wish then the struggles of your Master and everyone else that is alive today will be meaningless." Lancer then began to walk away with Sola-Ui following behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

When they truly left the Einzbern Manor, Archer sighed as he got onto his feet. "You know Saber, before you call someone else's ideals and moral codes foolish you should look at your own." He then sighed out, "I guess we have that in common. Letting our lives being controlled by a code that people see as foolish…" Archer then disappeared from view, leaving Saber and Irisviel alone. Saber then thought one thing…

_"Were my kingship and the ideals I lead by really that foolish?"_

The silent courtyard offered no answers.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"T-that was so deep!" Taiga muttered while wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Saber being confronted about her life on such a brutal scale…"

"Won't the readers think we copied off of episode eleven of Fate/Zero sensei?" Illyasviel asked, making Taiga shake her head.

"While the author used that for inspiration, he mostly used how Rider viewed leadership. It is shown in Gurren Lagann how he spouted out his ideals to his followers and Simon, but they continued on even without him. It just took some time for Simon to understand…" Taiga responded before blowing her nose on the tissue.

"Alright." Irisviel said with a nod before turning to the readers. "Stay tuned for the next chapter 'The Life And Death Of Caster'!"

"Check it out!" Taiga sobbed out.

**Omake-**** Different Servants: Caster**

Uryuu looked in surprise at the man before him. He had piercing amber eyes with his black hair tied into a neat ponytail, but with two long strands of hair loose in the front. He was wearing an all-white suit with a matching fedora and a purple tie.

He looked at Uryuu before saying in a sort of rehearsed speech, "I am the Servant Caster of the Holy Grail War. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

"Um, I guess?" Uryuu said in an unsure tone. "I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I am unemployed and I like killing people, especially women and children."

Caster's eyebrow raised and his eyes gained a sparkle of interest. "Alright, then that means that the contract is complete."

"Okay…" Uryuu spoke before motioning to the bound child. "Say, you wanna eat this kid?"

Caster then walked over to the child before leaning down and clapping his hands, making a bluish lightning come out before touching the child. The boy then went very still before spasming, screaming all the while. "You might want to take cover…" Caster mentioned while calmly walking into the hallway. Uryuu then followed him, however the moment he set foot in the hallway he heard something explode. He heard blood splash and organs plop onto the ground. Uryuu slowly turned around to see the entire room covered in gore, and the area where the child had been had nothing but a scorch mark.

"A small explosion would have been sufficient enough to allow you to see my skill…" Caster began before grinning. "But a bigger one was just much more beautiful. Don't you agree Master?"

"SOOOO COOOOOOLLLL!" Uryuu cheered before grabbing Caster's hands. "You are so freaking cool man! All the blood, the explosion, and… and…. It is so freaking awesome! Okay, I don't know about this Holy Grail War crap, but I am following you around from now on! Let's go! The night's still young! Show me cooler and cooler ways to kill people!"

Caster blinked for a second before his grin grew insanely. "Master, you and I are going to get along _just_ fine."

And thus began the bromance between Caster, once known as Solf J. Kimblee, and Uryuu Ryuunosuke through murder.

And the city of Fuyuki wept.

**Note-**** Bam! There you guys go! The beginning of the 'quickening' a.k.a when shit gets real and the Servants you have grown to love or hate begin to die one by one! Oh, and because of the massive complaints for Caster's stats, I have consulted an expert of the Nasuverse who helped me adjust them. So go back a chapter to see the new and improved stats. Speaking of stats, here is Rider's!**

Servant- Rider

Identity- Kamina

Series- Gurren Lagann

Theme Song- Gurren Lagann OST: Rap Is A Man's Soul!

Strength- C

Speed- B-

Agility- C+

Endurance- A

Magic- C+

Luck- A+

Battle Continuation- A

Charisma- B

Pioneer Of The Stars- A

Riding- A

Item Construction- D

Noble Phantasm:

_Lagann-_ B+ Rank. A mecha that once belonged to Rider's Blood Brother. Its unique powers allow it to conjure up drills, make thrusters on the back, and finally combine with_Gurren_ to form _Gurren Lagann._

_Gurren- _B Rank. The mecha that Rider piloted in his lifetime. Its strength and brute force makes it perfect to deal with big enemies initially. Is needed for _Lagann_ to make _Gurren Lagann_.

_Gurren Lagann- _A+ Rank, Anti-Fortress Type. The ultimate mecha made through sheer willpower. It is able to conjure up an ultimate attack, Giga Drill Breaker, only once a day. It must also have a pilot for _Lagann_ to work.

_Dai-Gurren Dan-_ EX Rank, Anti-Army Type. A Reality Marble that takes the shape of a wasteland filled with volcanoes spilling molten hot magma. This location is where Rider made his last stand. In here, all the souls and mechas of those who had ever became members of Team Dai-Gurren live once again. This is Rider's ultimate Noble Phantasm, however it costs much Prana to perform.

**… And there you have it! And before you complain about Kamina's Noble Phantasms, they were all from his legend. Especially Dai-Gurren Dan since he was the leader of Team Dai-Gurren before Simon. I also tried to make his stats relatively fair and balanced. Also if you want me to continue this, review! Your reviews help my muse, so review!**

**…Please?**


	11. The Life And Death Of Caster

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

"Gah, its good to be back…" Rider muttered to himself while walking into the Mackenzie residence. "Today sucked so much…"

Waver looked at his Servant with a worried expression on his face. Throughout the whole ride back, Rider had been strangely silent. And that was definitely _not_ normal for the Servant. _"Had the whole conversation bothered him that much?"_ Waver thought to himself while looking down. _"I mean, Saber's ideal were a bit… wrong and he seemed so passionate on what a leader should really be. Not only that, but he was actually _angry_ with Saber." _"Rider…"

"Sucks that nothing good is on this early. I mean, what is the purpose of watching TV so early if none of the good shows are on?" Rider then sighed as his civilian outfit changed to his usual attire. "Geh, might as well go to sleep. Besides, in a few hours Gundam will be on…."

"Rider, are you alright?" Waver asked while looking at his Servant. Rider glanced back at Waver, who shifted nervously. "Y-you have been quiet ever since we left the Einzbern Manor."

Rider then sighed before saying, "I'm fine kid. It's just that all the crap Saber said about how 'leaders should be martyrs for their ideals' is just really pissing me off."

"So, then everything you said to her was true? You were a leader that made sure your people would be able to move on without you?" Waver asked his Servant, who just nodded.

"Look kid, when you become a leader you have to be prepared for the worst. Because there is always the possibility you can die." Rider told him, his face becoming a bit grim. "I always knew that, even though I never told anyone. It would have just made them worried about me. So that is why I kept shouting out my hopes and dreams to them. So it would become _their_ hopes and dreams. I also did it so my brother, Simon, could get the confidence he needed and move on without me."

"Rider, do you expect not to make it past this war?" Waver asked seriously, only for Rider to flick him in the forehead.

"You dumbass!" Rider yelled before pointing at Waver. "What the Hell gave you that idea? No way in Hell I am loosing the Holy Grail War! And neither will you, not with the mighty Kamina being your Servant!" Rider then grinned. "Seriously, just who the Hell do you think I am?"

Waver had to smile at that. Seems like his Servant had not changed a bit… "W-well you are the Servant Rider of coarse!" Waver declared, making Rider blink. "It's your duty for you to win the Grail for the both of us! You wouldn't have been in this war had thon not have been your intention in the first place!"

"Heh, there you go!" Rider laughed out, making Waver look at him with a confused expression. "There is the manliness hidden within you!"

"Well, I need to go to bed now." Waver said before beginning to climb the stairs to his room. "Tomorrow we will be searching for Caster. If you can beat him, I will get an extra Command Seal. That will increase our chances of winning the war by a lot."

"Caster will definitely be a tough bastard." Rider consented while following his Master. "But I can take him without a problem."

"I'm sure you can, but we need to come up with a plan the first thing we wake up. Going against a Servant like Caster without one would be idiotic." Waver told his Servant before entering his room, plopping onto his bed, and closing his eyes.

Tomorrow would be a hectic day for both of them…

**_Elsewhere:_**

Lancer swept the room where Sola-Ui would be sleeping for the duration of the war. They had only returned moments before, and Sola-Ui had gone off to get her (very few in number) things. Sola-Ui seemed… sad ever since the discussion between him and the other Servants. And had not talked to him since. It worried Lancer to a huge degree. Was his Master troubled about something?

_"Maybe it is about my wish…"_ Lancer thought to himself, pausing with his cleaning for a bit. _"She must think I am pretty pathetic for my wish to be something like that."_ Lancer then dropped the broom and walked over to a room over for a minute before carrying over a rolled-up futon. _"Or maybe she just feels sorry for me…"_ Lancer then rolled out the futon on the ground before sighing. _"She wouldn't be the first one…"_

"Shinji? Are you okay?" Sola-Ui asked as she walked into the 'room'. Since the entire place was dirty and also 'open air' so to speak, she decided it would be best not to put on her nightgown. Instead, she would just wear the outfit she wore today and changed tomorrow (After hypnotizing a household to allow her to use their shower and get breakfast).

"Y-yes, I'm fine Sola-san." Lancer told her as he gulped while looking away. Now whenever they were in the hideout or openly going into town (Without the intention of fighting of coarse) Sola-Ui used his real name. While it was nice of her to do so, it made Lancer feel a bit uncomfortable considering the fact another Master or Servant could be listening in. "I am just setting up your futon."

"That is very kind of you Shinji." Sola-Ui said with a smile while walking in front of the futon and removing her heels. "And you swept this entire filthy place a well. You didn't have to do that for me…"

"But this is where we are staying. I have to make things comfortable for you." Lancer pointed out as Sola-Ui slipped into the futon. "Sola-san…"

"Yes Shinji?" She asked, making Lancer shuffle his feet a bit.

"Did my wish bother you?" Lancer asked, making her blink. "Y-You have been quiet ever since we left the Einzbern Manor. And I think it had to do with my wish…"

Sola-Ui stared at Lancer for a minute in thought. In a sense yes, Lancer's wish did bother her. By wishing for the horrific events that eventually made him into a hero to not exist, he would disappear due to the paradox. While it is Lancer's greatest desire, she could not allow that. _"He simply wants his loved ones to stay alive."_ She thought to herself calmly. _"He is riddled with guilt. And the poor thing thinks that by doing this and, in effect not existing, he will atone for it. I can't have that. When I get the Grail, I will simply wish for him to exist by my side. That way he will know he saved his loved ones, and he will find happiness by staying with me."_

"Your wish did not bother me Shinji." Sola-Ui said calmly, and internally smiled at Lancer's relieved expression. "Now, come with me to bed."

"W-what?" Lancer sputtered out, making Sola-Ui shift a bit nervously.

"I would feel safer if you were by my side." Sola-Ui responded before looking at Lancer with a pleading expression. "Please Shinji?"

"A-Alright…" Lancer said in an unsure tone while slipping into the futon as well. He turned his back to Sola-Ui, with his cheeks darkening a bit while he closed his eyes. Meanwhile Sola-Ui watched the Servant sleep with a small smile gracing her lips. In a few moments, Lancer (Unintentionally) rolled over to face her, and Sola-Ui wrapped her arms around his form.

"Mother…" Lancer muttered to himself in his sleep, making Sola-Ui's smile grow even more as she closed her eyes.

_"It sounds even better when he says it."_ She thought to herself. _"I cannot wait for us to win the war, then I will be able to hear it even more…"_

**_Elsewhere (Dreamscape):_**

_Uryuu blinked as he floated behind a small, black-haired child who seemed to be pestering his older brother to 'train' him. The boy's mother then came in, asking the child not to bother the brother anymore while the father simply drank his cup of tea. All in all, it seemed to be a pretty old-style Japanese family. Uryuu knew this was not his usual dreams, because if it was, this family would have spontaneously turned to itty bitty pieces while staining the entire house with their blood._

_Time seemed to pass in a blink of an eye, and the boy had gotten older by at least three years. He seemed to be full of happiness, while his brother just got colder and more distant. Uryuu watched as the boy played with dangerous weapons like Shurriken, Kunai, and other things. The boy even let out freaking _fireballs_ from his mouth. One day, after some late practice, the boy returned to his home and found the entire place completely abandoned. As he walked the streets, the fear in him grew more and more. Eventually, he dared to enter into one of his relatives house's…_

_And simply found their bloody corpses._

_"So freaking cool…" Uryuu muttered to himself with glee as the child discovered more and more bodies as he ran to his home. The fear and horror in his eyes the closer he got. Fearing that his parents met the same fate as the others. And indeed they had, their blood stained the very floor in which he had walked so many times before. Behind them was the one that caused everything, his body still stained with the freshly spilled blood…_

_The murderer was his own brother._

_The boy ran, yet his brother caught up to him. The boy was scared, fearing that he would end up like the rest of his family. However his brother did not slay him. Instead he called the boy weak, and to hate him if he wanted to become strong._

_The boy took those words to heart, and utterly loathed the man who was once his brother._

_Years passed, the boy had lost his innocence since that day. He yearned for strength, always seeking more and more techniques he could use to fight the man who killed his family. The only one who could remotely relate to him was a blonde spikey-haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks and blue eyes. Not wishing to be hurt again, the boy simply attempts to ignore him, but that ends up with the blonde boy declaring them rivals._

_Time passed, and the boy was assigned to a team with the blonde boy and a pink-haired girl that liked him. Together, the three had many adventures. Each one making the boy slowly forget the pain he felt from that night. But then, a snake-faced man gave him a mark. And the boy was reminded of what he must do. Some time after that, he left his home to gain more power._

_He was eventually found by the blonde boy, and they fought in the drenching rain in front of the statues of their forefathers. Their fight becoming more brutal each passing second, with the blonde stating he would take the boy home. And they clashed with one final attack, the boy having his arm covered with black lighting and the blonde holding a glowing sphere._

_The blonde missed, allowing the boy to pierce the blonde through the heart with his lightning-covered hand._

_As he stood in front of the body, the boy began to cry tears of blood. He had gotten it. The power that the man that was once his brother had. He could not tell if the blood tears were ones of joy or sorrow._

_So instead he just left, leaving the body of the blonde in the rain._

_He trained under the snake-faced man for years, growing stronger every year. Eventually, he had nothing else to learn and killed the man. He then wandered the land, mastering two of his doujutsu's techniques while searching for the man that was once his brother before he was attacked. Former comrades and teachers ganged up on him, all attempting to end his quest._

_He slayed them all, one by one they fell to his blade. His last victim was the pink-haired girl, his sword piercing her heart and going through her body. She used the last of her strength to weakly touch his face before dying._

_His last battle was against a beautiful girl with pupil-less eyes and lavender hair. They fought for hours on top of a mountain of corpses until one palm strike hit his chest and utterly obliterated his heart._

_He gave a sad smile to the hate-filled gaze of the girl, a girl that reminded him of himself in so many ways, before asking one final and desperate question, "Are you satisfied now that you avenged the dobe?"_

_His eyes closed forever before he could hear her answer._

_And there he laid, on top of a mountain of corpses at the feet of a girl who loved the blonde boy he killed so very long ago for power._

_He only wished that he lived long enough to slay the man that was once his brother. To make all the sins he had committed worth it in the end…_

**_End Dream:_**

Uryuu's eyes opened before he groaned out, "Man, what a weird dream…" He clutched his head for the headache he now had, not to mention the neck cramps he got from sleeping on the cavern floor. "That kid, looked a lot like Caster…" Uryuu muttered to himself before snickering. "If it was, then he had one cool past! I mean, seeing all those people, family members at that, being gutted open like fish! And killing his own best friend and all the people who cared about him? He's the coolest person in the world!"

"What are you babbling about Master?" Caster asked while entering the cave.

Uryuu quickly jumped to his feet and shouted, "I had this totally cool dream man! You were in it and…"

"Stop, I don't want to here it." Caster said in a crisp tone, making Uryuu look at him with a confused expression. "I sensed the presence of a Servant nearby. I am here to tell you to stay here and do not move, no matter what."

"But I thought you said we were holding off on killing so that the big man will be happy with us!" Uryuu shouted in protest, only for Caster to glare at him.

"I either go to fight and kill him right now or wait for him to come here and kill you." Caster replied before walking out. "And you can't die yet." Caster then sped into the woods, making Uryuu slump to his knees.

"Aww man…" Uryuu mumbled to himself in despair.

**_With Caster:_**

Caster sped through tree after tree, jumping off their branches in breakneck speeds. The Servant was close by. He could feel it, Hell anyone could feel it if they really tried. The Servant was blearing out his energy like there was no tomorrow. While it may be a trap, he had to deal with the Servant soon. Otherwise the location of his Master will be exposed, and he will die before he could reach the Grail.

That could not happen, not yet.

Caster's eyes then widened as the sound of dull static reached his ears and dodged to the side. The branch he was originally standing on shattered into a million pieces and the ground erupted, sending dust everywhere and blocking Caster's eyesight when he landed on the ground.

"Heh, took me long enough to find you, you goddamn punk!" A familiar voice shouted, making Caster's eyes widen.

_"Not him!"_ Caster thought to himself as the smoke cleared, revealing a figure Caster was hoping he wouldn't have to encounter until the latter stages of the war.

Berserker allowed a savage grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles. "My Master finally got the lead out of his ass today and decided to hunt you guys down! I don't know what your Master did to piss him off so much, but as long as I get the opportunity to kill you I don't care!" Berserker then _flew_ to Caster with his fist cocked back. "And believe me, I _will_ kill you!"

Caster's eyes widened before he used all his speed to duck the blow, and saw that it instead split the tree he was behind in half. As the wood chips flew everywhere, Berserker twisted his body with his right leg cocked back, ready to kick the Servant with all his strength. However as soon as the kick touched Caster, his body erupted into hundreds of snakes. As the snakes launched at Berserker, he growled in anger.

"I am really starting to get pissed off…" Berserker began as he kicked the snakes away, turning them into nothing more than bloody smears on several trees. "…of these fucking tricks of yours!"

"_Chidori Katana_." Caster's voice came along with the sound of shrill birds to Berserker's ears. Berserker then felt a sword slash his back, and electricity shock him. But Berserker just stood his ground, and _grinned_ as blood erupted from his wound.

"Found you!" Berserker yelled before unsheathing his Katana. He then swung the blade at Caster, who blocked it with his own. However, Caster was launched several feet away by the force of the blow. "You're mine you little shit!" Berserker yelled as he disappeared from view in a blur before re-appearing in front of Caster, ready to bring down his Katana.

_"I have no choice."_ Caster thought to himself. _"I may be slightly weakened from my fight with Archer, but if I do not use it I will die here."_ "_Mangekyo Sharingan"_

Berserker's mind barely registered Caster's eyes changing color and shape before he sliced the Servant down the middle. As Caster's blood spewed out, Berserker began to giggle before erupting into full-blown laughter. "GAHAHAAHAHAHA! You see now you little shit? I am the strongest! And everyone who looks down on me, will die! I hope you enjoy your stay back on the Throne you fucker! I'll be sure to send a postcard when I get the Grai…!"

_"Chidori Senbon!"_ Caster's voice yelled out from behind him before Berserker felt numerous needles pierce through his skin. Berserker's eyes widened as he turned around to see a panting and bleeding out of the eyes, but otherwise fine, Caster.

"What the fuck?" Berserker muttered to himself as he turned back to the 'Caster' he killed, who simply disappeared from view. "God fucking dammit! Illusions?"

"You talk to much, and I do not wish to keep this farce any longer." Caster said before his eyes focused on Berserker. "Burn. _Amaterasu_!"

Berserker's eyes then widened as his entire left arm erupted into black flames. "Aw shit, not again!" Berserker yelled as he smashed his arm onto the tree trunk at a high speed, most likely to put out the flames with the wind, but looked surprised as the flames did not leave his arm. Instead the flames spread onto the fallen tree, catching it on fire along with the surrounding trees. "What the fuck?"

"The flames of _Amaterasu_ will burn for seven days and seven nights. Nothing can put them out." Caster told Berserker before clutching his eyes, which seemed to bleed at a much faster rate. _"Shit, can the strain already be getting to me?"_

"We'll see about that!" Berserker's voice yelled from behind him, making Caster's eyes widen. He turned around and, in almost slow motion, watched as Berserker reared back his flame-covered fist. Caster brought out his sword to block most of the blow, but not before making the flames on Berserker's left fist disappear. Berserker grinned, and shifted his punch into an uppercut which launched the Servant into the air. As Caster flew, Berserker re-appeared above him.

Caster's eyes glinted before, in a flurry of hand signs, he shouted, _"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!"_ He then breathed out a huge fireball in the shape of a dragon, which Berserker dodged with ease, however his pants got a bit singed. The dragon made of fire raced into the clouds in the night sky before disappearing.

"Heh, that looked nice but it did jack shit to me!" Berserker yelled as he sped towards Caster and sliced him in half, only for 'Caster' to disappear.

"Shit!" Berserker cursed as he spotted Caster on the forest ground with his hand raised.

"It's over." Caster stated while Berserker heard the rumbling of thunder.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Oh man…" Uryuu muttered to himself as he looked from the cliff to where Caster was fighting the blue haired guy. Black flames were spreading everywhere, and it seemed to be beginning to head towards the city. The clouds, which originally looked like normal ones, became massive and Uryuu could see lightning flash in them. "THIS IS SO FUCKING COOL!" Uryuu grinned as he watched the distant sirens of fire trucks. "That's right man! Kill them all! Make them burn and scream! I…." A tear then left Uryuu's eye. "I will hear all their screams at once! So many corpses, and… and… This has to be the coolest day of my life!"

"You…" A raspy voice growled out, making Uryuu turn to his side to see one Matou Kariya staring at him with his very damaged face filled with pure fury, the worms crawling in his skin as he grinded his teeth. "You're the one who took Rin. You were the one who tried to kill her! You killed all those children you sick fuck!"

"W-what?" Uryuu stammered out as insects flew around the man, their wings shaped like blades and their teeth looking as if they belonged to a shark.

"Burn in Hell you monster!" Kariya shouted as his Blade Wing Worms flew forward and began to eat Uryuu, who screamed in pain as the insects ripped his flesh.

Uryuu reached outwards in an attempt to crawl away, however the excruciating pain he was in sapped him of all his strength. He looked at his outstretched hand, which was now nothing more than chewed up muscle tissue spewing blood everywhere.

_"Cool…"_ Was Uryuu's final thought before the insects went for his face.

**_Back To Caster:_**

Caster's eyes widened as he felt his Mana drop at a considerable rate. _"W-what?"_ Caster thought to himself as he canceled his ultimate spell, _Kirin_, from occurring to internally investigate the reason. His eyes widened even more as he found that he could no longer feel Uryuu's Prana. _"No! Why did he have to die now of all times?"_

"Heh…" Berserker laughed to himself as his grin grew even more. "Looks like my Master did his job! Now it's time to do mine!"

_"I have no choice. I have to use _it_ if I want to stay alive." _Caster thought to himself before muttering, "_Curse Seal._" Caster then felt his entire body leak purplish black colored Mana and envelope his body, changing his skin color to a dark grey and making to hand-like bat wings erupt from his back.

"Heh, looks like you still got some fight left in you!" Berserker said while bringing his right hand forward, a ball of red energy forming while aimed at Caster. "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't! _Cero_!" A huge red beam then came out, racing at the glaring Caster until it hit dead center, the entire area being turned into a giant crater with dust blocking Berserker's view. "HAHAHA! I finally win! I finally killed the smug little shi…!"

When the dust cleared, it revealed Caster to not only be unharmed, but surrounded by a ghostly purple-colored demonic figure. It possessed horns and jagged teeth on the hood of the armor (Berserker could see two 'eyes' peeking out of the mouth) and earrings. Its body was covered in 'armor' and it possessed four hands. The top right one held an orb of purple energy while the top left one held a massive bow.

"This is my ultimate Noble Phantasm Berserker, _Susanoo_." Caster said in ragged breaths as an arrow came out of the orb, which the bottom right hand grabbed and placed inside of the arrow. "And it is all I need to end this." The arrow then launched at lightning fast speeds at Berserker, who cursed and moved to the side only for a chunk of his left side to be removed.

"Fuck!" Berserker growled in pain as the orb returned to his right hand, except this time he placed it on his wound which sizzled from the heat. When the wound was cauterized, Berserker glared at Caster and asked, "Why the fuck won't you just die already!"

"You first." Caster growled out as _Susanoo_ launched even more arrows, however Berserker just cut his right palm with his Katana.

"No, I'm ending this shit right now!" Berserker yelled out before pointing his hand at the incoming arrows and Caster. This time _blue_ energy formed into an orb, but it seemed much more chaotic and wild. "Eat this! _Gran Rey Cero_!" The orb then _lurched_ out at the speed of light, disintegrating the arrows and heading to Caster. Caster's eyes widened as_Susanoo_ crossed all four of its arms into a makeshift shield.

A moment later, in a flash of blue, a good portion of the mountain and forest was utterly _annihilated_. Leaving nothing more than smoothed out rock.

Berserker then calmly landed on the ground and waited for the dust to clear. When it did, he grinned. On the ground, gasping in pain, was Caster with portions of his body still influenced with the _Curse Seal_. A wing was still on his back, half of his face still had the X shaped mark and the grey skin tone. His body also was sporting numerous cuts and bruises. Berserker then walked forward, his sandals echoing as they touched the ground. When he was just a foot away from Caster, he roughly kicked him, making the Servant skid across the ground several feet away. It was _not_ an illusion.

"Heh, looks like I got you now punk." Berserker chuckled out, an insane look at his eye as a _Cero_ formed in his right hand. "If you actually do meet the big man, tell him Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sent ya."

Berserker then heard a rustle in the wind behind him and the click of a gun revolver getting ready to fire. "Let him go." Archer said while glaring at Berserker.

"Huh? Since when did you get here?" Berserker asked curiously, only for Archer to remain stone-faced.

"It's hard to ignore black flames and most of the mountain going away." Archer said plainly only for Berserker to chuckle.

"Heh, guess you are right about that." Berserker laughed out before twisting his body, now aiming the _Cero_ at Archer. "Maybe I'll make Master happy by killing _two_ Servants at once!"

"Berserker…" Kariya rasped out as he limped onto the scene, the worms crawling in his skin more aggressively. "W-we will kill Tohsaka's Servant later. We need to got to the church and get the Command Sea…!" Kariya then coughed out a huge blob of blood, staining the ground and making numerous worms scurry into the ground.

As Kariya kept coughing, Berserker slowly lowered his hand and muttered, "Shit…" He then pushed Archer to the side and went to Kariya, carrying the man over his shoulder.

"I'll settle this later Archer. After hearing the shit he mumbles about your Master, I think I will kill him personally before coming for you." Berserker then turned around before looking over his shoulder. "By the way, you are a little late to save anyone. That prick is as good as dead. My Master killed his and I think he only has a minute left, especially in his condition." Not staying around to watch Archer's eyes widen, Berserker and his Master disappeared in a blur with the sound of sonic signaling their departure.

Archer rushed to Caster's side, putting his gun in his holster and hefting Caster over his shoulder. "Just hang on! I'll…!"

"Don't…" Caster's tired voice rasped out, making Archer freeze in response. "I'm done. I've been done ever since Berserker launched his final attack…"

"Don't say that!" Archer yelled as he raced towards the city, Caster letting out a dry chuckle.

"You know, my life has been filled with nothing but death and betrayal." Caster told Archer while the flames of _Amaterasu_ disappeared, shocking the firefighters that were originally battling the un-extinguishable flames. "My brother betrayed our clan, killing them all. I betrayed my best friend, killing him for power so that I could kill my brother for what he did. I killed so many people to gain even more power, hoping in the end all that I had done would be… worth it." Caster then looked at the distant moon as his body began to fade. "In the end, my actions made someone so much like me that it was like staring into a mirror. It was ironic, really that she killed me…"

"Save your strength!" Archer yelled as they closed in on the Tohsaka Manor.

"I can't believe it is now, through this war, I realize one thing." Caster then left Archer's grip as he disappeared into the night. "I'm nothing more than a hate-filled man who is willing to become a monster for power. I'm no better than Itachi…" Caster's form then completely disappeared. The purple flickers of light that was once his body being snuffed out like candles.

Caster, the man once known as Sasuke Uchiha, was dead.

Tears fell from Archer's eyes as he slumped to the ground on his knees. "No… I've failed to save another life… Again…" Archer cried out as tears fell from his chin onto the dry, dry Earth.

The Holy Grail War has now suffered its first two casualties.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Oh! Things are getting really serious now!" Taiga shouted while pointing her Boken at the readers. "Although nobody liked Caster, he was the first to die and give a deep final speech!"

"How come nobody likes me?" Caster asked as he walked into the dojo. "What did I do to deserve this hate?"

"Well, you _were_ kind of a prick in canon." Taiga told Caster, making the man glare at her. "By the way, what is up with your past? It's nowhere near Cannon Naruto!"

"I am not from canon. I'm from an alternate Naruto where I killed the dobe and eventually killed everyone." Caster informed her, making Taiga looked at him with a disturbed face. Suddenly, the dojo doors burst open, revealing an ocean on pink-haired girls.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The Sakura Haruno's of the multiverse shouted before tackling Caster to the ground.

"You did this didn't you?" Taiga asked Illyasviel who just giggled evilly.

"I liked Naruto, not him." She informed Taiga before turning to the readers. "Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'There Will Be Servants'!"

"Check it out…" Taiga muttered as Caster's clothes flew everywhere. She then noticed the dojo doors still opened and shouted, "HERE I COME DARLING!" Taiga then ran out of the room with Illyasviel attempting to catch up to her with a net in hand.

**Note-**** And the first of the Servants bites the dust! To clear some stuff up, this Sasuke was one from a world where Sasuke killed Naruto in the VotE and trained under Orochimaru until he killed him and the rest of his former comrades. He was then promptly killed by a vengeful Hinata before going into the Throne of Heroes. Even though I hate the prick, I tried to make his death a bit deep and sad. And remember, you can only make me work on more chapters by reviewing! It fuels my muse, so review bitches!**

**…Please?**


	12. There Will Be Servants

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

"I see…" Tokiomi muttered to himself while putting down his wine glass. Archer was avoiding his gaze and looking slightly to the ground, as if something was bothering him. "…So Matou Kariya and Berserker eliminated Caster and his Master."

"I'm sorry I could not stop it Master." Archer spoke with a soft tone. "When I got there, Berserker was about to finish him off. I thought that maybe I could bring him… somewhere for help but his Mana ran out and he left this world before I could."

"As expected I suppose." Tokiomi sighed while closing his eyes. Internally he was fuming. Just a few hours ago, he had told Kirei to assign Assassin to hunt down Uryuu Ryuunosuke. Now not only had Assassin failed to get his Master and by an extension himself an extra Command Seal, but a third-rate Magus like Kariya got it instead by sheer luck. "If what you have told me about Berserker is true, then the injuries that he inflicted on Caster already decided the Servant's fate."

"But still…" Archer mumbled, only for Tokiomi to silence him with a raise of his hand.

"Archer, you do understand what must happen for the Holy Grail to come to this world don't you?" Tokiomi asked, only for Archer to remain silent. "The six other Servants must perish in order to supply the device the necessary power it needs to grant our desires." That was a partial lie. In fact _all_ the Servants, including Archer, needed to die to power the thing. However only he, as a Master, along with Kirei, Emiya Kiritsugu, and potentially Matou Kariya knew of this… technicality. The others were clueless. Which is why he had to keep at least one Command Seal. To force his Servant to die in the end. "Keeping the other Servants alive does nothing but prolong the war, and more people will die."

"No, there is a way to win this war without bloodshed." Archer said stubbornly, making Tokiomi sigh even more.

"Surely, even you know another way does _not_ exist. You should have received that information when you learned of the modern world." Tokiomi pointed out, only for the Servant to shake his head.

"There is always another way, even if it is not clear at the moment." Archer informed Tokiomi before looking down. "I learned that the hard way, when I did something that I vowed I would never do."

"You killed a man." Tokiomi stated while blinking in surprise. He _never_ expected to get this kind of confession from his Servant.

"…Yes." Archer confirmed after a moment of silence. "His name was Legato, he…he had a power to control others with his mind. He used it to control a bunch of innocent townspeople and threatened to kill two friends of mine if I did not kill him. He massacred so many people for my brother… I-I tried to find another way to take him down without killing him, but the more and more he made those people tried to kill my friends… I didn't see another way and I shot him in the head."

"Then that should make you realize that such things, like the Holy Grail War, there _is_ no other way but to kill." Tokiomi pointed out, only for Archer to shake his head.

"No, what I did to Legato made me realize that, no matter how dire or dangerous the situation is, there is always another way. He was the last and only man I would kill, and I will not kill anyone after him! To do so, would mean that I learned _nothing_ from killing Legato!" Archer yelled back, making Tokiomi's eyes widen in shock at the complete and utter conviction in his voice.

While it was troubling to know that his Servant still won't acknowledge there was only one way to win the war, it allowed Tokiomi the barest peek into his mysterious Servant's past. Apparently, his legend had his brother as the enemy. And this 'Legato' person was his brother's right-hand man. And his final mission was to _torture_ Archer by forcing the man to kill him. Apparently, this only solidified Archer's moral code. Although it did not provide any useful clues as to who Archer was, it was enlightening.

"Very well Archer." Tokiomi allowed out of his mouth before turning. "I am simply dissatisfied that a Magus like Kariya was able to achieve the extra Command Seal. I will discuss what this means to our plans with Risei later. You may leave."

"Alright." Archer spoke before leaving the room. His footsteps echoed in the hallways of the otherwise empty manor before entering the living room and laying on the couch. As he stared at the ceiling he muttered, "Why do I fail, when I so desperately try to save someone's life?"

**_Elsewhere (Fuyuki Church):_**

Berserker waited, with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face, outside the church grounds as his Master limped towards the doors. It was only a minute before that Kariya stopped coughing and staining his otherwise clean clothes. And immediately he told Berserker to bring him to the church despite his condition. Apparently, Kariya was intent on claiming his extra Command Seal and the considerable boost of chance it gave him. Especially since he already used one to command Berserker to pull back.

_"Why the Hell does he have to push himself so hard?"_ Berserker thought to himself with a scowl. _"If he dies, so do I. And that means our effort was worth jack shit in the end."_

"Open up!" Kariya gasped out while pounding on the church doors. "Please open!" After this, Kariya then began to cough violently before the church doors opened to reveal Kotomine Risei.

"Ah, Matou Kariya. What can I do for you so early in the morning?" Risei asked while offering a hand to Kariya who shrugged it aside as he limped into the church. Risei shrugged as he followed the Matou. "Do you wish to relinquish your rights as a Master and seek refuge?"

"You know what I am here for." Kariya muttered as he sat down on one of the benches to catch his breath. "The extra Command Seal. My Servant, Berserker, killed Caster while I killed his Master. I want the extra Command Seal you promised as the reward."

"Hmm…" Risei muttered to himself as he sat on the bench opposite to Kariya. "I see, so Berserker's battle with Caster was the cause of the black flames and the… damage to the mountain. You're Servant definitely does not know discretion."

"It's _Berserker_." Kariya told the priest in a bland tone. "So can I _please_ have the Command Seal?"

"Hmm…" Risei hummed to himself in thought. While the extra Command Seal was originally intended for his son to better serve Tokiomi, he _did_ promise the other Masters it could be theirs should they kill Caster. And as the 'judge' of the war, he was bound to his promises. "Very well. But please, indulge an old man's curiosities before I grant you the Command Seal. How exactly did you find Caster and his Master?"

"My worm familiars. Small ones that I kept on Rin at all times without her noticing. I did not want her taken by the murderer or dragged into the war." Kariya answered while looking down. "When she was taken, Caster transported her to his Master's hideout. I was on my way with Berserker to get her and the other children out, but Tokiomi's Servant saved them first. But not before I had one of my worm familiars latch itself onto Caster's Master. It was so low on power that Caster did not even notice it. After that, I tracked the sick bastard and killed him while Berserker finished Caster off." He then looked at Risei before asking, "Does that satisfy you?"

"It was enlightening." Risei allowed, internally shocked at the sheer amount of luck that the Matou seemed to stumble on. Perhaps if Assassin had a few more minutes… ah well, a promise was a promise after all. He then rolled down his right hand's sleeve, revealing the extra Command Seals granted to him from the previous war by the competitors. "Very well…" Risei then got up fro his seat and walked to Kariya. "Extend your hand." Kariya complied and lifted his right hand, still having two of Berserker's Command Seals on it, to Risei. "Take, and drink. This is my blood, given to you, for the salvation of all people. The blood of contrac t!" Risei then touched Kariya's hand before the Command Seals on his arm glowed a crimson red and one of them disappeared. Risei then removed it, revealing Kariya's hand its third Command Seal on it once more. Kariya looked at the hand with a small smile on his face. "I hope you continue to fight a noble battle as a Master, Matou Kariya." Risei then left for his room while Kariya got up from his bench and limped towards the church doors.

_"Yes, now I have three Command Seals once more…"_ Kariya thought to himself while limping out of the church and to Berserker._ "I now have a tactical advantage against the other Masters. I cannot waste it like I did to my last Command Seal."_

"So, you take care of everything?" Berserker asked as he walked beside his limping Master with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I now have three Command Seals again." Kariya replied with a nod. Within a few minutes, they went into the city streets,

"Heh, good for you. And this little chore was good for me! I finally got to kill that smug little prick. Would've enjoyed it more if Archer didn't get in the way, but beggars can't be choosers in how their opponent dies." Berserker then grinned with excitement before asking, "So, who we going after next? I wanna fight either Lancer or Saber first. But Rider 'feels' like a tough bastard. So maybe him…."

"Berserker…" Kariya began, making Berserker stop and look at Kariya. "Your attacks… they practically reshaped that mountain to kill Caster. And I didn't feel anything until the end. Where did you get that Mana from?"

"It's your fault for being a fucking weakling for a Master." Berserker said bluntly to Kariya. "All my attacks woulda killed you in a heartbeat, so I had to use some of my own Mana to make them. You need more, otherwise you'll die with my final Noble Phantasm. I don't want you biting the dust before I get the Grail."

Kariya looked at his Servant before chuckling out, "Guess you are right about that…" Kariya's eyes then bulged open as he began to go into another coughing fit. After a moment of this, Kariya's eyes closed before he fell forward.

"Shit." Berserker muttered as he caught his falling Master. He still felt his Prana, so that meant he was not dead. It was a good sign in Berserker's book. "Don't tell me I have to drag your ass to the hospital…"

"That would be unwise…" An ancient voice said, making Berserker's head whip to the side to see the decrepit, black-eyed, and cane-walking Matou Zouken in all his horrid glory. "They would remove the worms that supply this failure's Mana, killing him."

"You…" Berserker growled out in anger, only for Zouken to give him a grin of amusement.

"But if you bring him with me to the Matou manor, I can give the failure enough healing to survive the rest of this war. And perhaps give him a little gift to help him supply you with sufficient Mana to have you unleash that supposed Ultimate Noble Phantasm of yours. And if it is even greater than what you demonstrated against Caster…" Zouken then chucked as he began to walk away. "So what will it be Berserker?"

Berserker utterly detested the vampire, he reminded him too much of that bastard he once followed. But if he could save his Master, and give them more of a chance to win the war… "Fine." Berserker let out before slinging Kariya over his shoulder and following Zouken.

Berserker just hoped he would not regret this…

**_Elsewhere (Dreamscape):_**

_Waver floated behind a young boy as he walked beside a man who was most likely his father. The father grinned as he rattled on about a 'surface world' while everyone else glared at him. And for a good reason too. Everybody was content with mearly surviving in the dark, gloomy underground village. They simply wanted to survive by digging, eating pigmoles, drinking from the small lake in the center of the village, and having electricity light their way. However Rider's father kept on dreaming, with his son looking at him with amazement._

_"Rider lived here?" Waver asked himself, after all he read that sometimes Masters witnessed their Servant's pasts through dreams, as time flash forward. This time, the young boy followed his father as they dug upwards and upwards until light blinded them. The boy rushed out to see but…_

_There was nothing but a wasteland and a distant light._

_The father kept on grinning while the young boy… got scared?_

_"Rider was… afraid?" Waver asked himself in shock as Rider's father patted the young boy on the head before leaving in the distance, wishing the young Rider goodbye the entire way._

_Time flash forward again, with boy turning into the man Waver knew. He now wore dark orange sunglasses and got tattoos in order to look cool and imposing. Spouting out the same ideals his father had to many others who doubted him. The village chief constantly trying to snuff his knowledge of the surface world from the others. The man even knew the people under him did not believe in the surface, seeing the man simply as a way not to get bored. All except one boy who had lost his parents only a month before. He believed him._

_One day, with the young boy digging and the man pushing all of them forward, they were trapped on all sides by rock. Not knowing where they were, the man began to panic. What if they died there because of him? What if he did not see his father on the surface, like he promised? In order to keep the others calm in the hopeless situation, the man kept shouting to go onwards and upwards laughing the entire time. While in reality he was just trying to put on a brave face. But the boy listened to his words and kept on drilling. And eventually, they returned to their village._

_That was the day the man called the boy his brother._

_The boy did not have that much confidence in himself, so the man kept pushing him on with ridiculous boasts. Even in the most dire of situations the man kept laughing. Even when a beast came down from the surface, threatening to kill everyone, the man shouted at it and promised to protect everyone. Inspiring the boy to do the same._

_A beautiful girl with a rifle came down next, pulling the man and boy to a whole new conflict with the tiny 'Lagann' that the boy found earlier. Once escaping the underground village they once called home, the boy and the man learned the dire situation their fellow humans were in and lended their aid. The man found his own 'Gunmen' to fight in, calling it 'Gurren'. With it combining with Lagann, forming the mighty 'Gurren Lagann', the two brother fought against the monstrous beastmen. Together with the girl and a… fairly creepy mechanic, the man and boy traveled making many friends and enemies along the way. The boy demonstrated his inner strength time and time again. And over time, the man began to love the girl who returned his feelings._

_In a final battle within a wasteland filled with mountains spewing fire, the man fought against an impossible enemy. The boy began to loose confidence, forcing the man to abandon his Gurren and…_

_"HE PUNCHED HIM!" Waver shouted out in shock. Indeed, the man did punch the boy but only to snap him out of his self-doubt. After giving the boy renewed confidence, the man returned to his vehicle…_

_Only for him to be ruthlessly attacked by his enemies and almost killed._

_The man saw the Throne of Heroes for a brief second before he, through sheer willpower, returned to the fight and combined with his brother one last time. Defeating the ape general with an attack that the man _knew_ his brother would use to pierce the heavens._

_After saying one last goodbye to the boy, the man died with a smile on his face._

**_End Dream:_**

Waver slowly opened his eyes to the ceiling of his room, the morning rays of sunlight peering through his window. He honestly did not expect that as his dream, Rider's memories…. They told of a totally different man to the one that he had summoned as his Servant. The memories pointed to Rider not being confident in the beginning but just saying that stuff to put on a brave face. But now…

_"He actually believes his words. That everything will work in the end and especially with him leading."_ Waver thought to himself while getting off of his bed and stretching. "Can I become like that? Confident against enemies like the ones he faced?" Waver asked himself before shaking his head. This should not be bothering him damn it! Rider's past was just his past! It would not affect the Servant he had now in any way. No matter what, they would win the Grail.

Waver then slipped on his clean clothes and went downstairs where Rider was in his civilian clothes laughing with Glen.

"Heh! So then, these girls in bunny suits come out and keep shouting 'Welcome! Welcome!'" Rider shouted, making Glen laugh even harder.

"Y-your going to give this old man a heart attack ten years to early boy!" Glen laughed out while his wife, Martha, put fried eggs on their plate.

"I am so glad someone like you became Waver's friend Kamina." Martha told him with a smile.

"Ah, it's no problem lady!" Rider told her before noticing Waver. "Yo! Come on and sit down! We gotta eat before going out! A man's stomach has to always be full for a big job!"

"Here here!" Glen cheered while drinking his coffee.

Waver just sighed as he sat down in his seat. He dreaded the thought that one day, he would get used to this madness….

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Caster is dead?" Sola-Ui muttered to herself as a squirrel familiar of hers conveyed back the news. This was not what she had wanted. She was about to bring Lancer with her to hunt down the Servant in order to get the Command Seal. That way, all three would be in her hand and they would both be truly connected. "Why? Why did Berserker of all Servants had to get it?"

"Sola-san, are you okay?" Lancer asked as he walked into the room. In his hand was the futon they used to sleep in. Apparently when she went out to take a shower, he cleaned the thing and let it out on the sun to dry.

"No Shinji, not really…" Sola-Ui said with a sigh while turning to her Servant. "I was hoping that we could take Caster out of the game ourselves. But I just learned that Berserker did it instead…"

"I'm sorry Sola-san." Lancer apologized while looking down. "Last night, I felt the presence of two Servants fighting, but I did not inform you because I did not want to disturb your sleep."

Sola-Ui smiled sweetly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _"So considerate…"_ "It's okay Shinji, I don't mind. While we didn't get the extra Command Seal, I am more than confident that we can win the war. After all, the only ones who can possibly pose a threat to us is Rider and Berserker. We'll let those two eliminate each other, and then we can swoop in on the others and win."

"I-I hope so Sola-san." Lancer said with a small blush on his face. "I want the war to end soon…"

"As do I Shinji." Sola-Ui told him while pulling him into a hug, surprising the Servant. "As do I…"

**_Elsewhere:_**

"What is happening to me?" Kirei asked himself as he sat in his private office. Assassin apparently had moved the couch and TV in, most likely to annoy him. However, he did appreciate that Assassin kept on 'Golden Girls'. That woman, Bea Arthur, truly was a gift from God like Assassin had claimed. _"Or maybe it is just because the author wants me to be more like Assassin/Deadpool…"_ "WHY!" Kirei yelled, making Assassin jump a bit in surprise. "WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS!"

"It's just your Fourth Wall breaking." Assassin said whimsically while wiping a fake tear from his eye. "I remember my first time. It was at prom, in the boy's locker room with the drunk off her ass prom queen in the stalls. The one with the glory hole in it…"

"ENOUGH!" Kirei yelled before launching across the room, three Black Keys activating in his right hand while pinning Assassin down by the throat with his left. A wild look was in his eye as Assassin gasped for breath.

"Why do you priest guys in the Nasuverse _have_ those?" Assassin asked while looking at the _very_ sharp and long blades. "Did your creator just think 'Gee, Otakus love Wolverine so I'll just use them with the homicidal priests! I'm so clever!'"

"Probably, or perhaps Kinoko Nasu thought they were the best weapons for an assassin to use when it comes to killing the vampire/zombie thin…" Kirei then stopped himself before glaring at Assassin. "This is what I mean! Why am I saying things that I do not mean? Why do I feel like I am being watched by millions of people sitting in front of their computer or smartphone? What the Hell is a smartphone anyways? And why do I constantly see events that I should not be able to because I am not there?"

"Might as well tell you…" Assassin muttered before easily kicking Kirei away. As Kirei regained his footing, Assassin got onto his feet and said, "Your Fourth Wall has truly broken."

"What is the Fourth Wall Assassin?" Kirei asked, only for Assassin to sigh.

"Well, according to Wikipedia it is the imaginary 'wall' that separates the actors from the audience." Assassin explained, making Kirei's eyes widen. "In other words, you are realizing that you do not truly exist and thus have access to numerous other fictional knowledge because of it."

"I-Impossible!" Kirei shouted, with his eyes widened with fright. "I-I cannot just be a fictional character I am Kotomine Kirei! Son of Kotomine Risei and… and…"

"Can't remember your mother's name can you?" Assassin asked calmly while Kirei's hands shook. "That's because the author and your original creator never made one for you. In other words, she was so unimportant that they never even bothered to make her. Same goes for your wife right?"

"I-I…" Kirei began as he sunk to his knees. The Black Keys he had in his hand clattering onto the ground. "A-All my suffering, the one thing I actually found joy in… was nothing more but my original creator's attempt to provide a villain for the main characters of the series and its sequel? And the author of this… fanfic… is just using me for his reader's sick entertainment?"

"Yes." Assassin confirmed while patting Kirei on the shoulder. "But on the bright side, I know about the Fourth Wall and look how I turned out!" Assassin then looked to the side with his hand placed under his chin. "But then again, I got cancer, got a healing factor which makes me feel excruciating pain every moment of my life, and I used to get into arguments with little yellow and white boxes I had in my comics…"

"Geheheheehe…." Kirei chuckled before throwing his head back. "GAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Kirei then took a big deep breath with an smile on his face. "That is it. What I have been searching for is _not_ Emiya Kiritsugu…"

"Huh?" Assassin asked as Kirei got onto his feet and smiled at him.

"What I have been looking for is to utterly _end_ this ridiculous cycle!" Kirei shouted while pointing at Assassin. "Only you and me know the truth in this universe Assassin! That we are nothing but puppets for the author! But I will change that! I will bring utter pain and despair unto my original creator, the author, and the readers as a whole by fucking up canon!" Kirei then grinned as he began walking out of the room. "And I know just how to start…"

Risei sighed as he mopped the large stain that the sacramental wine made on the floor. Apparently Assassin was drinking from their stash again, which was becoming a huge problem because there were sometimes _actual_ Christians who came to this church and if he did not have any for communion, they would stop giving donations. _"I can't have that."_ Risei thought to himself before hearing footsteps, most likely his son, behind him. "Ah Kirei, good. Please, pass me the buck…" Risei's eyes then widened as he felt a sharp object stab him through the back and into his heart. Risei's head then turned to see Kirei having a small smile on his face and holding the Black Key which he used to stab him with. "W-why?"

"I did it…" Kirei whispered before he chuckled to himself. "For the lulz."

"W-what?" Risei asked before his eyes rolled up into his sockets. Kirei then retracted the Black Key before throwing it away as his father's body fell on the floor, staining it with his own blood.

"Phew!" Assassin commented as he walked into the room and stared at the corpse. "That is going to be a bitch to clean up!"

"No it's not." Kirei countered as he rolled up Risei's sleeves to reveal his extra Command Seals. Good thing he now knew the specific mantra to get them… "I will clean this up off-screen like most villains do to their subordinates. I mean look at Doctor Doom. He turns somebody into a corpse every other week."

"But he's got robot butlers to do that for him." Assassin informed Kirei as Risei's Command Seals went onto his arm, making Assassin's Command Seals now become one with the others on Kirei's arm. "By the way, putting into effect your plan this early into the fic would be a bad idea…"

"What? Why?" Kirei asked while turning to Assassin.

"You have much to learn my padawan…" Assassin muttered while looking at Kirei dead in the eye, "If you killed off all the Servants now, the readers will get angry and the author won't do this fic anymore and just move onto another one, meaning you won't get the chance to make all three go through despair."

"You are right!" Kirei shouted while pounding his fist into his open hand. "I will become nothing more than a evil Gary-Stu! I must achieve a perfect 'The Bad Guy Wins'!"

"That's right." Assassin said with a nod. "I'll help you out, since you are the guy who pays the TV bill now."

"Yes, Sailor Moon should be on now. She may not be as beautiful as Bea Arthur but she is hot in her own right." Kirei confirmed while nodding in agreement. "But first…"

The two then turned to the readers with a smile, "Now begins the sitcom!"

_Kirei and Deadpoooool!_

_A Psycho Priest and A Foooool!_

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

Taiga and Illyasviel looked at the laptop screen where they had just finished reading the latest chapter with horrified shock on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL TIM!" Taiga yelled while throwing the laptop onto the ground before pointing her Bouken at the author currently writhing her. "I thought that, besides Assassin and my student, only me the sexy Fujimura Taiga could break the Fourth Wall!"

"It was to provide comedy and a specific 'bad guy' for the fic of coarse." Kotomine Kirei said as he walked into the dojo.

"C-CREEPY PERVERT PREIST!" Illyasviel cried out in fear, only for Kirei to shake his head.

"Poor deluded Loli-bait. You have nothing to offer. My heart belongs to Bea Arthur!" Kirei shouted while ripping off his shirt, revealing a 'I Love Bea Arthur' T-shirt underneath.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were just a sick and evil priest." Taiga informed Kirei who just shrugged in response.

"S-stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Smashing Lions'!" Illyasviel shouted in fear as Assassin walked into the dojo, with a similar shirt on, and gave Kirei a fist-bump.

"Check it out…" Taiga said with a groan, weeping that the Fourth Wall Breakers Club just got a new member…

**Note-**** Phew! Glad that chapter's done! As you can see, Kirei has fully discovered medium awareness, and it has driven him off the deep end! Turning the sick bastard priest into a combination of himself and Deadpool. A newly dubbed Priest with a Mouth! I am also glad that you guys liked Caster/Sasuke death, and remember the reason why Archer is sad is because this is a post-Legato Vash, which means he always tries to find an alternative solution no matter how grave the situation is. He will _never_, not even once, consider killing an option. If you hope to see more craziness, review! I beg of you to review in order to fuel my muse by 90000!**

**….Please?**


	13. Smashing Lions

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

"Risei is dead?" Tokiomi asked in shock while Archer frowned with his sunglasses pushed up. Kirei stood in front of them with his usual blank expression on his face. He had arrived to the Tohsaka Manor discreetly on a few minutes ago, and informed his 'master' on his father's death. He had used his off-screen time to take the necessary steps to be sure that no one could connect him with the murder.

_"Hm. I must thank the author for actually making sure I do not get caught." _Kirei thought to himself while Tokiomi sat on his seat, an expression of pure shock and anger on his face. _"But, it will hurt him in the end. Especially when the reviews complain on how easily I got away with it."_

"Who did it?" Tokiomi queried before Kirei laid out photos on his desk. Tokiomi and Archer both looked at them, and disgust quickly set on their features. It was a photo of Risei, however his flesh was stripped and chunks of meat were taken out.

"Unfortunately, my father sent me out in order to bring us lunch." Kirei explained while looking a bit to the side, but his face betraying nothing. "I brought Assassin with me to ensure my safety. When I returned however, I found him in the state you now see. The only Master to my knowledge that can do such a thing, and the one who saw my father last was Matou Kariya. He would be our prime suspect."

"Unforgivable…" Tokiomi muttered to himself with a scowl on his face before slamming his fist onto the armrests. "Unforgivable! How can he murder the supervisor of the Holy Grail War? Does that… that _weakling_ have no shame as either a Magus or a Master?"

_"And yet he outlives you in Cannon, and was more well-liked by the fans who thought you were an ass." _Kirei thought to himself with a mental grin before suggesting, "Most likely, it was to prevent my father from giving out any more Command Seals as rewards. To make sure you or the others do not gain anymore opportunities to get an advantage over him."

"We cannot allow such a despicable excuse of a Magus to continue shaming the war." Tokiomi said while calming down slightly. "Use Assassin to track him down and… _bring_ him to me. I shall take him to that Mage's Association and have them punish him accordingly.

_"Right, by 'bring' he means 'kill him but make him suffer while doing it'." _Kirei thought to himself.

"But do not hurt him, or Berserker. If he causes you any trouble, I'll come over to help." Archer suddenly said, making Tokiomi look at the Servant.

"That…" Tokiomi began, only for Archer to shake his head.

"Assassin won't be able to take on Berserker on his own." Archer declared before sighing. "But I have one Noble Phantasm that should be able to incapacitate him."

"I will be sure to consider that." Kirei consented before he left the room. As he walked down the hallway he thought, _"That was much easier than I thought it would be. I guess I underestimated how smart non-Fourth Wall breaking characters are. But at least Archer/Vash is simply staying in character. He won't suspect me until I actually do something suspicious. And since he only saw my character as nihilistic, he's not curious as to why I am not sad about my father's death…"_

Kirei then left the Tohsaka Manor and rounded the corner, where Assassin materialized.

"Did they buy it?" Assassin asked, only for Kirei to chuckle.

"Of coarse they did. They still think I am the harmless, former Executor, nihilistic Master who obediently serves Tokiomi like a dog. They will not suspect me. I made them think that Kariya and Berserker/Grimmjow did it." Kirei informed Assassin who whistled in response.

"Off-screen actions sure are amazing huh?" Assassin asked before taking out a small notebook titled 'Deadpool's Schedule (Hands Off Bob Or I'll Cut Them Off)'. "So what are we going to do in this chapter?"

"After a few cut scenes we will be giving the fans what they want." Kirei informed Assassin with a small smirk on his face. "The more fans we keep bringing in, the more we will bring despair on later. You will provide them a fight."

"Freaking sweet!" Assassin cried out in delight. "I say we go after that Sola babe! She may be a little crazy in both canon and in this fic, but I kind of like the crazy ones!"

"No, I was thinking we would go after some women a bit more… exotic." Kirei told Assassin who 'raised' and 'eyebrow' at him. "Wires and knives will most definitely be involved."

"Oooh! Kinky!" Assassin shouted before dissipating from view as Kirei walked towards a nearby Mexican place for his _true_ lunch, a burrito.

The _really_ spicy kind.

**_Elsewhere:_**

The birds chirped as both Sola-Ui and Lancer walked across the Harbor side by side with pleased expression on Sola-Ui's face. Lancer had agreed to walk with her across most of the city since they had nothing else to do, and the other Servants have not been that active ever since Caster and Berserker fought. Apparently, the mountain loosing an entire section had been covered up with a mining operation, with the church and available mages hypnotizing an entire mining company so they could bring the necessary machinery. The black flames had been explained as a hallucination due to an unknown mineral. Not the best excuse, but it was better than nothing in Sola-Ui's opinion.

She glanced at Lancer who stopped to look at the sea again. He did this a lot when they went anywhere near the sea, watching the life in it as if it was something he had never truly seen before. She was actually glad he had interests other than cooking and cleaning (Although he did mention once he played the cello. She would have to get him one later).

"Did you see something new Shinji?" Sola-Ui asked while walking beside him.

"No." Lancer admitted with a small smile on his face. "I-I'm just glad that the ocean is still blue here…"

"It's not where you are from?" Sola-Ui asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Lancer just shook his head with his face becoming sullen. "A-An event happened in the year 2000, before I was born. The Angel Adam was awakened from his… prison. When that happened, tidal waves hit every continent on the planet. Killing half the human population and doing something to the water which turned it red and non-habitual for life."

Sola-Ui put her hand over her mouth in shock. She knew that Lancer's past was bad, but this? Even if his world was destroyed in the end, Lancer's world sounded like Hell on Earth before the end came. "Lancer…" She then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I have to have not occur." Lancer continued with his eyes drooping down. "That one event basically gave the death sentence to my world. Without it, everyone could still be…"

"Let's go to the beach." Sola-Ui suddenly said, making Lancer look at her. She smiled back at him before continuing. "We can get some new swimsuits, and the water should be at a nice temperature now."

"A-alright…" Lancer replied in an unsure tone as he followed Sola-Ui back into town.

_"Your life may have been horrible Shinji."_ Sola-Ui thought to herself as they walked. _"But I can at least help you find happiness in this world."_

**_Elsewhere:_**

Waver sighed as he looked at the movie cassette that Rider asked him to get. The title was 'Mobile Suit Gundam F91' which proved that Rider loved Anime almost as much as his guitar. They had gone out shopping once again, this time because Waver wanted to get a few books to read on the Japanese culture. However instead of going to the bookstore, Rider had dragged him to an electronic store and asked him to get said movie while he went off to get something else. Waver did not really understand Rider's fascination with the Gundam series, especially since all Rider does whenever they watch is boast how his Gurren is much more awesome.

_"Just one of the many things I do not get about Rider."_ Waver thought to himself as he paid the clerk for the movie. _"I don't really understand a lot of things about him. And I always say my complaints to him right away, but he always just shrugs it off or…"_ Waver rubbed his forehead unconsciously. _"Flicks me and calls me a dumbass. He must hate having a Master like me…"_

"Took ya long enough Waver!" Rider shouted at the entrance of the store with a grin. A giant white bag was held in his right hand while his left held a cartridge.

"I got your movie for you." Waver told him while eying the bag. "What did you…?"

"Found this awesome game called 'Twisted Metal' in a store." Rider told him while holding up a game cartridge whose cover had a clown with flaming hair riding an ice-cream truck. "You get to race around cities and other stuff while beating up your opponents!"

"That sounds like a horrible game." Waver said plainly to his Servant. "And besides, you need the gaming system to play it."

"Got that covered!" Rider shouted while holding up his right bag. "And you really need to be so down on things. You gotta experience new things and enjoy them like a real man."

Waver sighed and simply began to walk back home. There was no point in going to the bookstore now that Rider had spent all the money he brought. As they walked, Waver remained silent in thought.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Rider asked as they walked on an empty street. "You're kind of quiet."

Waver stopped completely, making Rider halt and face him. "Well…" Waver began while looking down. "Even if you won the Holy Grail for me, I couldn't take any pride in it. All I ever do is whine whenever you take me out and try to stay in the sidelines! It probably would have been better if I had gotten Assassin with how much I really want to stay behind!"

"Where the Hell did this come from? It probably wouldn't have made that much of a difference." Rider told his Master calmly. "If you got Assassin, that bastard would've been sliced up by that teacher of yours just in a few seconds."

"I'm fine with that!" Waver shouted before looking down. "I knew I could die in this war the moment I joined up! I just…" Waver then gulped before pointing at Rider. "You don't even like me as your Master! Admit it! I'm more whiny than your brother was and I…"

"You saw my memories didn't you?" Rider asked, making Waver look to the ground in shame. Rider sighed before flicking Waver's forehead, making the boy cry out in shock. "You dumbass." Waver looked at Rider in shock as he rubbed his forehead. "You are probably the only Master that could have worked with me."

"B-but I always want to go back…" Waver began only for Rider to shake his head.

"But you stay anyways even though you could just use a Command Seal to make me not bring you. You were willing to save me from Lancer, even though it put your own life in danger. You even made Lagann combine with Gurren in that battle, even though it kinda sounded crazy to you at the time." Rider then grinned as Waver got onto his feet. "You keep saying you want to retreat, but your mind and your guts want you to see this through to the end. I probably would have hated any other Master, who just skulked in the shadows or stood on the sidelines while I did the fighting."

"T-that's because…"Waver stammered out, searching for a reason why he did not just stay safely in the sidelines.

He didn't have one.

"And stop looking at this war like it's going to be the last thing in your life!" Rider declared, making Waver jump in surprise. "As a member of Team Dai-Gurren, no matter how many battles you face, the journey of life will not stop until we pierce the heavens and beyond even that! So enjoy the things you come across, cherish the experiences they bring you until the next battle you will fight in." Rider then turned around and continued walking. "Now come on! I wanna play this game as soon as possible, and I got a second controller so that you can join in."

After a moment of silence with Waver watching his Servant walking, he got his legs to move and followed him.

No other words needed to be spoken between the two.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"What did you wish to share Iri?" Kiritsugu asked as he, Maiya, and Saber sat on the table looking at Irisviel. She had asked all three of them to meet with her, the desperate look in her eyes made them comply right away. In front of Irisviel was a small shoebox.

"I-I always thought Assassin looked familiar." Irisviel stammered out while opening the shoebox. "So, I went through a few of my things to see where I saw him from. And…" Irisviel then placed a single comic book on the table. "I found him."

Kiritsugu picked up the comic book, which he had gotten Irisviel as a gift once from one of his travels a year ago, and scanned the cover. It was 'The New Mutants' issue number ninety-eight and on the cover was…

"Assassin is Deadpool?" Kiritsugu asked himself in honest shock. This changed things drastically.

"Who is this 'Deadpool' Master?" Saber asked curiously. "I have never heard of a legend involving such a name."

"Deadpool is… was… supposed to be a fictional mercenary." Irisviel explained while looking down. "He is insane and is trained well in numerous tools and combat. He is also able to heal from any wound, as you saw from the last time you fought him."

"Which means nothing short of disintegration will truly kill him." Maiya mentioned with a troubled frown. "Saber will have to use her Noble Phantasm on Assassin so that he can stay truly dead…"

Suddenly, Irisviel gasped and almost fell forward, only for Saber to hold her in place.

"A Servant is here…" Irisviel gasped out while looking and Kiritsugu. "Kiritsugu, you must leave before…"

Then, strange techno/hard rock began playing loudly, startling everyone in the room.

**_Play Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 OST- Deadpool's Theme:_**

_Do not walk, do not talk_

_Don't be a fool, go to school_

_Do not watch, do not touch_

_Do not throw a thing you have!_

"That's right folks!" A voice in a loudspeaker shouted, making Saber's eyes narrow. "That's my theme from Marvel Vs. Capcom 3! To avoid copyright, the author won't list anymore of the lyrics in this chapter. Which sucks, because my theme is fucking awesome!"

"Assassin!" Saber growled while changing into her combat dress and armor in a flash of light.

"Iri, go with Maya and run away to the west." Kiritsugu said calmly as he picked up his Calico M950 in his right hand. "I shall go north, and…"

Suddenly, an axe crashed through the door of the room and Assassin's face peeked out. "OH ARTTTIEEE! I'M HOOOOOMMEEEE!"

Kiritsugu fired on the door, however Assassin pulled his head out just seconds before he fired. After a second, Kiritsugu stopped before looking back at Irisviel and Maiya. "Go now. I'll cover you. Saber will stay here and wait for Assassin."

The two women nodded and ran to the door with Kiritsugu in front before he kicked open the door, aiming his gun both ways before motioning them to follow him down the route he set up previously for escaping the manor.

Saber clenched the hidden Excalibur as she looked side to side, waiting for Assassin to make his presence known once more. Even though she would have preferred staying beside Irisviel to protect her, but…

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Assassin's voice shouted before the wall next to Saber exploded towards her. She swatted away chunks of concrete away as dust flew everywhere. When it cleared Assassin came out before saying, "Admit it. I'm not the only one with a bit of shit in my pants right now." He then turned away and whispered to no-one in Saber's view, "New game reference!"

"ASSASSIN!" Saber shouted as she charged forward and swung down her sword. Assassin jumped back as it impacted the ground, making it buckle downwards. However this did not make Saber stop as she removed her sword from the ground and swung in a wide arc at Assassin.

"Stop! I'm allergic to things that mercilessly cut off my limbs!" Assassin cried out while unsheathing his Katanas and blocking the blow. He then jumped back before he asked, "Why're you so angry with me Artie? I thought we had something special back in chapter four!"

"You disgraced my honor and that of my knights Assassin!" Saber declared while charging forward. "You would never understand the rage I feel!"

"Of coarse I do, because I am a knight too!" Assassin responded while ducking Saber's swing to his neck and kicking her in the chin, making the Servant fly a few feet away from him. "I am one of the Knights who say Ni!"

"Y-you…!" Saber stammered out in rage while Assassin sheathed the Katana in his left hand and took out his Glock, aiming it at Saber.

"Ni! Ni!" Assassin said with joy for each bullet he fired at Saber, who simply blocked it with her sword. "Or do you prefer if I am a Frenchman mademoiselle?" Assassin asked in a fake French accent. "I simply need a catapult and a few cows!"

"GHHHHAAAA!" Saber shouted before literally _shooting_ towards Assassin.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Assassin declared as he fired at Saber, only to miss each time. "Oh common TIM! Help me out here!" He then blocked Saber's blow with his Katana, but the force launched him from his feet and crashed through the wall to the next room. "Oh my head... my poor, damaged, psychotic head…" Assassin moaned before looking around, his eyes widening before he grinned. "Hello Lucy!"

Saber then took a few steps toward to the man who dared to _mock_ the hardships before flame burst out of the hole Assassin made. Saber jumped back as Assassin stepped out with a flamethrower in hand and a tank of fuel strapped to his back. "Tell Kiritsugu that he _really_ shouldn't keep his toys out for others to find!" Assassin then laughed like a maniac as the entire room began to catch on fire, making Saber shield her eyes from the smoke.

_"I have to stop these flames!"_ Saber thought to herself before aiming her invisible sword at Assassin and shouting, "Strike Air!"

A huge burst of air then went forward, extinguishing the flames as it went towards Assassin. Assassin's eyes widened as the air hit him with the force of a hammer, throwing him back into the 'armory room'. "Ah, had my arson fun…" Assassin then picked up an RPG and shouted, "Present for ya!"

Saber then threw herself into the hallway to avoid the missile, which exploded in the room behind where she originally stood. As she got onto her feet she thought, _"Assassin is keeping his distance from me now, knowing how outclassed he is in short range…"_ She grimaced as she felt blood run down her leg. _"But whether in short or long range, he is deadly. And he will use whatever is provided to him as a weapon…"_

"Pineapple surprise!" Assassin shouted as he also jumped into the hallway and threw a grenade at Saber. Saber jumped back as the small explosive detonated, making smoke and dust engulf the hallway. "SHORYUKEN!"Assassin shouted as he came out of the smoke and upper-cut Saber. The then proceeded to punch and kick her in the air before she landed on the ground.

Saber shakily got onto her feet as blood poured from a cut on her cheek while Assassin pumped his fist into the air. "YES! TIM gave me my Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 skills! I just wished I could beat her up with my health and combo bar. But noooo! What am I supposed to use? The text?"

"SHUT UP!" Saber shouted as she charged forward once more while Assassin unsheathed his Katana.

"En garde!" Assassin shot back as the two clashed blades once more.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Irisviel trudged through the forest surrounding the Manor behind Maiya. The two had split up from Kiritsugu only moments before, and that made Irisviel worried for her husband. After all, Assassin was Kotomine Kirei's Servant. And the former Executor for the church was the biggest threat to Kiritsugu in the Holy Grail War.

"Tell me Madam." Maiya began in her usual emotionless tone, making Irisviel stop. "Do you know where Kotomine Kirei is currently?"

"No." She replied in a worried tone. "I cannot. He must have entered at the same time as Assassin. Otherwise I would be ready to pinpoint where he is…"

"I see…" Maiya said while looking forward, but Irisviel could also tell she was worried. After all, Maiya loved Kiritsugu just as much as she did. Even if she did not truly know it.

"We need to trust Kiritsugu, and…" Irisviel began, only for Maiya to motion her to stop and hide. She nodded and went behind a tree while Maiya took out her gun. "What is it?"

"Kotomine Kirei." Was her simple answer, one that made Irisviel's eyes widen in shock and horror. "He appears to be just standing there and waiting for us. He has three activated Black Keys in each hand."

"Let's not disappoint him." Irisviel told Maiya, who simply nodded and fired at the Master of Assassin. Kirei seemed to cry out in shock as the bullets hit his body before falling on the ground, his body still.

Maiya slowly got out from her cover and moved towards Kirei's form. _"Something's wrong."_ Maiya thought as twigs and leaves crunched under her feet. _"That was too easy…"_

"Maiya! Look out!" Irisviel cried out, but it was too late.

Kirei lifted his head from the ground with his mouth twisted into a wide grin. "Sucker!" He shouted as he threw one of his right hand's Black Keys into Maiya's thigh, making her fall to the ground, her face twisting in pain. "I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Kirei laughed as he ran forward. "Ah well, now it begins. Kotomine Kirei vs. Kiritsugu's Mistress! Round One, Fight!"

_"How does he know?"_ Maiya thought to herself in shock as she fired at Kirei, who crossed his arms and allowed the bullets to hit his clothes however they just bounced off like nothing.

"Kevlar-woven robes! No priest or nun goes without them nowadays!" Kirei shouted before jumping into the air. Maiya aimed her gun upwards, but it was too late. Kirei landed his foot on her chest, knocking her backwards and onto the ground. Maiya gasped in shock and pain as Kirei put pressure on her ribs, and finally coughing blood when three snapped. "Only Hellsing has priests almost as badass as me." Kirei said cruelly while showing all three Black Keys in his left hand.

"Kotomine Kirei!" Irisviel shouted as she made herself visible to the priest.

Kirei looked at her for a second before stating, "That is my name Grail Host, don't wear it out."

Irisviel had to blink at that. Kirei's personality contradicted to that of the reports she had read. "I know what you desire but I will not allow it! You will _never_ reach Emiya Kiritsugu!"

"Hah! You think that is what this is all about?" Kirei laughed out, startling Irisviel. "No, I have much, _much _bigger plans for that man. I will not just go and kill him yet."

"I will not even allow you to use him for your plans!" Irisviel shouted, only making Kirei chuckle more.

"Madam! Don't! He was an Executor…!" Maiya shouted, only to cry out in pain as Kirei applied more pressure to her ribs.

"Oh shut up." Kirei muttered as he got off her. "If I didn't know you were banging Kiritsugu, I would tell you that you needed to get laid."

"ENOUGH!" Irisviel shouted while taking out a long razor-sharp wire that glowed white in the darkness. In a flurry of movements which brought more and more length to the wire.

"Oh? Ropes? I see, so what is the safe word?" Kirei asked while grinning in excitement.

Irisviel had the decency to blush but it did not stop her from making the wires shape into a falcon. _"Shape Ist Leben!"_ Irisviel shouted as the wire falcon shot forward to Kiritsugu, who simply moved his body to the side.

"Fool me in canon, shame on me." Kirei muttered before flinging all three of his left hand's Black Keys at Irisviel, hitting her in both of her shoulders and her right thigh which made the wire falcon fall from the air and onto the ground in a useless pile. "Try to fool me in _this_ fic, well… shame on you."

"W-what…?" Irisviel gasped out in shock and pain as Kirei slowly walked forward.

"I _could_ kill you here and end everything right now…" Kirei told Irisviel, whose eyes widened in fear. "But then we wouldn't get to see the other Servants battle, bringing in more and more readers to watch as their favorite Anime character get killed one by one." Kirei then grinned as he patted Irisviel on the head. "But know this, in a few chapters I will _definitely_ kill you. And you won't have the little girl's sheath in you anymore to pull a Deus Ex Machina."

Kirei then looked up before shouting out, "Assassin, let us leave now."

**_Back With The Servants:_**

"Aw man, really? Assassin cried out in despair as he re-attached his right foot onto his leg in front of a cautious Saber. Saber was covered in cuts, bruises, and had blood coming out just above her right eye. Her armor and dress also suffered numerous cuts and scuffs from the fight between the two. "First you interrupt my totally awesome off-screen battle with Saber, but now your telling me we have to leave?"

"What nonsense are you speaking of now Assassin?" Saber growled out to Assassin, who began a tap dance to make sure his foot was on right.

"Gotta go toots, but we will stay in touch. By the way, you might want to check the woods for two totally hot but injured babes." Assassin told her before throwing her a wad of paper. "Call me…" He whispered before winking at her and touching his belt buckle, making him disappear in a flash of light.

"Assassin…" Saber growled while unrolling the paper, revealing Assassin in nothing but a speedo and his mas posing to the camera, which revealed his horribly scarred body. On the side it read '1-300-DEADPOO'. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She then ran to the woods in order to aid Irisviel and Maiya.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Aw man, that was totally awesome!" Assassin cried out at he ran with Kirei out of the woods. "I got to fight with Saber again which made the fans happy, trolled her with Monty Python references, you got to show your new skills and sense of humor, and Marvel just revealed the trailer to a game exclusively for me!"

"Yes, but things will be quickening to the end soon." Kirei told Assassin as they went onto the street. "In a chapter or two, another Servant will die, and I can finally move forward with my plan. I will ruin canon by killing Emiya Kiritsugu in the Batbunker from 'The Dark Knight', ruining any potential for the sequel to come out!"

"You know if we hurry we can totally catch the final episode of Golden Girls!" Assassin shouted as he disappeared from view, making Kirei's eyes widen.

"I'M COMING MY SWEET!" Kirei yelled as he ran even faster to the Fuyuki Church.

_Kirei and Deadpoooool!  
A Psycho Priest And A Foooool!_

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Yo boys and girls! We have a very special guest today!" Taiga yelled with Illyasviel next to her. "The one and only Archer!"

"Great to be here!" Archer said with a smile on is face as he stood next to Taiga.

"So Archer, what can you tell us about the next chapter?" Illyasviel asked to which Archer looked down.

"Well you will see more character development between the Servants and their Masters, a Servant's memories, and Kirei beginning his plan." Archer told Illyasviel, who nodded with a frown on her face before looking at the readers.

"Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Pulp Fate'!" Illyasviel shouted while Taiga pointed her Bouken at the readers.

"Check it out!" Taiga yelled with fire seeming to come out from behind her.

"And remember, this world is made of…" Archer began before showing his right hand crossed with his index and middle finger crossed to make a mini 'peace' sign. "…LOVE AND PEACE!"

**Omake-**** Different Servants: Berserker**

Kariya felt the worms under his skin crawl in response to his confusion. Apparently the Servant he had summoned, one of the _Berserker_ Class, was a little albino fifteen-year old girl with snow-white skin wearing brown mitts on her hands and a skintight white bodysuit decorated with red stripes and circles, however the bodysuit allowed her toes and heels out.

"Hiyah mister! I'm the Servant Berserker!" 'Berserker' told Kariya cheerfully and with a happy smile on her face. "Are you my Master?"

"Y-yes?" Kariya said in an unsure tone, making the girl giggle. This wasn't right! How can he go to this war knowing that he was putting a young girl out to fight his battles?

"Well then, that boring contract is now complete!" Berserker shouted in joy before looking at him curiously. "Say Master, you don't look so good…"

"Only you would summon a girl for a Servant. Shouldn't have expected much from you, but this is pathetic." Zouken commented, making Kariya grimace.

"You meanie!" Berserker shouted before stomping in front of Kariya. "Stop being mean to Master!"

"No! Stop…!" Kariya shouted, only to cry out in pain and trip over. Showing his now broken leg to Berserker.

Berserker slowly turned to Zouken and asked in a dangerous tone, "Did you do this to Master?"

"And if I did?" Zouken asked curiously to the Servant, confident in his own abilities.

Berserker's face morphed into a sickening grin.

The Matou Manor was soon destroyed by Berserker, once a Deadman Wonderland inmate named Shiro who had an alternate and murderous personality known as the Wretched Egg. There were no survivors other than Matou Kariya and Marou Sakura.

The three later went to the candy store and Kariya gave Berserker a huge bag of sweets as a reward, much to her delight.

**Note-**** Yo! To celebrate this fic and my first fic ever to hit more than three hundred reviews, here is the new one! Chock full of character development and Fourth Wall Breaking! You got to see the Priest with a Mouth totally own Kiritsugu's women and Assassin fight Saber once more with a new slew of pop-culture references! And I do not know if you guys heard, but Deadpool now has an actual, honest to god game! Look up on Youtube 'Deadpool: The Game SDCC 2012 Trailer'. It will scratch that Deadpook itch in you! Oh and review! They help with my muse, so use those fingers God gave you and spend a minute to tell me how I did!**

**…Please?**


	14. Pulp Fate

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here. **

Saber carried two suitcases in hand as she set foot into the Japanese-styled courtyard. Due to the extensive damage on the Einzbern Manor, Kiritsugu had them relocate to a house that he had purchased a few days before the Holy Grail War even started. It was intended to be the 'back up' headquarters should the Einzbern Manor be no longer a safe haven. And indeed it was not, for all it took to destroy it and defeat her in battle was one mad Servant and his Master who put Kiritsugu's wife in danger.

_"I should have not let my anger cloud my ability to fight Assassin."_ Saber thought to herself with a small grimace on her face. _"I played right to his hands by a couple of simple jeers. Even if they disgraced my honor as a knight, they should not have dictated how I fought against an opponent like that…"_

"Saber, are you okay?" Irisviel asked as she walked beside her. Apparently, Irisviel had been healed within moments after Saber herself removed the Black Keys lodged in her. This was because Kiritsugu gave her _Avalon_, which was formerly Excalibur's sheath. It gave the holder's body regeneration that could heal them from literally almost all fatal wounds should she be nearby. And luckily, the Black Keys stabbed in non-lethal places. Apparently, Kotomine Kirei simply wished to disable Irisviel from trying to attack him rather than actually kill her.

"Yes, I am well." Saber replied to her before looking to Maiya, who was also carrying a bag in her arms while Kiritsugu followed behind holding his usual brown suitcase. "And is Maiya well?"

"Oh, she's fine." Irisviel told her with a small smile. "The damage was not to extensive, and I was able to heal her ribs. Although, they are probably still a bit sore."

"Kotomine Kirei is indeed as dangerous as you said, especially with how easily he defeated you two." Saber stated, making Irisviel frown.

"Indeed, but something was wrong with his movements." Irisviel said with a small grimace on her face. "It was like he _knew_ every move we were going to make, and reacted before we could put our moves into practice."

"Didn't you mention that he was a former 'Executor'?" Saber asked, only for Irisviel to shake her head.

"Even if he was an Executor, he should not have been able to predict our actions so specifically." Irisviel then looked to Saber with a completely serious expression before saying, "Saber, you must be careful the next time you fight Assassin."

"What is it that troubles you about him Irisviel?" Saber asked to her Master's wife. Sure, Assassin may not have been a 'true' Heroic Spirit and was instead a fictional character, but he did not need this amount of _worry_ that both Kiritsugu and Irisviel displayed since the discovery of his identity.

"One of his Noble Phantasms…" Irisviel began before taking a deep breath. "Me and Kiritsugu agree that one of Assassin's Noble Phantasms is 'Fourth Wall Breakage'."

"That is…?" Saber inquired, only for Irisviel to look to the side.

"In the comics, he was able to know _everything_ about the other characters despite just meeting them. And he also knew that he _was_ a fictional character. This means that as a Noble Phantasm, he can actually _see_ God dictating our actions and react accordingly." Irisviel explained, making Saber's face give a shocked expression.

"I see…" Saber muttered as her face shifted to its usual cold expression. "This only proves that Assassin is one of the most deadly factors in this war. Make no mistake Irisviel, I will kill him before he can bring anymore harm to us."

"I'm glad to hear that…" Irisviel said with relief in her tone as they stepped into their new 'headquarters'. She looked around with a smile on her face before muttering, "Japanese homes are so unique, don't you agree Saber?"

Saber smiled at this. It seems like the incident had not changed Irisviel one bit. "It is a bit strange, but it will be suitable for our needs."

"Madam…" Maiya's voice called out, making them turn to her. While her face was still as emotionless as ever, there was a hint more of seriousness in it. "One of my familiars near the Tohsaka estate was discovered by Archer, however instead of scaring it off like the others he simply said that Tohsaka wishes to discuss something with you at the Fuyuki church in the afternoon."

Irisviel's expression became serious as she said, "Then we will go later to hear what he has to say. Saber will also come, just in case this is a trap."

"Kiritsugu also ordered me to be with you, Madam." Maiya informed her, to which Irisviel only smiled.

"Thank you Maiya. But until then, let's finish unpacking!" Irisviel declared before leaving with the two women following her.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Tokiomi smiled at his wife, Aoi in front of her parent's house where she was staying at with Rin. Archer was behind him, smiling at Aoi who gave the Servant a polite nod. The house was outside of Fuyuki City, which meant that they would not be caught in the crossfire of the upcoming battles. Although Tokiomi did not think it would happen, there was a strong possibility he may not return from the remaining battles which is why he was saying his 'farewells' to Aoi. He had explained the entire situation about Matou Kariya killing the priest that monitored the war, which meant that the Holy Grail War might soon spiral out of his control. Although she looked troubled that Kariya would do something like he described, she accepted it nonetheless.

"Father?" Rin's voice asked, making Tokiomi turn to see Rin at the front door of the house. A joyous smile then spread across her face while Aoi walked towards her. She then said something to Rin, which made her rush to Tokiomi.

When she got in front of him, Tokiomi knelt down and placed a hand on her head saying, "Rin, when you grow up try to keep the church in your debt. Beyond that, I'll leave it to your judgment. You'll be fine on your own. One day, the Holy Grail will appear. It is the Tohsaka family's responsibility to attain it. Above all, if you wish to become a Mage, that is the path you must follow." Tokiomi then reached into his pocket and took out a book, filled with the Tohsaka family's spells and handed it to Rin. "Take this." Rin gasped as she took the book from his hands and clutched it to her chest. "Well, I must be going. You know what to do right?"

"Yes!" Rin told him with a smile on her face.

"Here's something from me to you Rin." Archer suddenly said before taking off his sunglasses and putting them into Rin's hands. "And don't worry, I've got like five more! Oh, and say hello to Kotone for me will you?"

Rin blinked at Archer's strange gift while Tokiomi just sighed. It seemed that his Servant truly had a weakness to children. Rin carefully put the sunglasses over her face, but they drooped a bit due to their size on her small head.

But Rin just smiled before saying, "Thank you. Goodbye father, Vash-san."

Tokiomi smiled before walking back to the car driven by Kirei with Archer following behind him. Rin watched the two walk away while clutching the book harder to her chest.

She didn't know why, but it felt like this would be the last time she ever got to see her father and Archer.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Sola-Ui smiled at the picture she had gotten together with Lancer at a photo shop. It was a simple one, the two of them standing side-by-side smiling together. She truly cherished this photo, for Lancer looked so happy while doing it. It wasn't those fake smiles he did from time to time in order to please her, but it was a truthful one that showed that he was truly happy.

_"I'm so glad…"_ Sola-Ui thought to herself before looking at the still preserved Crest she took out of Kayneth. _"Shinji is happier than he could have ever been serving you, Kayneth."_

Her plan was a simple one after she won the Holy Grail and wished Lancer into true flesh, return to the Archibalds and speak a very complicated yet believable lie on how Kayneth heroically died in battle but passed on his Command Seals to her. And if they question as to why Lancer was still in existence, she will just say it was because she wished it so. She would then present Kayneth's Crest to them and they would welcome her back without any further questions.

"Perhaps I will request them to allow me to live in Japan." Sola-Ui muttered to herself in thought. "Shinji prefers being her after all…"

"Sola-san, the movie you wanted to see starts in twenty minutes…" Lancer's voice called out, making Sola-Ui stiffen a bit.

"I'm coming Shinji!" She called out before walking out of the room. Yes, she would most definitely win this war. There was just too much at stake to even consider the possibility of loosing.

**_Elsewhere (Mackenzie Residence):_**

"Oh screw you bastard!" Rider shouted in frustration as his car shot at an ice cream truck at the other end of the 'field' within the game he was playing. "I swear, this game cheats!"

"Then stop playing it Rider." Waver responded while sitting on his bed, watching the entire thing. Apparently Rider was stuck on this one level and had been trying to beat it for several hours now. It was entertaining to watch, but there was a limit of how long one can stand watching a person loose to the same thing over and over again.

"No way! I've worked out an awesome strategy to beat this bastard! I'll show this computer what happens when he messes with the mighty Kamina!" Rider shouted before his car, 'Crimson Fury' blew up. "Ah damn it!" He then looked at Waver before throwing him the controller. "Hey kid, you try it out."

"W-what?" Waver asked, only for Rider to just grin.

"I got the game and the system for both of us, so I'm giving you a turn now." Rider answered, to which Waver just sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll play it." Waver grumbled as the screen loaded. 'Crimson Fury' then appeared in a dirt pit with 'Sweet Tooth' on the other end. After being fired on a few times and fiddling with the controls, Waver found out how to make the car actually move. Waver then growled as he saw his health get lower and lower before shouting, "How can he get weapons when I can't even do that!"

"You see those glowing things? Drive into them and press that button!" Rider shouted while pointing to one of the buttons on the controller. Waver complied with the instructions and fired on 'Sweet Tooth'. "Careful, that bastard just noticed you!"

Waver growled as he made 'Crimson Fury' drive off a ramp while firing a missile at 'sweet Tooth'. He then circled around and continued firing bullets at the ice cream truck which after a few seconds exploded. "YES!" Waver cried in joy while raising his hands into the air in victory.

"Heh, knew you would enjoy it!" Rider announced, making Waver's eyes open in shock before he sat himself down.

"W-well, you bought it with my money. I might as well keep playing it to see if this game was worth it." Waver stammered out while Rider just grinned. They then stared at the screen which was loading the next level.

Glen and Martha sipped their coffee in the kitchen as cheers of joy and Rider shouting 'Get the bastard!' came from Waver's room.

"Kid's this day and age with their video games." Martha muttered with a slight smile on her face.

"Mhmm." Glen hummed while sipping his coffee.

**_Elsewhere (Dreamscape):_**

_Kariya floated above a desert made of snow-white sand and had a starless night sky complete with a crescent moon. Before Kariya could wonder why he was there, a figure popped out of the sand. The figure was a panther-like creature with white armor plating and cold blue eyes. The panther then wandered across the land, killing monstrous creatures and devouring them to gain power. But no matter how much power it gained, the panther kept searching and eating whatever it could find. All in its quest to become the strongest in this new land. It never had a true reason to become the strongest, but the panther hated to be looked down by anyone. So it kept going against the mightiest of targets and those who dared to try to eat him. It was not a perfect life, but it was the life the panther lived in this cold and eternally nighttime world. _

_"What is this?" Kariya asked himself as he continued to follow the panther. The panther was stopped by five huge monsters looking for a quick meal, but it quickly bit one of their comrades and ate the part in front of them. After seeing this demonstration of strength, the monsters choose to follow the panther in order to fulfill their own quest for power. The panther, not really caring who follows him, allows them to come. _

_Years past, monster blood and flesh continued to hit the sandy ground as the panther and his comrades continued to eat. Eventually, the comrades of the panther give up due to them no longer gaining any power and ask the panther to eat a piece of them knowing that only he can achieve the ultimate power they were so desperately searching for. The panther accepts, but not before calling them spineless cowards. Afterwards, they were approached by a man with wavy brown hair who offered them power that could rival the one they were hoping to achieve for so long. Of coarse, despite the man being part of the organization that hunted down their kind, they accepted. _

_Years more flew by, and the panther had changed into the man that Kariya knew as Berserker. He sat with nine others who were like him. And it infuriated the man that he had gotten the measly sixth position power-wise. He knew he was stronger than all of them, and he would prove it too one day… _

_Eventually, the man met a boy with spikey orange hair and a cleaver for a sword. The boy had eyes that saw the man as an equal, neither above nor below him. And that angered the man. Who did the boy think he was? Nobody was equal to him! And to prove that point, the man beat the boy into the ground twice. However the second time proved that the boy was getting a bit stronger. _

_The third time they fought, the man was having the time of his life. A true battle to the death where he could go all out. The boy returned each blow in kind, finally getting strong enough to fight off the man. The man unleashed his most powerful attacks on the boy, only for him to beat each of them. The boy then stabbed the man, mortally wounding him. Before the man could truly finish their fight, one of his supposed 'comrades' struck him down. He then closed his eyes forever, his last sight being the orange-haired woman attempting to run to him but only to be blocked by the boy and his 'comrade' fighting. _

_The man's only wish was to return to that day, so that he could finish the fight with the boy._

**_End Dream:_**

Kariya gasped as his eyes opened. He then began to cough while thinking, _"Those were Berserker's memories…"_ He then looked around the place he was currently at and his eyes widened.

It was the Matou manor's basement.

"H-how did I get here?" Kariya asked himself, only to hear the chuckle of the man he absolutely despised.

"Oh, Kariya…" Zouken chuckled out while coming into view. "To think that battling one Servant would put this much strain onto your body. You left your Servant with so little options that I graciously offered my services."

"Damn you…" Kariya muttered to which Zouken only chuckled.

"Is that the way you should talk to the father who so graciously healed you and replenished your Mana?" Zouken asked, only to see Kariya scowl. "However, your body still needs to heal naturally from the aches and pains. I would suspect you to only last little more than a few weeks in this state."

Kariya looked down while his hands clenched into fists. For now, he would have to stay inside of this accursed place. He had to heal in order for his body to survive the strain of Berserker's attacks.

_"I-I must keep going and win."_ Kariya thought as he closed his eyes. _"For Sakura's sake…" _

**_Elsewhere (Fuyuki Church):_**

Irisviel kept a cool and calm posture and look in front of Tohsaka Tokiomi, Archer, and Kotomine Kirei, Saber and Maiya standing stiffly behind her. They had arrived only a few minutes before and so far it had just been a staring down match between her and Tokiomi who just showed his usual aloof expression. Kirei stood behind Tokiomi with a blank expression and his eyes closed.

Tokiomi broke the silence with a sigh before saying, "I would like to thank you for coming at my behest. This is my student Kotomine Kirei." Tokiomi them motioned to Kirei who gave a small bow. "He is currently the Master of Assassin. And although we are supposed to be competitors, that is currently in the past."

Maiya shifted herself, revealing her 'watch', which was actually a listening device so that Kiritsugu could hear the entire conversation. Kiritsugu absolutely needed to hear this development.

_"Geeze, my legs are stiff."_ Kirei thought to himself. _"How could the canon Kirei do this without shifting all the time?" _

"Recent developments have forced me to call you here. Matou Kariya has recently slayed the priest in charge of supervising the war. This is an uncalled for and cannot go unpunished." Tokiomi explained to Irisviel who narrowed her eyes. "Which is why I am asking for a temporary alliance between the two houses. The Matou cannot continue to disgrace the Holy Grail War. We should be able to agree on that."

"An alliance between us is out of the question." Irisviel declared with a shake of her head. "However, we can share information we have as to Matou Kariya's movements and places of interest where he might be staying at. But the sharing of information will end once Matou Kariya and Berserker are eliminated."

"So a temporary ceasefire. That is acceptable." Tokiomi consented while Kirei let out a silent sigh.

_"Can't TIM just not make this scene a rehash of Fate/Zero?" _Kirei thought to himself while Irisviel took a deep breath.

"However, before we do that I have one request. And it is for you to remove Kotomine Kirei from the war completely." Irisviel told Tokiomi, who simply blinked in surprise. He had not expected this.

"May I ask why?" Tokiomi asked, to which Irisviel just glared at Kirei.

"There is bad blood between the Einzberns and the Executor." Irisviel informed Tokiomi. "If you continue to shelter him, we will not be able to trust you during our ceasefire."

_"And so it begins…"_ Kirei thought to himself with a mental grin while visibly just opening his eyes.

"What does she refer to Kirei?" Tokiomi asked Kirei who just continued to stare at Irisviel.

_"Glad TIM just decided for this chapter to be where I kill the arrogant prick that none of the fans like."_ Kirei thought to himself before saying, "I shall inform you once we are alone."

"We will discuss this later, once everything is sorted out Einzbern." Tokiomi informed Irisviel, who nodded before turning to leave the church with Maiya and Saber behind her.

Archer meanwhile just narrowed his eyes at Kirei. Something did not seem right with the man…

**_Later (Tohsaka Manor):_**

"I thank you for attempting to aid me by eliminating Saber without my knowledge. No doubt Archer would have tried to intercept you if you stated it to me directly." Tokiomi told Kirei, who sat in the chair across from him. Kirei had informed him of his and Assassin's attack on the Einzbern manor, and he had to say he was impressed with his student's initiative. It was almost a shame that he needed to send Kirei away and make him kill Assassin in order to gain the information from the Einzbern. "However I am sorry that it ended with you being forced to leave."

"It is no trouble." Kirei told him, to which Tokiomi sighed.

"Just know I am still glad to have had you as my student. And I hope you still remain in good relations with my family as your father did." Tokiomi then smiled at the still silent Kirei. "Once the Grail War has ended, I would like for you to train Rin."

_"I won't because there will not be a sequel you sucker."_ Kirei thought to himself before saying, "I would be honored to do so."

Tokiomi then passed a sealed letter, which Kirei picked up before saying, "It is not much, but it is my will. It is always wise to prepare for the worst. It leaves the Tohsaka family's wealth to Rin and names you as her guardian until she comes of age."

"I shall do what I can for your daughter." Kirei told Tokiomi while setting down the will. _"I love being able to give the right answers to this guy. Now all I need to do is make his death a bit more…exciting." _

"Thank you Kirei." Tokiomi told his student with a smile. He then motioned to a box on the desk before saying, "This is a gift from me to you. Open it." Kirei complied before revealing a shining new dagger with intricate designs on it. "It is an Azoth Dagger. It symbolizes your mastery of the Tohsaka family's magics and marks the end of your apprenticeship."

_Sure, just hand the former Executor a weapon for a gift. Real smart." _ Kirei thought to himself while taking out the dagger and holding it in his hands. "I am eternally grateful for this my master."

"It is me who should be grateful Kirei." Tokiomi told Kirei who kept eying the knife. "Now I can eliminate the Matou and prepare for the final battle. Now then, I must get going." Kirei then got up from his seat and headed for the door. "I don't want to keep you from your flight."

Kirei smirked as he gripped the dagger before rushing to Tokiomi and cut off his right arm. Tokiomi's eyes widened in shock as he saw his arm impact the ground in a wet thump. He then cried out in pain as Kirei kicked him to the ground and stabbed his left hand into the ground with the Azoth Dagger while picking up the cut off arm. "God, I've been wanting to do that since we met in Fate/Zero episode one." Kirei told Tokiomi while stepping onto his head with his left foot. "Also, I did not even bother with buying the ticket. Do you know how much one plane ticket costs? I swear, the economy is cruel even to those under 'God'."

"W-what are you doing Kirei!" Tokiomi asked in shock, only to cry in pain as Kirei put more pressure onto his head.

"Just something that is not in canon." Kirei informed him while placing his left hand onto Tokiomi's cut off right hand, right on top of Tokiomi's Command Seals for Archer.

**_Outside:_**

"Let me pass Assassin!" Archer shouted as he fired at Assassin with his gun, only for the Servant to block each bullet with a swing of his swords. "My Master is…!"

"Getting the shit handed to him by mine while I distract you long enough for him to take your Command Seals? Because that is exactly what he is doing!" Assassin yelled with a laugh. "Man, X-Men Origins: Wolverine may have ruined a bunch of crap like yours truly but me being able to block bullets with my swords was awesome! Especially with Ryan Reynolds playing me! Oh Ryan, why did you ditch me for the sucky Green Lantern movie I will never know…"

Archer growled in anger as he reloaded. He had tried to rush to his Master's side when he heard him scream in pain. He knew that something was wrong with Kirei, but he instead trusted his Master's judgment. Now it was biting him in the ass.

Suddenly, he felt his Prana connection with Tokiomi stop and instead go to Kirei. "No…"

"Yes! As in yes, you are now Kirei's Servant." Assassin informed Archer, who growled in anger.

"You bastards…" Archer muttered to himself while Assassin just wagged his finger.

"Now that is no way to talk to your new partner Archie!" Assassin laughed while Archer aimed his gun at Assassin.

_"By the power of this Command Seal I order you, Vash the Stampede, to cease any present or future attacks against either Assassin or me and obey me!" _Kirei's voice echoed through Archer's mind, making Archer's eyes flash red and slowly lower his gun.

"Damn…" He muttered while Assassin just patted his shoulder.

"If it's any consolation, you're Master was a total prick." Assassin told Archer, who just glared at him.

**_With Kirei:_**

"And now that is done…" Kirei muttered as he eyed the two Command Seals on his left hand before throwing the cut off arm to the side. "As for you…" Kirei then looked at Tokiomi who was under his foot glaring at him. "I just want to let you know that the Matous do not actually teach Sakura magic. They just throw her into a pit of rape worms all day."

"What?" Tokiomi asked, only for Kirei to put even more pressure onto his head until it completely exploded onto the floor like a crushed pumpkin.

Tohsaka Tokiomi was dead.

"Clean up on aisle three." Kirei joked to himself with a smirk as he wiped his left shoe on Tokiomi's still clean clothes before picking up the Azoth Dagger. He then walked out of the room and smirked at his two Servants. One clapping while the other just glared at him with a look of utter loathing.

"Now things are complete." Kirei muttered while smirking. "The next chapter will be the beginning of the end for this fic, its fans, its author, and my original creator!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

Taiga and Illyasviel gaped at the computer with utter shock and horror on their faces before Taiga yelled, "Holy shit! Kirei has truly become an evil, Fourth Wall Breaking, bastard in this fic!"

"Sensei, I'm scared!" Illyasviel yelled while shivering.

"Not to worry my student! Bring in the guest, the one and only Lancer!" Taiga shouted before Lancer walked into the room with a nervous expression on his face. "Now as some of you boys and girls may know, there is a poll on TIM's profile that will decide whether or not Lancer will die in this fic!"

"What?" Lancer asked with a frightened expression. Then FSN Lancer walked in with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What did you want me to do…?" FSN Lancer asked, only for FSN Berserker to slam him to the ground face first.

"FSN Lancer died!" Illyasviel yelled as Lancer looked horrified at the scene.

"You aren't human!" Taiga yelled before turning back to the readers. "Now our Lancer's death will not be as funny, Hell it would probably be more sad than any of the canon Lancers' deaths combined! So vote to decide his fate!"

"Please vote for me to live!" Lancer yelled with tears in his eyes before being dragged off by FSN Berserker.

"Stay tuned for the next chapter 'The End Of A Stampede'!" Illyasviel said to the viewers.

"Check it out!" Taiga yelled while pointing her Bouken to the air.

**Omake-**** Different Servants: Assassin**

Kotomine Kirei blinked at the figure before him, who was definitely _not_ the Assassin he was aiming for. It was a petit woman with grey eyes and black hair tied into two braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wore a sleeveless haori with a yellow obi tied around her waist. She also wore Chinese shoes with white socks.

She eyed Kirei for a minute before saying, "I am the Servant Assassin. Are you my Master?"

"Indeed I am." Kirei responded to which Assassin huffed.

"Do not disappoint me. I will absolutely not follow a Master who cannot hold himself in battle with another." Assassin then turned around and took out a photo of a beautiful dark-skinned women with purple hair wearing a two-piece orange swimsuit. "Oh Yoruichi-sama, soon we will be reunited!" Assassin then broke into a fit of girlish giggles while Kirei backed away slowly.

And that started the awkward partnership between Assassin, formerly Sui-Feng and a former captain of the Gotei Thirteen, and Kotomine Kirei.

To this day, Kirei does not understand Assassin's obsession with black cats.

**Note-**** Hey you fanfic nerds! It's the one and only Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool! I've knocked out that guy TIM to deliver the note! As stated in that mediocre Omake, Lancer's fate lies in your votes! Will he die unless you actually vote his whiny emo ass to live! The poll ends in two days, so get voting suckers! And also, I'm dishing my stats to all of ya! **

Servant- Assassin, duh!

Identity- The one and only Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool!

Series- Marvel! (Not the Ultimate one, how dare he use my name!)

Voice- Ryan fucking Reynolds!

Theme Song- Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 OST- Deadpool's Theme (People bought the game just for me!)

Strength- B- (I'm strong, but I've got to admit I couldn't arm wrestle the Hulk.)

Speed- B+ (I can cut a fucking bullet in half while deflecting others with my swords!)

Agility- A (I'm so good that I can keep in step with Taskmaster like in the many issues of Cable & Deadpool)

Endurance- A+ (I regrow freaking limbs and keep going when they are cut off!)

Magic- E+ (Got some juice from Kirei, but I mostly use tech. Oh sweet Ipod, what angsty teenagers would do without you I would never know…)

Luck- A+ (I gotta be the luckiest son of a bitch alive!)

Headache Sufferer- C+ (I talk to two voices in my head, one is in a nice yellow box while the other is in a white box. So hell yeah I'm a bit insane. Insane in the membrane!)

Expert In Many Specializations- A (Anything you can do with a gun Kiritsugu, I can do better. And with Katanas and Shurriken!)

Presence Concealment- A+ (Comes with the Assassin class, which is kinda weird since I talk whenever I sneak to someplace)

Independent Action- D (I always gotta get me some more Chimichangas!)

Noble Phantasms: 

_Healing Factor-_ A+ Rank. Assassin can regrow or re-attach any limb including his own head. Nothing short of disintegration can kill Assassin. (Damn straight! Once got pounded into a bloody pulp by the Hulk and I healed back up in a day. Mind you I was trying to die, and Death is such a hottie…)

_Fourth Wall Breaking-_ Unknown Class and Type. Allows Assassin to see beyond reality and can even let him predict the future of the 'series'. How he acts to each piece of knowledge is entirely up to him. (I wouldn't be Deadpool if I couldn't do this!)

**…So anyway, I don't understand why people think Shinji and Sola-Ui's relationship. Sola-Ui just wants to become Shinji's mother, nothing more. Although she is a bit psychotic in how she does it, what with killing Kayneth and planning for her wish to make Shinji to remain on the Earth after his wish, but she does wanna make the kid happy. No pedophilia involved. So, just remember guys, vote for his fate! I gotta go now, TIM woke up and he's got (BANG!)**

**TIM- (Pushes Deadpool's headless body off the chair and puts the shotgun he has away) Freaking asshole, anyway I want you guys to both check out the challenges I have on my profile and to review. The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes. So review!**

**… Please? **


	15. End Of A Stampede

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here. **

"Tohsaka Tokiomi had no knowledge of Kotomine Kirei's attack on the Einzbern Manor." Maiya reported to Kiritsugu as she, Irisviel, and Saber sat around a table in the Japanese-style living room. It had been a good two hours since talking with the Tohsaka head. They would have arrived sooner, but they were stuck in a traffic jam that was caused by a movie crew. Apparently, they were shooting a scene for the movie 'Neo'. What had started out as a desperate measure by the Mage's Association to cover their own tracks was soon becoming a reality. And a very famous one too, for numerous big-named Japanese and American stars were already being casted and tied to the project.

There are already talks about planning out the sequels.

"This is troubling." Kiritsugu muttered to himself as his eyes narrowed. Truly, if anyone could present a threat to him it would be Kotomine Kirei. The man was dangerous on numerous levels, seeking purpose through conflict. Or at least, that was what he could gather through the information about the man gathered before the war. Now though that information was proving wrong, for instead of Kirei mostly being quiet he ran his mouth while cruelly taking down both Irisviel and Maiya. "Either the Tohsaka is lying, or Kotomine Kirei is becoming truly independent."

"Can we expect another attack from Assassin Kiritsugu? After all, with his Noble Phantasm…" Irisviel began, only for Kiritsugu to shake his head.

"Knowing Assassin's character, it can be both unlikely yet possible. I cannot predict what goes through Assassin's mind, and with what you have told me about Kotomine Kirei I cannot guess what he might do next." Kiritsugu then gave a small sigh as he told them all, "But knowing Tokiomi's personality, he will indeed send off Kirei for our intelligence. He needs our reliability more than Assassin's reports which are, without a doubt, half filled with his own ramblings."

"Then it is was definitely the right choice to make that demand." Saber stated, making Irisviel and to an extent Maiya turn to her. "Now we have eliminated a potential threat in the war."

"Assassin wasn't the only threat we had." Maiya stated with closed eyes. "If Assassin is truly taken out of the equation and later Berserker, we shall still have to eliminate Rider and Lancer."

"It is possible that Sola-Ui is acting as Lancer's temporary Master." Kiritsugu spoke, making all eyes turn to him. "Since Kayneth cannot act with his injuries, he simply has Sola-Ui give orders to Lancer instead. Should we find their location, eliminating Kayneth would be a simple task once they go out."

Saber clenched her fists, but said nothing. After the time she spent with her Master, she had gotten somewhat used to his talks about eliminating the other Masters through dishonorable means.

Doesn't mean she liked it.

"Waver Velvet would have to be dealt with last." Kiritsugu continued, breaking Saber out of her thoughts. "He never leaves Rider's side and he always remains in that mecha which has demonstrated on multiple occasions that it can cover the seat with a canopy that can take sufficient damage. So after Berserker and Lancer are dealt with, we shall deal with Archer and then Rider."

"That sounds like a good timetable." Irisviel agreed with a small nod of her head. "I'm just concerned that another attack will…"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out from outside, making Kiritsugu and Maiya take out their Calico M950s. "Saber, go and see who it is." Irisviel told Saber, who nodded and changed into her battle armor before rushing outside.

**_Outside:_**

Archer's eyes narrowed as he put his gun back into its holster. Not even a few minutes after killing Tokiomi, Kirei had sent him out on a mission using a Command Seal. It was a fairly simple command, but the fact that it was Kirei making it left a bad taste in his mouth.

_"Now Archer, to start this chapter off with a bang, I command you to go to where Saber is hiding and challenge her to a fight. You may choose the battlefield but you MUST win the fight." _

Assassin had pointed out on the map where Saber would be and because of the Command Seal's order, he left right away. He didn't even know if Saber was actually…

Suddenly, Saber burst through the front door of the house and glared at him. "Archer, what is the meaning of this?"

_"…things are just not going right today…"_ Archer thought to himself before saying, "My Master has ordered me to fight you."

"Why?" A voice spoke before the white-haired woman he saw the first time with Saber appeared behind her, glaring at him. "We just attempted to negotiate a cease-fire with the Tohsaka just two hours ago…"

"Tohsaka Tokiomi is dead." Archer said with sorrow in his voice, making Irisviel gasp in shock. "I am acting on the behalf of my new Master. I would not have even tried to do this to you Saber, but my Master used a Command Seal to compel me."

"So you plan to simply attack me here Archer?" Saber asked while gripping her invisible sword, making Archer shake his head.

"No, meet me at the docks in twenty minutes. There will be no witnesses there." Archer told Saber before disappearing from view, leaving a dead serious Saber and a worried Irisviel alone.

"If Tokiomi is not Archer's Master anymore…" Irisviel muttered, the frown on her face growing more and more pronounced. "Then who is?" Irisviel then heard thunder and looked up to see rain clouds covering the night sky. "…I suppose that I need a jacket before we go out. I'll be driving."

Saber unconsciously gulped at that.

**_Elsewhere: _**

Sola-Ui and Lancer walked out of the movie theatre with small smiles on their faces. The movie they saw was supposed to be a comedy, but Sola-Ui didn't think it was that funny. If anything, it was absolutely _boring_ and dull. But Shinji seemed to enjoy it. Not in the sense that he was laughing but he did have a smile on his face, so that made her happy.

_"I wish that we could simply do this and forget about this damn war."_ Sola-Ui thought to herself as they walked the almost empty streets of Fuyuki during nighttime. _"But in order to win, I have to make sure that Lancer is the last Servant standing."_

She was confident that Lancer could take on Saber and defeat her should he go all out. Berserker would be troublesome for Lancer to defeat, especially with how he defeated Lancer. So she will have to wait and see if one of the other Servants can defeat him instead. Archer could definitely be taken out by Lancer, but it would be tricky due to the Servant's preference to firearms.

_"And finally…"_ Sola-Ui thought while narrowing her eyes. _"There is Rider…"_

Yes, Waver Velvet's Servant posed the biggest threat to Lancer. He knew the weaknesses to Lancer's moves and could go toe to toe with Lancer's ultimate Noble Phantasm. Sola-Ui wouldn't be surprised if Rider was the last Servant in the war that Lancer had to face.

But then again, last time Rider caught Lancer by surprise. This time Lancer would be prepared.

Sola-Ui then blinked as she felt a drop of water run down his face. Then more came down until it began raining hard. Lancer and Sola-Ui then ran into a still open café shop with their clothes thoroughly wet. Lancer then sighed before turning to her.

"We might as well get comfortable Sola-san. The rain doesn't look like its going to let up for a bit."

**_Elsewhere (Mackenzie Residence):_**

Waver looked outside the window at the rain while Rider continued to play the game. He had lost one of the levels, so it was Rider's turn until he died. That was the order they decided on. Waver didn't know why, but he felt like he _had_ to look outside. Like something big was going to happen…

"Stop looking at the rain all day Waver." Rider told him while steering 'Crimson Viper' down a street. "You'll get mopey if you do."

"I know, I know…" Waver sighed out before plopping himself on his bed again. "It's just that…"

"Whenever it rains, you feel like something will happen?" Rider asked, making Waver blink in surprise. "Hey kid, whenever it rained when I was alive that little superstition panned out. But shit happens whether it is raining or not somewhere else. Weather doesn't dictate 'fate' or any other crap."

"But something feels different about this storm…" Waver muttered to himself before turning to watch Rider play the game.

Rider said nothing to contradict that. His old battle senses told him that something was about to make this war a bit more interesting…

**_Elsewhere (Matou Manor):_**

Kariya coughed as he continued to sit where he was where Zouken placed him. He didn't feel any better. If anything his joints still hurt like Hell. In fact, it was difficult to even move his arms and legs at the moment. _"Heal me my ass…"_ Kariya thought to himself with a grimace of pain.

"You look like shit." Berserker commented as he materialized in front of Kariya.

"Yeah well, that is just the sacrifice I have to make in order to win this war." Kariya told his Servant, who just frowned in response. Berserker definitely looked restless and even a bit _disgusted_ with the fact he had to remain in the manor. Kariya couldn't blame him, after all he left this place the first chance he got. Unlike his brother who was too much of a chicken shit to defy their father.

"…When I brought you here, I saw what they were doing to that Sakura kid." Berserker suddenly said with a disgusted sneer on his face. "How are you related to these sick fucks?"

"I didn't get to choose my father." Kariya told the Servant bluntly before sighing. "And I don't blame you for thinking that they are sick. I'm even ashamed of being related to them."

"And I thought Szayel was a sick fuck…" Berserker muttered while leaning on the dungeon-like wall. "Kids shouldn't go through that…"

"I know." Kariya responded, making Berserker look at him. "That's why I can't loose this war. I have to win so that I can free Sakura from this."

"…As long as I keep getting to fight, I'll help you out." Berserker told Kariya, who let a small smile onto his face.

"Aww, isn't this little bonding scene sweet?" A new voice asked, making Berserker whip around to see Assassin leaning on the stairway looking at the two. Before Assassin could open his mouth again, Berserker jumped and grabbed Assassin's neck with his right hand and his left hand reared back into a fist. "Please, not my handsomely scarred and disfigured face! Not before I tell you the offer my Master has for yours!"

"Wait!" Kariya called out, making Berserker freeze. "What is the offer?"

Assassin smirked under his mask. This was too easy.

**_Elsewhere (Docks):_**

Archer stood at the end of the street between the two crate stacks. The rain drenching him as each minute passed. The damages from the battle between Saber and the other Servants have not been fully repaired, so the street still had the slash marks between Saber and Lancer along with the small crater Rider and Berserker made. The crates however were brand new, which was understandable since the companies had a schedule to keep.

_"There she is…"_ Archer thought to himself as Saber came into view at the other end. The white-haired woman underneath an umbrella while following behind her. Archer did not want to fight Saber, he really didn't. But the order of the Command Seal was absolute. He _had_ to beat her.

But it didn't mean he had to kill her.

"You got here on time." Archer commented while Saber glared at him.

"Of coarse, you were the one to challenge me. It would go against my honor as a knight to not arrive." Saber told him to which Archer nodded. He expected as much.

Honor and pride was different from person to person, and they kept it close to themselves at all times.

His brother had his pride as a Plant, which led to his hatred for humans while he had his pride as a follower of Rem's ideologies.

Archer then dug into his pocket, making Saber and the woman tense until he revealed a silver dollar. "As soon as this hits the ground, we go." Archer stated to which Saber nodded. He then flipped the coin into the air while running with his gun trained on Saber. Saber ran opposite to him, always keeping him in sight.

This brought many memories to Archer. He remembered doing this several times to enemies, one who led a gang dressed in neon lights and another who felt that the only thing worth living was robberies.

He never forgot either of them, and the people that they had him meet along the way.

Then the coin hit the wet ground, Archer fired as Saber who blocked it with her invisible sword before shooting at Archer. She then swung the sword only for Archer to duck, making the sword miss his head by and inch. The hidden blade in Archer's shoe then came out before he kicked at Saber, making her jump back by an inch while Archer scrambled to gain more distance. Saber felt blood run down a small cut on her cheek but ignored it. It wasn't a serious wound so it could be handled later. She instead ran towards Archer who fired two more shots at her, both missing her head completely.

_"Why is he purposefully missing me?"_ Saber thought to herself while continuing to run towards the fleeing Archer. _"He might as well be throwing away his own li…"_

"Saber!" Irisviel shouted, making Saber's eyes widen as she heard a creaking of metal and jumped to the side as a lamppost fell on top of where she was standing previously.

_"I see, so he was not aiming for me…"_ Saber thought to herself as she glanced at the lamppost before looking back at where Archer was, only to find him gone. _"He fled?_" She thought to herself while slowly walking forward, eying all of her surroundings. _"No, I can still feel his presence…"_

**_Elsewhere:_**

_"Amateur." _Was the only thing going through Kiritsugu's head as he peered through the scope of his Walther WA2000 on top of the warehouse to Saber. While Saber could go head to head with any lance or sword-wielding foe, she could not possibly be prepared to face someone skilled in firearms. And that was only confirmed with how much Assassin kicked her around with modern weapons. And Archer was definitely better than Assassin in every way. Each bullet he fired had a purpose even if it was avoided. The first bullet was meant for Saber's right shoulder, rendering her right arm useless and cutting down her sword power by half. The two bullets he 'missed' with took down a lamppost that distracted Saber long enough for Archer to hide himself. _"The first rule about facing a gunmen is to never take your eyes off of them."_

He looked around the entire dock once again. He still could not see Archer's new Master, not that he was expecting to. This new Master of Archer's was now an X-factor in the war.

And Kiritsugu _hated_ X-factors with a passion.

Maiya was still at the Emiya residence like he ordered her, just to be sure that nobody was snooping around. Not that he was expecting anyone to be there. After all, Archer's Master went through all the trouble of setting up the battlefield and the specific time. What he was worried about was Irisviel. She had given him Avalon just before going here, saying he needed its protection more than he did. He tried to dissuade her, but she was stubborn in her choice. So now he held the mystical tool that heals most wounds, while the woman he loved was in the battlefield unprotected.

Not that he would allow anything remotely dangerous to approach her.

He then looked back at Saber, who seemed to had spotted Archer's barely hidden gun. But something wasn't right. It was too easy…

**_Back To The Fight:_**

Saber then shot forward at the small shining and _very_ silver object that was partially hidden behind a crate. It _had_ to be Archer's gun, for it was also silver and he had yet to reveal himself. Without a doubt he was waiting for her guard to get down before he fired, but she would get him before such an event occurred. She rounded the corner and swung…

Only to destroy a crate, which the gun had been propped on, making the firearm fly into the air that revealed the string it had attached to its handle.

_"A distraction using his own weapon?" _Saber thought to herself in shock while turning around to see Archer aiming his left arm, that had somehow turned into a second gun with his hand gripping the handle, at her before pulling the trigger. A storm of bullets then flew out, making Saber run away with each bullet at her heels. Archer then pulled on the string, making his silver gun fly back to him before grabbing the thing and aiming it at Saber. He then fired three more time only for each bullet to be blocked by Saber.

_"This isn't going anywhere."_ Archer thought to himself with a small frown on his face. _"Even though I am trying to hit her in non-vital areas, she keeps blocking them. And she is too fast for me to use my left arm on…"_ Archer then quickly opened his revolver and put in six new bullets before re-aiming at Saber, who was now looking at him with focused eyes. _"But, I'm making her work for trying to get close to me. If she actually got within range to use that sword I would be done for." _

_"He's trying to maintain his distance from me."_ Saber thought to herself while gripping Excalibur. _"He will not take any risk with guessing Excalibur's true length and width, and Archer is no swordsman. So he will be sure that I remain far enough so that he can use his guns efficiently…" _

_"Saber."_ Kiritsugu's voice came from their link, making Saber's eyes widen. Kiritsugu _never_ talked directly before, unless it was by accident. _"You are no match for Archer…"_

"How can you say that?" Saber growled while Archer continued to stare at her with serious eyes. "If I just…!"

_"I say it because it is true. He will never allow you to get within swinging range of him after that one time." _Kiritsugu said with his usual empty tone. _"Here is what you will do. You will go into the ocean and get as far away as possible until Archer is just at the edge of your Noble Phantasm. You will then unleash it."_

Saber gritted her teeth before nodding. She had to finish this Servant to both win the Grail and to protect Irisviel. Her honor as a knight would have to take the backseat at the moment, she would agonize about it later. She then bolted towards the end of the dock, making Archer fire at her once more but only clip her right shoulder before she jumped onto the ocean water. The water under her feet glowed as she ran into the ocean a great distance before turning around to a confused Archer.

_"What is she…?" _Archer thought to himself before the invisible aura hiding her sword disappeared, revealing a beautiful silver sword with a gold and blue guard and handle. She then looked at Archer before the sword edges began to glow a magnificent golden color. She then lifted the sword above her head with closed eyes as sparkles of light began to rise from the concrete, crates, the ocean, and the air itself into the blade. _"Shit! It's her Noble Phantasm!"_ Archer thought before he looked to his right arm. With the power he sensed gathering to her blade, he might have to use _it_ to beat Saber's Noble Phantasm. _"No turning back now…"_ Archer thought before raising his gun and aiming it at Saber. The sides then popped off , revealing a cylinder-like object which began to crackle with blue energy.

_"Is that Archer's…"_ Irisviel thought before her eyes widened in shock as Archer's right arm then _tore_ itself free of skin and cloth before melding with the gun. It kept growing until it became a vaguely grey-colored cannon-shaped with blue veins of energy, a cone-like barrel, two wings sprouting out just before the barrel, an _orb_ of golden energy reminiscent to the sun with a halo circling around it, and it ended at Archer's shoulder which had now sprouted numerous feathers. Black energy seemed to form at the barrel as Archer aimed the thing at Saber, whose eyes were still closed while her blade now glowed with pure golden light.

_"I can't die here!"_ Archer thought to himself as more energy gathered into the cannon-like arm.

_"I must get the Grail for Brittan… for my knights… my people…"_ Saber thought to herself as she opened her eyes and stepped forward, the ocean water exploding as she reared back her sword. "_EX-_!" Saber shouted as _more_ energy seemed to flow into the blade.

"_ANGEL_…!" Archer began as the black orb of energy forming before the barrel got larger.

The two enemies seemed to meet each other's eyes as they launched their respective attacks.

"_-CALIBUR_!" Saber yelled as she swung forward, a blast of pure golden energy racing towards Archer.

"_ARM_!" Archer shouted the name of his Noble Phantasm before it fired, unleashing a burst of black energy that raced forward and met the golden energy between the two Servants. The ocean parted underneath the two energies, revealing the ocean floor as both gold and black _merged_ and_ battled_ against one another. When the one seemed to win, the other energy grew to counter it.

This continued for a good two minutes until the energies just _exploded_ and went upwards. Shockwaves rattled the docks making Archer fly back with a cry of shock while his right arm and gun returned to normal. Revealing that his right arm had multiple brown but completely healed scars.

_"N-no way!" _Irisviel thought to herself in shock while covering her mouth with her right hand. _"A-Archer had a Noble Phantasm that could match Excalibur?" _

_"Damn."_ Kiritsugu thought to himself while putting his gun away and climbing down the warehouse room._ "I didn't expect Archer to have an actually lethal Noble Phantasm that could match Excalibur…" _

_"Well, I'm not dead. So that's something…"_ Archer thought to himself while shakily getting onto his feet and looked at the gold and black energies rising into the sky for a few minutes before disappearing. _"I just hoped I lowered the power enough…"_

**_Ten Minutes Later:_**

An armor-covered hand grasped the edge of the dock before a bloodied, cut up, and gasping Saber pulled herself up and kneeled on the concrete ground. Excalibur rested on the ground to her right as she coughed out seawater onto the ground. _"T-that Noble Phantasm…"_ Saber thought as she recalled the events before going onto land once again. _"If the blast had truly hit me, I surely would have died…"_ Her eyes then widened as she heard a clicking sound. She then looked up to see Archer with his gun pointed at her head.

"…I win." Archer simply stated before lifting the gun and placing it into his holster. "Just like you commanded, I won. She was helpless and at my mercy, so the Command Seal no longer has effect on me. I'm going now." Archer then began to walk away, much to the shock of Saber.

**_Elsewhere: _**

Kirei smirked while Assassin whistled behind him, reading pornography magazine. Now he was about to perform the biggest, non-canon move ever known.

The killing of Saber before the series end.

"I think not Archer." Kirei muttered while lifting his left hand, revealing Archer's one remaining Command Seal. "By the power of this Command Seal I order you, Vash the Stampede, to take your gun and shoot Saber in the head. Right between those pretty green eyes preferably."

"You're making Vash the Stampede kill someone?" Assassin asked with shock in his voice. "Now that is not nice!"

"Of coarse it's not. I'm fucking evil." Kirei replied in a calm voice before chuckling. "Ah TeamFourStar, you helped inspire a slew of unoriginal comedians…"

Assassin then looked to the 'screen' and asked, "So TIM, how are you going to make this end?"

**_Back With Archer And Saber:_**

Archer's eyes widened at the command before his eyes glowed red and his right hand shakily grabbed his gun. "N-no!" Archer cried out, trying to resist the spell while his left hand tried to keep his right arm down. "I-I won't do it!"

_"Oh, well then I guess I will just have to go to my church and mope that you wouldn't…" _Kirei's voice began before bursting into laughter. _"Oh what am I saying, that's why I have _spares_!_ _By the power of this second Command Seal I order you to shoot Saber in the head!" _

Archer's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten that Kirei had gotten all the spare Command Seals his father once had. His left hand then shakily got off his right arm slowly, showing his resistance to the spell before aiming itself back at the shocked Saber's head. "S-Saber please! Stop me!" Archer cried out as his finger slowly went for the trigger. "I don't know how long I can resist it! Please! Kill me!"

Saber's eyes widened at that. Was Archer truly so committed to not ending a life that he would resist two Command Seals. Her head bowed down while her right hand grabbed Excalibur. "Archer…"

"DO IT!" Archer shouted, a tear coming out from both of his eyes and going down his cheeks. Then cold hard steel went through his heart, and his eyes went back to normal as if relieved. He looked down to Saber, who was gripping Excalibur with both hands and buried the thing into his chest until the guard of the blade. Her face held and expression of sorrow as Archer's right arm went limp to the side and his gun clattered onto the ground.

"Thank you…" Archer told her before coughing out blood all over her back. He then smiled before saying, "I-I promised never to kill for someone I held dear. I broke that promise once, and vowed never to break it again. Thank you for stopping me…"

"…" Saber remained silent as she listened to the Heroic Spirit's last words. But she spotted how he was slowly fading away into golden specks of light.

"I guess its not my destiny to reach the Grail. I kind of wished I tried harder to protect Tokiomi. And watched Kirei more closely. I could have prevented all of this from happening, and Rin would have still had her father…" Archer muttered, making Saber's eyes widen. Kotomine Kirei was the cause of all this? "Please Saber, promise me you won't let him reach the Grail…"

"I vow to you Archer, neither Kotomine Kirei nor Assassin shall even touch the Holy Grail. I swear on my honor as a knight." Saber promised the Servant as everything by Archer's head disappeared.

Archer closed his eyes and smiled at Saber. "Thank you Saber. And by the way, my name is Vash…"

Archer briefly saw himself standing on top of an endless sea with red petals flowing in the wind. In the distance he saw a woman with long black hair wearing a white shirt and jeans. He also saw a young woman with short black hair and wore a white poncho with white boots, a tall woman with brown hair wearing a large brown and green jacket that ended at her ankles, and finally a man with short black hair smoking a cigarette that wore a black suit and black sunglasses. They all turned and smiled at Archer, who smiled back with a wave of his hand.

Archer's entire head then disappeared and the golden specks of light that were once his body disappeared into the air.

Archer, once known through life as Vash the Stampede, was dead.

Saber then lowered Excalibur and drooped her head. Not even noticing that the rain had stopped. _"Did I look that peaceful, when I died with my ideals?"_Saber thought to herself before hearing Irisviel scream. She then whipped toward Irisviel and saw Berserker with his right arm around her waste and a sadistic grin on his face.

"IRISVIEL!" Saber shouted which made Berserker aim his left hand, that had a red orb forming in its palm, at Irisviel's head.

"One more step and the bitch dies." Berserker said simply before turning his head when he head a slight clicking sound. Out of the shadows came Kiritsugu who was aiming his gun at him. "Put that shit away, it won't hurt me. All you'll do is piss me off." Kiritsugu did not budge for a minute, but then he glared at Berserker before slowly lowering his firearm. "Good, now listen up. I'm going to be taking her to the guy my Master allied himself with. You even _try_ to follow me, and she is loosing her head. Got it?" Berserker then grinned before tightening his grip and shooting into the air before flying back to the direction of Fuyuki City.

"Damn…." Kiritsugu muttered while his fists tightened, utter fury in his tone while Saber looked at him with utter seriousness.

"Master, we must…" Saber began, only for Kiritsugu to walk away. She then shut her mouth while glaring at the man. He couldn't talk to her even when his wife's safety was at risk? Just what was the man thinking?

_"What would Kotomine Kirei want with Iri?"_ Kiritsugu thought to himself as he stomped towards the car and opened the driver door. He then slammed the thing shut and started the car before driving away. His Servant didn't need one to get around anyways. _"No it does not matter. What matters is devising a strategy to find her and get her back safely. I have to, she is counting on me…" _

Unknown to Kiritsugu, this was just the beginning of the end…

**_Elsewhere: _**

"Here she is." Berserker stated before dropping Irisviel at the feet of one man, Kotomine Kirei. "I did what you fucking asked, now tell me where that bastard Tokiomi is hid…!"

"With his Servant destroyed, Tokiomi will, without a doubt, move operations. I must confirm his location before telling your Master where he is." Kirei told Berserker with a smirk forming on his lips. "I just ask for one more small favor…"

"I fucking knew it." Berserker said with a sneer. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when it comes to mind." Kirei responded while looking with a shocked expression at Kirei. "Until then, good day."

Berserker just flipped the man off before disappearing from view. When Irisviel was sure that they were alone she asked, "You killed Tohsaka Tokiomi, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, that was a lot of fun. Wish I caught it on camera too. I mean, you should have seen the look on his face…!" Kirei laughed out while Irisviel just scowled at him.

"You will not win. Kiritsugu will beat you and…!" Irisviel shouted, only for Kirei to knife-chop her in the neck. Making her eyes droop until she fell on the ground, unconscious.

"And I guess that's how we start the whole 'quickening crisis'?" Assassin asked as he came into view, eyeing the downed Irisviel while Kirei just smirked.

"Oh yes, the fans will be wondering what I will do with her until the next chapter. I am an evil bastard after all. Kiritsugu will rush to find her, and then he will meet _me_." Kirei then laughed while Assassin just took out a bag of chips, rolled up his mask a bit, and munched on a handful of them. "I'll complete my plan to destroy canon in just a few chapters! Nothing can stop me! Nothing!"

"Don't underestimate the power of the author boys and girls." Assassin whispered while Kirei was busy giving off his evil laughter. "And if you truly want to be an evil bastard, your laughter needs work! Come, bring the girl and let us watch Batman: The Animated Series to get inspiration from the Mark Hamill Joker!"

"Yes! Lets!" Kirei shouted while carrying Irisviel's body over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes before following Assassin.

_Kirei and Deadpooool! _

_A Psycho Priest And A Foooool! _

**To Be Continued… **

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview!**

"Waaaah!" Taiga cried with a tissue in both hands while Irisviel sniffled in sadness. "Why did Archer have to die like that?"

"A-A Servant had to die for the sake of the story Sensei…!" Irisviel cried before hugging Taiga.

"It doesn't make this comedy turned serious story any better my student…!" Taiga sobbed before sniffling, "If it is any consolation, the voting has finished and Lancer will still live by a whooping eighty five votes…"

The two then looked at each other for a minute before continuing to sob, even though a banner in the back unrolled with a picture of Lancer giving a thumbs up and a grin with the words 'I SHALL LIVE!' in big bold letters.

"S-stay tuned for the next chapter 'Shine On You Crazy Heroes'!" Illyasviel cried out on Taiga's shoulder.

"Check it out!" Taiga wailed to the readers.

Streamers, balloons, and confetti fell onto the floor and on top of the crying pair while Lancer walked in with Sola-Ui who was in a fancy white dress.

"Uh… did we miss something?" Lancer asked while he and his Master backed away when the pair just cried harder.

**Note-**** Yo! It's TIM here with some breaking news! As stated before, Lancer gets to live by a huge majority! Thank you to all of those who voted for his fate. Do not worry, the Grail will still form even without his death. These heroes are chock full with energy that can provide the Grail with enough juice to come to this world without all seven dying. Just look at Berserker's stats! **

Servant- Berserker

Identity- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Series- Bleach

Theme Song- Bleach OST- Emergence Of The Haunted

Strength- B+

Speed- A+

Endurance- A

Magic- A

Luck- D

Instinct- B

Monstrous Strength- B

Mad Enhancement- D+

Noble Phantasms: 

_Hierro-_ Rank B+. Makes Berserker's skin as thick as steel and can withstand most attacks by bladed weapons. However any Noble Phantasm or Magic Spell over A- Rank can bypass it and injure Berserker.

_Sonido-_ B Rank. In a burst of intense speed, Berserker can transport himself into a short or long distance with ease.

_Cero-_ A- Rank. Red energy made of both Mana and of the soul condensed into a destructive beam. Must be mixed with Berserker's blood in order to form _Gran Rey Cero._

_Gran Rey Cero-_ A+ Rank, Anti-Fortress Type. Once mixed with blood, the _Cero _becomes even more destructive and can wipe out huge landmarks with ease. However it takes much Mana to perform, and can only be used once a day unlike _Cero_.

_Resurreccion: Pantera-_ A+ Rank, Anti-Army Type. Transforms Berserker into something familiar to his previous self. Increases his abilities by one level and gives him the ability to use _Garra de la Pantera_. Berserker's ultimate Noble Phantasm also comes with one truly powerful move, _Desgarron_. It can only be used once and then the Noble Phantasm ends. It also takes a LOT of Mana to use.

**…So anyways, I totally forgot to mention something at the beginning of the series due to my excitement to put it into practice. Lancer!Shinji was inspired in my initial muse by the author InsertRandomUsernameHere. His work helped me out a lot with ironing out Lancer's moves, so thanks a lot man. Also review! More muse equals more chapters, so get reviewing bitches! **

**…Please? **


	16. Shine On You Crazy Heroes

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here. **

Kiritsugu waited on the steps of Ryuudoji Temple with his Calico M950 in hand and a cigarette held lazily in his lips. He was too stressed to even try and puff his cancer stick. It had been hours since Irisviel had been kidnapped by Berserker, and he still had no idea where she was. It was safe to say that, by now, Berserker handed her over to Kotomine Kirei who was most likely using her for his own agenda.

_"Archer was just a distraction." _Kiritsugu thought to himself while spitting out his now shortened cigarette. _"It didn't matter who won in the end. Just as long as Iri was there, then both Archer and Saber could have killed each other for all he cared. And if Matou Kariya is working with Kirei, then that means that Kirei has not told him that he killed Tohsaka Tokiomi." _Kiritsugu let out a soft sigh as he continued looking towards the entrance. It was a good thing that he hypnotized the priests and followers into leaving today. _"If I knew Kariya's location, then I could inform him of Tokiomi's death and have him eliminate Kirei for me. Or better yet, just kill him and save myself some trouble later on. But he has disappeared since his fight with Caster, and Maiya's familiars can't even find a sign of him."_ He then cocked the Calico as he heard footsteps coming up the entrance. _"Kirei has only four options of where to bring Iri, if he has truly taken her for the Grail. Fuyuki's four major spiritual ley lines. The first two are the Tohsaka Manor and the Fuyuki Church. But Maiya confirmed that Kotomine Kirei is in neither of them. That leaves the last two, Ryuudoji Temple and the Fuyuki City Civic Center. In terms of spiritual power, this is the obvious choice. But if he instead goes to the Civic Center, Maiya will inform me and I will have to launch an all-out assault."_ Kiritsugu then lowered his firearm as he saw Saber, now dressed in her black suit, come into view with a mournful expression on her face. _"Never thought I would actually have to count on her for such a delicate mission…"_

"…" Saber said nothing for a minute as she looked at her Master. He had not slept all night, instead searching the city for hours before staying at the temple in the hope of catching Kotomine Kirei off guard. She had taken over his original task of scouting the city, but had no luck. "Since last night I have scoured every inch of the city looking for Irisviel. But have found nothing." As Kiritsugu said nothing, Saber could not help but feel some pity for the man. Despite his emotionless façade, he truly loved Irisviel. This was probably killing him inside, and even though she had never found someone to love due to being the King of Brittan she knew what love could do to a man.

A good example would be Lancelot with Guinevere.

"If anything should happen, summon me using a Command Seal. I shall be by your side in less than a second." Saber continued before turning around and leaving to search for Irisviel some more. Meanwhile, her thoughts were racing. It was truly horrible that a man like Archer was reduced to nothing more than a pawn for a madman's schemes. One that was easily sacrificed after Kirei's betrayal of him and his Master. And now Berserker and his Master had been pulled in as pawns to replace Archer. _"I will personally kill Assassin."_ Saber vowed to herself as she went down the long stairwell of the temple. _"I will not let him or his Master dishonor this war anymore, nor to sully the Grail with their filthy hands."_

**_Elsewhere (Dreamscape):_**

_Sola-Ui blinked as she found herself on an almost empty train that was lighted by an orange sun. "Where am I?" Sola-Ui asked herself quietly as she walked forward, only to slam into an invisible wall. "What is this?" She questioned as she placed a hand on the invisible wall blocking her path. She then scanned the entire train in front of her before spotting one passenger. "Lancer?" _

_"Sola-san is nice." Lancer said to himself as he handled a small Walkman, small headphones in both of his ears. "She treats me a lot like Misato-san did. I-I kind of like it." _

_"Do you really?" A small boy in a stripped shirt said, suddenly appearing in front of Lancer. Sola-Ui blinked in surprise. When did he get there? And why did he look so much like Lancer? "Or are you just glad that someone is finally taking pity on you after so long?" _

_"I sometimes guess that she is doing it out of pity." Lancer replied, making Sola-Ui frown. Had he really thought that about her? "But I can she that she cares." _

_"God, you truly are pathetic Third." A voice snorted, and Sola-Ui saw a red-haired teenage girl in a school-girl's uniform sitting right beside Lancer with her arms crossed. "The moment you get here, you go crawling to the first person that shows you a scrap of kindness…." _

_"That's not true!" Lancer denied only for him to look down. "It's just…" _

_"You want a replacement for me?" A purple-haired woman wearing a red jacket and a cross around her neck asked while sitting to the left of Lancer. _

_Sola-Ui narrowed her eyes at the woman. "This was Lancer's guardian?" She asked herself while her hands clenched into fists. She already did not like the woman or the girl. _

_"N-no!" Lancer shouted, only for the red-head to snort once more in disdain. _

_"Of coarse not, you just want to get the Holy Grail and cover up your mistakes like the little wimp you are." The red-head then glared at the boy before shouting, "It won't change the fact that you killed me! That you kill EVERYONE!" _

_"No, no I didn't! I didn't…!" Lancer shouted desperately, only for the purple-haired woman to shake her head. _

_"You did, even if you didn't intend to." The woman said, making Sola-Ui clench her fists even harder. _

_"Leave him alone!" Sola-Ui shouted, however no one showed any signs that they heard her. _

_"I-I didn't mean to… But I can make everything right! With the Holy Grail, I can make sure that father never…!" Lancer began, only for a blue-haired girl with red eyes wearing a school uniform to appear in the seat opposite to him. _

_"Your father was not to blame for the events that occurred Ikari-kun." The girl told him softly while looking him in the eyes. "And you cannot pin all your hopes on an artifact that you are not sure you can win." _

_"Stop! Please! No more!" Lancer shouted while bowing his head down with tears coming out of his eyes and both hands covering his ears. "I know that it was my fault damn it! I can't wash the blood off of my hands no matter what I do! I just… I just…!" Lancer then opened his eyes and shouted, "I just want to be free!" _

**_End Dreamscape:_**

Sola-Ui's eyes snapped open before she sat up, panting as she looked around the room. When she realized that she was in her 'room', she calmed down and placed a hand over her forehead. _"W-was that a memory of Lancer...?"_ She thought before taking her hand off and looking at it. Apparently, she had been breaking out in cold sweat all night. _"No, that didn't seem like a memory. More like… a mindscape."_

The two had returned to their headquarters when the rain stopped. They had both seen the blinding flash of light and darkness rise into the sky before disappearing. Hell, anyone who wasn't blind could have seen it. But as far as anyone was concerned, it was just a gas-main explosion while both her and Lancer knew it was the result of two Servants battling. Lancer confirmed to her that it was Archer who had fallen, and that brought some relief to her. After all, it was one less Servant that Lancer had to deal with. And after returning, they decided to just go to sleep and plan their next coarse of action tomorrow.

_"But if that was a mindscape, then Shinji is worse than I had originally thought." _Sola-Ui thought to herself as she looked next to her, where Lancer was still asleep. _"He blames himself for the events of his life, and berates himself whenever he experiences kindness…" _She then looked forward, and a sorrowful expression formed on her face. "Oh Shinji… why do you keep doing this to yourself…" Sola-Ui muttered while closing her eyes.

"Good morning Sola-san…" Lancer muttered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then blinked as he saw her still with her head bowed down and not saying anything. "Sola-san…?" Suddenly, Sola-Ui turned around and pulled him into a tight hug, which just confused the Servant. What was all this about?

"It's not your fault Shinji…" Sola-Ui sobbed into his shoulder, making Lancer's eyes widen. Could she mean…? "Never think that Shinji! I do not care for you out of pity! I care for you because I think you are a sweet boy who deserves so much more than what life gave to you before you became a hero!"

"S-Sola-san…" Lancer muttered, his eyes going soft as the woman kept crying over his shoulder.

"I don't care what you might think, but nothing you did in life was your responsibility. You were just pulled into the life of a hero without much of a choice in the matter." She then let go and smiled at him. "But here, I see what you really are. A boy who needs love and caring."

"Everyone who tries to love me dies." Lancer said in a dead tone while looking away.

"But I won't Shinji. I will never die on you." Sola-Ui told him before pulling Lancer into a soft hug. "I promise you that."

The two stayed like that for a good five minutes before disengaging and heading out to both get much needed showers, change, and have a good breakfast.

Sola-Ui was really looking forward to having more of Lancer's tea.

**_Elsewhere (Mackenzie Residence) {Later}:_**

Waver sighed as he headed to his room after spending some time with Glen up on the roof. Apparently, Glen wanted to have a heart-to-heart talk with his 'grandson' while looking at the impressive view of the city from the roof. Much like how he did with his 'son'. When he asked Waver if he remembered going on the roof before like this, he caught Waver off-guard and quickly deduced that Waver was not his grandson. The old man didn't hate Waver for it. Calling both him and Rider 'good kids' who helped make his wife happier than ever before, Gil informed Waver that he could stay so long as he does not get them involved in whatever it is he was doing. Waver then left to his room, contemplating on what to do.

_"I should hypnotize him again just to be sure…"_ Waver thought to himself as he reached the top of the stairs. _"But what if he really does not tell Martha?" _Waver then heard the strumming of a guitar coming from his room before sighing. Apparently, Rider was trying to practice again. And he was strumming the barely recognizable tune of 'Dr. Feelgood'. _"At least he is getting better than before…"_ Waver then opened the door to see Rider sitting on his bed with the guitar in his hands.

"Yo! That took a while." Rider commented as Waver plopped onto the bed behind him and laid with his hands behind his head. "What did you and the old man talk about?"

"…" Waver thought about what he was going to say for a minute. He _could_ lie to Rider, but the Servant had this unnatural sixth-sense for whenever he tried to beat around the bush.

Like the time where he hid Rider's Anime after he left his trash everywhere one to many times.

"Glen found out on his own that I am not his grandson." Waver finally said, making Rider stop strumming his guitar.

"…Does he want to kick us out?" Rider asked, only for Waver to shake his head.

"No, apparently we make Martha really happy so he won't kick us out. It's just that…" Waver then closed his eyes while his Servant put down the guitar. "…I was expecting him to be… I don't know. Furious? Upset? I mean, I hypnotized the man and his wife for God's sake. I didn't think he would be _understanding_ of all things…"

"You're a good kid Waver. You should know that." Rider then allowed a small grin on his face. "You never tried to take advantage of either the old man or the old lady. You refused to spend any of their money or have them give you anything. Hell, the only things you do take for them are meals and a bed. If I had to guess, if another bastard were in your shoes right now, they would have milked those two for all they were worth without any thought of it."

"I know, I know…" Waver muttered while staring at the ceiling. "I guess for now I'll see how things go…" Waver then looked at Rider before asking, "What has been bothering you all day Rider?"

"Huh? What are you talking about kid?" Rider asked, only for Waver to sigh.

"You've been less loud than usual. That means that something is on your mind… I think" Waver replied, to which Rider chuckled.

"Yeah, you got me there." Rider's face became serious after that sentence before saying; "Something wasn't right about the battle last night."

"You mean the one between Saber and Archer?" Waver asked, to which Rider nodded.

"Yeah, did you see those two huge-ass energies going into the sky? Which one did you see beating the other?" Rider asked, making Waver go into deep thought.

"…The black one. Why do you ask?" Waver questioned, to which Rider scowled.

"And by all rights, Archer should have won and both him and Saber should have walked away with neither of them dying." Rider stated, making Waver's eyes widen. "Instead, Archer just _dies_. The guy is too skilled and powerful to actually let Saber get the better of him. It makes no sense that he died."

"Maybe Saber caught him off-guard?" Waver suggested, only for Rider to shake his head.

"Girl's an idiot, so there is no way she got the better of Archer. And from what I can tell, her code probably doesn't favor back-stabbing." Rider's then got up and looked out the window. "Something else is happening, and I don't like it. Not one damn bit…"

Waver said nothing and just closed his eyes. If someone was really beginning to pull the strings of this war, then who was the puppeteer?

**_Elsewhere (Matou Manor):_**

Kariya coughed into his hoodie sleeve after taking another bite of the _very_ stale bread that was his 'lunch'. Like he expected, the other family members disliked him so much that they just gave him the worst food for his meals. He wouldn't be that surprised if they spat into his water. _"All of this just to get back at me, the 'traitor'. I feel so damn honored…" _Kariya then set his bread to the side as he heard footsteps. It was probably either his brother who would just stare at him like a freak show for several minutes before leaving, or…

"Here's your sandwich." Berserker said in a dull tone before throwing the wrapped-up sandwich on Kariya's lap, who promptly opened the thing and began devouring it. The pain from moving his arms can go on forever for all he cared at the moment.

_"Finally, some real food…"_ Kariya thought to himself as he took another bite while Berserker leaned against the wall and munched on his own sandwich. The 'mad' Servant had been quiet towards him ever since they began the alliance with the priest. It wasn't like him not to bitch at least _once_ about not fighting.

"I don't trust the guy." Berserker said, making Kariya stop eating. It didn't take a genius not to guess what Berserker was talking about.

"Me neither, but I don't care what his motivations are. Just as long as he gets us to Tokiomi." Kariya told Berserker, who just scowled.

"Guy will probably try to fuck us over in the end." Berserker mentioned, making Kariya look at the dark, dungeon-like ceiling.

"If he does, then you have my full permission to rip his goddamn heart out." Kariya said, to which Berserker just snorted.

"Was going to do it anyway after he pointed us in the right direction." Berserker then began to eat his sandwich again before stopping for a second. "By the way, the Sakura brat was at the door. Just kept staring at it while muttering 'Kariya-Ojisan' or something like that. It was pretty fucking creepy."

"Sakura-chan…" Kariya muttered while looking down in shame. Despite doing all of this for her, he was making her worry. And every day, his condition just deteriorated.

Just more motivation for him to win the war.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kirei smirked at the lying and still knocked-out form of Irisviel. He had done a move never performed in most fanfiction and even in canon. He was able to, successfully, trick Matou Kariya into working for him and kidnap Irisviel a Servant early. Kirei _had_ contemplated on mind-fucking Kariya and Tokiomi's wife off-screen, but decided against it. After all, that event was a part of canon. And besides the actions he was about to perform, he would _never_ follow the damn script his creator laid out.

He would no longer be the puppet of his creator _or_ the author.

"So… you going to strip her or something? Take some naughty pictures before doing the deed? Because you _are_ kind of, sort of, _maybe_ evil. And she is totally hot." Assassin asked as he materialized behind Kirei. They were down in the basement of the Civic Center, which Kirei had dubbed the 'Batbunker 2.0'. They had been in the Civic Center since he had successfully kidnapped Irisviel, so Kiritsugu will never see him enter the place. And he hid the door entering the basement from view until the time was right.

"No, I won't do that." Kirei denied with a shake of his head and a small smirk on his lips. "That is what hentai is for." He then walked next to Irisviel's downed form before kicking her body square in the ribs, making her eyes snap open and cough with a pained expression on her face. "Wake up Grail host."

After coughing for a minute, Irisviel looked and glared at Kirei saying, "Kotomine Kirei…"

"Why do you keep saying my full name whenever we meet? It's just Kirei. Honestly, how did my canon self put up with this?" Kirei asked with his eyes closed and a frown on his face.

"Well, he was an evil guy with the personality of a dead fish." Assassin mentioned, making Kirei nod his head in agreement.

"True, oh so very true. But still, it gets annoying." Kirei muttered before kneeling down at Irisviel, making her slightly flinch. "You like the place? I was thinking that the anime guys were inspired by 'The Dark Knight' when deciding the scene where I finally fought Kiritsugu. Just between you and me, I thought that the second Batman was the best. The new one is good, but it will never beat the second one."

"Oh Heath Ledger…" Assassin muttered while wiping away an imaginary tear. "Why must all the good stars die?"

"What are you talking about?" Irisviel whispered, making Kirei smirk even more.

"Might as well tell you. After all, you aren't going to live very long." Kirei then patted Irisviel's head, as if talking to a child. "I know the universal truth now. I have broken the Fourth Wall."

"What?" Irisviel asked in shock and fear while Kirei continued to smirk.

"The author had it break within me by having Assassin be near me, for comedy reasons of coarse." Kirei then snickered a bit while taking his hand off of Irisviel's head. "But it is soon going to bite him in the ass. I will soon destroy canon, preventing a sequel to this awful fanfiction and bring despair to both the author and his readers. And it will all start when I kill Kiritsugu, preventing him from ever saving Emiya Shirou…"

"Your insane." Irisviel said simply, making Kirei's face turn deadly serious. "You will never win in this mad quest. Kiritsugu will come and…"

"SHUT UP!" Kirei shouted while his hands snapped to Irisviel's throat and began to squeeze, making the woman gasp for air. "You do not know the sheer torture I must go through every chapter! Knowing that I am not real, having parts of my past blocked because my creator was too lazy to give full detail to my past, and having memories made by the creator to just give my character depth! Do you understand? We are nothing but puppets for them! Simple entertainment to make Otakus continue to stay with the franchise!" He then let go of Irisviel's throat, making her clutch it and gasp for air. "Emiya Kiritsugu will stop me? That is more than impossible, now that I have full knowledge of what tactics he will use during our fight and react accordingly."

"Y-you are wrong…" Irisviel muttered out, making Kirei's eyes narrow. "Even if you say you understand Kiritsugu, you do not. Even you do not fully comprehend my husband. And you said he stopped you once. He will continue to do it again…" Kirei's hands clenched into fists. "And when he defeats you, I shall grant his wish for world peace…"

"That's nice…" Kirei muttered before he began to choke Irisviel again. "It would be a wonderful dream, if the Holy Grail were not corrupted." Irisviel's eyes widen even more in shock, making Kirei smirk. "Remember how your family summoned Angra Mainyu as Avenger? Don't tell me that you didn't think that summoning a Source of All Evil would not have any consequences. He corrupted the Grail to get even with all of humanity, and now every wish made on that oversized drinking cup will fuck the wisher over. You want to know what a wish like 'world peace' will do?" He lessened his grip a bit and leaned forward before whispering into her ear, "Total human extinction."

"N-No…" Irisviel whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, your husband refused the Grail the first time around and simply killed 'you'. You're daughter will participate in the next war, and depending on what route is taken she will either live or have her heart ripped out by Gilgamesh." Kirei then re-applied pressure onto Irisviel's neck, and slowly added more.

"K-Kiritsugu… I-Illya… I'm s-sorry…" Irisviel gasped out before her neck twisted and a sickening crack, her arms falling limp to her sides.

Irisviel von Einzbern was dead

"Now that was just cold…" Assassin muttered while Kirei just shrugged and slung Irisviel's body over his shoulder.

"Maybe, but it helps that I am just evil like that." He then turned to Assassin before saying, "Go tell Matou Kariya to prepare. I need to go and set the stage." Kirei then walked away, leaving Assassin alone.

"You really shouldn't piss off the author Kirei…" Assassin muttered while he pressed the button on his belt. "He'll just be sure to make you pay in the end…"

**_Elsewhere (Ryuudoji Temple) {Later}:_**

Kiritsugu lit another cigarette as he continued to wait. So far, Kirei had not appeared in Ryuudoji Temple, and Maiya had confirmed that no one has entered the Civic Center either. This was making Kiritsugu nervous. What if Kirei had anticipated that he would wait in the most obvious locations and went to the one least expected?

Suddenly, flares began to light up the night sky. Making Kiritsugu stand up and look as more came out. He knew their meaning, and the direction they were coming from was…

"Maiya, I thought you said no one has entered the Civic Center." Kiritsugu said to Maiya through the radio.

_"N-No one did!"_ Maiya's voice replied, filled with shock. Good, that means that she was not hypnotized or killed.

"Return to base Maiya. I shall go in alone with Saber." Kiritsugu told her while descending the steps to his car.

_"But Kiri…" _

"That is an order. This is too dangerous for you to participate in. And I can only assume I was not the only one to see the message. The other Masters and Servants will come and you will be overwhelmed if you try to act." Kiritsugu coldly interrupted while entering his vehicle. He did not even wait to hear Maiya's reply, she would follow his orders. Only one thought crossed his mind as he put his foot down on the gas pedal.

_"I hope you are truly prepared, Kotomine Kirei."_

**_Elsewhere:_**

"So this is it then…" Sola-Ui muttered as she looked into the night sky where the flares shined like individual stars. She had been expecting the final battle to draw near for some time now, but not this quick. And there still were five Servants remaining…

"What do we do Sola-san?" Lancer asked as his clothes morphed into his Servant attire. She looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Let's not disappoint whoever went through all the trouble of setting those up." Sola-Ui told him, to which Lancer nodded.

_"Let's go Lancer. Let us claim the Grail and end this war once and for all." _

**_Elsewhere (Matou Manor):_**

"Well, it's good to see you guys are still here!" Assassin called out while appearing in front of Kariya and Berserker. Berserker growled at his presence while Kariya just glared. "Oh, I'm just feeling the love!"

"What do you want?" Kariya asked coldly, only for Assassin to grin under his mask.

"It's time for the games to begin…. Next chapter." Assassin said, making Berserker and Kariya look at each other with 'what the Hell' expressions on their face. "We just got to wait until TIM gets off his lazy ass and become committed to writing the fight scenes..."

Kariya just groaned as Assassin continued his ramblings while Berserker wondered if the guy could heal from having his head hit by a _Cero_.

**_Elsewhere (Mackenzie Residence):_**

"Four of one color, seven of another. It means 'achieved' and 'victory'…" Waver said as he looked at the seven green flairs and the four red flairs. He and Rider were playing video games when Waver spotted several flares light up the sky. They went outside for a better look, and Waver was then able to tell that it was a code.

The message was pretty straight forward.

"So, some bastard has the balls to declare victory when the mighty Kamina is still standing huh?" Rider muttered with a small grin. "The other Servants probably saw that to…"

"What are you getting at Rider?" Waver asked, only for Rider's grin to grow even more.

"This is it kid!" Rider shouted while his civilian clothes changed back to his Servant attire. His red cape billowing in the wind in front of Waver, who saw the purple symbol of a flaming skull wearing sunglasses. "Five heroes battling it out in the dead of night, the stars glittering in the sky and the moon hanging over the city with the winner taking the ultimate prize? I couldn't ask for a more perfect setting!" Rider then unsheathed his Nodachi, both it and his glasses shining in the moonlight before he said one thing Waver would never forget.

"Let's go Waver! To the final battle!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview! **

"M-Momma…" Illyasviel cried while Taiga patted her back.

"I'm sorry my student, but she had to die for the story to continue…" Taiga muttered only for Illyasviel to cry even harder. "Damn, I can't make this dojo funny…"

"S-stay tuned for the next chapter 'Fate Closes In'!" Illyasviel cried on Taiga's shoulder. Suddenly, a bear rolled into the dojo riding on a unicycle while juggling chainsaws. FSN Lancer then walked in which frightened the bear, making it drop a chainsaw and sliced FSN Lancer in half.

"Check it out…" Taiga said softly while chaos ensued behind them.

**Omake-**** Different Servants: Archer**

Tohsaka Tokiomi blinked at the Servant in front of him, who was definitely _not_ Gilgamesh. Unless Gilgamesh was somehow a long blonde-haired woman wearing a short, tight tank-top made of white robes that had a pink heart medallion in the center. She also wore a short white skirt with pink heart medallions on both sides. On her back were two short white wings and on her arms and neck were gold medallions. She also wore high-heals that looked like they were made of gold and rings on her fingers.

"Yo. I'm the Servant Archer of the fucking Holy Grail War." Archer said while eying Tokiomi, some drool coming out of her mouths. "_Please _tell me you are my Master you hunk."

"I am?" Tokiomi said in an unsure tone while the woman sauntered over to him and actually began to unbutton his jacket. "W-what are you doing!"

"Oh, just doing some off the record things to complete our contract…" Archer said while somehow using her other hand to take off her panties (Which were pink colored, Tokiomi idly noted).

"I-I'm married…" Tokiomi stammered out before hearing the door to the basement close.

Did Kirei and Risei just abandon him?

"Do I look like I fucking care?" Archer asked with a smirk.

The Tohsaka Manor was soon filled with the cries of delight from Archer, known through life as the fallen angel Panty, and the screams of Tohsaka Tokiomi.

Tokiomi would later get the beating of a lifetime from his wife, Aoi.

**Omake-**** Different Servants: Rider**

Waver fell on his ass as he looked at the Servant in front of him. It was a boy, no more than fourteen years old with brown hair and blue eyes wearing an orange baseball cap, an aqua-blue hoodie, green cargo shorts, and sneakers. On his back was a red Gibson guitar.

"Hey, I'm the Servant Rider. Are you my Master?" Rider asked Waver, who promptly got up and pointed his finger at him.

"T-that's right! I'm W-Waver Velvet, your M-Master!" Waver shouted in both surprise and some fear, to which Rider just shrugged.

"Whatever, guess we gotta go find the other Servants now. This sucks…" Rider muttered before looking at Waver. "This might be weird, but stay calm. Canti, hurry up and come out already." Suddenly, a horn came out of Rider's forehead, shocking Waver. The horn suddenly grew and slowly morphed into a giant hand. The hand grew into red-colored arm before it placed itself on Rider's forehead and _pulled _out a massive humanoid robot that seemed to have a television for a head. "Couldn't you do that faster?" Rider asked in an annoyed tone while the 'robot' just rubbed its 'head' sheepishly.

"W-wha… guh… huh?" Waver stammered out, making the two look at him.

"Oh, right…" Rider muttered before turning back to the robot. "Canti, let's go and find the other Servants." The robot's 'screen' showed a hand giving a thumbs up sign as if to say 'OK' before grabbing the two by the backs of their shirts.

"Wait!" Waver shouted before they shot into the air. "GHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

And so Rider, known through life as Naota Nandaba, and Waver Velvet along with the robot Canti flew off into Fuyuki City's night sky.

Waver is still amazed he did not suffer a mental breakdown.

**Note-**** Yo! It's coming! The final battle for the Holy Grail! Will Kiritsugu be able to defeat Kirei? Will Sola-Ui get her wish and make Lancer her son in everything but blood? Will Waver and Rider show the other Masters the badassness of Team Dai-Gurren? Or will Kirei succeed and bring despair to us all? **

**And off the record, I saw 'The Dark Knight Rises' a few days ago and it was awesome. And as all of you should know by now, a man had killed twelve people and injured dozens in Aurora, Colorado who were trying to watch the very same movie. I would like everyone who is reading this to give a moment of silence in respect of the victims and their families. **

**….**

**….**

**….**

**Anyway, please review! The next chapter will come sooner with the more reviews I get, so review bitches! **

**…Please? **


	17. Fate Closes In Part 1

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here. **

Waver Velvet looked down as Rider began to walk onward, his confident grin never fading for a second. If what Rider was saying is true, then this was the final race for the Holy Grail. Servants will clash one final time, pulling out all their trump cards to reach the end. _"I will just get in the way…"_ Waver thought as he looked at Rider. He was powerful, confident, hotheaded, and physically strong. All of which he was not.

"Huh?" Rider asked as he looked at Waver, who remained at the same place he was at without moving an inch. "What's up with you? Come on, times a wasting!"

Waver shook his head before muttering, "Only the strong can go forward." He then raised his right hand before saying, "My Servant, Kamina…"

"WAVER!" Rider shouted, making Waver look up in surprise to see Rider with his right fist reared back. "LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Rider's fist then snapped forward, impacting with Waver's left cheek and launching the Magus several feet back. Waver gasped out in pain as he fell on his back, and nursed his now bruised cheek with his hand while tears came out of his eyes. Rider slowly lowered his outstretched fist before asking, "You snapped out of it yet?"

"You idiot!" Waver shouted while pointing at Rider. "What did you do that for? I was trying to relinquish my rights as a Master and let you continue on without me!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Rider shouted, making Waver's eyes widen in surprise. "What was with that whole 'only the strong can go forward' thing? Are you doubting yourself?"

"I'm saying that because it is true!" Waver shot back before looking down. "I-I can't continue in this with you! You are the one who is strong enough, brave enough, and confident enough to continue! I'm just a weak Magus who became your Master by pure chance!"

"You dumbass." Rider said calmly before kneeling down and looking Waver in the eye. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are strong?"

"Y-your just saying that to make me feel better…" Waver muttered while looking away, making Rider scratch the back of his head.

"To tell you the truth, even if you threw away those Command Seals I still would have brought you along." Rider admitted, making Waver look back at him in surprise.

"W-why?" Waver asked, making Rider stand back up and tower over him.

"Waver, just who the Hell do you think I am?" Rider asked while Waver looked at him. "I'm the mighty Kamina, the badass leader of Team Dai Gurren! You are a member of Team Dai-Gurren, the guy who summoned me into this war, the pilot for Lagann, and more importantly…" Rider then grinned at Waver. "My friend."

Waver felt tears come to his eyes at the confession. He was really Rider's friend? Waver never had any true friends in his lifetime. Just a handful of associates and those from lower families who tried to gain a relationship with him for a bigger political footing. "…really?"

"Ah come on. Don't be so damn mopey!" Rider shouted as he grabbed Waver by the back of his shirt and brought him to his feet. "Of course you're my friend! You've saved my ass plenty of times and put up with me throughout the war!"

"R-Rider… I…" Waver stammered out while a few tears went down his cheeks.

"And you are strong because you are a part of the invincible Team Dai-Gurren!" Rider shouted while Waver wiped away the tears. "We kick logic out and do the impossible!"

"T-that's the way we roll!" Waver finished with a smile on his face, making Rider grin.

"Now that's more I like it!" Rider shouted before turning around and swinging down his Nodachi. In just a second, Lagann popped out of the ground just in front of Waver himself. Rider then motioned Waver to the mecha saying, "Why don't you drive this time?"

Waver slowly got in and gripped the controls while Rider sat on the back edge, one foot inside of the mecha. As he did that, the thrusters popped out of the back and the two launched into the air.

Waver grinned as he got a birds-eye view of Fuyuki City. Until now, he never noticed how beautiful the normally sleepy town looked…

**_Elsewhere (Matou Manor):_**

Kariya glared at Zouken, who was just giving an amused smirk while standing in front of him. Assassin had told Berserker his target and told him where to go before disappearing a few minutes ago, and now Zouken had just waltzed (or limped in reality) in front of him, with a fairly big black worm at his side.

"Don't give me that look Kariya." Zouken told Kariya, who just glared at the man even more. "After all, I have given you so much hospitality since you arrived."

"Right, 'hospitality'…" Kariya repeated in a sarcastic tone before coughing, to which Zouken just grinned even more.

"You know Kariya, I can tell this war is beginning to come to a close. I can feel it in my bones." Zouken drawled as Kariya continued to cough. "But you do not have enough Prana for Berserker to unleash his full potential."

"Thanks for reminding me, you old vampire." Kariya sneered out, while Zouken just chuckled.

"Be grateful Kariya, this is my final gift to you as your father." Zouken said to Kariya before the worm launched from the floor and into Kariya's mouth. Kariya let out a muffled scream as the worm slid down his throat and clutched it before coughing. "That worm has massive amounts of Prana in it. After all, it is the worm that had taken Sakura-chan's chastity." Zouken then left the room as Kariya's eyes widened in horror.

"N-no…" Kariya muttered as a tear came out of his right eye before he buried his head into his hands. "Oh God, Sakura…"

**_Elsewhere:_**

Sola-Ui slowly drove down the streets of Fuyuki City inside her 'borrowed' car with Lancer sitting down in the passenger seat. The flares had continued to burst into the night sky, and not a single soul was in the streets. After all, it was late and a weekday. Everyone in the city was mostly sleeping in their homes. A perfect and deserted battlefield for the final stage of the war.

"Sola-san…" Lancer muttered, making Sola-Ui glance at him but not take her eyes off the road. Safety first and all that nonsense…

"Yes Shinji? What is it?" Sola-Ui asked, making Lancer glance out of the window nervously.

"Shouldn't we look for the other Servants? I mean, they are heading to the Civic Center as well…" Lancer asked, which only put a small smile on Sola-Ui's face.

_"I'm glad that he is as eager to end this as I am…"_ Sola-Ui thought to herself before responding with, "No, we are going to wait until two Servants battle each other and wait for one to win. It is easier and safer for you this way."

"A-all right…" Lancer said in an unsure tone before looking out the window once more. "If that is what you want…"

**_Elsewhere (Civic Center):_**

Kirei smirked while overlooking Fuyuki City on top of the roof. He knew he would sound like a cliché villain to the readers, but…

"Everything is going exactly as planned…" Kirei muttered as he felt the presence of three enemy Servants head towards the Civic Center. Berserker was waiting exactly where Kirei wanted him to, and with luck he will eliminate the Servant he targeted him on or died trying. Either one was good enough for Kirei.

"Man, this chapter is going to be action packed." Assassin commented while walking beside him. A peeled banana in hand with his mask rolled up to reveal his mouth. "The fans will probably love it."

"Too bad it will be the last one they will ever get." Kirei said confidently while chuckling. "I will soon kill Emiya Kiritsugu and utterly annihilate any form of canon. Perhaps I will pay a visit to his real daughter as well…"

"While you keep thinking about killing eight year olds…" Assassin began while jumping off the rooftop and onto the ground. "I'm going to give another awesome battle for the chapter."

**_Elsewhere (Streets Of Fuyuki):_**

Saber rode on her Yamaha V-Max to the direction of the Civic Center as instructed by her Master, Emiya Kiritsugu. It seemed that Kirei had gotten tired of waiting and instead decided to reveal his location, making all the Servants kill each other off trying to get to him. Kiritsugu instructed her to try and not get involved with battles unless she could not help it. It stained her honor as part of the Saber Class to not participate in battles for the Holy Grail itself, but…

Suddenly, a loud horn snapped her out of her dark thoughts. She then looked to the side to see Assassin riding a Suzuki GR650 Tempter with his left hand off the handle and instead holding one of his Katanas.

"Oh Artie, it has been so long! Four chapters to be exact!" Assassin yelled as he steered the motorcycle close to Saber and swung his Katana at Saber's neck, which she ducked with a scowl on her face.

"Assassin…" Saber muttered as she made the invisible Excalibur appear in her right hand before swinging it at Assassin, who blocked it easily. "I will defeat you here and now!"

"You can try sweet cheeks!" Assassin laughed as they both turned right at the end of the street.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Berserker scowled as he waited at the park, as instructed by the damn priest. He had been waiting for what seemed like an hour without fighting anyone, and it was really starting to piss him off. The only thing Berserker could hope for was a strong opponent. One he could go all out on, unlike Caster who he only needed a couple of his Noble Phantasms to beat.

_"At least I can use _it_ now."_Berserker thought while kicking the dirt a bit. _"Kariya's got enough Prana to not die when it is unleashed. But what the Hell did he do to get such a big Prana boost? Guess it doesn't matter, I just hope I take on one of the Knight classes. Maybe Saber? Nah, Lancer's more powerful than that bitch. Yeah, I wanna fight Lancer. Assassin or Rider can take her out…" _

Suddenly, a large object impacted the ground making dirt and dust fly everywhere. Berserker did not even flinch when the dirt blocked his view and only smirked when it began to settle, revealing Rider with his Master piloting the strange head he usually rode around in.

Rider grinned before taking a big breath in shouting, "Yo Berserker! Dig the wax out of your ears and listen up because I've got something to say!" He then pointed towards the moon while still looking at the enemy Servant. "He sets out to pierce the heavens, and they tremble knowing of what it to come! The Holy Grail itself quakes at the very mention of his name! Parents use his name to put their unruly children to bed at night and every kid wants to be him when they grow up! When you hear of the mighty Kamina, they are talking about me!" He then pointed at Berserker, whose mad grin seemed to grow more. "You best remember that!"

"Gahahahahaha!" Berserker threw his head back and laughed before grinning at the other Servant. "Gotta admit, you know how to make an entrance!" _"Those eyes… he thinks that he can beat me! Yet… he's as excited as I am for a fight…" _

"Finally! Someone appreciates my badassness!" Rider yelled before patting Waver on the head. "Stay put kid."

"But…" Waver began, only for Rider to smile at him. "F-fine…"

Rider then got off Lagann and confidently walked in front of Berserker, who stood at equal height with him.

"I'm going to give you and your Master one chance to back off." Berserker told Rider, who did not loose his grin but had his yes gain a serious edge. "It might piss the priest off, but I just don't give a fuck."

"If you don't want to fight, then why not join us?" Rider asked, making Berserker blink. "Team Dai-Gurren is always open for new members. With you, your Master, and mine following my lead winning the War will be a piece of cake!"

"Gahahaha!" Berserker barked out a laugh before grinning at Rider. "Sorry, but no. In fact, _Hell_ no. Already served a man, and frankly it pissed me off. Calling Kariya 'Master' is annoying as fuck but at least we have an understanding."

"Heh, well I had to try…" Rider said before taking a step back. Neither Servant moved an inch until Rider unsheathed his Nodachi and swung it at Berserker, who simply raised his right arm to block it. A metallic clang echoed through the park when both impacted. "Damn!" Rider shouted and swung again only for Berserker to block it again, but this time with an annoyed expression. Rider kept swinging and stabbing at Berserker, only for him to swat them away or not block it at all. "I'll get you this time!" Rider yelled as he swung downwards, only for Berserker to grab the blade with his right hand before lamming his left palm into Rider's chest. Rider skidded backwards several feet with a slight bruise on the area where Berserker struck.

"Rider!" Waver shouted in shock. Rider was fighting Berserker head on, and the Servant hadn't even put a scratch on Berserker.

"What the Hell is your skin made of? Metal?" Rider asked while Berserker cleaned on his right ear with his pinky, the same annoyed expression still on his face.

"That is my Noble Phantasm, _Hierro_. Blocks everything below A Rank, and your strength is definitely _not_ A Rank." Berserker then sighed before glaring at Rider. "So hurry up and bring it out."

"Huh?" Rider asked, only for Berserker to grin.

"Bring out that huge ass mecha you fought Lancer in. I want to kill you when you are at full strength. You aren't like that Caster prick, so I'll give you a chance." Berserker's eyes then widened with savage glee while his right hand tightened into a fist. "It's not that much fun to kill someone when they are not fighting at full strength!"

"Heh, cocky bastard…" Rider muttered before grinning at Berserker. "You're on! Come out Gurren!" Gurren then came out of a portal right behind Waver, shaking the ground due to its weight. Rider then climbed into the cockpit, which closed before picking up Lagann with Waver still inside. "Alright, lets do this!" Gurren then threw Lagann into the air and then shifted into a battle stance.

_"Time to combine!" _Waver thought before gripping the controls hard, making the arms, legs, and boosters go back into Lagann and the drill popping out of the bottom. It then impacted the top of Gurren before enveloping both in a cloud of green spiral-like energy.

"We are sustained by willpower, even when mocked as reckless and crazy!" Rider shouted as Gurren's limbs became larger and sleeker.

Waver felt words beat from his heart and travel to his mouth as he shouted, "If there is an enemy stronger than us, then we keep going until we beat them! If logic says we cannot win, then we kick it to the curb and do it anyways!" A samurai-like helmet then attached itself onto Lagann's head, a gleam of _something_ seemed to pass through its eyes.

"WE COMBINE TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE! SUPER-ULTRA COMBINING…. GURREN LAGANN!" The cloud of green smoke then disappeared, revealing Gurren Lagann to the world once more. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"

"Heh…" Berserker chuckled as he looked upwards at the much taller mecha. "Nice speech, but big talk means jack shit in a fight!"

"Why don't you prove it, you bastard?" Rider yelled through Gurren, making Berserker grin.

"Gladly!" Berserker yelled as he unsheathed his Katana and shot upwards, stopping right in front of Gurren Lagann's head. He then kicked the thing with all his strength, making the mecha stumble several feet away.

"Gah!" Waver shouted in surprise as the blow hit, making him go off his seat just for a second.

"Waver, what's wrong?" Rider asked as he appeared on the screen to the left of Waver.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Waver shouted before looking back at Berserker, who now had a red orb forming in the palm of his hand. "Look out!"

"Damn!" Rider shouted as he made Gurren Lagann run, each of the _Ceros _landing just a few inches behind the mecha. "You cheating bastard!"

"No such thing as cheating in a fight!" Berserker responded with a laugh before clenching his hand into a fist, a red glow now enveloping it. "No have a taste of this! _Bala_!" A smaller, more condensed _Cero _then shot forward, hitting Gurren Lagann in the side.

"Gah!" Rider shouted in surprise as monitors showed Gurren Lagann having damage on the side. "What the Hell was that?"

"Oh, a technique I have. It's called _Bala_, and it is not a Noble Phantasm. Just a low powered _Cero_. While not powerful, it makes up for that in speed!" Berserker then kept punching out _Balas_ at Gurren Lagann, who just ran away even more with only one or two hitting it at a time. "Hah! This is going to be easier than I thought!"

"Damn! There's gotta be a way for us to hurt that bastard and make him stop shooting those Bal-whatevers!" Rider shouted as more and more damage reports appeared on the screen.

"Can this thing shoot out the drills as projectiles?" Waver asked Rider, who quickly nodded. "Then I have an idea!"

"Huh?" Berserker muttered as Gurren Lagann stopped running and faced him. "Stopped with the running shit and decided to face me head on? Just the way I like it!" Gurren Lagann then raised both of its arms, two drills popping out of the side of its hands. "What the…?" One drill then shot out and raced at Berserker with insane speed, making the Servant duck, which only made the drill clip off a huge chunk of his right shoulder. "Damn it!" Berserker yelled as he looked back at Gurren Lagann, only to see it launch more of the drills at him. "Shit!" Berserker yelled as he flew upwards, only for the drills to change direction and follow him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Berserker then flew in numerous directions with the drills on his tail. He then made a sharp right turn, making two drills impact with each other and shatter. One then got to close to him and made Berserker swat it away with his Katana, only for it to shatter and make the shrapnel cut Berserker up. "Fuck this!" Berserker yelled as blood poured out of his wounds and a _Cero_ formed in his hand. He then turned around and launched it, disintegrating the rest of the drills. He then smeared his blood on his hand before turning to Gurren Lagann. "Eat this!" A blue ball of energy then formed, this time wilder than the regular _Cero_. "_Gran Rey Cero_!"

"Oh crap!" Rider yelled as the blue energy raced towards them. "That's the thing that killed Caster!"

"No! I won't have us die here!" Waver shouted as he gripped the controls. Suddenly, a green shield appeared in front of Gurren Lagann, stopping the _Gran Rey Cero_.

"What the fuck?" Berserker whispered as the _Gran Rey Cero_ slowly became spiral-like before disappearing. Revealing Gurren Lagann to be untouched.

"Hah! You see that you bastard? We are more than a match for you in Gurren Lagann!" Rider yelled, making Berserker glare at him. "So, you ready to give up yet?"

"Looks like I'll have to use it…" Berserker muttered while placing his right palm on his Katana, making it look like he was scratching it. "_Resurreccion: Pantera_!" Berserker then raked his hand along the blade before powerful gusts of wind surrounded him, blocking him from view and rising into the air like a tornado.

"W-what the Hell!" Rider shouted in surprise before noticing that Waver was breaking out in cold sweat. "What's wrong?"

"H-His Mana levels! T-Their insane!" Waver shouted out, making Rider scowl in anger. Eventually, the winds receded. Revealing a drastically changed Berserker. His teeth were jagged and sharp, his hands were black claws and his feet now more paw-like, and a long whip-like tail flicked in the wind along with his now long and flowing blue hair. The markings around his eyes had enlarged and went to his ears, making them more cat-like. His jaw mask was gone, replaced by a bone-white headgear that covered his forehead. His body was also covered his body with bone-white blades coming out of his arms and calves. Berserker looked at Gurren Lagann and roared, shattering many nearby windows and making the mecha shake.

_"H-he can make shockwaves just by yelling?"_ Waver thought in shock before Berserker disappeared and then reappeared right at Gurren Lagann's leg before kicking it, tearing a huge gash into the right leg.

"Damn!" Rider shouted as he attempted to make Gurren Lagann punch Berserker, only for the enemy Servant to disappear in a blur of speed and axe-kick the offending arm, damaging it heavily.

"We are getting to much damage Rider!" Waver shouted, making Rider scowl. "We need to retreat for now!"

"No! Gurren Lagann just needs some time to repair itself!" Rider told Waver, who just shook his head.

"Berserker won't give us that time!" Waver shot back, making Rider give a small grin.

"No, but I know some bozos who will buy us that time!" Rider shouted out before muttering, "Those who broke the heavens, unite once more from the corners of the Throne. Come under the flag that had inspired you and fight once more!"

A ring of green fire then surrounded Gurren Lagann and Berserker before covering them in a dome. One second it was there…

The next it was gone.

**_Somewhere Else:_**

Waver blinked as he looked around the surrounding landscape. It was a barren wasteland that looked like it had not rained in days, and volcanoes bubbled out lave from their tops in the distance. Black clouds covered the sky, giving the entire place an ominous feel.

"What the Hell?" Berserker muttered as he looked around, now finding himself at the other end of the landscape away from Gurren Lagann.

_"N-no way…"_ Waver thought as he looked to the screen that had Rider in it, a grin going from ear to ear on his face. _"A Reality Marble, a forbidden magic that brings form from the users mind and violates reality…" _

"Took you long enough to summon us Kamina!" A loud voice shouted, making Waver turn his head back to see several hulking forms coming towards them from the distance. Two screens then appeared, one had a yellow mecha with many 'spikes' while the other held a man with spikey blonde hair. "My ass has been hurting from sitting on the Throne too long!"

"Ah quite your whining Kittan!" Rider shot back with a grin. "I brought you here now didn't I?"

"Where the Hell did you bring us you son of a bitch!" Berserker yelled while Gurren Lagann sat up, the figures getting closer and closer.

"Heh, this is my badass Noble Phantasm Berserker!" Rider shouted from Gurren, the figures now fully visible. Revealing them to be numerous mechas of all sizes. "They all gathered under the banner I created at one point or another…"

In a humanoid mecha that vaguely resembled a female with a staff that had a drill for its point and a bladed flower at the other end, a beautiful woman with pale blonde hair and multi-colored edges along with pupils that looked like flowers smiled serenely as she gripped the controls.

"Gathered together through a common dream: to pierce the heavens and even beyond that!"

"Heh, never thought I would be glad to hear your voice you naked ape." A long-haired blonde man with yellow cat-like eyes muttered with a savage grin as his beast-like hands gripped the controls of his silver mecha that had four arms and a beast-like face on its body.

"Our bonds help me create this reality, and bring it for you to see here!"

"Idiot…" A red-haired woman whose _massive_ breasts were held by a star bra muttered as a tear fell from her eye. She rode inside of a pink mecha that had massive feet, stubby arms, and a huge gun on top of its 'head'.

"This is my Reality Marble, no, _our_ Reality Marble! _DAI-GURREN DAN_!" Rider shouted out, getting several loud cheers from the numerous mechas behind him while raising their fists.

_"All of these people were a part of Team Dai-Gurren?"_ Waver thought to himself in shock before looking down to see _another_ Lagann, and the screen in front of him showed a man with spikey blue hair wearing red goggles with yellow lenses on his head.

"Hey, you're the one who is my bro's Master?" The man asked, to which Waver silently nodded. The man then grinned before saying, "Thanks a lot for helping him out with this. Also, welcome to Team Dai-Gurren."

"T-thanks…" Waver muttered before turning to Gurren Lagann's damages. Indeed, they were slowly but surely repairing themselves with a green glow.

"I'm not just going to sit by and let you repair!" Berserker yelled as he shot forward, only for the female-like mecha to swing its staff and knock Berserker away.

"I won't let you hurt Simon's bro!" The woman shouted while making the mecha charge forward, ready to stab Berserker. Only for Berserker to disappear in a blur and axe-kick the mecha to the ground. "Gah!"

"Like you can stop me you bitch!" Berserker yelled out while aiming his elbow at the mecha. A green stone then began to jut out as Berserker said, "_Garra de la Panter_-GHHHAAAA!" He then cried out in pain when the second Lagann slammed into him, the drill coming out of its head going at full speed into his chest.

"I'll make sure you do not hurt my bro or Nia you bastard!" Simon shouted as the drilling went to greater speeds. Berserker's eyes widened as he saw blood start to leak out of the wound before he punched the second Lagann away from him. Berserker then found himself with four swords pointed directly at him the four-armed mecha.

"My name is Viral, Servant Berserker." Viral stated as a savage grin formed on his face. "Now, show me what a Servant can truly do!"

"Shit!" Berserker yelled as he dodged and parried the mecha's sword strikes, which seemed to grow quicker and quicker before he was forced to move to the side. Suddenly, a blast of blue energy impacted his chest. Throwing the Servant back and leaving a huge burn mark.

"We wont let someone like you…" The red-haired woman said from the distance, her mecha's gun aimed directly at Berserker. "…take the Grail from Kamina!" The mecha then turned to the numerous mechas that looked like Gurren Lagann behind her. "Grapearls, fire!"

"Fuck!" Berserker yelled as he flew in breakneck speeds away from the numerous blasts followed him at equal speeds. He then growled before aiming his palms at the mechas. "_Cero_!" The energy blast then shot forward, only to be blocked by a purple mecha that had two massive arms and two separate heads.

Berserker was then surrounded by a green tornado that began shooting numerous bullets at him, scorching his skin. A massive arm then gave him an uppercut, launching Berserker into the air.

"You just got a taste of the Tornado Brothers!" The loudspeakers of a mecha that looked vaguely like a monkey with two pistols in its small 'hands' while the bigger ones held it up. "Kidd…!"

"And Iraak!" the second mecha, that looked vaguely like a dinosaur with two thin feet holding it up finished. "We'll make you remember us!"

"Fuck you!" Berserker yelled as he cut his cheek and wiped the blood on his right hand before aiming it downwards. "_Gran Rey…_!" Suddenly, a screeching noise hit Berserker's ears making the Servant shout in pain and cover them, effectively cancelling his attack. _"Who the Hell…?"_ Berserker then looked down to see a brown colored mecha aiming its hands at him with several waves of energy emitting from them.

"Do not let him catch you off guard. He is a Servant…" A blue-colored mecha that had samurai-like armor on it instructed to two 'Grapearls'. One was colored red while the other was colored blue.

"So what?" The blue one asked cockily, the voice belonging to a young boy.

"We are Heroic Spirits too!" The red one finished before twin pistols appeared in both of their hands. They then shot at Berserker with rapid succession, each hitting the Servant and even making cracks in the armor.

"Y-you…!" Berserker began, only for a massive blast to impact his back. He then turned to see a massive _flying_ battleship with two legs and two arms at its sides.

"Take this, and this, and this, and some of _this!"_ A voice yelled from the battleship as it rained even more blasts on Berserker, who was helpless to stop him. Eventually, he fell back onto the ground in a massive crash. "Yes! Victory!"

"You see that Berserker?" Rider asked before making Gurren Lagann stand up, all the repairs finished at the mecha looking brand new. "That is the power of Team Dai-Gurren! And we will repeat this as many times as it takes…!"

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!" Rider, Waver, and_ everyone_ shouted at once, while Berserker slowly got onto his feet.

"S-Screw you…" Berserker muttered as blood began to pour out from numerous small wounds and cracks spread on his armor. "I can't die here…" Kariya flashed through his mind along with the girl, Sakura, being violated by worms. "Not until I prove why I am…" He then glared at Team Dai-Gurren before shooting into the air. "THE KING!"

"He's going to do something big!" Waver shouted, making Rider glare at the Servant who placed his palms together and aimed them at the group. Suddenly, his nails glowed neon blue before slashing the air. They then turned into long, sharp-looking blades of energy that seemed to make the sky darker than before.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kariya gasped as unimaginable pain hit him at every pore of his body all at once. "GAAAHHH!" He screamed as blood began to burst out of his veins before suddenly stopping. Kariya clenched his teeth while clutching his heart, which seemed to be going on a marathon. "Come on, I need to hang on just a bit more for Berserker to win…!" He shouted through clenched teeth before screaming in pain again.

**_Back To The Fight:_**

"Heh, get ready…" Berserker muttered as a small smile formed on his face. "This is my ultimate technique…" The smile then turned savage as he slashed with his right hand, making the blades head straight for Gurren Lagann. _"Desgarron!_"

The shield then appeared in front of Gurren Lagann again, however the mecha was skidding on its feet when the attack kept going. "S-shit…!" Rider shouted until the shield itself cracked, and a blade tore right through Gurren's side. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" Rider shouted as the blade passed through the cockpit and sliced through his side.

"RIDER!" Waver shouted before something impacted with Gurren Lagann's side, knocking it away from the energy blade. Waver turned to see the second Lagann bravely holding off the blade with its drill.

"Go and beat this guy bro!" Simon shouted before the drill broke and cut the tiny mecha in half.

"SIMON!" Rider shouted in horror before glaring at Berserker. "You son of a bitch!"

"You better kick this guy's ass Kamina, or when you get to the throne I am kicking yours!" Kittan shouted as he and the other members of Team Dai-Gurren attempted to hold off the other 'claws'.

"Alright then…." Rider muttered to himself as blood poured from the wound that would have killed most people. Thank god for his Battle Continuation… "Finishing move!" Rider then made Gurren Lagann rip off its massive blade shades and threw them towards Berserker. They then seemed to multiply into two shades and shrink as they headed towards the enemy Servant.

"Oh no you don't!" Berserker yelled as he threw down the left hand's _Desgarron_, only for the shades to knock him around silly before holding him in place with his arms and legs outstretched. "The fuck is this!"

"GIGA…!" Rider shouted as numerous drills came out from Gurren Lagann while it lifted its right arm. "DRILL…!" The drills then receded, however a humongous drill as large if not larger than Gurren Lagann replaced the right hand before it aimed it towards Berserker. "BREAKER!" Gurren Lagann then shot forward, energy propelling it into the air as it closed in on the still restrained Berserker. The _Desgarron_ claws shattered when the drill touched them, as if they were made of glass.

They didn't even seem to slow it down.

When drill touched the enemy Servant, Berserk's body seemed to begin to disintegrate from the sheer speed and power.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Berserker yelled in pain as the drill tore through him. _"A-At least I went down fighting and not fucking backstabbed…" _

Gurren Lagann then phased through Berserker and did not even turn back as the Servant's body erupted into numerous explosions, each bigger than the last as the shades flew back to the mecha and changed back before the reattached themselves.

The Servant Berserker, once known through life as the Sixth Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ,was dead.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Matou Kariya's eyes widened as he no longer felt Berserker through their connection. At the same time, his heart stopped beating. _"Shit…"_ Was his thought before he fell onto the cold, hard ground on his side.

**_Back With Waver And Rider: _**

"W-we did it…!" Waver muttered, a smile spreading on his face. "We won against Berserker!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Rider asked as the Reality Marble faded away, revealing the park once more. A very familiar roar was then heard, making Rider snap his head to the monitor. "What the Hell?"

"I-It's Lancer!" Waver shouted and indeed, Unit-01 was in front of them and ready for battle. "We have to retreat!"

"Idiot! We can't retreat! All we'll do is give the bastard an opportunity to take potshots at us!" Rider shot back, making Waver look down.

"But your wound…" Waver muttered before he felt Gurren Lagann lurch forward and then tackle Unit-01. Waver watched and _felt_ as Unit-01 and Gurren Lagann slugged each other with equal force. He then looked at Rider through the monitor, and saw him grimace each time he moved the controls. He was in pain, yet kept on fighting anyways. _"I-I have to push Lancer back…"_ Waver thought to himself with a determined expression on his face before gripping the controls. Both of Gurren Lagann's fists shot forward, impacting into Unit-01's stomach before the drills popped out of the sides and shot into the enemy mecha. Unit-01 screeched in pain as the drills grew more and more, lifting it off the ground and away from Gurren Lagann. "HHHAAAAHHH!" Waver shouted as he made Gurren Lagann throw Unit-01 off the drills and towards the part of Fuyuki City that Rider and Lancer last fought at, still abandoned and with no possibilities of there being any civilian casualties.

"Heh, nice work kid…" Rider muttered with a grin as he watched Unit-01 flail in the sky. His eyes then narrowed as the mecha began to fade mid-air and reveal Lancer with his spear in a throwing position. "Oh crap!"

"_LANCE OF LONGINUS_!" Lancer shouted before throwing the now red-glowing spear to Gurren Lagann. The spear traveled at almost supersonic speeds towards Gurren Lagann, hitting its intended target…

Gurren's cockpit.

"GAH!" Rider shouted as the spear's points hit both his left shoulder and pierced his heart.

"RIDER!" Waver shouted as Gurren Lagann fell on its back. Waver then made the canopy open and crawled to Gurren's cockpit. "Damn it! Get out of here!" Waver struggled to take out Lancer's spear, only for the thing to dissipate into thin air. Not letting it deter him, Waver then pounded on the canopy with his fist. "Rider! Rider, please! Open this damn thing! Say something!"

"Hey kid…" Rider's voice wheezed out before the canopy opened. Waver covered his mouth with his right hand in shock and horror. Rider's torso was cut almost to the center, and the wound still spewed blood everywhere. His cape was at the floor of the cockpit, stained heavily with his blood and torn. Blood also poured from the two, clean punctures in his shoulder and heart area and his glasses were on the floor, broken beyond repair. The only thing still intact was Rider's sword, which laid on the side. "I-I'm pretty messed up huh?"

"Don't talk!" Waver shouted as he, with great strength and will power, attempted to get Rider out of the cockpit. Rider shambled out to help him while his right hand clenched on his Nodachi. "Stop you idiot!"

"You can't get me out on your own." Rider said simply, making Waver gulp as they slowly got off Gurren Lagann and headed towards the woods. The proud mecha now dissipating from view. As they headed in, Rider slumped out of Waver's grip and sat with his back against the tree. "S-stop. I'm done…"

"Don't say that!" Waver shouted out in shock and horror. "You cannot be done! You…"

"Would have died from blood loss by now if it were not for my Battle Continuation." Rider wheezed out, making Waver take a step back in shock. "Basterd tore a hole in my heart. It's a miracle that I am still around right now…"

"D-don't say you will die…" Waver muttered as tears fell from his eyes. "Y-you're supposed to be at my side so we can both win the Holy Grail! You said that we would win!"

"Heh, you still have a chance Waver." Rider smiled softly as he looked at the young Magus. "You are still alive, aren't you? And your still a Master as well…"

"I can't win without you!" Waver shouted, tears streaming out of his eyes as he fell to his knees. "P-please… just hang on… Rider…"

Rider stared at the Magus for a minute before grabbing his Nodachi and bonking Waver on the head. "You dumbass. Never say you can't do something. You're a member of Team Dai-Gurren, remember?"

Waver said nothing at these words, but now they brought flashes of memories from their time together. The first time he summoned Rider, his first ride in Lagann, facing Lancer for the first time, all the big-talk and boasts, laughing while watching movies and playing video games together, and Hell, Waver remembered the horrible songs Rider tried to play on his guitar. Slowly, Waver nodded before something was shoved into his hands. He looked down to see Rider's Nodachi before looking back up to his Servant, who just grinned at him.

"Keep it. Throne will probably give me another one." Rider told him while Waver just shook his head.

"N-no, No! I-I can't…!" Waver shouted, only for Rider to give him a glare.

"You will, this is an order from your badass leader the mighty Kamina!" Rider shouted, making Waver gulp and clutch the Nodachi. Rider then smiled softly before putting his hand on Waver's head. "Never forget Waver, believe in yourself. Believe in the Waver who believes in you. If you do that, then there is nothing you can't do." Rider's form then started to dissipate in green sparkles of light, much to Waver's horror.

"Rider!" Waver shouted, only for Rider to smile with his eyes closed.

"Later, buddy."

Those were the last words Rider spoke before his form completely vanished.

Waver sat on his knees alone in the woods, clutching onto the final gift his Servant and friend, no, his _best_ and _first_ friend gave him in his hands. Slowly, tears streamed down Waver's cheeks and he sobbed, his tears falling onto the earthen floor.

The war had just suffered one of its greatest casualties that night.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview! **

"DARLING!" Taiga shouted while tears streamed down her cheeks, Illyasviel patting her back soothingly.

"There, there Sensei. It's okay." Illyasviel muttered before sighing out, "We probably pissed off a lot of Gurren Lagann fans today and brought out a fresh slew of Lancer haters…"

"Why does war always take the good ones?" Taiga shouted to the heavens, only for Illyasviel to shake her head before turning to the readers.

"Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Fate Closes In Part 2'! It is now a two parter!" Illyasviel told the readers.

"Check it out!" Taiga shouted before blowing her nose on Illyasviel's white gym shirt.

**Note-**** Man, was Rider's last battle sick or what? Sure his death sucks but it is all for the sake of the story. And now you know why both Rider and Berserker were a bit overpowered. They were made to fight each other! And do not hate Lancer for taking Rider out like that. War is never pretty or fair, especially when the ultimate price is the Holy Grail. Anyone can become a casualty, even if they are like Rider. And look forward to next chapter, for it will have Saber Vs. Assassin and the much anticipated Kiritsugu Vs. Kirei! **

**Oh, and go Team USA! We rock in the Olympics, which kind of makes up for how we suck at soccer/football (May be Spanish pride talking, but go Spain!). Hold your head up high and support your country in the 2012 Olympics in London! **

**Oh, and I would like to give out a challenge to all those with artistic talent who read my story. Make fanart of either the individual new Servant/Master pairs or all fourteen Master and Servants together! PM me the addresses of your pieces, and the best one will become the cover of the story! All the others will still be put up on my profile for everyone to appreciate. **

**And review! The more reviews I get, the happier and more motivated I become. So give your fingers a workout and review this story!**

**…Please? **


	18. Fate Closes In Part 2

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here. **

Sola-Ui smiled as she looked from the top of an apartment complex to where Lancer had landed. Lancer had just successfully killed Rider, the biggest threat to him in the war, right after the Servant destroyed Berserker. Berserker was arguably the most powerful Servant out of the seven, so deciding to wait and kill whoever was the winner was the right move.

"Thank goodness…" Sola-Ui whispered while her hands clutched the railing. "Both Berserker and Rider are now gone, and the only ones left are Assassin and Saber…" Both of which Lancer could handle with ease, of course.

"Sola-san…" Lancer's voice said from behind her, making Sola-Ui scream in surprise.

She then began to pant a bit in order to catch her breath before saying, "Shinji! D-don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Sola-san." Lancer apologized while looking down before saying, "Rider's presence disappeared just a moment ago. He is dead now, and his Master is still in the woods. Do you want me to… kill him too?"

Sola-Ui thought for moment about it. From Kayneth's own notes about Waver Velvet, he was a skilled alchemist but had no knowledge about offensive magic. And without Rider, Waver could not ride around in the small mecha or attack in it. All in all, Waver Velvet, while still a Master, was not a threat.

"No, we will continue to the Civic Center." Sola-Ui responded while closing her eyes. "From what you told me, Saber and Assassin are still battling each other. So we will wait for either of them to arrive. The one who arrives will be weakened like Rider was, and should not be much trouble to defeat."

"A-all right…" Lancer stuttered out before wrapping his arm around her waist and jumping towards the next building, heading towards the Civic Center that still launched the multi-colored flares.

**_Elsewhere:_**

The sound of motors and tires skidding across the asphalt echoed throughout Fuyuki City. In what seemed like half a millisecond, the motorcycles of Assassin and Saber sped down the streets neck to neck. Saber scowled as Assassin's Katana impacted her own sword, sparks flying in between them as they sped onwards. _"Assassin is more familiar with the workings of this machine…"_ Saber thought to herself as she steered slightly to the left, putting more distance between them. _"He may try something that I am unfamiliar with. I must be careful…" _

"Hey, stop your thoughts about how I'm so awesome with a motorcycle Saber!" Assassin yelled while sheathing his Katana in one hand and then taking out his Glock. "I am only doing this because TIM thought it would be pretty cool that we get a motorcycle battle! Not to mention that our fights are one of the best in this fic." Assassin then fired at Saber, who blocked each of the shots with her sword.

_"That's right. His Noble Phantasm allows him to see God's will."_ Saber thought to herself while slowing herself down a bit in order to have Assassin get ahead of her. _"However, I will not allow him the time to see it!"_ She then sped up her Yamaha, with the hidden Excalibur reared back and prepared to swing in a wide arc. Fully prepared to cut Assassin in half by the torso.

"You know, I actually love to play Mario Cart. And guess what my favorite item to use was?" Assassin asked before throwing something over his shoulder. "The banana peel!"

The banana landed on the road right in front of the Yamaha's front wheel. When the tire passed over it, the machine began to slip and slide down the road. "Grrr!" Saber growled out in frustration as she righted her machine before focusing on the road. She then saw that Assassin had turned around and had his Katana out once more.

"Cloud can kiss my ass! I'm the only one that can fight on a motorcycle and be a badass!" Assassin shouted as he sped forward. Saber clicked her tongue as she lifted Excalibur to block, only for Assassin to twist his arm into an angle that both avoided her invisible sword, but left a long, deep gash on her right arm. Saber ignored the blood flowing from the wound and instead turned around her Yamaha to follow Assassin.

"Assassin, why would you serve a man like Kotomine Kirei?" Saber shouted as she rode right behind Assassin. "Why would you degrade yourself enough to force a Heroic Spirit to be little more than a pawn?"

"Heh, I don't serve Kirei at all Artie! The author just wanted me to stick to him so that I can be in more battles and to give him character development!" Assassin told her while turning a sharp left at the end of the street with Saber right on his tail. "As for Vash, I hated doing that to the guy too but hey, it was a good way of making another Servant die while staying true to his character. I'm not good or evil, I'm just one unpredictable feather-plucking walrus!" He then steered his Suzuki towards a car parked at the side of the street while sheathing his Katana. The Suzuki then lifted its front tire onto the car and sped upwards, the motorcycle now flying in the air while taking out his Glock. Assassin then aimed the gun at Saber before shouting, "Koo-koo-ka-fucking-choo!"

He then fired, and Saber was helpless to stop the bullet from going through her right breast and out of her back. "GAH!" Saber shouted in pain as blood poured out of the new wound and spilled onto her suit. The wound was non-fatal, but if it was not treated soon she would possibly die from blood loss. "_I have to defeat Assassin soon, or I will not be able to get the Holy Grail!"_ Saber thought before speeding forward and passing Assassin.

"Aw common Artie! Don't be mad!" Assassin shouted as he made the Suzuki speed up in an attempt to catch up to Saber. He fired a few more times only for each shot to miss her. "I mean, you don't have anything up there to loose! I would've been a little guilty if you were as big as Red Saber, but you are as flat as a board!" That seemed to make Saber go even faster and Assassin just sighed as he put his Glock away and took out a switch. "Oh well, here is another present for you!" Assassin then pressed the button, and multiple explosions erupted in front of Saber spraying asphalt, concrete, and even cars everywhere.

Saber narrowed her eyes before shouting, "This will not stop me Assassin!" She then steered past the explosion and jumped over the large piece of concrete that was in front of her. She looked up to see a spinning car heading towards her, but simply cut it in half. The pieces fell away from her and tumbled onto the ground.

"Oh come on! I spent a lot of well deserved off-screen time doing that!" Assassin yelled as they sped towards the Fuyuki Bridge. Saber then accelerated the Yamaha putting even more distance between them and reaching the other end of the bridge in less than a second. She then got off the motorcycle and cancelled Invisible Air, revealing Excalibur to the world. She then raised the sword as it glowed a golden sheen and golden sparkles of light rose from the ground and went to the blade.

"Oh, so you wanna play chicken huh?" Assassin asked as he placed both of his hands on the handles and sped the motorcycle forward. Excalibur's glow then became blinding as Saber's hands gripped the sword tighter.

_"Archer, you will be avenged."_ Saber thought to herself before opening her eyes and shouting, "_EXCALIBUR!_" She then swung the Sword of Promised Victory forward towards Assassin, a blast of golden energy beginning to race towards the Servant.

"Wait for it…" Assassin muttered to himself as the energy came closer to him. "Wait for it…" The blast was now only a foot away from him. "See ya!" Assassin then pressed his belt buckle and disappeared, just as the blast completely disintegrated the bike and rose into the air, the bridge section collapsing into the river while each the entrances remained untouched.

Saber panted as Excalibur's glow faded. She then grimaced as she placed her left hand on the bullet wound Assassin inflicted on her while thinking, _"I must head to the Civic Center immediately before this wound becomes truly troublesome…"_ Saber then mounted her Yamaha before driving away. _"At least it is now just me and Lancer…" _

Oh, if only she knew…

**_Elsewhere (Civic Center):_**

Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed as he looked at the sign in front of him that read 'Wannabe Superhero's Go This Way' with an arrow pointing down a flight of stairs. He could already tell the tactic that Kotomine Kirei was attempting to employ. It was to make him become aggravated and make mistakes. A cheap and almost ineffective tactic to those who had trained and killed for years, but it would make inexperienced people quickly loose their temper. Especially if the tactic was used frequently.

_"He is inviting me in…"_ Kiritsugu thought as he descended down the steps, his feet echoing down the dark stairway. _"He wants to face me personally while the other Servants are distracting Saber. But why? Why has he been so focused on me throughout the war?"_ Admittedly, compared to the other Masters he was the most dangerous. But most of Kirei's tactics were meant to hurt him personally. _"It does not matter. I have to get to Iri no matter what."_ Kiritsugu then reached the end of the stairs and saw a single door reading 'Batbunker 2.0'. He opened it to reveal a darkened room before the numerous lights overhead lit a row at a time. Revealing a practically empty room with concrete walls and ceiling. The last row of lights then turned on, revealing Kotomine Kirei with a small smirk on his face.

"Welcome Emiya Kiritsugu, to the Batbunker 2.0!" Kirei shouted while opening his arms, most likely mentioning the entire room. "It is a perfect resting place for a hopeless fool like you! Tell me, did you come to see your wife?" Kirei's smirk then got wider as Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed at him. "Well, it would probably be a bad time to tell you that I killed her two chapters ago."

"What?" Kiritsugu muttered, shock on his face while Kirei just chuckled.

"Snapped her pretty little neck like in canon. I have to admit, it was hilarious how horrified she was in her final moments." Kirei then put his hands into his pockets and took out three Black Keys per hand, the blades coming out in a glow of blue light. "I can see why the Heath Ledger Joker enjoyed it so much!"

_"Iri is dead…"_ Kiritsugu thought to himself as he remembered his wife. How he was hired by the Einzbern family and saw her for the first time. How he was disgusted for Jubstacheit's lack of care towards her inexperience of society and cast her out into the snow-filled woods naked to prove her durability as a homunculus. He remembered teaching her, falling in love with her, and her giving birth to their child Illyasviel. He glared at Kirei before thinking, _"I will not die here and allow you to take the Grail from her, Kotomine Kirei." _

Kirei then smirked before rushing forward in high speeds, his Black Keys ready to impale Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu then lifted the Thompson Contender in his right hand and fired the Origin Shot. If the bullet, imbedded with his Code, hit Kirei then his Circuits would be fried and Kirei's body will destroy itself. Kirei smirked as he moved his body to the side and launched forward. _"He dodged it?"_ Kiritsugu thought in shock before Kirei shot both of his fists forward at his head. _"Time Alter: Double Accel!"_ Time then slowed down for Kiritsugu, but Kirei only seemed to be going _slightly_ slower than before. However, it was enough for Kiritsugu to duck the blades and kick Kirei in the chest before time returned to normal. As Kirei took a few steps back Kiritsugu raised the Calico in his left hand before firing a rain of bullets at Kirei. Kirei ran away with each bullet hitting where he previously stood until Kiritsugu stopped.

"Sorry Emiya Kiritsugu, but unlike the me in canon I will not fall for your petty tricks." Kirei said, making Kiritsugu narrow his eyes. "I know of your internal Reality Marble, and I will instantly compensate my speed no matter what you do! And unlike that annoying brat from Fate/Stay night, you cannot possible face me hand to hand."

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes at this. Kirei was rambling like an idiot, but revealed that he knows of his Reality Marble. It would be tricky to catch the man off guard, but he could do it. _"I need to reload the Thompson. It is the only shot I have in defeating him…"_

Kirei then smirked as he looked at Kiritsugu thinking, _"I will kill you here Kiritsugu. Without you no one will save Emiya Shirou, and thus the story has no hope of continuing. I will make sure he remains in the fire to die…" _

Kirei then shot forward at double his speed, and smirked even wider at Kiritsugu's shock. He shot his right fist, still holding three of his Black Keys, forward to impale Kiritsugu's head…

…only for his right foot to step on something and slip, throwing off his aim and instead impaling Kiritsugu in his chest. _"What?"_ Kirei thought to himself as he let go of the keys, the impact of the blow making Kiritsugu cough in pain and hit the concrete wall behind him before slumping on the ground. Kirei looked at his foot for a moment before spotting a banana peel. _"How can this… Assassin! TIM must have made him drop these things all over the floor!"_ Kirei then looked around to see numerous other banana peels on the floor with his eyes widening in growing amounts of both horror and surprise. _"But, how can this be? I checked this room numerous times off-screen before fighting Kiritsugu!"_

**_Elsewhere:_**

Irisviel's body laid on a table in the stage of the theatre within the Civic Center. Her face having a sorrowful expression on it while her eyes remained closed. Her hands rested on her chest, right above her heart before a flame erupted from her clothes. That flame soon encompassed Irisviel's entire body, turning it into ash. The ash then merged, forming a golden grail with intricate designs on it. It then started floating right above where Irisviel's body previously was.

Within the grail, red and black mud began to form and slowly rose upwards. It then began to slowly trickle onto the table, slowly disintegrating it with steam slowly rising.

And the spirit of Angra Mainyu _laughed_.

**_Back To The Fight:_**

Kirei then heard the familiar sounds of knives being removed from a body before having three Black Keys hit his right arm. "GAH!" Kirei shouted in pain before throwing away the ones in his left hand and forcibly removing the ones imbedded in him.

Kiritsugu raised himself from the ground and quickly fired his Calico at Kirei, who raised both of his arms to block the bullets. The bullets bounced off the Kevlar-woven robe for several minutes before they stopped and Kirei lowered his arms. The spent Calico was then thrown by Kiritsugu and impacted with Kirei's head, making him shout in pain and surprise.

_"I see, the only way to fight Kirei is to be unpredictable."_ Kiritsugu thought to himself before saying mentally, _"Time Alter: Triple Accel!"_ Kiritsugu's body then moved at three times its normal speed as he grabbed an Origin Shot from his pocket a reloaded it into the Thompson Contender. He then aimed the gun at Kirei and fired it before time returned to normal, his heart now feeling like it ran a marathon.

_"What is happening? Is TIM making Kiritsugu perform like this to catch me off guard?"_ Kirei thought as he used the power of one of the extra Command Seals to switch his Mana source when the Origin Shot impacted with his right shoulder, utterly destroying any more use for the arm and making blood and bone fly everywhere.

_"Avalon saved my life. If it weren't for that…"_ Kiritsugu thought to himself as his eyes closed momentarily, remembering Irisviel giving the mystical scabbard to him. _"Iri… thank you…"_ A bowie knife then fell from Kiritsugu's right sleeve and into his hand while his left hand grabbed a hand grenade from his pocket. He then took out the pin for the grenade and threw the thing at Kirei. Kirei's eyes widened as he jumped away from the small explosive. However, it exploded making concrete fly everywhere and the lights flickered from the explosion. A chunk of concrete then hit the back of Kirei's knee, breaking it and making the man shout out in pain.

_"No, no! This cannot be happening!"_ Kirei thought to himself as he landed on the ground and Kiritsugu launched towards him. He blocked every one of his knife stabs with his working left arm while thinking, _"How can Kiritsugu be winning? I broke the Fourth Wall! I should be able to perfectly predict everything!" _"Damn you!" Kirei shouted before attempting to punch Kiritsugu in the head once more.

_"Time Alter: Square Accel!" _Kiritsugu thought before time slowed down to the point where Kirei was almost not moving. Kiritsugu then stabbed the man in the forearm before jumping back and reloading the Thompson Contender once more before time returned to normal.

"You will die here Emiya Kiritsugu!" Kirei shouted before grabbing the bowie knife by the handle with his teeth and launching forward, a completely insane look in his eye as he flew forward while Kiritsugu calmly aimed the Thompson Contender at him.

Then, the ceiling above them broke and they were completely enveloped with red and black mud.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Waver Velvet still sat in the woods, looking at the spot Rider had been before he had vanished. Waver still held Rider's Nodachi, his friend's final gift to him while thinking, _"H-how can I win without Rider? Why?"_ Tears started to return to Waver's eyes. _"Why would he think that I still have a chance?" _

Waver then felt the bruise that he had gotten when Rider punched him begin to sting once more. _"Stop thinking you aren't strong! You are a member of Team Dai-Gurren remember?"_ The voice of Rider asked in his mind.

Waver's head lowered a bit at this. _"Great, now I'm hearing him in my head."_ "But I don't have a mecha like the other members, and I am not physically strong. Not like you…" He then gulped as he continued. "A-all the spells I know are practically non-lethal and have no place in a fight…"

_"Believe in the Waver who believes in you…"_ Rider's words echoed through his mind, making Waver's eyes tear up. Rider believed that if he could believe in himself, then anything was possible. So what the Hell was he still doing here?

"I'm a member of Team Dai-Gurren…" Waver muttered as he wiped away his tears and shakily got onto his feet while clutching the Nodachi. "W-we kick logic out and do the impossible…." He then began to walk out of the woods, and saw the flares still light up the night sky. "That's how we roll!" Waver then ran into the city as fast as he could, fully intent on reaching the Civic Center.

As long as he still breathed, his and Rider's fight was not over.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Saber parked her Yamaha in front of the Civic Center and ran inside, her clothes changing back into her armored dress as she kicked open the door. There was a _massive_ source of Mana within the building, and Saber could tell what the source was.

The Holy Grail.

She ran past numerous rooms trying to find it, but so far was unsuccessful. Saber had to reach the Grail first. If it had formed, then whoever claimed it would be the winner. She would take the Grail and make it grant her wish. Effectively erasing herself as a Heroic Spirit forever and saving Brittan in the process.

_"You saved them, but never showed them the ideals you lived by…"_

Rider's words echoed through her head. Yes, that was her flaw. She only demonstrated, but never explained her ideas. It was that fatal flaw in her rule as King of Brittan that made her land suffer. It lead to the betrayal of her most trusted knight, the deaths of both friends and comrades, her killing the son who only wanted to be loved by her, and finally her own death which lead to the despair of millions. And when she took out herself from history, thereby preventing that mistake, Brittan would continue to be the mighty country it once was.

Saber then opened the door to the theatre room, and saw at the stage floating in midair was the Holy Grail.

"The Grail…" She whispered as she slowly walked forward, ignoring the pain her wounds from battling with Assassin gave her.

"_A.T FIELD!_" A voice shouted while the air above Saber seemed to get heavier. Saber jumped back as a multi-colored shield slammed into the ground where she previously stood, making a fairly big crater in the ground. Saber looked to the side to see Lancer with his spear in hand while the red-haired woman stood behind him. Saber then spotted the two Command Seals on her right hand, signifying that she was now Lancer's Master.

"I will not let you get the Holy Grail." That was the only thing Lancer said before he shot towards her.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kirei coughed out blood and black mud before, with great difficulty and pain, he lifted himself to his knees and looked around. There was a massive hole on the ceiling and the Grail's corrupted contents were all over the floor. The lights were also off and worst of all he could not see Emiya Kiritsugu.

_"Why?"_ Kirei thought through clenched teeth. _"I've come so close, and yet TIM rips my victory from my very hands!"_ Kirei then felt a barrel of a gun on his back, right where his heart should be. He knew who was behind him, so he didn't even bother asking. "You saw it didn't you? What the Grail truly was…"

"Yes." Was Kiritsugu's short and quiet reply. Kirei expected it of coarse, after all in both canon and in this fic off-screen Kiritsugu had his ideals thrown in his face and was showed what his wish would bring to the world. Not to mention that he 'killed' his 'daughter' and the Source of all Evil who was wearing his wife's 'skin' in an attempt to make him give his wish. Also he got a curse from the spirit to suffer a long, painful death, which sucked no matter how you put it. "I will not use it. There is too much loss and not enough gain."

"Heh, oh how you are so much like Archer in Fate/Stay night…" Kirei chuckled out before he grinned maniacally. "But if you are going to do it, then you will _never_see your daughter again. The Einzbern's will not allow it! You would throw away your daughter just to keep the world safe from Angra Mainyu! To quote a man greater than I am, 'It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic'." Kirei thought about that for a moment. "And like he said after that, 'Oh what the Hell? I'll laugh anyway!' GHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Kiritsugu said nothing, but his finger began to pull on the trigger.

"Damn you TIM!" Kirei shouted while looking at the 'screen'. "Damn you and my creator for making us into glorified puppets! And you…" Kirei then glanced at Kiritsugu while a savage grin formed on his face. "I'll be seeing you again _very_ soo-!"

Kiritsugu then fired the Thompson Contender into Kirei's heart, making the man lay on the ground while his blood mixed with the Grail's contents.

Kotomine Kirei was dead.

"No, you won't." Kiritsugu told the corpse before looking up at the hole in the ceiling.

There was one last thing he must do.

**_Back With Saber And Lancer:_**

The sound of steel clashing rang throughout the theatre. Sola-Ui looked on as Lancer and Saber exchanged blows at equal strength and speed. And while she was nervous for Lancer's safety, she could tell Saber was tiring from this short battle and the one she had previously. Blood poured from underneath her armor and right arm, and she was slightly swaying from side to side. Indicating that she was suffering from blood loss.

Such an advantage could not be wasted.

"Shinji, finish her so that we can get the Grail and end this." Sola-Ui commanded, internally wincing for her tone while Lancer just nodded understandingly.

"_Lance of…_" Lancer began, only to stop when Sola-Ui gasped in shock and horror. He looked back to see Sola-Ui with her hand over her mouth shivering and her eyes widened with utter fear. "Sola-san?"

"E-Emiya K-Kiritsugu…!" Sola-Ui muttered in horror, making Lancer look to where she was staring at. Indeed, on the other side of the theatre was Emiya Kiritsugu with a cold expression on his face as he raised his right hand, revealing his three Command Seals.

"Saber." Kiritsugu spoke, making Saber look at her Master with attentive eyes.

_"Help me win…"_ Saber thought while gripping Excalibur harder.

_"He's going to make her use her Noble Phantasm on me…"_ Lancer thought while preparing his spear to intercept her.

"By the power of this Command Seal, use your Noble Phantasm to…" Kiritsugu continued as sweat dripped from Sola-Ui's forehead.

_"Shinji…"_ Sola-Ui thought out worryingly. Did Saber have a Noble Phantasm they did not know about?

_"Give me the Holy Grail!"_ Saber thought as she stood up straight.

"…Destroy the Holy Grail." Kiritsugu finished, making the first Command Seal disappear and all three of them stare at him wide-eyed.

"What?" Saber asked in a disbelieving tone while Excalibur revealed itself and she raised it, her arms shaking and thus showing she was attempting to resist the Command Seal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lancer shouted while preparing to throw his spear at the man. "_Lance o-_" Gunshots then rang out, making Lancer cry out in pain as bullets went through both his shoulders and his thigh.

"SHINJI!" Sola-Ui shouted before running to his side and holding him on her lap. "Oh Shinji…!"

"Assassin!" Saber shouted while looking at the Servant, who was sitting on one of the front seats while twirling his Glock.

"Sorry Artie, but I can't let the little emo stop this." Assassin spoke before looking at Kiritsugu his eyes narrowed, conveying his seriousness. "Do it."

Kiritsugu stared at the Servant for a second before nodding and looking back at Saber. "By the power of this second Command Seal…"

"Why Kiritsugu?" Saber questioned as Excalibur let off its golden glow. "Why would you of all people…?"

_"No… my one chance at saving Misato-san, Rei-san, and Asuka-chan…!" _Lancer thought as tears were let out from his eyes.

_"T-this can't be how this ends…"_ Sola-Ui thought to herself while hugging Lancer tightly with closed eyes.

"I order you, Saber, to…" Kiritsugu muttered, the second seal in his hand now glowing crimson red.

"STTTTOOOOPPPP!" Saber and Lancer shouted simultaneously with tears coming out of their eyes.

"…Destroy the Holy Grail." Kiritsugu finished, making Saber swung Excalibur down with a horrified expression on her face.

In a flash of gold, the Grail was cut in half.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview! **

"Why!" Taiga yelled to the heavens while Illya looked down with a storm cloud forming above her head. "Why the Hell does this fic have to be so depressing now?"

"Because the author needs an excuse to make a sequel, and this _is_a Fate/Zero fic…" Illya muttered while Taiga slowly nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…" Taiga groaned out before blinking. "Wait, he is planning a sequel?"

"Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Zero Hour'!" Illyasviel quickly yelled to the readers with a smile on her face.

"Check it out!" Taiga yelled before looking back at her student. "No seriously, he is?"

**Note-** **And there you go! The final part to 'Fate Closes In'! I truly hope you liked the final battles, and me screwing with Kirei so that Kiritsugu would win. And now, the Grail has been destroyed and for those of you who know the series knows what happens next. For those of you who do not well… you have to wait and see. But I'll let you guys know that this fic only has two chapters left! Yay! Not only could this be my favorite fic, but my first completed one!**

**I also have a new challenge for all of you. You know the game Fate/Extra? Well, I challenge you readers to make a fic where all the Servants besides playable Saber are replaced by the alternative Servants I have used in the Omakes scattered around this fic. How they act within the giant supercomputer towards their Masters is up to you. Of coarse, you can change a couple if you want but I would really love to see the ones I chosen put down. Other than that, go nuts.**

**And do not forget, the challenge for fanart of this fic is still up! Please whatever talented artists are currently reading this fic, draw! Whoever is the best will get their drawing as the image/cover of this fic! The rest will be honorably mentioned and presented on my profile. I swear, if I had any artistic talent I would just make the thing myself. I however, utterly suck at drawing. Little kids draw stick figures better than me, so I'm begging you all to help me out with this.**

**Also review! Reviews increase my muse by 9000! And I need as much muse as I can get to what may be my greatest fic yet! So get reviewing!**

**…Please? **


	19. Zero Hour

_You know that one more miracle will occur. _

_With a gentle voice, you predict a twisted future _

- _To The Beginning by Kalafina_

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

_"What could you have learned about me…"_ Saber thought as her face shifted into quiet acceptance. _"By issuing just two measly orders?"_ Her eyes then closed as the blast of gold headed towards her. Most likely the backlash of energy produced by the Grail after destroying it. Lancer's screams, his Master's sobs, and Assassin's humming faded from her hearing. She then saw herself on a hill covered in the bodies of both her soldiers and Mordred's. She was kneeling at the top, a hopeless expression on her face and using Excalibur as support. Mordred's body was right next to her, and she could see that he spent his final moment crying. _"After all…"_ Saber then saw the Knights of the Round Table when they were fully formed. She saw Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Kay, and the others being happy while she just looked coldly on. She remembered Rider's words during their drink together, him looking at her with accusing eyes. _"…I never even knew my own comrades…" _Saber felt the heat from the energy. _"Perhaps all of this was my punishment for being the King who could not understand others…" _The energy then hit her, disintegrating her instantaneously.

Saber, once known through life as Arturia Pendragon and titled King Arthur, died in a flash of light.

"GAH!" Lancer shouted in pain as the section he and Sola-Ui were on collapsed into the basement. Sola-Ui cried out in surprise as she fell with him onto the floor below hard. She coughed out dust in pain while more and more of the section that was formerly where Saber stood fell.

"WOOH! BEST RIDE EVER!" Assassin yelled as he fell head-first into the basement, and a sickening crack rang out as his neck snapped. "Man, now _this_ is a real way to get your body to relax!" Assassin then snapped his neck into placed and rolled in around in order to make it move right.

Kiritsugu looked down and clicked in tongue in aggravation. It seemed like Lancer and Assassin were still in this world despite the destruction of the Grail. Now it looked like he had to kill Lancer's Master before he made his escape…

Suddenly, a feeling of utter dread shook through Kiritsugu's body. And what made it worse was that the feeling was hauntingly _familiar_. Slowly, Kiritsugu looked up and gasped at what he saw. In the sky overhead was what looked like the moon, except pitch black and letting off red steam. "I-impossible…!" Kiritsugu muttered in shock as he looked at the massive 'heavenly' body. "S-saber destroyed the Grail, so how can you still exist Angra Mainyu!"

"W-What is that!" Sola-Ui shouted in freight as she looked at the black 'moon'. She expected a huge backlash of Mana from the destruction of the Grail, potentially leveling all of Fuyuki City, but nothing like this! She then felt Lancer shivering and looked to see him having an utterly horrified expression on his face. "Shinji?"

"N-No.. It can't be…" Lancer whispered as his pupils dilated. Through his mind, he could see the giant white and naked parody of the albino girl he once had feelings for carrying the ball in her hands. "Not again… I don't want it to happen again… Please Rei…" Lancer then began to sob while Sola-Ui looked at him worryingly. "Please… don't make me see this again…"

"Man, can't blame you if you're hallucinating End of Evangelion. I mean what happened in that movie was fucked up, even for me." Assassin mentioned while reclining himself on the ground. "I wonder if Nasu was inspired by that movie when making that thing…"

Suddenly, the black 'moon' erupted. Making black and red mud rain down onto the Civic Center. Lancer pushed Sola-Ui onto a huge block of rubble as the mud landed on him.

"It's raining men! Halelu-" Assassin sung out before the mud landed on him too, completely covering him and making him disappear from view.

"SHINJI!" Sola-Ui shouted while reaching out her right arm towards him as Lancer was enveloped. She almost reached Lancer's hand as the mud slowly enveloped him, only to miss and dunk her arm accidentally into the mud. "GAH!" She then took her hand out of the mud and her eyes widened in horror. Her sleeve had burned away up to her elbow, and her skin had turned charcoal black. "N-no…" Sola-Ui muttered as she looked back to where Lancer was before, only to see him now completely enveloped by the mud which circled around her piece of rubble. "M-my hand…" She then slowly touched the black arm, only for it to collapse and scatter in the wind like ash. "I-It had my Command Seals with Shinji, and without it I don't have my connection to him! I can't feel him!" She then looked around wildly with her left hand clutching her stump. "Where are you Shinji? Please, say something! Come out of there Shinji! SHINJI!"

"T-this cannot be happening!" Kiritsugu shouted to himself as he raced out of the Civic Center. The mud was slowly leaking out of the building and spilling into the woods surrounding the Civic Center. He was able to get out of the building while the mud was still restricted to the basement. However it increased in volume, bursting out of doors and crashing through the windows through its weight. And it was spreading at a frightening rate, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. _"All this fighting… it all lead to this?"_ Kiritsugu thought to himself as he ran up a hill to get a better view of the damage caused by the Grail's contents…

…and saw Fuyuki in flames with smoke rising into the air.

Kiritsugu felt tears form in the corners of his eyes before he ran down the hill towards the city. He had to save someone, _anyone_ from this.

If he didn't, then Kiritsugu had no idea what would happen to his soul.

**_Elsewhere (Matou Manor):_**

Sakura shuffled into the emptied out bug room where she performed her 'training'. She had been standing outside of the door the entire day while the other members of her 'new' family discussed how soon her Kariya-Ojisan would die. She was worried about him, for he was the only one who seemed to care for her.

Her father threw her away to this horrible family without a care.

Her mother did not raise a single word in protest to the decision.

Rin, despite being her sister, did not even come to save her from this horrible life she now lived.

Kariya-Ojisan was the only one who cared, he promised her that he would save her from the Matous and bring her back to the park and play with her like they used to. She did not care for seeing either her mother or sister, she would prefer to stay with Kariya-Ojisan more. To live with him and see him smile knowing that she was okay, However, each scream of pain she heard from behind the door lowered her spirits. The screams became louder and louder before going silent. Her new grandfather, Zouken, had ordered her to go and check on Kariya to see if 'his useless son died yet or not' while he and the rest of the Matou family went outside to check on something. She complied, because she knew what would happen if she did not and to see if Kariya-Ojisan was alright.

As she walked forward, she heard footsteps echo up the stairs before she saw Kariya-Ojisan with a tired smile on his face. He looked so weak, and so tired to her. "Sakura-chan…" Kariya-Ojisan muttered as he limped forward before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'm taking you out of here."

"Kariya-Ojisan…" Sakura muttered as she followed alongside him before he stopped, his eyes widening in horror. He then fell to his knees while his right hand clutched where his heart was.

"Sakura…" Kariya muttered as he looked at the girl who still had that sad, dead look in her eyes and the emotionless expression on her face. He was going to die here, he now knew that. Hell, it was a miracle that he got back up after Berserker died. And if he was going to die here, he would tell Sakura to not give up. With all his remaining strength, he turned around and pulled the girl in a tight hug. He could feel her stiffen as he told her, "Stay strong Sakura, you will be happy someday. And I am sorry that I could not be the one to bring that happiness to you…"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit at this. What was he saying?

"Please, do not hate Rin. She does not know about this. Try to still see her as your sister, no matter what…" Kariya's voice started to get weaker as he said, "And if you ever see Aoi-san again, tell her your Kariya-Ojisan loved her very much…" He then released the hug and smiled at her. "And I loved you, like the daughter I never had…" Kariya's eyes then closed and he fell to the floor beside Sakura, who looked at his body.

Matou Kariya, the former Master of the Servant Berserker, was dead.

Sakura felt something wet run down her cheek and touched it with her right hand. She then looked at her hand and muttered, "Tears…?"

She didn't know she could still make those anymore…

**_Elsewhere:_**

_"What is this?"_ Waver thought as he looked in horror towards the burning buildings. He had topped to rest for a moment after running for several towards the Civic Center (Damn his body for not being used to exercise) before he was blinded by a flash of golden light. Then, when his vision cleared, he saw a black moon in the sky before it let down some type of liquid. The next thing Waver knew, Fuyuki was on fire. He could hear the distant sounds of ambulances and fire trucks coming, but Waver could tell the fire would be hard to combat due to the destruction of the bridge. Waver gulped, unsure as to what he should do. He wanted to help out, but he was scared. What if he died in that fire trying to save someone?

_"You're a good kid Waver."_

Yes, Waver was usually morally obligated to do the right thing but… _"No."_ Waver thought with a shake of his head and the determined look returning to his eyes. _"I have to try and help someone. It's what Rider would have done…"_ Waver then ran into the burning street, instantly feeling the heat. His nose crinkled at the stench of burning flesh as he neared the first building. Waver then rammed himself into the door, only for the thing not to budge. "Come on…" Waver muttered as he continued to ram into the door until it broke. His eyes instantly widened at the sight of multiple corpses, their bodies blackened by the flames and their bodies twisted into unrecognizable shapes. Waver covered his mouth in horror as the scent of their burned flesh hit him head on before he ran out and barfed onto the street. _"Oh God…"_ Waver wiped him mouth and continued running, exploring the many burning houses trying to find someone alive. However, each house he entered in was only full of dead people. Men, women, and even children were nothing more than burned corpses now. And sometimes houses collapsed before Waver could even enter them.

_"I-If Rider was still around…"_ Waver thought as he looked through the wreckage with Rider's Nodachi still clutched in his left hand. _"We could have stopped this… No one would have died…" _

"Uh…" A weak voice called out, making Waver look at a small hand sticking out of the wreckage. He instantly ran towards it and dug out the rubble in a hurried pace. He saw a young girl with short brown hair wearing a small red dress. She had a nasty burn on her right shoulder that traveled to both her back and her chest. But despite that and a couple of scrapes, bruises, and being dirty all over she was fine.

"Thank goodness…" Waver muttered before looking at the girl. "Please, just hang on!" He then ran out of the area towards the place where he spotted an emergency squad.

"W-where is Oji-san?" The girl muttered weakly, making Waver gulp in freight. "K-Kaa-san told me to stay with him for the night…"

"I do not know." Waver lied, after all he saw the crushed corpse of a man underneath a slab on concrete that looked relatively like the girl. "My name is Waver, Waver Velvet. What is yours?"

"I-I'm Mitsuduri Ayako Waver-san." She told him, making Waver smile.

"Do not worry, I'm going to get you to help." He told her before spotting the emergency squad that was just zipping up morgue bags. Seems like they were not able to save anyone. "Please!" Waver shouted, grabbing their attention. "Save her!"

"Holy shit, a live one!" One shouted, making the others gasp in surprise.

"Stop gawking like fucking idiots! Help her!" The 'leader' of the group shouted, making the others snap into attention and rush to Waver before taking the girl away and bringing her to a stretcher that looked like it had not been used yet. The leader then turned to Waver before saying, "You come with us too kid. You probably ingested way too much smoke."

Waver shook his head before running back towards the burning city, ignoring the shouts of the emergency crew. He was close to the Civic Center, and he had to find out what was the cause of all this chaos and death.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Oh man, feels like a bullet went through my brain… again…" A man muttered as he sat up from a pile of rubble. The man was completely naked and stood at a height of five foot ten. He was muscular, but not overly muscular and instead had a body of a man who worked out regularly. He had a six-pack, a lean handsome face, green eyes, and short brown hair. The man looked his state of dress over before saying, "I know it is not Friday night. I mean, where is Banshee and her hot naked ass next to me?" He then took another look-over and muttered, "No way…" He then grabbed a dirty and burned mirror right next to him and wiped it clean with his hand before looking at his face.

"I look like Ryan Reynolds…" The man formerly known as Assassin muttered before throwing his hands over his head. "WOOOHOO!" He then quickly got onto his feet, ignoring the carnage around him and ran shouting out, "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"" He then felt something grab onto his ankle and looked down to see a hand. "Now what do we have here?" Assassin asked himself as he dug up the ruble…

…To reveal a surprisingly still breathing Kotomine Kirei.

"So, you aren't dead yet? Well, guess it is to be expected. I mean the sequel needs its villain…" Assassin then looked to his side to reveal burnt but not utterly destroyed draped before picking them up and wrapping them around his waist.

Kirei then chose this moment to stir. "W-where…?" Kirei began as he sat himself up. He didn't feel any pain from the wounds he _knew_ he suffered from the battle with Kiritsugu. He looked around to see rubble everywhere, and the glow of numerous fires provide light to the otherwise dark night. "Am I…?"

"Looks like TIM brought you back." A voice carelessly mentioned, making Kirei turn to see…

"Ryan Reynolds?" Kirei asked before his eyes narrowed. "No, you are… Assassin?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Assassin laughed while clapping his hands.

"Why, why did you betray me in the final battle? I was so close…" Kirei began, only for Assassin to shake his head.

"You can't fight against the author Kirei, no matter how much you try." Assassin told Kirei, whose eyes just widened at that piece of information. "The only reason you got this far is because he needed a villain to progress the story, and you snapping like that fit the bill perfectly."

"Then, if I am alive…" Kirei muttered to himself as he placed a hand over his chest, right where his heart should be.

There was no heartbeat. The Grail had given him a heart forged from its contents. Just like in canon…

"That's right, and since I am your Gilgamesh in this fic I've been given life too." Assassin told him while looking around. "And I've got to say, the author pegged you down perfectly. You wished for people to suffer in canon, and thus the Grail started this thing. And even now, you just want people to die and suffer…"

"I'm nothing more than a villain for the heroes…" Kirei muttered to himself while chuckling. "Gehehehehe…" Assassin then looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "GAHAHAAHAHAAHHA!" Kirei then placed a hand over his face as he chuckled out, "What a fool I was, thinking I could go against 'God'. Thinking that it was my destiny to defy his word in this fic…" He then turned to Assassin with a maniacal smile on his face. "It was not my destiny to begin with! I, even though they are fake, I utterly _love_ their despair! It is like a drug to me! So what if I cannot go against TIM? I can still make the readers and the main characters despair as I pick them off one by one!" Kirei laughed some more while Assassin just sketched out 'screw' and 'ball' in some ashes to the 'screen'. "Now Assassin, will you join me?" Kirei looked straight at Assassin as he stopped laughing and settled for a disturbing grin. "The sequel needs its villains, and we are perfect candidates for the job."

"Eh, why not?" Assassin asked as he walked besides Kirei. "You give me a free place to stay in, free food, and a TV. Who am I to refuse?"

"Excellent." Kirei muttered as the two started to walk away, only for him to stop and look when he heard the shifting of rubble. _"Emiya Kiritsugu…"_ Kirei thought as he watched the man slowly walk through all the destruction with an utterly dead expression on his face. It was understandable, after all the man had not been able to save a single life throughout the wreckage. Only finding burnt corpses and people who just died in his arms. Worst of all, this entire fire might as well have been his fault. It would be a major blow to everyone who knew this fact. That by stopping the Source of all Evil, he only caused more suffering and did not save a single life. Kiritsugu's eyes met Kirei's for a second, and the priest grinned before giving him the middle finger and mouthing 'alive bitch'. Kiritsugu didn't even seem to register him, and just shuffled away digging through wreckage, hoping to find at least one person alive. _"How… pathetic…"_ Kirei thought to himself before turning to Assassin and saying, "Let's go. I heard that a Twilight Zone marathon is on right now."

The two then walked away towards the direction of the church, leaving the broken man known as Emiya Kiritsugu behind.

**_Elsewhere: _**

Waver did not really know what he expected to see when he reached to what was left of the Civic Center. Perhaps a lone Master and Servant laughing maniacally at the carnage they unleashed? The last remaining Masters without their Servants looking around in a confused and horrified manner? Waver did not truly know. What he did want to find out was the origin of the fire. And hopefully whoever was there would give him the answers he desired.

What he did not expect was to see a lone woman, having a stump replace her right arm, digging through the ashes and rubble of the building.

Waver gulped as he instantly recognized her. It was Kayneth's fiancé Sola-Ui. He slowly approached her while beginning to unsheathe Rider's Nodachi, just in case he had to protect himself, before saying, "Sola-Ui?"

"He has to be here, I know he is…" Sola-Ui mumbled to herself, making Waver stop in order to get a good look at her. Her formerly white shirt was now dirty from dirt and ash. Her paints were torn in several places. She had apparently discarded her shoes, showing her now bare feet being dirty, having several bleeding cuts in them and some sharp pieces of rubble sticking in them. But her eyes truly frightened Waver. They were dull and yet filled with the emotions of despair and desperation.

"Sola-Ui, I'm bringing you to get help." Waver declared while moving closer towards the woman. "Where is Kayneth?"

"Kayneth…" Sola-Ui muttered as she stood up and began to walk away to a random location. Apparently, she had lost four nails in total while digging. "He's dead… killed… gone… best for Shinji…" She then fell to her knees and began digging again.

Waver was now truly nervous. The woman had obviously just suffered from a mental breakdown. How was he supposed to convince her to follow him? "I-Is Shinji Lanc…"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Sola-Ui shouted, making Waver jump back in surprise. "Lancer… not real name… Shinji Ikari" She then began to tremble before placing her face in her dirty left hand and started crying. "O-oh why God? Why would you take him from me?"

The shifting of rubble then made Sola-Ui's head snap to her right. She then scampered over to the area where she heard the sound and began digging with her remaining hand. Waver moved beside her to see a naked, barely conscious, but very much alive Lancer.

"S-Shinji…?" Sola-Ui sobbed as she softly placed her hand on his cheek, as if to be sure he was really there.

"Sola-san?" Lancer rasped out before his eyes closed again. Sola-Ui smiled as she collapsed on Lancer, her face now having an utterly peaceful expression on it.

"…Great…" Waver muttered to himself as he took off his green sweatshirt. He was about to carry two people down several blocks to an emergency crew that he hoped was still there.

But there was _no way_ in Hell that he was carrying Lancer over there naked.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Emiya Kiritsugu felt the rain go down on him, but ignored it as he continued to dig through the rubble of an apartment complex. He had been unsuccessful in saving a single life today, and that fact was breaking both his heart and his soul. The Holy Grail, the thing he had been hoping to end all the suffering in the world, was a lie. The war was a fool's errand for a worthless prize. All of those who had been killed throughout the war died for nothing. It brought tears to his eyes as he thought of Iri, the Holy Grail's vessel. How she had been more than willing to die for his dream, only in the end to die for nothing.

The rain got harder as more tears fell from his cheeks. To save the world from Angra Mainyu, he forced Saber to destroy the Grail. And that decision has now lead to a loss of life that Kiritsugu was unwilling to give. It would also bar him from ever seeing Illyasviel again. His life was now ov…

A sharp cough reached Kiritsugu's ears, and he turned to the side to see a small red-haired boy covered in burn and cut marks. He quickly ran over and checked him over. The boy was about to die. He should move on and… No, he had lost too many already to let this boy die. He quickly willed out Avalon from within him and watched the scabbard of Excalibur exit his body. He then grabbed it and slowly made the thing enter the boy. It would make the curse Angra Mainyu placed on him act quicker, but if it meant rescuing this boy it would be worth it.

Avalon then disappeared into the boy's body, and Kiritsugu watched with anticipation as the boy twitched a bit before opening his eyes. Kiritsugu then grabbed the boys hand and felt tears of joy well up in his eyes. "Your alive…" He muttered as he cried. "You're alive!" The boy looked at him in confusion as Kiritsugu closed his eyes. "Thank you…" He muttered, now feeling joy that he had been able to save a single life today.

It was at this point that the boy, who could only remember his name as Shirou, fell unconscious once more.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview! **

"And thus, only one chapter remains!" Taiga yelled out with Illyasviel beside her. "Why do all good fics have to come to an end?"

"So that's how Kiritsugu met Onii-chan…" Illyasviel muttered in wonder, only to get bonked on the head by Taiga's Bouken. "Ow!"

"Tell the readers the title of the final chapter my student." Taiga instructed while her eyes watered up.

Illyasviel nodded understandingly before saying, "Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'To The New Beginning'!"

"Check it out!" Taiga sobbed out while Illyasviel just sighed in exasperation.

**Note-**** Yo! I hope you liked this latest chapter of Fate:Zero Sense! Another chapter in just one day, I am on a roll! But I guess that this chapter just kind of flowed to me. And now, we are heading to the ending of this fic, but remember. An ending can be interpreted as just a new beginning…. **

**Also, my fanart challenge is still open! PM me if you are interested! **

**And review! The more reviews I get, the more my muse increases? So please, make your fingers work and get reviewing!**

**…Please? **


	20. To The New Beginning

**I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters used here.**

_"And as for our next report, last night there was a massive fire within Fuyuki City. There are no current leads as to what caused the massive blaze, which had claimed over hundreds of lives. But sources agree that the fire originated from the Fuyuki Civic Center. Director James Cameron has pledged that half of the earnings of 'Neo' will go to Fuyuki City in order for it to…" _

Waver drowned out the voice of the reporter on television as he ate his cereal while his morning coffee let off steam to his right. Glen was in front of him drinking his coffee while Martha washed the dishes. After giving Sola-Ui and Lancer to the emergency crew, he instantly ran back home. The fire was dying down from the rain, and he would just get in the way if he tried to help the firefighters. Glen and Martha were waiting for him, honestly looking worried and scared. Martha grilled him for answers while Glen just looked on. When he mentioned that through his actions, he saved three people from dying they looked proud. But Martha told him, while crying, to never do anything that reckless again. She did not notice Rider's Nodachi, but Glen did and gave him a knowing look.

"Goodness…" Martha muttered as she put some dried dishes away. "I hope Kamina is okay with his family…"

"He called me a while ago. His father gave him an earful and he is not allowed out of the house for the rest of the week." Waver lied while taking another bite from his cereal. Saying that Rider was still okay hurt him deep inside, after all he was saying that his dead friend was alive. It would make any normal human cringe inside.

"Sounds just like him…" Martha sighed out with happiness in her tone. "You two boys are so reckless. I bet if he did not give you his sword, he would have been in even more hot water…"

"Heh, it was definitely stupid and crazy for you to go and try to help people in that fire Waver." Glen said while putting down his mug with a smile. "But it was also very brave and noble."

"Thank you grandfather…" Waver muttered as he finished his cereal. He then stared at his reflection in the coffee and thought back to how he saved Sola-Ui and Lancer. While the Servant had killed Rider, he couldn't leave either of them to die. Rider would have done the same (But not without punching the enemy Servant first) if it was him that had died. "Um, grandmother, grandfather…" The two then gave him their full attention. "Do you mind if I stay here, at least until I figure my life out?"

"Of course!" Martha shouted in delight while Glen just smirked at him knowingly. "It will be so much fun for you to stay here for a bit more! Which reminds me…" She then went to the next room for a moment before bringing out two brown packages. "I forgot to give you one yesterday while the other was brought by a nurse from the hospital this morning. He said that you would want to open it…"

"Thank you grandmother, I'll check it out now!" Waver quickly said before taking the packages from her hands and running up to his room. He then closed the door and locked it before setting down the two packages. The first one was from a company called 'Jacket World' while the other had no sender. The one with no sender was thin and looked like it was carrying some type of picture. The other was big and square like any other package, and thus there was nothing suspicious about it. Waver slowly peeled the package with no sender and gasped at what he saw. _"A Thaumaturgical Crest?"_ Waver thought to himself in shock. The 'picture' contained a huge piece of skin that had a complex magic circle engraved on it. The Crests were important treasures of lineage to Magi, even his father had one. Waver then spotted a small note on a piece of paper on top of the 'picture' and picked it up before reading…

_Waver Velvet, _

_I hope you understand what the thing I gave you is, you wouldn't even be a Magus if you didn't. Consider this as a token of my gratitude for saving both Shinji and me. It is the Archibald's Crest, and should put you in their good graces once more rather than making them just outright kill you. Before you ask why I don't just deliver it myself, I have decided to abandon my life as a Magus and live here with Shinji. We will forge a new life here without worrying about the goings of the Association. I wish you a safe journey, and hope you will not rat us out if you know what is good for you. _

_Sola-Ui Nuade-Re Sophia-Ri _

_P.S- I read your thesis while I was bored over the coarse of the war, and I have to say I was impressed. I do hope you will share it with others._

Waver had to smile at that. Seems like he didn't have to fear for his life as much as before when he returned to England. He made himself an enemy of the Archibalds the moment he stole the Catalyst for Rider, and returning their crest should make them not kill him. He then looked at the other package before tearing it open. He then grabbed what was inside to get a better look. It was a red jacket, fairly plain and having two pockets on the side. Waver then turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was a purple colored flaming skull with white sunglasses, just like the symbol of Rider's cape.

_"This was probably one of the things he bought without me knowing…"_ Waver thought as he slowly put it on. It seemed to be two sizes too large for him, and the sleeves were farther than the arms. It seemed like he would able to fit in it only when he grew in size… "You idiot…" Waver muttered as tears came out of his eyes, however on his face was a small smile. "You got it too big…" He then took off the jacket and gently laid it down on his bed. Waver looked at the things Rider left him with. His Nodachi, the guitar he bought using Waver's money, the Playstation and its games, and all the anime VCRs they had bought.

He still hadn't seen the Gundam movie, and Rider did say it was awesome…

**_Elsewhere:_**

"I know that my redeemer lives and that, in the end, he will stand upon the earth…" Kirei recited the numerous mourners at the funeral for not only Tohsaka Tokiomi and Matou Kariya, but numerous other Christians who died during the funeral. He was the only priest in Fuyuki, so it was expected that he would do this. "And after my skin has been destroyed, yet in my flesh, I will see God." He then glanced at Rin who was beside him looking at her father's grave. In her clenched left hand were Archer's sunglasses, which proved that they would mean something to Rin in the sequel. Aoi was behind her, openly weeping for her husband. "I, myself, will see him with my own eyes. I, and not another. How my heart yearns within me…" He then spotted Matou Sakura walking in the rain unnoticed by anyone towards Kariya's grave and put down a small flower on the man's final resting place before leaving. A small smirk, unnoticed by all, formed on Kirei's lips as he muttered, "Amen."

Kirei then waited as all the mourners filtered out of the cemetery before approaching Rin and saying, "I have to admit Rin, you were impressive in your debut as the new head of the Tohsaka family. And your father's preparation is something to behold, after all you will inherit the magic without incident…." He then turned to Aoi before saying, "Tokiomi, my teacher, was truly a great man."

"Indeed he was Kirei…" Aoi muttered as she looked at Tokiomi's grave.

Kirei then glanced at Rin before saying, "Since you are head of the Tohsaka family, I will give you this as a present…" He then pulled out of his pocket the Azoth Dagger before saying, "This was my final gift from your father as his pupil, and now it is my gift to you."

"This was… my father's…" Rin muttered as she took the dagger from his hands gently before crying. "S-stupid Archer… You promised…" Rin sobbed out as she both clutched the wrapped up dagger and the sunglasses to her while Aoi pulled her to a hug.

_"I am definitely fucked up…"_ Kirei thought as he mentally smirked at Rin's tears. _"I mean, I give the daughter of the man I killed the weapon I used to murder him. Looks like whether I am in fanfiction or in canon, I'm still the same old demented preist…" _He then looked to the sky and thought, _"I wonder how Wade is doing with his job?"_

**_Elsewhere (Matou Manor):_**

Zouken smirked as he fed the crest worm the fragments of the destroyed Grail. While Kariya may have failed him, Sakura won't as the second host of the lesser Grail. It would not matter who won the next war, for Sakura would serve him and only him when the Fifth Holy Grail War reared his head…

Zouken's eyes then widened as he felt two swords stab through him. Normally, he would not be worried about something like that due to his body being made out of worms. But steam coming from the swords that stabbed his body was another matter entirely. He looked down at the swords, which turned out to be Katanas, with numerous engravings drawn on them before muttering, "I-Impossible! Exorcism Katanas?"

"Yep!" A cheerful voice said from behind him, and Zouken turned his head to come face to face with a brown-haired green-eyed man wearing a sleeveless red muscle shirt, black army pants, two Katana holders on his back, a belt that contained two Glocks and numerous other military gear, and black combat boots. "Kirei made these just for me off-screen. And I've got to say they are freaking awesome! I'm like Alexander Anderson from Hellsing now!"

"W-what?" Zouken asked as the man let go one of his Katana's and took out a Glock before aiming it at his head.

"I work for a psycho priest, so repent you mother fucker!" The man shouted before shooting Zouken in the head. "Amen!" He then watched as Zouken's body slowly turned to nothing, signifying that the worm vampire was dead for good. He then looked at the other worms before reaching to the side and taking out a flamethrower before saying, "Now I've got some exterminating to do!"

And thus Wade Wilson, formerly known as Deadpool and Assassin from the Fourth Holy Grail war, who now looked strikingly like Ryan Reynolds, got to work.

**_Elsewhere (Fuyuki Hospital)_**

Sola-Ui smiled from her hospital bed as she looked to the one next to her. Shinji was sleeping peacefully despite all the horror that went on last night. One moment, she was digging through rubble and ignoring Waver Velvet's attempts to make her leave with him, and the next she found Shinji and woke up in the hospital. The doctors said that they both suffered only minor injuries, and the stump that was formerly her right arm healed overnight. They only needed to stay in the hospital a few days before they were free to go. She touched the stump with her left arm thinking, _"I suppose this was the price I had to pay for Shinji being alive…"_ She was grateful for Waver bringing them to the emergency crew despite them killing his Servant. And a few hours ago she was in the process of figuring out how to repay him when she finally spotted a small manila folder by her bed. She picked it up and was amazed at what she saw.

Her death certificate along with Kayneth's, which also had fake reports and pictures of their 'bodies'. She then saw a new birth certificate for her and Shinji along with several other documents. Apparently, her name was now Shirley Ikari and her husband Gendo Ikari had been deceased for years. And now Shinji was legally her own son. She was amazed at the sight of all these documents. She and Shinji could restart their lives wherever they wished now. And she had her own private back account only known to her, so money would not be a problem. Her mysterious benefactor only wrote down on the front of the folder the initials 'K.K'. It did not really matter to her, because in the end she was now free to do whatever she wished with Shinji.

Thus, when a nurse came into the room she hypnotized him to go to the former hideout and deliver Kayneth's Crest to Waver. She had no need for it, and Waver would definitely need it when he returned to England. It was a perfect reward for the boy who saved her and Shinji's life.

Shinji then began to stir before opening his eyes and muttering, "Another unfamiliar ceiling…"

"Shinji…" Sola-Ui said with a kind tone, making Shinji turn to her and look at her with wide eyes.

"S-Sola-san! Where are we? What happened to your arm?" Shinji shouted with a worried tone in his voice.

Sola-Ui gave him a small smile before saying, "Waver Velvet took us here when we passed out. As for my arm…" She clutched the stump a bit harder before saying, "The mud burnt it off…"

"T-then everything that happened last night was true…" Shinji muttered as tears came to his eyes. "Saber destroyed the Grail…" Shinji then began to sob, much to Sola-Ui's worry. "T-that was my last chance! My last chance at saving everybody and I fucked it up! Just like everything else I did in my life!"

"SHINJI!" Sola-Ui shouted, making Shinji turn to her with wide eyes. "What happened last night couldn't have been expected by anyone, and if I had to guess not even Kiritsugu could have known it would happen. The mud was most likely the reason why he tried to destroy the Grail…"

"S-Something tried to go into my head while I was in the mud…" Shinji muttered as he hugged himself. "I-It told me to hate everyone, that what happened to me was not my fault but the world's. I-I refused to accept that, and when I did I woke up…" Shinji then closed his eyes before opening them again. "I-I'm in a flesh and blood body…"

"Yes, you are…" Sola-Ui said with a smile before looking out the window. "Say, Shinji… since you are going to remain in this world for some time do you mind staying with me?"

"Sola-san…" Shinji then looked away before muttering, "I'll just be an inconvenience to you. Besides, I lost the Holy Grail War. I failed Kayneth when you got hurt…"

"Don't be ridiculous Shinji. I don't care about that stuff and I am just happy you are still around." Sola-Ui told him, making Shinji tear up.

"…Thank you…" Shinji whispered as he clutched his sheets while Sola-Ui just smiled at him even more.

Yes, a new and happy life would soon come to them…

**_Elsewhere:_**

Maiya walked to the Fuyuki Hospital in a hurried pace. She had been contacted by Kiritsugu only a few hours ago, and after staying all of last night in the base. She had been extremely worried when she saw the fire from the house, and even more worried when Kiritsugu did nothing to inform her that he was alright. The fire was too big to be natural, so the only logical conclusion would be that it was the aftermath of a Servant battle. While she wanted to go out looking for Kiritsugu, her orders by the very same man made her stay put.

_"At least he is still alive…" _Maiya thought to herself as she entered the hospital, which was chock full of patients or people with injuries awaiting treatment. The patients were from the edge of the fire, for everyone except for a couple of children did not survive the initial blaze. _"But, if all that was from Servants battling then did Kiritsugu win the Grail?_" Maiya signed the visitors list for one child name 'Shirou', just like Kiritsugu instructed her before going up the stairs. _"Yes, it is impossible for anyone but Kiritsugu to win the Grail. He wouldn't be still alive if he hadn't…"_ When she reached the second floor, she walked down the hallway. Idily noticing two parents weeping in joy on the bed of their child, apparently named Mitsuduri Ayako who was talking vividly about Waver Velvet saving her from the fire. _"So, he is still alive as well…"_ Maiya then spotted Kiritsugu, and quickly walked towards him. "I am here Kiri…"

"The boy is almost fully healed Maiya." Kiritsugu suddenly said, interrupting her. "I'm going to adopt him when he is done talking to the doctors."

"Kiritsugu?" Maiya questioned as he turned to her, and let out a short gasp at how he looked. His eyes looked both relieved and pained at the same time. His face looked like he hadn't stopped crying for hours, and his hands had numerous cuts on them. On his right hand was one remaining Command Seal, the handle of the formerly sword-shaped three.

"The Grail was a lie Maiya." He informed her in a soft voice. "Angra Mainyu corrupted the Grail in the previous war. I had to do something so it wouldn't come to this world again. But when I ordered Saber to destroy the Grail…" Kiritsugu then let out a soft sigh of sadness. "All of this happened… So many lives were lost, and I felt so hopeless that I couldn't save a single life. But then this boy, I was able to save him from dying. I was so happy…"

Maiya placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the man she loved. She could not even imagine what all of this was doing to him…

"The boy only remembers his name as Shirou, and no one has come to pick him up. He is an orphan right now, and I will adopt him as my son. I hypnotized the hospital staff to let us go without much trouble." Kiritsugu then looked down with a small smile. "It's what Iri would have done…"

Maiya nodded at that. Indeed the kind woman who had been Kiritsugu's wife would have performed that same exact action. She then watched as doctors exited the room talking about informing the orphanage to 'take another' before Kiritsugu entered the room. She followed him and spotted a young boy looking about six or seven years old with red hair and yellowish eyes looking inquisitively at them.

Kiritsugu then took a deep breath before giving a smile to the boy and saying, "Hey, you are Shirou-kun right?" The boy then nodded, seeming to recognize Kiritsugu before he continued. "My name is Emiya Kiritsugu, and the woman behind me is Hisau Maiya." Maiya gave the boy a small nod, and he seemed to accept the greeting. "I'll be frank with you. Would you like to be taken in by a shady couple like us or an orphanage?"

It did not seem to be a hard decision for the boy as he instantly got up and went behind a curtain to change his clothes before running to Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu smiled as he held the boy's hand before the three began walking down the hallway in relative silence.

"By the way, I might as well tell you this right off the bat. Me and Maiya are Magi."

**_Einzbern Castle (Germany) {Five Years Later}:_**

Illyasviel von Einzbern sat up on her bed, panting and sweating as she looked around her room. It had been five years since her mother and father left for the Fourth Holy Grail War and never returned. She still looked like a little girl instead of a thirteen year old, a side effect of being a half-breed homunculus. She had a bad dream once again. It was like the dream she had so many years ago, but different in its own way.

There were lumps in her body, eight of them now. A lump from the last dream pushed all the lumps in her body one by one to her throat, choking her. She then turned into a cup and was filled with black mud, which spilled out. The world then began to burn while she heard her mother and father cry. She then saw a man wearing a cross grin before she woke up.

It was a premonition for the next war, she knew it. She would participate in the fifth war five years from now, and visit her 'brother'. Illyasviel narrowed her eyes at the memory of the boy who made Kiritsugu abandon her. She knew what she would do to the boy.

She would find him.

She would have a nice, _long_ talk with him.

And then, she would kill him.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Waver Velvet, now titled El-Melloi the Second, held a rally in the 'shed', which was more like a normal sized house, next to the Archibald Manor. He had grown considerably in height since the Fourth Holy Grail War, and the jacket Rider had left him now fit although it was a bit baggy. Held in his right hand was Rider's Nodachi while the side of his mouth held a Cuban cigar. Damn himself for picking up that bad habit…

He looked at the numerous members of lower families and some from higher families before shouting, "So remember! Even if someone says you cannot become greater than you are tell him to shut up! After all, we are members of Team Dai-Gurren!" A white flag then unrolled behind him, showing the red-colored symbol of their group while Waver pointed upwards with his left hand. "We kick logic out and do the impossible!"

"THAT'S THE WAY WE ROLL!" They all shouted while pointing upward as well with their left hands, which had the symbol of Team Dai-Gurren tattooed on it. Yes, Team Dai-Gurren was now an underground political group in Clock Tower calling for fair lessons that do not discriminate and allow Magi of any family be tested at the same level as higher families.

"Oh husband!" A sing-song voice of a teenage girl shouted, making Waver stiffen in shock. A young blonde-haired girl that looked like she was fourteen years old then latched onto his arm with a smile on her face. "The cooks have finished dinner, so come back from your little club and join me!" The room erupted into hushed chuckles as Waver drooped his head.

The girl was his arranged wife, Cristina Archibald and the tenth head of the Archibald family. After returning from Fuyuki City, he was greeted with applause and praise. It turned out that the overseer of the war had designated him as the winner of the Fourth Holy Grail War, due to him and Rider killing Berserker and Lancer and Assassin dying before Rider did. Saber and her Master had been disqualified due to destroying the Grail, leaving him the only 'acceptable' candidate to be the winner. The Archibalds were still pissed at him, and were almost in ruin until he returned Kayneth's Crest. The Tenth Head, whose eyes were filled with hero-worship for some reason, then declared him as the new head of the Archibalds and be given the title of El-Melloi the Second should he marry her as opposed to being punished. Knowing what the 'punishment' would entail and seeing no other way out of the situation, he begrudgingly accepted.

God, the wedding was disturbing as Hell for him…

"Hey, meat bag…" A new voice then called out, making Waver turn to see a metal-like creature that look strikingly like 'Bender' from Futurama walk in with a cigar in its mouth. It was Volumen Hydragyrum which he inherited after he had the Archibald Crest implanted on him. He had been watching the show in his quarters when a freak bolt of lightning came from his window and was blocked by the ball of mercury. Unfortunately, it also gave the thing a bug that made it believe it was _actually_ Bender. It would fight and defend him, but otherwise it was a sarcastic, selfish, and wise-cracking humanoid 'robot' that constantly referred to him as 'meat bag', constantly stole his cigars, and drunk any drop of alcohol it could find. "We're all out of booze!"

"You'll get it later Volumen!" Cristina shouted while hugging his arm even tighter. "Husband must join me for dinner, and we are going to discuss the potential mistresses he can have for his harem until I come of age!"

If Waver were the boy he was five years ago, he would have just broken down and cried right now.

**_Elsewhere (Fuyuki Church):_**

_"Neo 2 will be in theatres on July 28th! Come see if our heroes will be able to ward of the Angels once more and prevent Armegaddon! Director James Cameron, who won ALL the Oscars thanks to his work in Neo, will be directing once more!" _

"BOOORING!" Wade yelled as he munched on a bag of chips in hand while sitting on the couch, Kirei right next to him. "What good is the movie when the readers cannot see it?"

"And what an awesome movie it was… too us." Kirei responded with a smirk on his face. "Still cannot believe that Waver got a loli wife who is like Kaguya from Code Geass."

"Eh, TIM did it for comedy. Waver becomes a badass but at the cost of having her and 'Bender'. They will probably become a comedy duo in the sequel." Wade told him before switching the channel. "So what route do you think TIM is going to use?"

"Since Zouken is dead, Heaven's Feel is out of the question. Which only leaves Fate and Unlimited Blade Works." Kirei told Wade who nodded. He then looked at the 'screen' before saying, "And now we are going to switch to another epilogue before we spoil too much."

"That's right, spoilers are the worst thing to happen to this world!" Wade told him before telling the 'readers', "Stay tuned for the sequel!"

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Come on Shinji-kun!" Fujimura Taiga, wearing jeans, a blue sweatshirt with red stripes, and black running shoes shouted while running beside the now nineteen year old Shinji. "Kiritsugu is going to be making dinner soon!"

"You shouldn't take advantage of Kiritsugu-san's kindness Taiga-san." Shinji chided as they ran towards the library. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans with blue sneakers. His face, while still looking like it did five years ago, now had a small amount a facial hair on his chin and his hair had grown a bit longer. "Besides, Kaa-san wants me to always visit her."

"I swear, you are such a mother's boy Shinji-kun…" Taiga muttered with a small smile on her face as they entered the library. They instantly spotted a thirty-ish old woman with red hair that reached down to her waist. She wore a simple yellow long-sleeve shirt that had the right sleeve folded, showing the stump she had in place of her right arm. She also wore brown pants and yellow high-heels.

"Ah, Shinji and Taiga, so good to see you two…" Sola-Ui, now known as 'Shirley', smiled at them with closed eyes. However, Taiga cold sense some hostility towards her. Taiga had expected it though. After all, she remembered the first thing 'Shirley' told her when Shinji brought her to meet his mother.

_"Break Shinji's heart and I'll break you."_

And she thought the _fathers_ were supposed to do that to the _boys_ of a couple!

**_Elsewhere (Emiya Residence):_**

"Hey old man!" Shirou shouted to Kiritsugu, who was looking at the moon while slowly closing his eyes. "If you are going to sleep, go to your bed!"

"Oh…" Kiritsugu muttered as he looked down. The curse of Angra Mainyu had now reached its peek. He was in constant pain, his vision was failing him, and he could hardly move without Maiya assisting him. Before he was thinking of how he was barred from seeing Illyasviel ever again, yet after her he had never lost another person. Shirou had gotten along with him and Maiya splendidly, and Maiya had begun to care for the boy as much as he did. He and Maiya hadn't had one outing since he adopted Shirou, he didn't want to hurt her anymore with false love and empty sex. "I'm fine…" He lied as he looked back to the moon. For some reason, he saw Irisviel smiling at him. "You know when I was a boy I was hailed as a hero."

"Really? You were?" Shirou questioned while looking at him with amazement. "Did you give it up?"

"Yeah, sadly I did…" Kiritsugu muttered as his eyes drooped a bit. He could hear Maiya in the hallway behind them. No doubt worried about his health. "You can only be a hero for so long and when you become an adult, it is harder to call yourself one…" His head then lowered by a fraction as his breathing got a bit harder. "I wish that I realized that sooner…" He then looked upwards before muttering, "The moon's so beautiful…"

"Yeah, it is…" Shirou admitted before looking at him with a smile and determined eyes. "And since you couldn't become a hero, I will instead!" Kiritsugu then looked at him with a curious expression on his face as Shirou continued, "Since you are an adult and cannot do it, I will instead! I'll become a hero of justice in your place!"

Kiritsugu's eyes then widened a fraction at this before he let a small smile form on his face. "I see. Well then, that is a relief…" He then took a deep breath while closing his eyes, and he heard the voice of his first love, Shirley.

_"Kerry, what do you want to be when you get older?" _

"I want to be a hero…"

And with that, Emiya Kiritsugu passed away with a smile on his face.

**_The End… _**

**_Or Is It Just A Beginning…? _**

**Omake-**** It's A Real Thing! Taiga Dojo Preview! **

"No! This can't be the end!" Taiga yelled as 'shutters' began to block the 'screen'.

"Don't worry Sensei. We'll be in the sequel!" Illyasviel told Taiga as the woman attempted to halt the shutter's progress.

"I cannot possibly wait that long!" Taiga yelled as the shutters almost reached the bottom of the 'screen'.

Illyasviel just leaned down and smiled at the readers before saying, "Stay tuned for TIM's sequel, **_Fate:Stay Away_**! Also check out his other stories and the challenges he has on his profile!"

"NOOO-!" Taiga yelled before the shutters fully closed with the message 'See You Soon!' in graffiti on them.

**Omake-**** How the Fourth War Should Have Ended! (Uber Good End!) **

"Freaking Kayneth, making me carry all these groceries by myself! I wanted to bring Lancer with me but _nooo_! 'He has to be here for my protection' my ass!" Sola-Ui shouted while carrying numerous bags of groceries in each hand while stomping down the road, civilians giving her a wide berth of space.

"I swear! That idiot teacher doesn't understand anything that goes beyond his bigotry and instead uses common sense!" Waver ranted to himself as he went down the street. He had been reminded again about his mockery via Kayneth last night through a dream, and went out for a walk to blow off steam. Luckily Rider was too dead tired to actually notice him leaving the room. "So what if you are part of an older family? Some younger generation families have even more Circuits than they do!"

"He is the most idiotic, cowardly, and sexist man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Why the Hell did my family hitch me up with that bastard?" Sola-Ui asked herself, barely noticing Waver Velvet getting closer to her.

"If only someone could understand how much I hate that man!" Waver shouted outloud as he was only a foot away from Sola-Ui. "Someone…."

"I wish I married someone…" Sola-Ui began and looked at Waver Velvet in shock

"That I can relate to!" They both finished before looking each other over.

"I never truly noticed how beautiful you are Sola-Ui…" Waver muttered while Sola-Ui looked at him with a full facial blush.

"And I think I'm now into younger men…" Sola-Ui muttered, making Waver shift his feet nervously.

"I'm nineteen…" Waver informed her, making Sola-Ui smirk.

"Even better!" She then dropped the grocery bags and began making out with Waver right in the middle of the street.

Kayneth Archibald was mysteriously murdered that night, not that anybody truly cared.

And then Sola-Ui got engaged with Waver Velvet and they decided to marry the very next day. Nobody in the Magus community questioned it, since they all believed that Kayneth was an asshole. But what _was_ surprising, however, was the small loophole in the Heaven's Feel ceremony (Most likely jotted down when the three heads of the Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzbern families became drunk). When two Masters marry, the Holy Grail becomes their wedding gift and the Heroic Spirits they summoned are allowed to remain on the Earth.

The wedding was something to behold. In the Fuyuki Church, Risei the priest assigned to wed Sola-Ui, dressed in a magnificent white wedding dress, and Waver who was dressed in a black tuxedo. Rider was behind him also dressed in a tuxedo but still wearing his sunglasses as Waver's best man. Lancer was waiting beside Sola-Ui dressed in his own black tuxedo as the ring bearer. In the seats bearing witness to the wedding were almost all the Masters and Servants.

"Something feels wrong about this…" Kirei muttered as he sat beside Assassin, who was taking pictures of the thing.

"That's because this is an Omake! Just ignore the feeling and do whatever the Hell you like!" Assassin told Kirei, who looked at him strangely.

"Sorry I'm late…" Caster apologized as he sat down. "I got tired of Uryuu's shit, so I killed him before making this girl my Master."

"I'm Fujimura Taiga, Master of Caster!" A fourteen year-old Taiga yelled as she showed her Command Seals. "Enemy Masters better fear my…!" She was then bonked in the head by Caster.

"War's over so sit down." Caster told Taiga, who huffed before sitting down. "Maybe I made the wrong choice for my Master…"

Kariya glared at Tokiomi, who was sipping wine with Rin and Archer next to him and Aoi holding his arm. If only it was _him_ next to Aoi, and not that bastard…

Suddenly, the door was kicked open revealing Berserker with Sakura in his arms. "Just fucking killed the old man and rescued the kid." Berserker then walked over to Kariya and dropped Sakura onto his lap. "You owe me."

"Rescued?" Aoi questioned before Berserker showed her a set of pictures, making her eyes widen in horror, Tokiomi spit out his wine, Archer give a completely horrified expression on his face, and Rin look in wonder.

"Mother, what is that slimy thing doing when it is going into Sakura's…?" Rin began, only for her eyes to be covered by Archer who just glared at Tokiomi.

"You said they were teaching her magic you bastard!" Aoi screeched before kicking Tokiomi in the balls, making him scream like a little girl and go onto the floor in a fetal position. "Consider this our divorce!" She then turned to Kariya with a lustful expression. "What a fool I was…" She then turned to Archer before shouting, "You, take Rin home while I am with her and Sakura's new father making their soon to be brother and/or sister!"

"What about Sakura?" Archer questioned, only for him to see Aoi and Kariya in a heavy make-out session. "Okaaay…." He then grabbed Rin and got the Hell out of dodge.

"S-Sakura…?" Tokiomi questioned in a pained tone while looking at his younger and abandoned daughter, who was staring at blankly. She then harshly kicked him several times before (somehow) taking a police-grade Taser out of her skirt and electrocuting the holy Hell out of the man.

"Oh Kiritsugu…!" Irisviel sung out with Maiya behind her before looking down at the red-haired boy next to him. "Who's this?"

"His name is Shirou. Saw him wandering around with amnesia and decided to adopt him." Kiritsugu responded while Shirou nodded in agreement.

"Oh how sweet! Illyasviel will be so happy to have a younger brother!" Irisviel cooed out before looking back at Kiritsugu. "Me and Maiya have come to an agreement to share you, but you must satisfy us each and every night!" Maiya nodded in agreement while Kiritsugu looked at them in surprise.

Saber, who had just cleared out the food stand, then walked in and spotted Shirou. She walked over and bent down on her knees while cupping his face. Her eyes became blank, her whole face became red, she began to pant, and blood began to dribble down her nose as she muttered, "You will grow up to be such a splendid young man…"

Sakura then ran over to Shirou and grabbed his arm, surprising both Saber and Shirou, before rubbing her face on the boy's arm and muttering, "Love…"

"I now present to the new bride and groom…!" Risei began as he revealed a golden cup.  
"The Holy Grai-!" He then looked inside before muttering, "Oh dear, looks like the Grail is corrupted. I better inform the association immediately…" He then walked away, not noticing Waver and Sola-Ui making out again with Lancer looking away with a full facial blush. Rider looked around before grinning and shouting out,

"Most. Awesome. Wedding. EVER!"

**Note-**** There you go! Fate:Zero Sense is now completed! Oh man, this fic was so awesome that I completely focused on it and ignored the others! To think, this fic was simply a random idea I thought up while bored. And now, It is my most famous fic yet! I would like to thank so many people I cannot hope to write down right now for pushing me forward with this idea. **

**And do not worry! The sequel will come… eventually. Right now I need to iron out the details. **

**As you know, my artwork and Fate/Extra challenges are still open for anyone who wants to take them. **

**And review! To all my fans, please review and tell me how I did throughout this awesome fic! **

**…Please? **


End file.
